


Lunar Year: Crystal Forms, Crimson Flows.

by Xbertyx



Series: Eclipse baby series. [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Disability (Maybe), F/M, Loss, Loss of a Baby, M/M, Medical Mysteries, Mental Abuse, Mental Anguish, Midwife Ronald xD, Mpreg, Natural births, Pregnant Sex, Proms, Thorns of Death, Unwated pregnancy, Water births, Weddings, new babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 95
Words: 117,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of eclipse baby series. This is even darker than part two. You have been warned. </p><p>Eric has just found out that he is pregnant. What will this do to his relationship with Erica and Alan? </p><p>Plus, with Ronald's and William's oldest child having moved out of the house, what new twists, turns and downfalls with they face? Will one of them even make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackButlerFan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButlerFan13/gifts).



 Eric and Alan returned home, Eric still a little wobbly on his feet from the attack an hour or so previously. As soon as they sat down on the sofa, Alan pulled away from Eric. “P … pregnant?!”

 “Tell … me ‘bout it.” Eric replied, his head spinning with thoughts.

 “But … how?! W … whose baby is it?!

 “Ya’ wha’?”

 “W … who’s the … father, Eric?”

 The blonde blinked at his partner. “I didn’t fuckin’ cheat on ya’ if that’s wha’ ya’ tryin’ ta’ ge’ at!”

 “But … I’ve never topped you!”

 “Well no one else fuckin’ has! I … I can’t believe ya’! I went eight years wi’out bangin’ anyone while ya’ pissed off ta’ Germany! Why would I cheat on ya’ now!?”

 “Y … you did?”

 “Well … yeah, why would I want anyone else?”

 “I … I don’t know.”

 “Man … did we fuck in our sleep or somethin’?”

 “I don’t – oh ….”

 “Oh wha’?”

 “New Year ….”

 “Wha’ ‘bout New Year?”

 “Do … you remember anything about … that night?”

 “Na, we were proper pissed – oh shit.”

 “And … didn’t you say you had backache or something … the following day?”

 “Yeah but I probably … pulled my back or somethin’ when I was drunk.”

 “No … I don’t think so.”

 “Back ache from takin’ up tha’ arse then, huh?”

 “I think so.”

 “Told ya’ I wasn’t fuckin’ cheatin’ on ya’.”

 “S … sorry.”

 “But how tha’ hell do I ge’ knocked up from one time when it took ya’ five fuckin’ years?”

 “Y … you must just … be really fertile.”

 “Yeah.” Eric placed his hand on his stomach as a long silence fell between them. It was eventually broken by Eric asking “we’re not gonna’ keep them, are … we?”

 “W … what?”

 “Tha’ baby, we’re gonna’ … ya’ know?”

 “G … get rid of … it?”

 Eric nodded slowly. “Yeah ….”

 “No!”

 Eric blinked at him. “Ya’ … wanna’ keep them?”

 “I … do.”

 He shook his head. “But Al … I don’t want ya’ … breakin’ down and leavin’ again.”

 Eric was given a sterner look than he thought he’d ever received from the small brunette. “We created … this baby. It’s wrong to … just throw it … away like that.”

 “But ya’ mental health ….”

 “There … were times that," Alan gulped, “that … I wanted to … terminate … my pregnancy but … I’m so glad that I didn’t.”

 “But ya’ fuckin’ ran off -.”

 “But I came back and I … love our little girl.” He took in a shaky breath. “I … I want to do it … right this time. Be … a better parent. Maybe … this is the … second chance we need? We … could be a real family … right from the start this time.”

 “Ya’ say tha’ now but when they arrive -.”

 “I’m not going anywhere. I’m … too attached to … Erica now regardless.”

 “But … ya’ would ‘ave said tha’ ya’ wouldn’t leave if I’d ‘ave asked you tha’ last time.”

 “I know and it … would have been a lie. But this time … I really do want to … have this child, even if … it wasn’t expected.”

 “Alright … then.”

 “Is that … okay with you?”

 “Yeah … ya’ know how much I love babies.”

 “But … Eric.” Alan shot him another stern look. “This … is the last child and then after that … I don’t want any more.”

 “Ya’ want it ta’ jus’ be ya’ and me for a bit?”

 “Not for … a bit. Forever once … Erica and this new … baby have grown up.”

 “Yeah … sure.”

 “You’re … really agreeing just like … that?”

 “Yep. Ya’ gave me tha’ one thing I’d always wanted. I need ta’ return tha’ favour later on, don’t I?”

 Alan smiled slightly. “Yes … please.”

 “Cool. Oh man … I hope I don’t ge’ fat like ya’ did.”

 “Umm … thanks, Eric.”

\------

 A while later, Alan received a phone call. He lifted the cell to his ear and got a shout down to his ear drum. “Humphries, where have you run off to!? You are supposed to be out on duty right now!”

 “William … I’m sorry but -.”

 “Get back to your work immediately!”

 The phone was snatched from Alan’s hand, Eric grunting down the phone. “William, chill tha’ fuck out.”

 “That is Mr Spears to you and are you not supposed to be writing up a report right now? Where are you both? Tell me this instant.”

 “So whoever grassed us up didn’t tell ya’ tha’ I got attacked by a record earlier, huh?”

 “Y … you did?”

 “Yeah. I’m alright though, thanks for askin’.”

 Eric heard William mumble something but couldn’t quite make it out. “Well, if your wounds have healed, I suggest you both get back to work immediately.”

 “Eh … not today.”

 “Excuse me?”

 “I’m knocked up.”

 “K … knocked up!? Do you not think that you should have told me as soon as -.”

 “I’ve only jus’ found out myself so fuckin’ chill.”

 “C … chill?! I do not know who you think you are talking to -.”

 “So I’m takin’ tha’ day off. We both are.”

 “Just because you are pregnant, it does not mean that you can lounge around all -.”

 “I need ta’ ge’ myself ta’ tha’ doctor’s, don’t I?”

 “Oh … yes, true.”

 “So I’ll see ya’ tomorrow. And don’t tell Ronnie ‘bout this yet, okay?”

 William sighed down the phone. “Very well.”

 “Great. Thanks, bye.” The call was quickly ended.

 Alan let out a shaky breath. “Pregnant … Eric is scary.”

 “Thanks babe.” Eric grinned.

\------

 That night, William’s palms pressed to the floor in front of the wall, Ronald lifting his legs up above his head. “Must I really do a handstand?”

 “Uh – huh. We’ve been tryin’ for like a month and still nothin’.” Ronald stated.

 “Nature will take its course. There is really no reason for me to be doing this.”

 “Yeah, there is. Ge’ tha’ juices flowin’, right?”

 “The blood is rushing to my head, you do realise that?”

 “Eh … jus’ stay there for another half hour. Y’ can manage tha’, can’t y’?”

 “Ronald!”

\------

 Three weeks later, Ronald barged into Eric’s office. “We got a baby on tha’ way! Whoop!” He fist pumped the air.

 Eric looked up at him. “Cool, so ‘ave we.”

 “Eh?”

 “Got a baby comin’ in jus’ under eleven months.”

 “Y’ … fuckin’ wha’? Al’s pregnant again?”

 “Hah … no, I’m knocked up.”

 “H … holy shit! Y’ … gonna’ carry it ta’ tha’ end?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Y’ and Al really ready for tha’?”

 “Yeah … it’ll be fine. How far is William along?”

 “Two and a half weeks roughly. Took fuckin’ long enough.”

 Eric chuckled. “Ya’ got no fuckin’ patience, mate.”

 “Yeah … I know. I really hope it’s a girl this time for tha’ Boss.”

 “Ya’ might ge’ lucky.”

 “Here’s hopin’.”

 “Is he bein’ a moody cunt already?”

 “Do y’ really ‘ave ta’ ask tha’?”

 “No … probably not.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout y’? Any symptoms startin’ ta’ show yet?”

 Eric groaned. “Had mornin’ sickness for like tha’ past two weeks. It’s killin’ me.”

 “Oh … man, it does suck.”

 “Especially when I’m runnin’ ta’ tha’ loo every few hours.”

 “Damn … so does Erica know yet?”

 Eric nodded. “Yeah and she’s worried tha’ Al’s gonna’ leave again but she’s kinda’ excited too. Wants a lil’ sister.”

 “And are y’ worried?”

 “A bit but I trust him. He’s promised tha’ he won’t go anywhere so it’s all good.”

 “Ah … good.”

\------

 Jack scurried off to the same café’ again that weekend, meeting with Undertaker. “So … y’ got another prank in mind or somethin’?” He asked, sitting down.

 UT giggled across the table at him, taking a bite out of a biscuit before speaking. “Nope but we really outdone ourselves last time with that prank.”

 “Eh … I know?”

 “You got Ricky pregnant.”

 Jack laughed. “Don’t think so, mate. I’m straight and -.”

 “I mean that we got him so high that he decided to bend over for the cute little flower.”

 “Oh … Al knocked him up?”

 “Yep. At least, that’s what he told my little red pumpkin. Grell told me that Eric thinks he got pregnant on that night. Plus, the dates do match up, tehehehe.”

 “Oh … shit.” Jack’s face fell.

 “You don’t find it funny? Hahaha, I think it’s hilarious.”

 The blonde scratched the back of his neck. “I … jus’ don’t want Al pissin’ off again. If he does, Erica’s gonna’ be upset and it’ll be my fault.”

 “Oooh … how strange.”

 “Wha’ is?”

 “You have a thing for her, don’t you?”

 “Wha’? Na, na, I -.”

 “You do. Haven’t you always? When you used to throw a tantrum, she was the only one not to receive a punch.”

 “Yeah ‘cause I don’t go around hittin’ girls.”

 “You use to smack your female teachers.”

 Jack grunted. “Alright, I ge’ tha’ fuckin’ point.”

 “So … does she know that you’ve been crushing on her since you were still in nappies?”

 “Fuck no. Dang … hell to tha’ no.”

 “And why is that?”

 “Bro, seriously? She’s like my fuckin’ cousin or some shit.”

 “Not by blood. It’s just a nickname, is it not?”

 “Yeah but … I’m jus’ a short ass wi’ long hair. She won’t dig a guy like me. Plus, Dad said tha’ no chick ever wants ta’ date a class clown.”

 “The school clown, get it right.”

 “Yeah … exactly.”

 “But you could braid each other’s hair. It would be so sweet.”

 “She’d ‘ave ta’ fuckin’ kneel down for tha’.”

 “Hahahahahaha!” Undertaker almost fell off of his chair.

 Jack rested his chin in his palm. “But yeah … she’s so fuckin’ cute. Shit ….”


	2. Twist me up, babe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man ... wanna' know something depressing? Monny would have been 28 now.

 Jebediah, Jensen and Jessie all looked identical, bar the small, flat, light birthmark on Jessie’s chin. Their hair was black like William’s, facial features more similar to Ronald’s. Their eyes? Blue with speckles of brown. The only way Ronald could tell Jensen and Jebediah apart was their slight difference in hair styles, though when they spoke, Jensen spoke with much more slang as was also louder than Jebediah.

 That evening, a small bang sounded, followed by the sound of crying in the Spears’ home, Jessie having tripped and fallen. Ronald and William raced off of the sofa, the smaller reaper the first parent to pick him up. Jessie only cried harder, squirming in his mother’s arms.

 “Come on Kiddo, let’s take a look at y’ knee.” Ronald said softly.

 “P … put me … down. S … scary.”

 “Na, I’m not gonna’ hurt y’, promise. I know I look all big and scary but I’m not.”

 “Mom, put him down.” Jack stated. “Y’ jus’ makin’ him more upset.”

 “Na, I gotta’ check his knee. Y’ went down wi’ quite a bang, didn’t y’ Jessie?”

 “Down … down!” Jessie began to wail and Ronald sighed, placing him back onto his feet on the floor. The four year old raced out of the room.

 “Well … his knee seems fine.” Ronald sighed again.

 “I’ll go make sure tha’ he doesn’t run inta’ anythin’. He’s a right clumsy sod.” Jack got up from his chair.

 As he left the room, Ronald flopped down on the sofa next to his husband. “Anyone would ‘ave thought tha’ I look like a fuckin’ troll or somethin’ wi’ how much he cries.”

 “He is the same with me, you know such.” William stated.

 “Yeah … I jus’ worry ‘bout him is all. He’s never gonna’ make any friends if he keeps bein’ tha’ shy.”

 “Maybe he is uninterested in company.”

 “Yeah but wha’ if he ends up bein’ bullied or some shit?”

 “We will deal with that if and when it happens. He is bound to come out of his shell eventually.”

 “Yeah … I fuckin’ hope so. I’ve tried everythin’ ta’ coax a bit of conversation outta’ him. Wait … I could always bribe him wi’ ice cream.”

 “Ice cream bribes only work with Jack. Do you think that thrusting an ice cream cone in his face would make him less frightened?”

 “Eh … good point.” Ronald slumped down further in his seat. “Maybe me and Jack are jus’ too fuckin’ loud for him or somethin’.”

 “If that was the case, he would be fine with me and Will but he is not.”

 “Ah … yeah. Agh … I have brain ache!”

 Jensen took that moment to rush up to his mother, tugging on his leg. “Mommy, come play wi’ me!”

 “Wha’ do y’ wanna’ play, Buddy?”

 “Football!”

 “Eh … but it’s cold outside.”

 “Twister then!”

 “Alright.” He stood up from the sofa and turned back to look at William. “I’m not gonna’ be able ta’ walk tomorrow.”

 “Yes, though you cannot keep losing like this. It is quite disgraceful.”

\-------

 Meanwhile, Eric was bent over the upstairs toilet, groaning between heaves. Erica came into the room and wrinkled her nose at the smell. “Dad … where’s Mom?”

 “Eurgh ….” Eric wiped his mouth. “He’s gone ta’ ge’ me some medicine from tha’ human world.”

 “You can’t take medicine if you’re pregnant though.”

 “It’s jus’ … rehydration … satchets.”

 “What … are those?”

 “Jus’ somethin’ ta’ help keep me hydrated. I … keep puking up everythin’ I eat and drink. I phoned up … tha’ doctor earlier and … he said tha’ it’s safe.”

 “Oh … okay.” She knelt down to rub his back. “Will you be … sick until my sister is born?”

 “Na … I fuckin’ hope not. Eh … sister?”

 “Grell told me that you’re having … a girl.”

 “Ah … I must be then. She’s … not wrong most of tha’ time. Ugh … not ag -.” Eric vomited into the toilet once more.

 “Do you want me to make … you something to eat? You look unwell.”

 Eric shook his head weakly as bile came from him. _Ugh … food, hell no._

\------

 It was passed midnight now and Eric had not long taken a glass of his satchet mixed with water. He was now lying on his side in bed, Alan snuggled in front of him. “How … are you feeling, Eric?”

 “Like … I’ve been hit by a fuckin’ … truck.”

 “But … you’re still horny … right?”

 Eric chuckled lightly. “Boners give it away all tha’ fuckin’ time.” Alan wriggled his bum back against his crotch. “Ah … Al, don’t do tha’.”

 “You … don’t want to … make love tonight?”

 “Na, I do. I jus’ don’t wanna’ … puke on ya’ half way through.”

 “That’s … such a turn on, Eric.”

 “I hope tha’ ya’ jokin.”

 “Yep. I … don’t mind risking it though.”

 “Really?”

 “Mmm. You’re … really hard, Eric.”

 “I know.” Eric laughed lightly. “It feels like I’m gonna’ pop.”

 Alan turned around in his arms, hand slipping down to palm at his clothed erection. “I could … just do this if you’re … too exhausted for sex?”

 “Ahh ….” Eric’s hips bucked forward slightly. “G … ge’ tha’ fuckin’ lube already.”

 Alan giggled. “Should I bring the toilet in too?”

 “Hah, very funny.”

\-------

 Alan’s hips were pulled onto Eric’s legs, the blonde’s lubed, throbbing erection pressing into him. “Ah … E … Eric.”

 “Nhgggg ….”

 “I … I think you’ve gotten … bigger.” Alan breathed out.

 “Na ….” Eric began to thrust into him. “I don’t … hnn … think bein’ pregnant blows … my cock … up in tha’ way.”

 “Hnn … I’m … not … so sure.” Alan smiled, pushing his hips further onto Eric. “Hmmm.”

 Eric began to pick up speed, groaning as he threw his head back. He soon let out a grunt and stopped movement immediately. “Nnn ….”

 Alan stared up at him. “E … Eric?”

 “B … barf.” Eric quickly pulled out and darted to the bathroom, leaving Alan blinking after him, suddenly feeling very empty.

\-----

 Eric returned to the room a few minutes later. “Eh … back.”

 “Are you feeling … okay now?”

 “Yeah … thank fuck.” He moved back onto the bed, bending down to kiss Alan. “Ready ta’ try again?”

 “Hmm … you brushed your teeth.”

 “Well yeah, barf breath is a proper turn off.”

 “T … true and yeah, round two … please.”

 “Uh … no ….”

 “Eric?”

 He disappeared again, this time Alan following him into the bathroom. “Should … I get you some water?”

 “P … please.”

\-----

 The following Saturday, Ronald let Erica into the house and she charged up the stairs. The door to Jack’s bedroom was thrust open, Erica darting close to the bed. “Jack, wake up! We’re meant to … be going to bowling with Undie, remember?”

 Jack groaned and pulled the covers over his head, speaking while still half asleep. “Too … fuckin’ early ta’ be … awake on tha’ weekend.”

 “Come on!” Erica ripped the bedsheet away.

 “Fuck … no.”

 “I’ll just jump on you until you wake up then.” She pouted and sprang onto the bed, almost winding both herself and Jack in the process.

 “You’re … annoyin’ as … hell sometimes.” Jack grumbled as he began to slip back into sleep.

 “Wake up!”

 “Hmm … warm.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

 “Let go … of me.” Erica blushed slightly.

 “Don’t … wanna’. W … warm.” He fell back into slumber.

 “Jack! I’ll pull on your hair! Hey … Jack!” She sighed and shifted down slightly when she realised that he wasn’t awake, resting her head on his shoulder. “Idiot ….”


	3. First crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hush y' mush - slang for be quiet.

 Undertaker shot Jack a smug grin, causing the twelve year old to mouth ‘Wha’?’ The reaper beckoned for Jack to come closer and once he had, he bent down to whispered in his ear. “You were totally transfixed on her.”

 “Na, na, hush y’ mush.” Jack whispered back quickly.

 Erica giggled as she threw a bowling ball, knocking down all the pins in one go. She then rushed over to Jack. “I’m hungry. Buy … me a hotdog?”

 “Y’ jus’ wanted me ta’ come out so y’ could rob my pocket money, eh?” Jack had only started receiving an allowance again a year ago, once he’d paid for Will’s ruined books.

 Undertaker giggled. “You can’t let a lady starve. Be a gentleman for a change.”

 “Ugh … fine.”

 Erica smiled brightly. “Yay, thanks Jack!”

\-------

 Monday came and Ronald and William had gotten up early, Ronald wanting to sneak in a bit of fun before getting the kids up for school.

 The smaller reaper found his back pressed to the tiled wall of the downstairs shower, body kept warm by the shower spray. His legs were pulled to wrap around William’s waist, the older reaper pushing into him.

 “Ah … who would 'ave thought … tha’ y’ could be so … kinky.” Ronald groaned out.

 “Kinky? Of course not. I have just always wondered what shower sex would be like.”

 “Hnn … I like it.”

 William rested his forehead against the tiles above Ronald’s shoulder and moaned softly as he began to pick up speed. “As … ahhh … do I.”

\------

 Two nights later, Erica was at the Spears’ home, playing video games upstairs with Jack. The blonde tapped furiously on his console. “Ah … fuck … come on … die already!”

 Erica glanced at him. “You … always like such violent games.”

 “Hah, I know. Dad’s always tryin’ ta’ ban me from his game.” His face fell. “Oh … shit, he got me! Tha’ was your fault!”

 “It wasn’t -.”

 “Anyway, it’s y’ turn. Bet y’ won’t be able ta’ beat my score.”

 Erica looked away. “Umm … can I talk to you about something first?”

 “Oh … yeah, ‘course.”

 She fiddled with her hands as she said “I’m worried about … Dad.”

 “Eh, why?”

 “He … keeps being sick all of the time.”

 “Yeah, ‘cause he’s pregnant. He’ll be fine. He’s a reaper, right?”

 “But … he can’t keep food down. What if he … ends up with not enough iron?”

 “In his blood? Eh … I dunno’. Won’t tha’ doctor jus’ give him tablets?”

 “Which he won’t be … able to keep down either.”

 “Ah … shit, yeah.” Jack paused. “I gotta’ tell y’ somethin’.”

 “I already know that … Uncle William is … having a baby.”

 “Na, not tha’.”

 She quirked an eyebrow. “Then what?”

 “It’s … kinda’ my fault tha’ y’ dad’s knocked up.”

 “W … what? But aren’t you … a bit young -.”

 “Not like tha’! I … I got Undie ta’ drug everyone up … at the New Year party. That’s kinda’ how y’ mom knocked y’ dad up.”

 “Y … you did what?!”

 Jack waved his hands up in surrender. “Yeaaahhhh. Please don’t kill me!”

  “I won’t! I’m getting a little sister but I’m … just worried.” She suddenly grabbed Jack by his collar and shook him. “But if Mom leaves again, I will kill you!”

 Jack gulped. “Gotcha …. Are y’ gonna’ tell everyone?”

 “No … why would I? Your dad would kill you before I had the chance.”

 “Phew … that’s a relief.”

 She nodded slowly. “You’re … so naughty but … that’s what I like about you. You’re … not boring.” Her hands slipped from his collar and she let out a gasp when Jack cupped her cheek. “Umm … Jack?”

 He pressed his lips quickly to hers and then moved away. “So … y' turn.”

 “No … it’s getting late. I should go.”

 “Oh … alright.”

 She darted from the room, shifting down the stairs to find Ronald and ask him to take her home, a light blush on her cheeks. _He … likes me too?_

\------

 The following day, a loud cough echoed around the Spear’s living room. Ronald lifted Jensen up onto his lap. “I think y’ got a cold comin’, Bud.”

 “It … sucks.” The four year old coughed again and then winched. “Ow … my neck.”

 “Y’ got a sore throat?”

 “Na. Tha’ side of my neck.”

 “Ah … y’ probably jus’ pulled it from coughin’.”

 “Pulled it?”

 “Yeah, like hurt tha’ muscle in tha’ side of it. Like when y’ hurt y’ ankle playin’ football a few months back.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 Ronald felt his son’s forehead. “Well … at least y’ haven’t got a fever.”

 “I still ‘ave ta’ go ta’ school?”

 “Yeah, y’ dad will kill me if I let y’ take tha’ day off.”

 “Ughh … crappy.”

\------

 That night, Jensen was upstairs in bed as he hadn’t been feeling well. William was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Ronald was downstairs with Jebediah, Jessie and Jack. “And Captain America takes a kick ta’ tha’ balls!” Ronald aimed his actions figure’s foot at Jebediah’s.

 “And Captain America is dead.” Jebediah flicked his figure over his head. “Spiderman: One. Captain America: Zero.”

 “Hah, yeah.” Ronald turned around to look at Jack. “Jack, mind checkin’ up on Jensen while I help y’ dad set tha’ table? I don’t wanna’ leave him alone for too long.” The four year old had been asleep when Ronald had checked up on him half an hour ago. “And if he’s awake, see if he wants dinner.”

 Jack dropped his Deadpool comic onto the coffee table. “Alright, cool.”

 Ronald walked to the living room door. “Come on, y’ two.” Jebediah hurried after him while Jessie slowly trailed a good two meters behind them.

 Half way through setting the table, Jack rushed into the room. “Mom, come quick! T … there’s somethin’ fuckin’ wrong wi’ Jensen!”

 “W … wrong?” Ronald spun around to face him.

 “His … words are all slurred and I can’t understand what he’s sayin’. I think he has a fever or some shit. Jus’ hurry up!”


	4. What ....?

 As Ronald had picked Jensen up from his bed, he’d lost consciousness, causing his mother’s heart to clench in terror. He was now at the hospital, William having just ported there after taking his youngest children to Grell’s. Jack was sitting at Ronald’s side in the waiting room.

“Have you heard from the doctor yet?”

 Ronald shook his head. “They ….”

 “They weren’t sure wha’ was wrong wi’ him.” Jack stated.

 William adjusted his glasses. “What happened exactly while you two were upstairs?”

 “I told y’. He wasn’t wi’ it at all.” Jack looked away. “I wanted ta’ wake him up ta’ ask him if he wanted dinner. I know Mom said ta’ let him sleep but I thought some food would do him good. But it was … like he didn’t understand wha’ was goin’ on.”

 “I … see.”

 “But he didn’t ‘ave a fever or anythin’ when I touched his head. He … he jus’ passed out on me.” Ronald stated.

 A doctor appeared at William’s side. “You are my Spears’ parents, correct?”

 “Yes. Have you found anything?” William asked.

 “Yes … please do take a seat.”

 William’s eyes went wide. “It … is that serious?”

 “Sit … please.” William didn’t budge, so the doctor spoke again. “Your son has suffered a stroke and -.”

 “A … a stroke?!” Ronald stared at him. “But … he’s too young ta’ … ‘ave … one.”

 “Paediatric strokes are rare but not unheard of. A scan has shown that he has a large clot in the left side of his brain.”

 The supervisor swallowed down a lump in his throat. “You can … treat him … though, can you not?”

 “We need to know when his symptoms began. Then we can proceed with the best treatment.”

 “S … symptoms?” Ronald asked.

 “Did he have a headache or was he feeling dizzy or numb? Did he seem uncoordinated?”

 Ronald took in a shaky breath. “He … said his head was … hurtin’ him at school … but I jus' thought he’d got a cold or somethin’. If … he wasn’t feelin’ better tomorrow, I would 'ave taken him ta’ tha’ doctors.”

 “We … did not think that … it was serious.” William said.

 “Of course. Symptoms of a stroke in children are often misdiagnosed as other conditions. School you say? How long ago was this?”

 “He … came home around half three … so before three?” Ronald replied.

 “I … see.” The doctor’s face fell.

 “Is … is tha’ bad?”

 “It has been over five hours since the first noticeable symptoms occurred. Therefore … the blood thinners needed to dissolve a clot will not be of any use. We have missed the four and a half hour window.”

 William shot a glare at him. “Do not tell me that there is nothing you can do for him!”

 “We do have one option left.”

 “A … anythin’.” Ronald said. “Anythin’ … ta’ save him.”

 “What is this option?” William asked.

 “We will go in and remove the clot manually.”

 “Brain … surgery?”

 “Yes. If you sign the paperwork, I can alert the surgeon and he will be here within’ minutes.”

 Jack clenched his hands. “T … that’ll kill him! Y’ … y’ can’t jus’ go pokin’ around in his fuckin’ brain!”

 “If he doesn’t receive this surgery, he will have no chance of survival.” The doctor looked between Jensen’s family. “The longer the clot remains in his brain, the more damage will be sustained. The clot is preventing blood from circulating his brain as it should, starving it of oxygen.”

 “Do … wha’ y’ … ‘ave ta’ do … doc.” Ronald said.

 “And his chances if he has the surgery?” William asked.

 “Ten percent.”

\-------

 Meanwhile, Eric was leaning over the toilet once more, his stomach churning. Alan was kneeling at his side, holding his hand. “I … feel really … bad.” Eric stated.

 “In what … way?” Alan asked.

 “Jus’ … exhausted.”

 “You’re … going to be if you keep being … sick all of the time.”

 “I … I know.”

 Alan paused for thought. “But … the doctor did say that if you keep … throwing up everything you eat, that you should … have your iron levels checked.”

 “Y … yeah, I’m gonna’ ‘ave ta’. I don’t … feel right at all.”

\-------

 Papers signed, Jensen had been rushed in for surgery. Will Jr appeared in the waiting room, having received a phone call. He immediately sat at Jack’s side, wrapping an arm around his shaking brother’s shoulder. “A … stroke? Are they … certain?”

 Ronald was pulled from his own thoughts, his eyes pulling away from the clock in the room that he’d been previously fixated on. “Oh … hi Kiddo.”

 “Yes … a stroke.” William stated.

 “But … how? Do … they know the cause?”

 “Not as of yet.”

 “I … see. How long has he been in surgery for now?”

 “I am … not sure.”

 “Too … long.” Ronald whispered, gripping onto William’s hand. “S … somethin’ … must … ‘ave gone w … wr -.”

 “No.” William squeezed his hand back. “I would … have been more … worried if they had have come out quickly. At least … Jensen is still with us … at present.”

 “Y’ … y’ can’t know tha’.”

 “I … can hope ….”

\-------

 Eventually, both the doctor and surgeon approached them. “H … how is he?!” Ronald spluttered out.

 “Did … he make it?” Jack asked, clinging onto his brother tightly.

 The surgeon spoke. “The procedure went well. We have removed all of the clot and your son is now recovering in the ICU.”

 “Can … we see him?”

 “There are some things that we need to discuss with you first.” The doctor said.

 “Like … wha’?”

 “We are still unsure of how the stroke occurred. Is there anything that stands out in your mind from the last few days?”

 “He was completely fine until this morning.” William stated.

 “Yeah … and then it was jus’ a cough and neck ….” Ronald trailed off.

 “Neck what, Mr Knox?”

 “N … neck pain. He … coughed and I think … that it pulled a muscle in his … neck or somethin’.”

 “Oh … I see.”

 “Is … is tha’ important?” Jack asked.

 “We will not know until we take him for another scan, though it is a likely cause.”

 “But … how could a pulled neck possibly cause a stroke?” William asked.

 “He may have torn the inside wall of his major artery. As the lining of the artery comes away, it can trap blood flowing through it and from that, a clot begins to form. It would then have travelled up into the brain. As I said however, once your son is well enough, we will run more tests.”

 “Alright. I … wanna’ see him now.” Ronald gulped.

 “There is also the possibility that your son will not make a full recovery. Some of his brain tissue would have been damaged during his stroke.”

 “But … he will still be able to have a normal life, will … he not?” William asked.

 “We will not be able to tell until he wakes up. He is currently on oxygen and has been sedated so that he can rest fully.”

 Ronald’s nails dug into William’s hand slightly, the two tone haired reaper not wanting to hear a word of this. “Jus’ … let me … see him already.”

 “Of course.”

\------

 The family were taken into a unit, though only one bed was taken up currently. Ronald let out a sob as soon as he saw his little boy lying deathly still, various wires and tubes coming from him. The most noticeable tube was the one in Jensen’s mouth providing the child with oxygen.

 Ronald’s hand was snatched away from William’s and he neared the bed, bending down to kiss Jensen gently on the cheek. He hoped, more than anything, that Jensen would be able to hear him. “Y’ … bein’ … so brave, Kiddo. Jus’ … keep f .. fightin’, okay? It … it’s all gonna’ … be o … okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 in every hundred thousand children will suffer a stroke up to the age of 18.


	5. Vacant.

 Three days later, Jensen was still under sedation. Ronald and Jack had been staying in the ICU as much as possible, while William continued to work and look after the other two children, Grell helping him out as much as she could.

 Currently, Alan and Eric were in the doctor’s office awaiting the results of the blood test that Eric had received the day before. The doctor looked at his computer screen. “Your iron levels aren’t low enough for concern yet, though you should come back for another test in three weeks if you still feel as fatigued.”

 “But why am I feelin’ so rough if my it’s not anaemia?” Eric asked.

 “Vomiting puts a lot of strain on the body and also depletes it of fluids. Are you still taking your rehydration satchets as we discussed?”

 “Yeah but I’m pukin’ most of them up.”

 “I see.” The doctor typed down some notes on Eric’s file. “Have you been getting enough sleep?”

 “Na, ta’ be honest, I keep wakin’ up feelin’ sick and stuff.”

 “Then no wonder you are exhausted. Have you considered napping throughout the day?”

 “Yeah but again, I feel too sick ta’ sleep for long.”

 Alan nodded. “Isn’t there anything that you can prescribe him -?”

 “I’m not takin’ drugs, Al. Even if I could, I’d rather not risk it.”

 “Hmm ….” The doctor tapped on his keyboard again. “Would you consider trying ginger supplements?”

 “Eh …. Yeah, where would I ge’ them from?”

 “Pharmacies should sell them though I’ve heard from many expecting reapers that a ginger biscuit works wonders.”

 “Ah … alright, I’ll try tha’. Thanks.”

\-----

 William picked his two boys up from school and ported them home, finding Grell already sitting in the living room, Crimson running around and giggling. Grell looked up at the supervisor. “You look drained, darling.”

 William pushed his glasses up his nose. “I am quite alright.”

 “No, you should rest. You’re expecting, after all.”

 “Please, I am not even showing yet. I am only a little over a month gone.”

 “But you have nausea, don’t you?”

 “Not enough to stop me from partaking in usual activities.”

 “Just go lie down. Stop being such a stubborn boy.”

 “No -.”

 “Like I said, you look terrible. I can take care of Jeb and Jessie for a little while.”

 William sighed. “Fine.”

\------

 Erica came home and as she came into the living room, Eric looked up at her. “I thought tha’ ya’ was goin’ ta’ ya’ mates today?”

 She shook her head. “I … don’t feel like it.”

 “W … why not?” Alan asked.

 “Jack wasn’t in school today … and I really miss him.”

 “He’s not gonna’ be for a bit, ya’ know tha’.” Eric stated.

 “But he’ll … fall behind with his work.”

 “Na, he doesn’t do his work anyway. Ya’ know tha’.”

 She eyed the floor. “I … just … want to see him, make sure that … he’s okay.”

 Eric nodded. “Alright, ge’ changed and we’ll head ta’ tha’ hospital.”

 “But Eric … what if they … want their privacy?” Alan asked.

 “Na, I think they’d wanna’ see us. We’re friends, right?”

 “I guess ….”

\------

 The door was pushed open to the ICU, a nurse peeking her head into the room. “Mr Knox?”

 “Yeah?” Ronald turned away from the bed to look at her.

 “There are some friends that wish to see you, is that okay?”

 “Oh yeah … cool.”

 The nurse disappeared and after a few moments, Eric, Alan and Erica walked into the room. “Hey Buddy.” Eric stated. “How’s he doin’?”

 “Same as when I phoned y’ yesterday. Doc’s said tha’ they’re gonna’ try and wake him up in a few days.”

 “Oh … hey Erica.” Jack said, turning in his seat to look at her.

 She quickly rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’ve … missed you.”

 “Yeah … I’ve missed y’ too. I’ll be back at school when Jensen wakes up though.”

 “G … good.”

 “Kiddo, why don’t y’ and Erica go out for a bit?” Ronald asked.

 “Na … I wanna’ stay here wi’ him.”

 “I know, Buddy, but y’ should ge’ some fresh air.”

 “I don’t wanna’ leave y’ on y’ own though.”

 “He’s got us.” Eric stated, shifting in his pocket and pulling out a £20 note. “Go and ge’ ya’self somethin’ from tha’ café’ or somethin’.”

 “But -.”

 “Y’ big bro will be here in a bit. I’ll be alright.” Ronald shot him a fake smile.

 “Yeah … alright then.”

\-----

 As they left the hospital, Erica slid her hand into Jack’s, giving it a soft squeeze. “He … he’s going to … be okay.”

 Jack nodded. “Y … yeah, he’s gonna’ be jus’ fine.”

 “H … how are you feeling?”

 “I’m alright. He’s got through tha’ worst bit, right?”

 “He … has.”

 “I’m jus’ a bit worried ‘bout how he’s gonna’ be when he wakes up.”

 Erica moved her free hand up to play with his hair. “Because of … what the stroke … could have done to him?”

 “Yeah. Tha’ doc’s did a scan on him when he was … havin’ tha’ stroke and they said tha’ there was some damage ta’ his left side.”

 “The left … side of his brain?”

 “Uh – huh. Quite bad damage by wha’ they were sayin’.”

 “Oh … no.”

 “But … he’s not goin’ ta’ let tha’ beat him. He’s always had a lot of fight in him.”

 “Really?”

 “Yeah. Some kid tried ta’ pick on him in nursery so he nearly bashed tha’ shit’s face in wi’ tha’ board eraser.”

 Erica couldn’t help but giggle. “You … made that up.”

 Jack stopped mid stride. “Would I do tha’?”

 “You would … because you’re naugh -.” Her sentence was cut off by Jack’s lips pressing to hers. As the kiss parted, she spluttered “Jack … what?”

 “Y’ like me, don’t y’?”

 “No … why would I -.”

 “Y’ holdin’ my hand.”

 “T … that doesn’t – ugh.” She grabbed hold of his collar with her spare hand and pulled him close. “Just … just come here.” Her lips pressed roughly to his and she then pulled away. “H … happy now?”

 “Eh ….” Jack winked. “It’s helps.”

\------

 Three days later, almost a week after Jensen’s stroke, the doctors had stopped his sedative and had just removed the breathing tube, the small boy beginning to stir. William, Will, Jack and Ronald were in the room, the younger siblings at Eric’s for the day. As Jensen blinked awake, Ronald bent over him, smiling slightly. “Hey Buddy, how’re y’ feelin’?”

 All he received was a vacant stare.


	6. Completely dependent.

 Two days had passed since Jensen had woken up and the extent of the damage was beginning to be found out, the doctors carrying out tests on him. They had also found out that it was a dissection in his artery wall which had caused the clot, as the doctor had suspected early on. They had put him on liquid medication to prevent further blood clots from forming. Another scan would be carried out at a later time to see if the tear in the artery wall had healed.

 One of the first things they had done once he’d come around fully from the sedatives was to see if he had difficulty swallowing, as this was a common issue for stroke victims. They’d given him 10mls of water via oral syringe, though it had just caused him to gag and splutter. He also couldn’t form words, walk or sit up straight without toppling to one side. As well as this, the right side of his body had suffered muscle weakness, Jensen barely able to move his leg and arm on that side.

 Due to not being able to swallow, Jensen had had a nasal tube fitted, which had caused him to cry and shake from his distress. Currently, Ronald and Jack were in the room with him as the nurse set up the equipment for his next feed. “Want me ta’ hold him again?” Ronald asked.

 “Please.”

 Ronald kicked his shoes off and shifted onto the bed, scooping his son up from his lying position. Jensen was placed on his lap, Ronald holding his shoulders firmly to keep him from slipping to one side. The nurse took out a syringe and filled it with water, pressing it into the end of the nasal tubing. Jensen let out a whimper as the water entered his stomach and Ronald bent down to peck him on the head. “It’s alright, Buddy.”

 The tubing was connected up to a pouch of liquid meal, which was hung upside down by a pole in the room, near to the bed. Jensen whined loudly as that too entered his stomach.

 “It’s not hurtin’ him, is it?” Jack asked. “He always gets proper upset.”

 “No, it isn’t.” The nurse stated. “He just isn’t used to it yet but he will be in time.”

 “Alright.”

 Ronald gulped as he heard his younger son begin to cry. Did the medics think that he’d be like this forever?

\-------

 That night, Alan returned home from the grocery store and found Eric curled up on the sofa, head resting against Erica’s knee. Erica looked up at him as he entered the room. “Dad’s not feeling … well again.”

 “The biscuits aren’t … helping?” Alan asked.

 Eric shook his head. “N … no. They did … for a couple of days but now I jus’ feel like shit again.”

 “We’ll … just have to see what other herbal stuff they … do.”

 “Y … yeah, I guess. Can … we jus’ go ta’ bed?”

 “Now?”

 “Please. I know it’s early but I jus’ wanna’ sleep.”

 “Okay. Erica, will you be … alright on your own?”

 “Yep.” Erica smiled as her father slowly got to his feet. “Jack text and said he might be coming … over about nine.”

 “Okay. Call me if you … need anything.”

\------

 Eric crawled into bed and groaned loudly. “Ugh … I ache.”

 Alan climbed in next to him, fingers gliding across stubbly cheeks. “I … know. At least the sickness should only last … for another few months at the most.”

 “Yeah.” Eric yawned. “I can’t fuckin’ wait.” He moved to wrap his arm around his partner. “Night, Al.”

 “Y … yeah, goodnight.”

 “I … love ya’, babe.”

 “I … love you too.”

 “And I’m sorry … if I’ve been cranky. It’s not … meant ta’ be aimed at ya’, promise.”

 “I understand, Eric. I’ve been there … remember?”

 “Hmm … yeah.” Eric slipped into slumber then, Alan moving to peck him on the cheek.

 “I … really love you.”

\------

 A little after 9pm, the door to Alan’s home was knocked on. Erica walked into the hallway and opened it. “Hey – Jack, are you … okay?”

 Jack was standing there shaking, eyes red and puffy. “J … Jensen’s in … a right state.”

 “I … know. Dad … told me about it. He … can’t speak or eat … can he?”

 “He … can’t even … go ta’ tha’ toilet anymore.”

 “Oh.”

 The blonde moved forward, arms hugging Erica’s middle. “I … feel so … bad for tha’ lil’ guy.”

 Erica was unable to find words of comfort, instead hugging Jack back and kissing his cheek lightly.

 “W … wha’ if he never gets better?”

 “H … he will, it’ll just … take time.”

 Jack sniffed loudly. “Tha’ … docs wanna’ take him in for surgery … again in a week’s … time.”

 “W … why?” She gasped.

 “They wanna’ … fit a permanent feedin’ tube.” A sob slipped from him. “T … they don’t think tha’ … he’s gonna’ get better!”

\------

 Three evenings later, Jensen was lifted into his eldest brother’s arms, Will soothing his hair as the small boy cried loudly. “He does not look well at all.” Will stated.

 “I … know, Kiddo.” Ronald stated.

 “I … mean -.” Will felt his forehead. “He has a bit of a fever.”

 “He does?” Ronald moved to feel his head also. “Oh … shit, yeah.” His moved his ear closer to Jensen’s mouth. “He sounds kinda’ … wheezy too.”

 “S … should I ge’ tha’ doctor?” Jack asked.

 “Y … yeah ….” _Shit … I hope he hasn’t picked up a hospital bug or … something._


	7. Tube.

 A thermometer was placed into Jensen’s ear, the boy whimpering slightly at the coldness of the equipment. Once it had made a small beeping sound, the doctor pulled it away and read the reading. “It is quite high.”

 “And wha’ ‘bout how he’s soundin’?” Jack asked.

 “The wheezing? I am just about to check his chest.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 The doctor turned to Will, who’d still got Jensen in his lap. “Can you lift his shirt for me?” Jensen had stopped wearing a hospital gown the day after waking up, the staff wanting him to feel as comfortable as possible.

 “Of course.” He pulled Jensen’s shirt up slightly and the stethoscope was pressed lightly to the skin of his back, the doctor listening carefully.

 “Jensen, can you take a big breath for me?” All he received was a weak whimper. “Okay, not to worry.” The cold metal was slid onto Jensen’s chest.

 “Is there anythin’ wrong?” Ronald asked.

 The doctor pulled the piece of equipment away after a few moments. “He seems to have some fluid on the lungs.”

 “You mean pneumonia?” Will asked, sliding Jensen’s shirt back down and cuddling his brother gently.

 “Yes, though I will request that he undergoes a scan. We will be able to see how much fluid has built up there.”

 “Neh … nhh.”

  Jensen made a small groaning sound and Ronald patted his leg lightly, giving him a fake smile. “It’s gonna’ be alright, Buddy. Tha’ nice doctors will make y’ feel all better.”

\------

 “W … wait, y’ want ta’ wha’?!” Ronald gaped at the doctor. William was at his side, having gotten an urgent call from Ronald.

 “The stroke has weakened the muscles needed for coughing. As such, your son has been unable to cough up any mucus and this is what has caused the chest infection.”

 “But you just stated that you were going to put him on antibiotics. Why the need for this procedure?” William asked.

 “A tracheostomy will allow us to remove any mucus manually. Without this procedure, the same problem will keep arising.”

 “But … a hole in his neck ….” Ronald trailed off.

 William nodded. “It … still seems a little extreme.”

 “It is the only way to prevent another bout of pneumonia. Without it, your son will just become sicker.”

 “But … he is too sick at present to undergo this surgery, especially with such an extreme infection.”

 The doctor nodded in agreement. “We will begin him on a strong course of antibiotics. Hopefully, his condition will improve enough for us to perform this surgery in three to four days.”

 Ronald’s fists clenched. “N … no way. Y’ jus’ … said tha’ he won’t be able ta’ talk if he gets this done.”

 “He will be able to make sounds by covering the opening -.”

 “Though he cannot talk anyway.” William stated. “Maybe … it is for the best.”

 Ronald shot a look of disbelief at him. “Boss!”

 William addressed the doctor again. “There is absolutely no other way?”

 “I am afraid not. Hopefully, as he begins to recover from the stroke, his cough will return. Once that happens, the tracheostomy will be removed.”

 “Then bring us the paperwork.”

 “Boss, we can’t put him through tha’!” Ronald shouted.

 “You just heard him say that there is no other way. Do you want to lose him?”

 “Well … no.”

 “The doctor would not be suggesting this surgery if there was another way.”

 The smaller reaper gulped. “This … thing …. Is it goin’ ta’ hurt him?”

 “He will be tender for a while but once the stoma site has healed, there will be no pain.” The doctor reassured. “The procedure itself is not difficult, nor will it be that risky once your son’s chest has improved slightly.”

 Ronald nodded slowly, tears pricking at his eyes. “A … alright.”

\-------

 The following afternoon, Erica came home from school with her father, the blonde looking just as ill as he had for the past month or so. “Dad?”

 “Wha’ is it, Princess?” Eric sat down slowly at the kitchen table, his head spinning slightly.

 “I … I need to speak to … you about something.”

 “Yeah, go on?”

 “I … like Jack. Like, like him.”

 “Oh. ‘Ave ya’ told him?”

 “N … no but I think he … knows anyway.”

 “Ah, cool.”

 Erica pouted slightly. “You … don’t think that it’s weird?”

 “Na, why would I? Ya’ve always been close.”

 “Because … we’re cousins!”

 “It’s jus’ a name, Princess. Ya’ not related and there’s nothin’ wrong wi’ it.”

 “Oh … okay. Will Mom be okay with it too?”

 “Yeah, ‘course he will be. So, ya’ gonna’ tell Jack?”

 “Y … yes, at school tomorrow.”

 Eric chuckled slightly. “That’s my girl.”

\-------

 “Awhh … her first crush.” Alan giggled that night when Eric told him.

 “Yeah. I think Jack likes her too ta’ be fair.”

 “You … do?”

 “Yeah, they’ve always been proper close.” He smiled slightly. “It’d be cool if they ended up gettin’ married or somethin’ later on.”

 “That … won’t happen. It’s just … a cute crush.”

 Eric winked at him. “Ya’ never know.”

 -------

 “Jack, wait up!” Erica rushed after him at school the next day.

 “I gotta’ ge’ ta’ PE.” That was the only lesson that Jack actually turned up in time for.

 “Wait a minute!” She grabbed hold of his wrist. “Just … let me talk to … you first.”

 “It can wait until after I’ve played footie.”

 Erica grunted at him. “It can’t! Will you be my boyfriend?!” She let out a squeak at the end of her sentence.

 “Y’ … wha’?” Jack turned to look at her properly.

 “Uh … umm ….”

 “Y’ wanna’ go out wi’ me?”

 “Uh … huh.”

 Jack grinned. “Sure.”

 Her mouth dropped open slightly. “R … really?”

 “Yep. Am I allowed ta’ play footie now?” He winked.

 “Umm … yeah.” Her hand slipped away and she smiled as Jack pecked her cheek quickly before rushing off into the school changing rooms. _He … said yes …._

\------

 Three days later, Jensen’s chest had improved slightly and he had just been wheeled out of the operating theatre. A small tube had been inserted into an incision in his neck, held in place by a balloon shaped device on the inner side of the tube.

 After a short while, Ronald and William were allowed in to see him, the supervisor having booked the afternoon off of work. The smaller reaper let out a choked sob at seeing his son unconscious again, plastic covering the front of his neck. “M … my poor … baby.”

 William could only stand there, frozen in place by shock and fear. Would this be their son’s life from now on? Indefinitely?


	8. Home.

 Jensen awoke from surgery looking dazed. His left hand moved slowly to his neck, brow furrowing in confusion. Ronald was quick to pull his hand away, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t mess wi’ tha’, Buddy.” Jensen stared at him. “Tha’ doctors ‘ave given y’ neck somethin’ so tha’ y’ don’t ge’ sick again.” The boy nodded slowly, seeming to have understood.

\------

 Alan had borrowed Erica’s laptop and was currently researching on Reaper Google. “It says online that … peppermint tea can help with morning sickness.”

 “I tried tha’ already, remember?” Eric said as he poured one of his satchets into a glass of water.

 “Oh … right. There’s spearmint and camomile tea too.”

 “Alright, I’ll try tha’. Does it say anythin’ else?”

 “Hmm … Aromatherapy may help. It’s saying that certain smells may relieve your nausea.”

 “Like wha’?”

 “Lemon, lime, orange or peppermint. Those kinds of essential oils.”

 “Na, I don’t like tha’ sound of tha’. Strong smells like tha’ would probs make me feel worse.”

 “True.” Alan flicked to another web page. “Oh … maybe lemon water?”

 Eric sighed. “I’m jus’ hopin’ tha’ it’ll settle down by itself soon.”

 “Yeah … me too. Should I go and get you some tea?”

 “Yeah, thanks.”

\-----

 Eric took one sip of the camomile tea and promptly threw up onto the kitchen table. “T … that’s fuckin’ disgustin’.”

 Alan cringed at the almost frothy substance pooling across the dark wood. “I … I’ll grab the bleach.”

 “T … thanks.”

 At that moment, Jack and Erica came into the room, hands intertwined. “Eww … what’s that smell?” Erica’s nose scrunched.

 “Y’ puked again, Uncle?” Jack smirked at Eric.

 “Eh … yeah.” Eric wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Ya’ two love birds goin’ out?”

 “Yeah, Undie is gonna’ take us ta’ tha’ cinemas.” Jack grinned. “Wanna’ go see Deadpool six.”

 “But isn’t tha’ film rated fifteen?”

 “Yeah but nothing’s stoppin’ Undie from portin’ us straight inta’ tha’ screen room. If we ge’ there once tha’ lights ‘ave gone down, no one will know.”

 “Hah, clever.”

 “Is it okay for … me to go, Dad?” Erica asked.

 “Yeah, sure. Y’ can handle Jack and Ronnie.”

 “Hmm.” Alan pulled out the bleach. “They’re … pretty crude.”

 Erica giggled. “Thanks guys.”

 Jack’s hand moved from Erica’s, arm slipping around her waist. “Come on, we’re gonna’ be late.”

 “Hey Jack.” Eric shot him a serious look. “Make sure tha’ hand doesn’t slip any further down.”

 Erica let out another soft giggle. “Oh Dad, you’re so scary when … you’re pregnant.”

 ------

 Eric had retired to bed not long after Erica had left the house, leaving his poor partner to clean up in the kitchen. Alan came upstairs, a packet of biscuits in hand. “You should eat something.”

 “Ugh … don’t wanna’.”

 “But if you just have a few biscuits – they’re plain … so they won’t upset your stomach too much.”

 “Everythin’ makes me wanna’ hurl.”

 Alan shot Eric a worried look. “Just try to eat one or two. I don’t … want you to get really sick and … pass out at work or something.”

 “Ya’ really gettin’ worried?”

 “Yes.” Alan held out the packet. “I know that a bit … of sickness can’t hurt you but … I still want you to feel better. I don’t want you … to have a year of hell like I did.”

 Eric took it from Alan and chuckled lightly. “Tha’ why ya’ keep tryin’ ta’ poison me wi’ tea?”

 A small smile crossed Alan’s face. “Yeah, that’s why I keep looking into … ways to treat your sickness. Pregnancy is hard enough … without being sick every day.”

 The packet was opened, Eric pulling out one Rich Tea biscuit. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

\-----

 An hour later, Eric slipped down onto his back in bed. “I think they’re gonna’ stay down.”

 “Good.” Alan snuggled closer to him. “You’re not feeling … nauseous?”

 “Not really. Ya’ know wha’ tha’ means?”

 “Nope?”

 The blonde pulled Alan closer and kissed his head. “We can finally ge’ some action.”

 “You feel up for that?”

 “Hey, a pregnant guy has needs.” Eric winked.

 A leg was thrown around the side of Eric’s waist. “That … would be amazing.”

\------

 Three weeks later, a consultation was being held in the doctor’s office at the hospital, William and Ronald present. “We have scheduled your son’s surgery for four days’ time.” The doctor said, referring to the peg tube that would be fitted into Jensen’s stomach to help feed him. The small boy had so far made no improvement, bar the recovery from his chest infection.

 Ronald gulped. “Alright.”

 “We will sign any paperwork that you need us to.” William said.

 “And then he will stay here for another week or two while we show you both how to care for both his peg and tracheostomy. Once you are confident that you know the process, you can take your son home.”

 “Good … he’s done nothin’ but cry since he’s been here.”

 The supervisor’s brow furrowed. “But what about rehabilitation?”

 “We do not have the doctors on hand or the unit for such a thing.” The doctor said.

 “Then are there any other hospitals that provide this?”

 “There are two in reaper England, though I have already contacted them. They have no free slots for your son right now. I can put him on the waiting list if you wish but he may not be seen for four months at least.”

 “I … see.”

 “We’ll think of somethin’, Boss.” Ronald sighed. “I jus’ want him back home now. He … belongs wi’ his family.”

 William nodded sombrely. _But … family or not, he will have no quality of life._


	9. No such cure.

 Two weeks had passed and in that time, Eric had managed to keep bits of food down, including plain biscuits and dry toast, though his nausea was still crippling. Jack and Erica had been on various dates to the café’, as well as out to the human world with Undertaker.

 “Ouch … don’t be so fuckin’ rough!” Jack swore.

 “Oh come on, I’m not being that … rough.” Erica giggled.

 Jack felt tears prick at his eyes. “Y’ gonna’ tug it off!”

 Erica let out a sigh. “Want me to … stop?”

 “Y’ wouldn’t stop … even if I asked y’ to. Sadistic fucker.”

 Erica continued to braid his hair tightly. “You were the one who … wanted your hair braiding. Stop … complaining.”

 “Ugh … fine.”

\------

 That night, Jensen wouldn’t settle in his own bed, having been discharged from the hospital that morning. Ronald eyed him sadly as he grabbed a tissue and wiped away the stand of saliva running from his mouth and down his chin. Jensen was then lifted into his arms, Ronald swearing that he’d lost some weight since his stroke. He whined softly, the tracheostomy making it barely audible, and Ronald rocked him gently. “It’s alright, mate. I’ll take y’ ta’ our room for a bit.”

 William sat up in bed as the two entered. “Can he not sleep?”

 “No.” Ronald moved into bed and rested Jensen upright against his chest, keeping him in place with one arm. The other arm pulled the covers up to the boy’s shoulders before it also wrapped gently around him. “Is tha’ better?” Ronald asked, Jensen nodding against him after a moment or two. “Good, y’ jus’ wanted a cuddle, didn’t y’?” Another nod.

 William’s hand moved to ruffle his son’s hair. “Are our other children sleeping?”

 “Yeah, they’re fast.”

 “Good.” William felt his stomach twinge at remembering the earlier events of the day. Jessie and Jebediah had been so unnerved and upset at seeing their brother in such a poor condition.

 After an hour or so, Jensen’s movements stilled, the boy’s chest rising and falling slowly. “Ah … he’s asleep.”

 “I see.”

 “Should I take him back ta’ his room or let him sleep in here tonight?”

 “His own bed. You tend to move in your sleep and rolling onto him will do him no good.”

 “Hah, yeah. I think I rolled on Will once or twice.”

\-------

 Ronald climbed back into bed and rolled over, William moving closer to him from behind. “Hmm … y’ got a boner.” He chuckled.

 “What do you expect? I am with child.”

 “Yeah. How did y’ cope when I was in tha’ hospital?”

 William’s eyes widened slightly, though Ronald couldn’t see it. “How … do you think?”

 “Ah … wankin'.”

 “Must you … say it in such a vulgar manner? I feel … bad enough ….”

 Ronald frowned deeply. “Why would y’ feel bad?”

 “Being concerned with bodily pleasures when my … son was so unwell. How could I not feel guilty?”

 “Y’ jus’ said it y’self, y’ pregnant. Wi’ all those hormones rushin’ around, y’ not gonna’ be able ta’ go all tha’ time wi’out some release.”

 “Still, it is disgusting.”

 “Na, it’s not, Boss. If I were in y’ shoes, I’d be doin’ tha’ same thing.”

 “I suppose that you would have to, yes.”

 Ronald let out a sigh. “I’m glad ta’ be back. I really missed y’.”

 “As have I.”

 “I haven’t even been around ta’ make sure tha’ y’ alright. ‘Ave y’ been havin’ many symptoms?”

 “The usual. Slight aches, nauseous and mood swings. I have probably been monstrous towards Jebediah and Jessie as of late.”

 Ronald turned over, pecking William on the cheek and then saying “I think tha’ y’ need some stress relief, don’t y’ Boss?”

 “Should we really be having sex with everything that is happening around us at present?”

 “Why not? Y’ need somethin’. Jus’ because Jensen’s poorly, we can’t jus’ put our life on hold. We’re still a married couple, right?”

 “I … I never thought … about it like that.”

 “Yep.” Ronald winked at him, hand sliding down to William’s clothed crotch. “And this bad boy needs some attention.”

 “I … suppose that it does.”

\------

 “Ah … Boss!” Ronald cried out as he came hard from his position on his hands and knees. William pulled his hips closer, thrusts turning sloppy as he neared his own climax. He too orgasmed intensely a minute or so later and fell against Ronald. They both collapsed into a sweaty heap atop the bedsheets. “Tha’ make y’ feel a bit better?” Ronald asked.

 “N … not really.” William breathed out.

 “Eh, why not?”

 “Is there really a need to ask?”

 “I … guess not. Jensen?”

 “Obviously. I … just wish that there was something we could do to help him recover.”

 Ronald felt tears prick at his eyes. “Me … too.”

\------

 Two days later, Ronald readied the equipment needed to suction Jensen’s tracheostomy, which was needed to remove any mucus from his airways. The suction machine was turned it, which had been given to Jensen’s parents at his discharge, and the small tubing slid into the inner cannula of the trach tube. The boy sniffed loudly. “I know, Buddy, but it’ll be over in a lil’ bit.”

 Suctioning complete, Ronald moved the kit onto a spare chair in the room (it would be cleaned later) and pulled Jensen into his arms. A few moments later, Jessie came into the room to grab his school backpack.

 Jensen pointed with his left arm over to the teddy bear on Jessie’s bed. “Y’ want tha’ toy?” Ronald asked. He nodded. “Jessie, can Jensen borrow y’ teddy for a bit?”

 The shy boy looked away. “Oh … okay.”

 “Pass it over then.”

 Jessie nodded and passed the toy over in shaky hands. He took a look at Jensen, who smiled as the teddy was held to his chest by his mother.

 Ronald laid Jensen down on his right side on his bed so that his left arm could cuddle the toy.

 “M … Mommy?” Jessie eyed him nervously.

 “Yeah?”

 “Is … Jensen okay?”

 “He … will be.” Ronald shot him a fake smile.

 Jessie pulled himself up slowly onto the bed with his arms. “Will … he get better … if I hug him?”

 “I dunno’ but it’s a great idea.” Jessie nodded and lay down in front of his brother. “Jus’ be gently wi’ him, okay?”

 “I … I will.” Jessie wrapped an arm as best he could around Jensen, who smiled again. “It’s … okay … bro, you … won’t be poorly … soon.”

 Ronald gulped. _I really wish he was right about that._

\------

 The following day, Jensen sobbed harshly in his bedroom, though due to the tracheostomy, his crying couldn’t be heard, only seen. Due to being incontinent, the doctors had told his parents to use large nappies.

 Ronald lifted his one leg, eased the nappy away and cringed. “Does tha’ hurt?” He asked, seeing the beginnings of a rash forming on the join of his son’s bottom and thigh. Jensen nodded weakly, tears streaming down his face.

 A pack of nappy rash cream was placed next to the baby wipes, Ronald pulling one out and cleaning him gently. A small portion of cream was then squeezed onto his finger and rubbed against the pinkish skin. Jensen struggled as best he could, left leg kicking out.

 “I … I know, Kiddo. I’m … really sorry.” It was breaking his heart to see his son looking so distressed.

\-----

 Two afternoons later, Ronald and William were about to leave for a doctor’s appointment, where William’s blood pressure would be checked and his urine tested for protein.

 Grell arrived and took Jensen from Ronald’s arms, sitting down on the sofa. Jensen shifted slightly to cuddle against her chest. William handed her a tissue and gestured to his son. “Jensen tends to salivate a lot.”

 She nodded slowly, heart sinking. _Oh … that poor darling._ Jensen’s head was tilted slightly, Grell mopping up the clear liquid. “You like hugs, don’t you dear?”

 “He really does.” Ronald smiled sadly.

\------

 That night, Undertaker came home and found Grell curled up on the sofa with a voodoo type doll of him that she had made a century ago. “What’s wrong, deary?”

 “Jensen.”

 His smile faded. “Oh … has the little one had to go back to hospital?”

 “No, no, it is nothing like that. It is just that … he looks so sad.”

 “I suppose that he would be.”

 “It isn’t fair!” She shrieked. “A child shouldn’t have to live like that! It … isn’t a life worth living.”

 “But he will get better with time.”

 “That makes it worse, having to wait and watch him struggle to regain any of the skills he has lost.” She shot up into a sitting position. “Can’t you fix him?”

 “That would make him seem like he is broken.”

 She grunted. “You know what I meant! Isn’t there a way to reverse the damage done to him?! Y … you must have a potion or something on hand!”

 He shook his head. “I’m sorry, my little rose. I have nothing to help him, nothing at all.”


	10. Mercy, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chips in England are fries (?) in USA. Crisps in England - potato chips. 
> 
> Eric is not taking a potato chip and eating it ;)

 It was now the day of Eric’s four months scan, his bump not beginning to show at all yet. He was still being sick daily, the nausea having not faded. Still, he was beginning to keep more food down – bits of chicken, chips, porridge. Plain foods, it seemed, was all that Eric was going to be able to eat for a while.

 The transducer was run over Eric’s stomach, an image appearing on the monitor. “Hah, they look like a lil’ bean.” Eric chuckled.

 The midwife smiled and moved the transducer, getting a better image to appear on the monitor. She giggled. “There, your child looks more like a baby now.”

 “Aww … yeah. So cute.”

 “Are they growing … as they should be?” Alan asked nervously.

 “Everything appears to be fine. When is your due date?” She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. “Sometime in January?”

 “Yeah, New Years’ day.” Eric grinned.

 “Ohhh.”

 “Yeah, ya’ can guess how we were celebratin’ New Year.”

 Alan blushed bright red. “Eric!”

\------

 Two and a half weeks later, it was time for William’s scan. He was due the 22nd of January. During that time, Eric and Alan had received their test results back from the Down’s syndrome screening that they’d had the same day as the scan. Their child had tested negative for the condition.

 Things were hard in the Spears’ household at present, Jensen having not improved at all yet. It wasn’t a good sign, as if his condition was to improve, signs of such would appear in the first few months. After a year or so, it was known that his condition would probably not get better and would remain the same for the rest of his life.

 The midwife eyed the monitor. “Ohh … your baby seems a little large.”

 “Oh, we’re gonna’ ‘ave a big baby for a change?” Ronald beamed.

 “Maybe, though your later scans will be a better indicator of this.”

 “I highly doubt that they will be large, Ronald, I am not showing yet.”

 “Well, y’ never know.” Ronald winked.

 “Yes.” The midwife stated. “You may begin to show any time now.” She paused for a moment. “Your previous pregnancies, did you show early?”

 “It was a little over four months with my first, though I did not make it to full term.” William said. “My second, I began showing at just under three months though I was carrying quadruplets.”

 “Oh … I think I remember that. Was it around three or four years ago?”

 “Yes. I believe you thought that I was having triplets.”

 “Oh.”

 “Jessie was hidin’.” Ronald winked.

 William nodded. “Just please, this time, tell me if I have another child in here.”

 The nurse moved the transducer around, eyes locked on the monitor. “Nope, there is definitely just one heartbeat. A very strong one at that.”

 Ronald beamed. “Great!”

\-----

 Two days later, William came home from work early and found Ronald feeding Jensen with liquid feed in his bedroom. Jack was downstairs with Erica, Jessie and Jebediah. The boy was crying again, head and shoulders propped up on two thick pillows. He still couldn’t get used to the odd feeling of being fed without first chewing and swallowing. The feeding was complete and the syringe and tube disconnected from the feeding tube port. Jensen was lifted into Ronald’s arms and bounced on his lap lightly. “It’s alright, Buddy. Momma’s gotcha’.”

 “Ronald, may I speak to you in private for a moment?”

 “Umm … yeah, sure.” Ronald ported downstairs and handed Jensen over to Jack, who cuddled the boy tightly.

 “Hey mate. Wanna’ watch some TV wi’ me and Erica?” Jack asked.

 Jensen sniffed and shook his head, snuggling closer to Jack. Ronald ported back upstairs and sat on Jensen’s bed. “What’s up, Boss?”

 “I have received orders from higher up at branch.”

 “Oh? Oh shit, they’re not tranferrin’ y’, are they?!”

 “No, it was regarding you.”

 “Me?”

 “The council are displeased by the fact that you are away from work. It is not allowed for long periods of time without maternity leave.”

 “But … but Jensen!”

 “I know and I told them about the matter. They are saying that it is still against the rules, as Jensen is old enough to be in school.”

 “He can’t go ta’ fuckin’ school! He’s too sick!”

 “I know that. However, they are not budging. You are a reaper, Ronald, and as such, you have to at least work part time.”

 “But wha’ ‘bout our kid?!”

 “We have to restructure our time.”

 “Wha’ … do y’ mean?”

 “As in I look after Jensen while our other children are at school. I will then work four till twelve. You will work nine till three.”

 “But y’ fuckin’ pregnant! Y’ can’t look after Jensen when y’ ge’ close ta’ full term and y’ can’t work tha’ late.”

 “It has already been decided.”

 “Y’ wha’?”

 “The council would have forced you back to work tomorrow regardless; I had to come up with a plan. As I usually work nine until five, I have just moved my eight hour shift. If I had not made those plans, they may have put you on a morning shift and no one would have been present to take care of Jensen.”

 Ronald gritted his teeth before speaking again. “But … it’s too much for y’. Wha’ if y’ miscarry again?”

 “I am well aware of the risks, Ronald.” He turned to leave the room. “But I had no choice.”

\----

 Another two weeks passed, the screening also coming back clear for the Spears’ unborn baby. William and Ronald settled down for bed around 1am. “Ronald.”

 “Yeah Boss?”

 “I am beginning to show.”

 “Really?”

 “Yes, I have been thinking so for the past couple of days but when I went to the bathroom earlier, I noticed it properly.”

 “Sweet! Let’s have a look.”

 William nodded pulled the covers back, lifting his shirt up. “Can you see it?”

 Ronald stroked a hand across the beginnings of a bump, the bottom of William’s stomach starting to extend. “Yep. Y’ think it’s gonna’ be a boy or a girl?”

 “I … do have a strange feeling that we will be having a girl this time.”

 “Sweet!”

 “But honestly, I will not be completely sure until I have my second scan.”

 “Yeah, well fingers crossed!”

\-------

 Two weeks later, it was the weekend, both Ronald and William off of work. The shift pattern was taking its toll on the both of them, as they barely got to see each other anymore. Jensen had finally settled down, though now, the only thing he seemed to do was sleep. He enjoyed cuddling up to either Ronald or Grell with a blanket wrapped tightly around him or with his head resting on William’s small bump.

 Currently, Jensen, Ronald and William were the only ones at home, the other members of the family having gone out to London with Undertaker and Grell. Jensen was fast asleep, his head resting against the arm of the sofa. Ronald sighed as he stroked his son’s hair. “He seems really depressed. All he wants ta’ do is sleep.”

 “Would you not be depressed if you were him? He has no quality of life.”

 “Yeah … I guess I would be. Boss … maybe we should ge’ him ta’ … y’ know.”

 “Talk him into committing suicide? Over my dead body.”

 “Wha’, why? He’s probs not gonna’ ge’ any better.”

 “You would have a four year old collecting souls and witnessing people dying, being murdered, having to -?”

 “Y … yeah, I ge’ tha’ point. It’s a stupid idea.” Ronald sighed again. “I … jus’ don’t want him ta’ live his life like this.”

 William nodded slowly. “M … maybe when he is older, we … can consider that option.” _Would … it really be the kindest path for him? I … am not sure._


	11. Death - unexpected.

 A few more weeks passed and it was time for Eric’s six month scan. “Are you hoping for a boy?” Alan asked.

 “Na, I actually want another girl.” Eric grinned. “I really loved raisin’ our princess.”

 “So will you … be upset if it’s a boy?”

 “Nope, but I’m hopin’ for a girly.”

 “I … hope it’s a girl too.”

 A few minutes later, gel was applied and a transducer ran over Eric’s stomach. Eric glanced at the screen. “Hey Al, do ya’ remember Erica’s six month scan?”

 “I … do. Why?”

 “She was a lot bigger.” Eric turned to the midwife. “Is our baby growin’ properly?”

 “She is. The smaller side of the healthy growth chart.”

 “Good – wait, she? We’re … havin’ another girl?”

 “You are indeed.”

 Eric began to tear up. “D …did ya’ hear tha’, Al? A … girl … we’re havin’ another girl.”

 “I … know.” Alan smiled. “It’s … lovely.”

\-----

 Eric and Alan returned home, having an hour before they had to return to work. “We need ta’ start decoratin’ her room and stuff.”

 “We do. Will the spare room be big enough though?” Alan asked.

 “Yeah, it’s on tha’ small side but it’ll be alright. Plus, I don’t wanna’ move. This has been our home for over a century.”

 Alan smiled. “Very true.”

 “Wha’ colour should we go for?”

 “I chose purple for Erica’s room, so it’s your … choice.”

 “Light pink?”

 “I … I’d like that.”

\-----

 Erica raced home, Jack at her heels. “Erica, fuckin’ hell! Slow down!”

 “No, I want … to know my sibling’s gender. It … it’s not my fault you’re legs are so short!”

 Jack laughed as best he could while being slightly out of breath. “Cheeky bitch.”

 The door was unlocked and pushed open, Erica finding her parents taking their coats off, having just returned home from work. “Well … well, is it a girl!?”

 Eric turned around and grinned at her. “Grell was right.”

 “Yay! I get to dress her up … in pretty dresses!”

 “Cool.” Jack stated, his voice slightly gravely. It was beginning to break.

 “Awwh ….” Erica moved and rested her elbow on his head. “Don’t worry, Jack. If you want, I can … put you in dresses too!”

 “Hah, fat chance.” He paused for a moment. “Do y’ ‘ave ta’ plonk y’ arm on me like tha’? I know I’m a fuckin’ short ass, don’t rub it in.”

 Eric chuckled. _They’re going to get married one day. They’re already arguing like an old married couple._

\---

 That night, Eric asked. “Any idea on names?”

 “It’s your … turn to pick.” Alan replied as he got undressed.

 “Na, I want ya’ ta’ choose.”

 “Oh … are you sure?”

 “Yep.”

 “Crystal.”

 “Crystal?”

 “Yeah … I really like it.”

 “Keepin’ ta’ nature? First a flower and then a precious stone?”

 “Yep. Don’t … don’t you like it?”

 “I love it babe, it’s a great name! Crystal it is.”

_\------_

 Almost three weeks passed and it was the weekend before William’s scan. Will ported into their living room for a quick visit, having received a phone call from his parents that morning. William was lying on the sofa with back ache, Jensen’s head resting on his slowly growing bump as he slept on top of him.

 Ronald came into the room from the kitchen, Jebediah at his heel. Will turned to him. “You said that you had some bad news? Is … is everything alright with the unborn child?”

 “Oh … yeah, they’re fine. It’s ‘bout porker.”

 “Is … he alright?” Porker had stayed at Will’s family home instead of coming with him as the younger siblings adored the pet.

 “He died.” Jebediah sulked.

 Will’s eyes went wide. “Oh … I see.” He eyed the floor. “Was … he in any pain?”

 Ronald closed the gap between them and pulled his eldest son into a hug. “It was jus’ old age, Kiddo. He died peacefully in tha’ night.” He pulled back to look at him and saw a large bruise on Will’s face. “Wha’ happened ta’ y’ cheek?”

 “I had a run in with a cinematic record and had a fall from a height.” Will explained.

 “Oh shit, y’ didn’t catch thorns, did y’?”

 “No, I managed to collect it before it attacked.”

 “G … good.”

 “One should be careful.” William said sleepily. “We have lost far too many good reapers from their lack of concentration.” He paused. “Wait, you do not work Saturdays?”

 “I … I was called in on overtime.”

 “I … see.”

 “Did you bury him?” The young reaper asked.

 “Na. I didn’t know wha’ ya’ wanted ta’ do – burn or bury.” Ronald said gently.

 “Then where is he?”

 “I’ll show ya’.”

\----

 Will was taken to the shed housed in the back yard. Ronald opened the door and gestured to the floor where a lump was wrapped up in a blanket. “He’s down there, Kiddo.”

 Will knelt down next to the blanket, pulling it away and stroking his dog. “Oh … Porker.” His eyes began to fill with tears. “W … will you help me to bury him here, Mom? I want him to be … under the blossom tree.”

 Ronald nodded solemnly. “Sure … mate.”

\------

 “Have you heard off of Will?” William asked as the couple walked into the hospital.

 “Yeah, he’s alright. I think losin’ Porker hit him pretty hard though.”

 “Of course it … would.”

 A small while later, an image popped up on the monitor, the midwife asking “would you like to know the gender?”

 “Please.” William replied.

 “You’re having another little boy.”

 William’s heart sank instantly. “Oh … I see.” Ronald heard the disappointment in his voice.

 As they returned home, having found that their baby was healthy, Ronald turned to William. “I’m sorry, Boss. I know how much y’ wanted a girl.”

 “Regardless of gender, this child will be loved immensely.” His voice began to crack. “However, I cannot pretend to you that … I am not a little crushed.”

 Ronald moved to pull his Husband into a hug. “It’s alright. We can try again in a few years.”

 “We cannot have another baby … just in the hope of obtaining a girl.”

 “I know tha’ but it’s not like we’re never havin’ more kids. We both know tha’ we will.”

 “No … we will not.”

 “Wha’?” The two tone haired reaper pulled back to look at him.

 “It would not be fair. With Jensen in the condition that he is in, it would … be unjust to have any more children. Our time will be stretched enough between him and our new born.”

 “No, we’re still spendin’ time wi’ Jeb and Jessie. Jack too. We promised each other tha’ we’d find time for all of our kids.”

 “Still … no more children for … a long while.”

 “But I want -.”

 “Do not just think about the joy of having … a new baby. Think of what is best for the children we already have. Maybe we can have other offspring once Jebediah and Jessie are grown but not before.”

 Ronald gulped. “I … never thought ‘bout it like tha’. O … okay, no … more children for a while.”

 “Thank you.”

\-----

 Two weeks had passed and Eric was at work when Ronald came into his office of the morning. During that time, Eric had begun to eat tiny portions of red meat as a way to keep his iron levels up. Sometimes, he’d vomit it back up. Other times, he would be okay. He looked up at his friend. “Hey Buddy.”

 “Hey.” Ronald dropped something on his desk. “Brought y’ some Beef Jerky. It’s got reduced salt, so it can’t be all tha’ bad for y’.” He winked.

 “Thanks. Hopefully, I’ll be able ta’ keep it down.” Eric had loved this food item pre-pregnancy. “Actually, I ‘ave somethin’ tha’ I wanna’ talk ta’ y’ ‘bout.”

 “Sure?”

 “Wha’ is havin’ a home birth like?”

 “Oh, is tha’ wha’ y’ goin’ for?”

 Eric nodded. “I think so. Ta’ be fair, Alan’s hospital experience was pretty grim. I don’t really wanna’ go through somethin’ tha’ stressful unless I ‘ave ta’.”

 “I see. Yeah, it’s fine. Personally, I find it relaxin’ – well, as far as labour goes.”

 “Sweet. I’m thinkin’ of havin’ our lil’ princess on my bed. That’s wha’ y’ did, right?”

 “Yep. Nice and comfy. I’ll pop over at tha’ weekend and talk it through wi’ y’ if y’ want?”

 “Actually.” Eric scratched the back of his neck. “Do ya’ mind … bein’ my midwife? I … kinda’ don’t want someone I don’t know pokin’ around up there and ya’ know wha’ ya’ doin’….”

 Ronald chuckled. “Sure, I’ll prod y’ as much as y’ like.”

 “I’m bein’ serious. I want ya’ there.”

 “Sure. As long as tha’ Boss doesn’t pop at tha’ same time, I’ll be y’ midwife.”

 Eric stood up and pulled Ronald into a hug. “Thanks, Buddy.” He released his grip. “William decided on wha’ he wants ta’ do yet?”

 “Birth wise? Yeah, he’s goin’ ta’ ‘ave a water birth at tha’ hospital. He wants tha’ medical staff there in case somethin’ happens.”

 “Oh … he’s worried?”

 “Rosalee still plays on his mind sometimes I think.”

 “Oh … poor guy.”

 “Yeah, I know. Tha’ shit has definitely stuck wi’ him.” _It’ll probably always bother him … a little._

\------

 Eric was now nine months and a week pregnant, William eight months and two weeks gone. Eric came rushing out of the bathroom that morning completely naked. “Al!”

 Alan looked up at him from his position on the bed putting on his socks. “Is … is everything okay?”

 Eric was in front of him instantly, grabbing his wrist and pressing his hand to the bottom of his stomach. “I’m finally fuckin’ showin’!”

 “That’s great … Eric.”

 “It’s ‘bout bloody time.”

 “I know.” Alan shifted forward, moving his hand and nuzzling his cheek against Eric’s stomach. “Crystal’s going to be here so soon.”

 “Yep.” Eric grinned. “We really need ta’ finish off paintin’ her room. Hopefully I won’t hurl from tha’ smell of tha’ fumes this time.”

 “We … can hope.”

\-----

 That night, Alan was pushed down onto the bedsheets, Eric pulling his ankles over his shoulders. “Can we do it rough tonight?” Eric asked.

 “You’re … really horny, aren’t you?

 “Hah, yeah. My dick feels like a brick.”

 Alan giggled. “I … know. Rough it … is.”

 “Sweet!” Eric’s first thrust was deep and powerful, causing Alan to cry out loudly. Eric let out a grunt before asking “it’s not … hurtin’, is it?”

 “N … no, it feels really good.” Eric nodded and quickly picked up the pace, slamming into his partner. “Oh … Eric.” Eric found his spot within a few more thrusts. “Nghhh … ohhh.”

 “Ah … fuckin’ … hell.”

 Alan’s head fell back against the pillow, hands scrambling to grip at the covers. “Oh … hnnn ….”

 Just seeing the expression on Alan’s face pushed Eric over the edge within two minutes, come filling Alan deeply. Eric pulled out and shifted position, turning Alan on his front and resting against his bum and mid back, lips sucking on his neck. He suddenly pulled away. “Ah … my tits are sore.”

 “They are … beginning to swell.” Alan said, wriggling his hips impatiently.

 “Hmm … yeah, even before my bump’s swellin’.” Eric chuckled. “Hey, do ya’ think I’d be able ta’ breast feed?”

 “I’m not sure … Eric. Maybe?”

 “I’d like tha’. I know ya’ didn’t fancy it but it’s more natural, right?”

 Alan could hear the excitement in his voice. “I … kind of get grossed out by it … but it’s your body and … your choice. Plus … it is cheaper.”

 “Ya’ worryin’ ‘bout money again?”

 “What? No, no.” Alan sighed. “Can we talk about this … later? I’m … really horny.”

 “So it’s okay if I decide ta’ breastfeed?”

 “I’m okay … with it. It’s up to you. You let me bottle feed … so I’ll respect your choice too.”

 “Really?”

 “Yes.”

 “Sweet! Thanks, babe. Do ya’ think it’ll hurt?”

 “Eric … you’re kind of turning me … off.”

 “Oh … shit sorry.” Eric moved back into position. “My bad.”

 “Just … hurry up.”

 “Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porker would have been 13, not a bad age for a pure breed. 
> 
> Oh - next chapter. Major trigger warning.


	12. You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor. (Non - con warning.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part before Will's long line of dashes is more narrative than thoughts. 
> 
> After the dashes, those are thoughts. 
> 
> Scottish lingo:  
> Ah - I  
> Dae - do  
> Dinnae - do not.  
> Yer - you  
> Yer - your  
> Ma - my  
> Wee - little /small. 
> 
> Yes, I know I spelt pretty wrong.

_How did I find myself in such a position? I do not even know myself. It has been five months since I broke up with Jerome. I cannot even remember the real reason. It was some sort of silly argument. Though, if we were to fall out over a little disagreement, we were probably not meant to last to begin with._

_Now, I find myself with someone new, who I have been with for a little over three months. His name is Brandon. He is a monster. Completely and utterly. He lured me in with charm and sweet talk, though maybe I just felt lonely without Jerome in my life. Loneliness? Honestly, I think of myself as too smart to let fleeting, pathetic emotions sway my every action. And yet …._

_It was not long before he began to show his true colours; vulgar, violent and with a mouth that would make a sailor blush. I find myself being beaten and swore at for every minute thing. Last week, it was for not washing the dishes properly. I say properly. They were perfectly fine, though obviously not up to his standards. So now, I find myself re washing the dishes that I had already washed after breakfast. Oh yes … breakfast. Apparently, I am to eat only what he orders me to eat. Too much cooked food, such as bacon, sausages and eggs and I will become fat. How preposterous – reapers cannot get fat. It is just another tiny way for him to control me._

_I should not let him control me, yet I fear another beating and would most definitely like to avoid that. Who would not? Just because I am immortal and pretty darn hard to kill even with a scythe, I still would rather spare myself the pain of another broken rib._

_I … I should not put up with this cruelty. That’s all it is – cruelty. Though, the moment he says he loves me, I find myself unable to consider leaving him. Maybe that is what I crave more than anything – to be told that I am loved. I fear that what happened when I was twelve with my parents makes me fearful of people’s easiness of casting me aside. I suppose that that event still hurts (haunts) me a little._

_I disgust myself sometimes. Do I really crave attention so much as to bear beatings so long as I have some attention from Brandon? I am a logical man …. I suppose that I am not as grown up as I have always claimed to be. Oh … the cruel irony. Even Jack would have the basic common sense to leave someone who was treating them so wrongly; in such a despicable manner. I should, oh how I know that I need to leave. Run far, far away. Go back home maybe._

_I cannot go home. I cannot bear to look my parents in the eyes and tell them what has become of me. I fear that they would see me as pathetic. I am pathetic. I appear to be standing tall when I am really dying inside, crumpled into a mess on the floor. How would I ever explain to them the damned shreds that I have allowed my life to become? I could not, I will not._

_So … I find myself hiding away ever since Mom saw that bruise on my face. I should have hidden it, obtained make up as a last resort. Still, it would not have been long before they noticed me limping or something of the sort. Since that day, I have not visited. I gave my family the lame excuse of being busy remodelling and selling The Monny. I phone as much as I can, sneak in quick calls while Braden is out of the house. He seems to be living here now. At least I assume that he is. He is either at work or here, never going home._

_I am left to feel absolutely retched. Father is in his final trimester of pregnancy and I should really be helping with Jensen. I am a failure as a son and as a brother. Pathetic … crushingly pathetic._

 Will glanced at the clock in the kitchen and his body began to shake.

_He … he will be home soon. I must stop thinking over things that I am too weak to change and get back to washing the dishes. Oh … he will probably bring his friend, Joseph, over here. That man is as repulsive and revolting as they come. How he undresses me with his eyes makes my skin crawl. As I stand here with the sponge in my grasp, just thinking of his name makes me shudder internally, makes me feel physically sick. Such strange things for a reaper to feel …. Unless pregnant, we should not feel nauseous, yet the thought of him makes me quiver at the knees._

_I … I miss Jerome. I … love him so much._

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 Will was pulled from his circling thoughts by the door being almost ripped off its hinges, Joseph and Brandon barging into the kitchen ten seconds later. _Oh … he looks enraged. What … could I possibly have done this time?_

 The young reaper was grabbed by his collar and slammed against the nearest wall. A hand clasped around his throat tightly, preventing any words from leaving him. Brandon’s eyes bore into his own. “Joseph, dae it.”

_Do … what? Do what?!_

 Joseph produced his death scythe and pressed it to the skin just under Will’s ear. He wasn't even supposed to take his scythe with him after work finished. “Do wha’ we tell y’ or y’ gonna’ ‘ave tha’ pwerry lil’ head of y’s cut off.”

 _Dying … from decapitation? Is … is that not a myth? I … I am unsure. Oh … Lord …._ “O … okay.” Will said as the grip loosened on him slightly.

 Brandon cackled. “Aww, he’s fuckin’ stutterin’.” He moved close to Will’s other ear, breathing against his lobe. “Tha’ jus’ turns ma on more.”

 “Excuse me?!”

 “We’re gonna’ ‘ave some fun wi’ yer tonight.”

 “Over my dead fucking body!” Will bite back, not caring for his foul language.

 The scythe was moved, pointed end piercing the side of Will’s torso sharply, wedging roughly between two ribs. Will tried to gasp, only for the grip on his throat to tighten again. The weapon was ripped from him sharply and Brandon ported them upstairs, throwing Will onto the bed.

 He was soon on top of the whimpering and gagging reaper, whose body was already being overcome with pain.

 Joseph appeared at the side of the bed and got onto it, pulling Will’s hands above his head and holding them there tightly. Will struggled weakly, only to cough, blood seeping from the side of his mouth.

 Brandon jeered at him. “Hnn … blood really turns ma on too.” He slid down Will’s body and sat on his knees, unbuckling his belt.

 “P … please … do not do this.” Will breathed out shakily, eyesight blurring with unshed tears.

 “It’s yerr own fault. Denyin’ ma all tha’ time. Wha’ did yer expect?!”

 _Not … this. I … I do not want to- I … I am still a virgin._ “P … please.” He received a punch to the stomach before his belt was pulled away and his trousers unzipped. Brandon did the same to his own. “S … stop this!”

 “Hnn … but yer’re such a pretty wee thing.” Brandon got off of him and pulled his trousers and underwear away. Will kicked out but Brandon caught his leg, pushing it back as he knelt back down, his spare hand pulling his erection from its clothed confines.

 “T … this is not … funny. S … stop it now!” His other leg was pushed back. “P … please!”

 “No.” Brandon smirked at him. “Ah dinnae wanna’.”

 A scream pierced the air as Will was violated, his arms tugging against Joseph again. The thrusts were deep and painful, almost as excruciating as the wound in his side. “Please …. I am not … on c … contraception.” Tears began to run down his face.

 “Like ah care. Not ma problem if yer ge’ pregnant. That’s yerr own stupid fault.”

 Will began to sob harshly, the pain inside of him growing. They only died down as his body succumb to unconsciousness, body falling limp and helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This killed me to write. I remember when he was a three year old kid :/


	13. Met again.

 William returned home a little after midnight and found Ronald sitting on the sofa, Jensen asleep on his lap with a blanket wrapped around him. Ronald looked up at him, worried expression on his face.

 William didn’t notice that straight away, instead brow furrowing at the fact that Jensen wasn’t in bed. “Is everything alright?”

 “I … dunno’.” Ronald stated.

 His brow deepened as he sat down slowly next to Ronald, his back aching immensely. A hand was placed behind him, rubbing against the painful area. “What do you mean you do not know?”

 “It’s … stupid.”

 “What is stupid?”

 Ronald shivered slightly. “I had tha’ weirdest … chill run down my spine earlier.”

 “As in someone walked over your grave?”

 “Yeah.” He paused for a moment, hand stroking against Jensen’s cheek lightly. “I’m worried tha’ Jensen is … gettin’ sick again. It’s like – what’s tha’ word – I feel dread.”

 “Oh … so that is how it is.” The supervisor stated, not really knowing what to say.

 “I keep wakin’ him up though and he seems fine.”

 “He is not delirious or anything of the sort?”

 “Na, I worried tha’ he might ‘ave had another stroke or somethin’ but I asked if he had a head ache or anythin’ and he shook his head. He seems fine.”

 “Well, if you still sense that something is wrong tomorrow, we will take him to the hospital.”

 “Yeah … good plan.”

\------

***8.39am the following day***

 Will awoke slowly, his whole body feeling heavy. He’d been knocked into deep unconsciousness last night and had been unaware of the following events that had unfolded. There was a stale taste in his mouth, the light in the room harshly bright. His eyes began to focus after a little while.

 Looking around, he found himself under the covers of his bed. Brandon had already left for work, as he worked 8am- 6.30pm, Will working 9am-5.30pm. _He did not wake me up? He usually always does to verbally abuse me. Could I not be roused from slumber? Why ….?_

 The aching that was beginning to rise in his side and back brought the memories of the previous night crashing onto him and he gasped, causing his wound to hurt more. _Oh … oh … Lord …._ Tears threatened to rise again but he pushed the feeling of sorrow away, shifting slightly, only to whimper from the pain shooting around his ribs.

 Slowly, very slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, winching as his back and hips began to throb harshly. A glance at the clock made panic rise in him. _I … I only have twenty minutes to get to work._ Against the agony, he twisted, legs moving to hang over the side of the bed. _I … must hurry up. Oh … how I hope that Mom does not visit me … at work today._

 The bed covers were folded back, Will getting to his feet tentatively. He almost collapsed due to the pain coursing through him. Inhaling slowly, he placed one foot in front of the other and turned back to look at the bed. It was a mess of blood, stains brown in their dryness. _He … he really … did that to me?_ _I … am naked? T … they stripped my clothes off completely … at some point?_ The vague memories of last night were pushed from his mind, though he could barely remember anything of the abuse. It all had seemed to be a muddled blur of pain – no, absolute agony.

 A palm pressed to his side, the feeling of liquid being picked up by his sense of touch. Death scythe wounds took their time healing, almost twenty hours for a wound that deep. Ronald had been lucky when Grell had cut into him as it hadn’t penetrated him too deeply, meaning that, with the help of stitches, it had heeled within five hours.

 Will ported downstairs into the kitchen and his legs gave out, the movement sapping the tiny bit of energy he’d had. Hitting the floor harshly, tears brimmed up again and this time, he let them fall, wetness running down his cheeks. A fast flow, not able to be contained in the slightest. “S … Stop … being pathetic, Will … Spears, you … must arrive at work on time.”

 Taking a moment to compose himself, he dragged himself across the floor to the cupboard in the corner of the room, metal door casting his reflection back at him, showing dark rimmed eyes and sweaty skin. Scythe wounds took a large toll on any reaper’s body.

 Kneeling up carefully, he pulled out a bandage and wipes. With such an abusive partner, first aid items were needed. Will remembered back to the time when his wrist had been broken an hour before work and he’d had to strap it up quickly and then use his non- dominant hand for collections.

 The blood was cleaned up using the wipes and the bandage then wrapped around him tightly. It was tucked into place and another grabbed, Will not wanting any new blood to soak through onto his work clothes.

\-----

***8.53am***

 Will slowly slipped on his suit coat with great effort, irritated by how weakened his body seemed to be. His feet were slid into his shoes and he slowly moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. Unlike his father, he let his hair hang naturally, no gel used to slick it back. That and his lesser height were the only things that told him apart from William senior.

 A while later, he appeared in the front lobby of the reaper association, his entire being feeling weak, body stiff and mind drained. The tears began to glisten in his eyes again. _You … you will not let people see you cry. Do not be so pathetic!_

 His white and black striped sigh in card with a grey logo of a sickle was swiped and the tension in his shoulders fell away slightly. _8.58am … good. If I pull myself together and hurry … I can make it to my office in time. Then I just … need to forget about last night and … carry on with work. THAT will not happen again, it … cannot._

 A wince left him again and he began to walk to the lift, which would take him to the third floor where his office was located. It was a busy time, reapers hurrying to their desks or to the scythe storage unit.  

 As he entered the lift, he heard a male reaper talking on his phone. “See y’ after school, petal.” There was a slight pause. “Daddy loves y’ too, honey.”

 His heart sunk. _That could have been Jerome one day – no, dwelling on fantasies will do me no good._ It began to quicken in beats. _But I may be pregnant after last – stop it! D … do not even think about that! I … I cannot be pregnant already. I … will not become pregnant by him. Never …._

 A small ting sounded, a voice coming over the intercom. “Lift opening.” Will stepped out, his legs feeling a little shaky. As he turned into the left hallway, he was knocked to the ground by a rushing reaper. A gasp was heard as his back hit the floor. “Watch where you are going, you buffoon! You have glasses for –.”

 “Will?” Jerome stared down at him before extending a hand. “Sorry … I’m late for work. Was supposed to be here for half eight.”

 “Then set a bloody alarm!” Will got to his feet on his own and brushed himself down.

 “Yo’ alright? Yo’ look like shit.”

 “I am perfectly alright.” He brushed passed his ex and as quickly as possible with his damaged body, disappeared from sight.

 Jerome gazed after him. _He looks bad. I should go and see him tonight. No! H … he doesn’t wanna’ see me anyway. He doesn’t … want me anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Will would look now:
> 
> http://www.zerochan.net/274000
> 
> Full credit goes to zerochan and kemonomimi for this work. Not my drawing.


	14. Smut - with a twist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather odd smut.

***10.31pm***

 A groan sounded from Eric and Alan’s bedroom, the brunette’s back pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around Eric’s waist. Sharp thrusts jolted him against the wall, arms clinging around Eric’s neck, eyes locked deeply with his. “Oh … nhggg ….” They’d not had sex in this position for years.

 Eric was panting and grunting, face coated with a thin layer of perspiration, strands of hair stuck to his forehead with moisture. “Hnn … ah … ah.” One hand moved from Alan’s hips up to the back of his head, Eric pulling it forward gently, face tilting up to kiss him. Moans were muffled as Eric picked up the pace, hips slamming up into Alan. With a groan and a clench of abdominal muscles, Eric came hard, moving his one hand again to brace his palm against the wall.

 The kiss parted and Eric pulled out, Alan’s feet being placed back onto the floor. “Where now?” He giggled, erection throbbing from closeness.

 “Bed … I’m tired.”

 The brunette smiled softly. “You’re … going to be.”

 “Hah, ya’ make it sound like I’m huge. I’m not even showin’ much yet.”

 “No … I meant because … you’ve been sick a lot today.” Eric’s morning sickness had flared up again the past few days, the odd vomiting turning to every three or four hours.

 “Ah … true.” Eric moved over to the bed and climbed onto it, lying on his side. “Eh … wha’ tha’ hell?” Fingers rubbed between his cheeks and when he pulled them close to his face to inspect them, his eyes went wide. “Al … come here, quick.”

 Alan rushed over to Eric’s side of the bed. “W … what is it?”

 “Look!” Eric showed him his fingers, tips coated in a creamy coloured liquid. “Where did … this come from?”

 “Oh … your … you know ….”

 “No, I don’t know. Is this … fuckin’ normal?”

 “You … really don’t know anything about … how our bodies changed after the eclipse, do you?”

 “Yeah, I kinda’ do. We’ve got lady parts tucked up there somewhere. So?”

 “When you … orgasm, the opening between your anal canal and your vagina opens.” Alan blushed slightly. “So … that’s discharge … from up there.”

 “Yeah … I know tha’ tha’ can happen but … this much? Tha’ can’t be normal. It’s never leaked out … before.”

 “Well … Eric, when you’re pregnant, that … stuff can get thicker and … you tend to get more of it.”

 “B … but ya’ never used ta’ ge’ it!”

 “N … no I did but you … wouldn’t have noticed. It would have mixed in with … your … umm - fluids and the lube.”

 “Oh. Well why didn’t ya’ tell me back then?!”

 “I didn’t … want to gross you out.”

 Eric smirked. “It wouldn’t ‘ave. Tha’ thought of getting’ ya’ hard and wet would ‘ave jus’ fuckin’ turned me on.”

 “Oh.” Alan’s flush darkened. “It … turns me on too. I … I got you wet, right?”

 “Well … there’s no one else in tha’ room apart from ya’ and me.”

 “T … true.”

 Eric wriggled his hips slightly. “Damn … I’m horny as hell.”

 “Me … too.” Alan cast the thoughts of his own needs aside and thought back to his own pregnancy. “It’ll … probably feel nice … if I touch you there.”

 “Woah … ya’ wanna’ stuck ya’ fingers up there?” Eric sat up on the sheets.

 Alan’s hand moved to rub his opposite upper arm nervously. “No … no … I mean, I can … but only if you want me … to.”

 “Ya’ really think it’ll feel good?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Well … it’s not like you’ve never fingered me before.”

 “You … mean New Year?”

 “Eh … I can’t remember a fuckin’ thing ‘bout tha’ night. I meant when we first got together.”

 “Ohhh.” Alan paused for a moment, thinking back to over one hundred and fifty years ago. “But … you didn’t like it … back then.”

 “Yeah but we didn’t ‘ave proper lube back then. Wha’ did we use, some weird oil shit?”

 Alan let out a soft giggle. “I think so. I don’t think we used … enough either. N … now?”

 “Please. Ta’ be fair, I’m kinda’ throbbin’ in there.”

 “Do you know … why?”

 “Nope?”

 _He’s so clueless. It’s kind … of cute._ “I’m sure I’ve said this before … but your prostate gets bigger from that … extra hormone. That’s probably why.”

 “Ah … man, tha’ things tha’ bein’ pregnant does ta’ ya’.”

 “I … know.”

 “At least not all tha’ things are bad.” He winked and lay back down. He rolled onto his other side, facing away from Alan and bending his knees up close to his chest. “Ready when ya’ are.”

 “Oh … right. Do … we need lube?”

 “Hell no. I’m soaked.”

 Alan’s erection twitched slightly. “Oh … cool.” He got onto the bed and moved to kneel below Eric’s bottom, inspecting his nails. _No … not long. Good._ A finger moved to rub against Eric’s entrance and he let out a soft groan, turning Alan on more. “Wow … you are wet.”

 “Told ya’. Hnn … stop teasin’ me.” Alan obeyed and his index finger slid all the way into Eric. “Ah ….”

 “Does that hurt?”

 “N … no, feels a bit … weird though.”

 “Sorry.”

 “C … carry on anyway.” Alan nodded and began to slide his finger in and out, making Eric moan softly. Luckily, Erica was sleeping at a friend’s house tonight. “Hnn … bit ta’ tha’ left.” Alan moved the angle. “F … fuck, Al.”

 “Is … that better?”

 “F … fuck yeah.” Alan quickened his motions. “Hnn ….”

 After a short while, Alan added his middle finger and began to ram them roughly into Eric. The blonde let out a deep moan, hips pushing down eagerly. _Wow … he’s really enjoying this._ Eric began to pant again, hand grasping at the sheets. His spot was hit roughly, once, twice, three times, and he came hard, liquid seeping onto Alan’s fingers.

 “Oh … that’s … weird.” Eric managed to breathe out.

 “What … is?” Alan asked. “You … just came?”

 “Yeah … but not … from tha’ normal place.”

 Alan withdrew his fingers and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “What … do you mean?”

 “I … didn’t … jizz – not from my … dick anyway.” He paused for thought. “Like … from inside.”

 “Oh … a vaginal one?”

 “Eh … I guess? Can I even do tha’?”

 “Well … it’s all close together so I … guess so?”

 “Gonna’ ‘ave ta’ ask Ronnie ‘bout tha’.”

 Alan giggled. “Okay … then, if you … have to.”

 “He should know, right?”

 “Yes ….”

 “Hnn … tha’ felt so good.”

 “Again?”

 “Please.”

 Eric spent the next hour writhing on the bed in pleasure, deep moans coming from him as he came multiple times from both areas. “Al … I … need more.”

 Alan’s fingers were pulled out quickly. “You … want me to top you?”

 “P … please.”

 “B … but I don’t … know how to ….”

 “Ya’ did it before. Crystal’s proof of tha’.”

 “But I was really drunk.” He paused and then spoke again. “But if … it’ll make you … happy, I’ll do it.” The speed in which Eric shot up into a sitting position and turned to him startled the brunette slightly.

 “Hey, none of tha’. Ya’ don’t ‘ave ta’ do somethin’ ya’ not happy doin’ jus’ ta’ make me happy. We’re passed all tha’, okay?”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “If ya’ don’t wanna’, I understand. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

 Alan shook his head quickly. “I … I’d like to try it, I just … don’t think that I’ll be any good at it.”

 “Oh … well, ya’ good wi’ ya’ fingers.”

 “Then hopefully … I’ll be okay at this too.”

 Eric nodded. “But only if ya’ sure … ya’ wanna’ do it.”

 “I can try. If I … don’t enjoy it, I’ll stop, okay?”

 Eric smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

 “Can we get under the covers? It’s … chilly in here.”

 “Yep, sure.” Eric flipped the purple cover back and shifted onto his front under it. “Don’t think ya’ gonna’ need lube for this either.”

 “Very … true.” Alan shifted to grab the spare pillow on the bed. “Can you … face me?”

 _Oh shit … yeah, he likes eye contact._ “Yep, sure.” Eric rolled onto his back and grabbed the pillow, lifting his hips. The pillow was slid under him. “Ready when ya’ are.”

 Alan moved under the covers also, getting between Eric’s legs and moving down, tongue running over Eric’s nipples. Two fingers slipped back inside, Alan wanting to prepare him properly. He began to suck lightly on pink mounds.

 “Nhggg ….”

 Alan quickly pulled away and looked at Eric. “Does your … chest hurt?”

 “It’s still a bit tender … but ya’ lips feel … proper nice.”

 “Sensitive?”

 “Really sensitive.”

 “Hmm ….” Alan’s erection twitched again and he resumed sucking and nibbling lightly, fingers scissoring Eric to stretch him.

 “Ah … hah … hnn …”

 _Hmm so … wet._ Alan’s digits thrust against the tight heat, Eric groaning loudly.

 “Al … hurry up … I’m gonna’ – nahhh!” Eric’s eyes went wide and he gasped loudly, back arching up.

 “Again … already?”

 It took a while for Eric to come down enough to speak. “Tha’ … was a big one. Feel … all fuckin’ tingly. Hey … I thought girls took longer ta’ come?”

 “But you’re not a … girl, Eric. I’m not touching there, it’s … probably just the sensations from your … spot.”

 “Ah … ya’ think I’ve got a clit up … there somewhere?”

 “Ask … Ronnie.” Alan removed his digits. “Now?”

 “Yeah.” Eric wriggled down slightly, bottom off of the pillow a little more. Alan took himself into his hand and pressed the tip to Eric’s entrance, making him wriggle in anticipation. “Hnnn ….”

 A long, glorious moan was pulled from Alan as he pushed inside. Words were formed with effort. “Ah … tight.”

 “F … feel … good?”

 “Y … yes.” Alan began to move, trusting in small motions.  

 It was a little all over the place, Alan not having found a good pace and rhythm, but it felt amazing to Eric. He wasn’t sure when the next thrust was coming and the surprise got him every time. “Ah … fuck … Al, harder.”

 Alan hummed in pleasure and picked up the pace, slamming into Eric, eyes locked with his.

 “Oh … oh, shit!” Eric cried out when his spot was hit. “T … there, right there, babe.”

 A small nod was given, Alan thrusting as powerfully as he could. Eric was warm and tight around him. “E … Eric.”

 Within a minute or so, Eric felt a rush of heat wash over him and he cried out, coming hard from both areas, whole body tensing. “Holy shit!”


	15. Why so serious, Ronald?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap, I feel like s**t.

 Will let out a whimper and tried to turn onto his back in bed, only to be met with a sharp jolt of pain up his back. Brandon and Joseph had done it again, only this time, he’d been awake through all of it.

 Thick smoke clouded the bedroom, Brandon taking a long drag on his cigarette. Once it was burnt down to a stub, he doubted it in the ashtray on Will’s nightstand. He rolled over, chest close to Will’s back.

 Fingers glided down Will’s back, resting to rub against his entrance. The younger reaper whimpered again, that area of his body extremely sore. _I … need to get out of here but … I have nowhere to go. No one … would understand the … mess I have gotten myself into, not even my … own parents._

_\----_

***3.35am***

 Eric and Alan flopped down next to each other in bed, both too exhausted to carry on any longer. Eric turned on his side, a dopey smile on his face. “Man … tha’ was amazin’, Al.”

 “Hmm … it was.” Alan moved to get out of bed, pulling the pillow that had previously been under Eric’s hips out with him. “We need to … wash this.”

 “Hah, we do.”

 Alan dropped it to the floor for the time being and grabbed a spare from the top of the wardrobe, along with a fluffy towel. A pillow case was also taken and fitted around the pillow, Alan moving the towel onto his shoulder.

 He then moved back to the bed, putting the cushion in place and getting into bed, rolling over to face Eric. His arm moved to Eric’s behind, towel pressing to his entrance.

 “Al, wha’ are ya’ doin?”

 “Umm … mopping up the mess.” His spare hand moved awkwardly from under him, brushing a sweaty strand of hair out of Eric’s eyes tenderly.

 “Ah … alright.” His sleepy smile came back into place and he wiggled down slightly, top of his head nudging Alan’s chin up and tucking into the space gained. “Cuddle … me.”

 “W … what?” Alan asked.

 “Ya’ … heard.”

 “But … you normally cuddle me?”

 “Jus’ for tonight, please. I’m in a weird mood.”

 “Hormones?”

 Eric chuckled. “Yeah … probably.”

 “But the … towel?”

 “I’ll jus’ clench my ass.”

 “Oh, okay.” Alan tucked the towel into place and then slid his arm up around Eric’s middle.

 Eric shifted a little closer, breath beginning to fall into a normal rhythm. “Hnn … I like this.”

 “Good.” Alan smiled slightly. “But next time, I’m the one … getting cuddles.”

 “I know babe, no worries.”

\------

 The next day, William and Ronald had taken the day off of work to take Jensen to the hospital. Ronald’s uneasy feeling still hadn’t subsided. The doctor came to talk to them in the waiting room. “Your son appears to be fine. He is showing no signs of delirium – of anything that would indicate a stroke. He also does not have a fever and is not dehydrated.”

 “Did y’ give him a scan?” Ronald asked.

 “No, we found no need to.”

 “Can … y’ do one jus’ in case? I think … something’s wrong.”

 “With all due respect, we cannot simply waste hospital time and resources just because you think something is wrong with your child.”

 “Wait a fuckin’ min -.”

 “Ronald.” William said. “We should listen to him. If Jensen is showing no signs of a -.”

“But y’ don’t always see symptoms!” Ronald shouted, his fists curling into balls.

 “Ronald, you have been feeling uneasy for the past day and a half. If Jensen had had another stroke, we would have seen him deteriorate by now.”

 “Do y’ even fuckin’ care!? Ronald spat.

 “Of course I do but think logically. He would be in critical condition by now, if not worse, would he not?”

 “I … guess so.”

 The doctor spoke again, more gently this time. “If you do notice anything, do not hesitate to bring him back here. However, currently, he’s perfectly well.”

 “O … okay.” _But he’s not … fuckin’ well. Even if he’s not had another one, just look at the state that he’s in._

 “So we can take him home now?” William asked.

 The doctor smiled. “Of course you can.”

\------

***1.03am***

 Ronald had put Jensen to bed about an hour ago and was now on his hands and knees, William thrusting into him from behind. They’d both agreed that it was probably the best way to take Ronald’s mind off of his worries.

 “Mom!” A bang sounded from a third of the way up the door.

 “Jeb?”

 William quickly pulled out and grabbed his robe, wrapping it around himself tightly. Ronald was also quick to get clothing – his boxers and a shirt. The two tone haired reaper was the one to answer the door. “Everythin’ alright?”

 Jebediah was standing there, hands hidden behind his back. “Jensen … is poorly. He kept moving around and kept me awake and he’s all sweaty.”

 Ronald’s eyes went wide. “S … shit.”


	16. Cramp!

 Jensen was lifted into Ronald’s shaking arms and the parent turned to Jebediah. “Y’ go back ta’ bed. Y’ need y’ sleep, got school in tha’ mornin’.”

 “But what about bro? Will he be okay?”

 Ronald shot him a fake smile. “Yeah, he’s gonna’ be fine. Wha’ever’s wrong wi’ him, me and y’ dad will ge’ him sorted.”

 “Will he have to go to the … hospital again?”

 “I dunno’ yet. Jus’ ge’ some sleep, okay?”

 He pouted slightly before saying “okay.”

 Ronald took Jensen back into his bedroom, the boy stirring slightly. William was sitting on the bed waiting for him. “What is the matter with him?”

 “I’m not sure.” He sat down on the edge of the bed next to his partner and moved to hold Jensen against his chest. Feeling the boy’s forehead, he said “he’s got a bit of a fever.”

 “And he does appear to be perspiring quite a bit, as Jebediah stated.”

 “We need ta’ ge’ him ta’ tha’ hospital.” Jensen awoke fully and snuggled against Ronald’s cream shirt.

 “No, he just seems to have a bit of a cold. Do not worry your-.”

 “Boss, I keep tellin’ y’ tha’ somethin’ is wrong. Why won’t y’ fuckin’ listen?!”

 “Because as a parent, I understand that you would worry over something small, especially with Jensen being in the condition that he is.”

 “But … wha’ if it’s not somethin’ small? We thought tha’ he’d got a cold before and it turned out ta’ be a stroke!”

 William contemplated for a moment, pushing his glasses up his nose and sighing softly. “Fine, we will take him, even if it is only to ease your worry.”

 “Hurry up and ge’ ready then. We need ta’ ge’ him there as quick as we can.”

\-----

 Jack had been woken up and told to sleep in Jensen’s bed until it was time to get up for school so that he could keep an eye on Jebediah and Jessie. Ronald and William were now in a hospital room as the doctor checked their son over. It wasn’t the same doctor as earlier due to a shift change. The stereoscope was pulled from Jensen and he spoke. “Your son seems fine, bar his light fever. Give him some paracetamol and take him to bed. Make sure he is given some water before you put him to bed.”

 “Are y’ sure tha’ there’s nothin’ else wrong wi’ him?”

 “Ronald.” William stated, hand reaching out to stroke over Jensen’s hair. “He does not seem in any lower spirits than usual. Please, trust the doctor.”

 The doctor smiled softly at Ronald. “Dr Ahnstrand told me about your concerns during our change over yesterday afternoon. My own son has Cerebral Palsy, so I can understand how you worry his health will deteriorate quickly.”

 “Oh … sorry.” Ronald said.

 “Do not apologise. Isn’t it a parent’s job to worry?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Is he gets worse by tomorrow afternoon, please do bring him back.”

 “There’s definitely nothin’ really badly wrong wi’ him?”

 “At present, I have no concerns.”

\-----

 Around 5am, Eric awoke to a sharp pain in his leg. “Ah … shit, cramp!” Alan flinched awake at Eric’s sudden movement.

 “A … are you okay, Eric?”

 “Fuckin’ cramp! Ah … ow … ow!”

 Alan giggled. “Cramp … where exactly?”

 “L … leg!”

 “Stretch your … leg out properly then.”

 “Ah … ow – good idea.” Eric did so. “Ahh ….”

 “Better?”

 “It’s … gettin’ better. Ouch, tha’ shit was nasty.”

 “Aww ….” _Pregnant Eric can be scary … but he’s more cute than anything._

\------

 The following afternoon, around 3.30pm, Ronald returned home, having just picked the kids up from school. He was quickly over to William, who had Jensen sleeping soundly on top of him. Jessie and Jebediah raced up to their room. “How’s he been?” Ronald asked, fingering the hem of his suit coat nervously.

 “He has been fine. His fever seems to have lessened a little, though when I suctioned out his trach tube, it did have more mucus in than usual.”

 “S … shit -.”

 “Ronald, it was clear to creamy in colour. He does not have a chest infection, just a mere cold.”

 “Oh … are y’ sure?”

 “Yes. If he had gotten worse, I would have taken him to the hospital by now, you should know that.”

 Ronald nodded slowly and then picked Jensen up. William moved to sit up on the sofa, swinging his legs around, feet pressing to the floor. “Thank you. Lying down so much was giving me enormous heartburn.”

 Ronald took a seat on the now empty space. “Tha’ sucks.”

 William paused for a moment, catching Ronald’s tone. “You are still worried, are you not?”

 “A bit.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “I can’t help it! He’s been so ill recently wi’ everythin’, tha’ dread jus’ isn’t leavin’ me!”

 “Try to push it to the back of your mind. I believe in your caution due to his condition but you cannot let worry rule your life like this.”

 “I … I know.” Ronald sighed. “I’m gonna’ ‘ave ta’ ....”

 “For your own wellbeing, yes.”

 “Yeah ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a big chapter planned for tomorrow :) or should it be :( ?


	17. Amber moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what L in UK size is in any other size. 
> 
> Mush - slang for face. 
> 
> Soccer is football in the Uk but everyone else knows it as soccer so whatevs.

 Early the following morning, Eric awoke suddenly, face sweaty. He pulled away from the sleeping brunette in his arms and sat up. Alan whined softly at the lack of heat and turned onto his back before waking up slowly, mumbling “Eric … cuddle.”

 “Al ….”

 Eric’s shaky voice pulled Alan fully from sleepiness. “W … what is it?”

 “I … I had a really weird dream.”

 “What about?”

 Eric shuddered slightly. “’Bout … losin’ our baby.”

 “Oh.” Alan sat up too and rubbed Eric’s shoulder soothingly. “That … can be common in the last … trimester.”

 “It … can?”

 “Yeah. Hormone changes can cause … more vivid dreams and because you … tend to wake up more for the toilet and stuff, you remember the dreams more.”

 “But … I haven’t felt her move … yet.”

 “The midwife told you early on that … your uterus is tilted backwards a little bit. She said that you … might not feel movement at all or only a little bit.”

 “I know tha’ but … still ….”

 “Do you want to get yourself … checked over?”

 Eric nodded slowly. “P … please. Can we go after Erica’s gone ta’ school?”

 “Sure.” Alan checked the digital clock on the nightstand. “We need to get up … in half an hour anyway.”

 “Yeah ….”

\-------

 “Your baby is absolutely fine.” The midwife smiled as she checked the scan. “Her heartbeat is strong too.” She hesitated for a moment. “The only thing that does concern me is that she is a little small. Not extremely small, so when you have your next scan in a few weeks, we will make sure to check to see if she’s grown.”

 “But … our friend has always had small children and they’ve been fine.” Alan stated, referring to Ronald.

 “All the more reason to not worry. On average, reaper babies tend to be slightly smaller than human’s, though the cause has never been found. It is thought, however, that it may be because males have both reproductive organs, making for less room.”

 Eric nodded, feeling a little relieved. Their baby was fine – for the moment, at least. “Hah … Al’s baby was massive.”

 “Yeah, she was.” Alan smiled slightly. “Ten or so pounds.”

 The midwife wrinkled her nose slightly. “Ouch ….”

\-------

 “See … Eric, there’s nothing to worry about.” Alan said softly as they left the hospital. They were going to get some items from the baby store in town before returning to work.

 “I … guess. I jus’ hope tha’ she keeps growin’.”

 “She will.”

 “Yeah. Al?”

 “What is it, Eric?”

 Eric rubbed the back of his head nervously as he said “it’s ‘bout her name.”

 “What … about it?”

 “C … can we change it?”

 “What, why?” Alan gaped at him for a moment before speaking again. “Y … you don’t like Crystal?”

 “No, I do! It’s jus’ ….”

 “Just what, Eric?”

 “I’ve been thinkin’ of other names and … I’ve found one tha’ I like more.”

 “Oh … go on?”

 “Amber.”

 “Amber?”

 “Yeah ….”

 “I mean, it is nice ….”

 “But ya’ don’t like it?”

 Alan smiled softly. “I’ll … warm to it.”

 “Thanks, babe.”

\-------

 At work, Eric walked into Ronald’s office. He’d phoned his friend up that morning to explain why he was going for a scan. Ronald was about to lift a large spoonful of ice cream to his mouth when he saw Eric. The spoon was quickly dropped back into the tub. “How did it go, Buddy?”

 “They think tha’ she’s fine. Jus’ on tha’ small side.”

 “Yeah … it was jus’ a dream. I had shit like tha’ when I was pregnant wi’ Will. Try not ta’ worry too much.” Ronald had pushed his own worries about Jensen to the back of his mind, thinking that the feeling of dread was probably unfounded. Still, he would always be on his guard around the fragile boy.

 “Yeah … thanks. Wait – ya’ not preggers again, are ya’?”

 “No, why?”

 “Tha’ ice cream. It’s gettin’ a bit cold ta’ eat tha’ shit, right?”

 “Nope, not knocked up.” Ronald grinned. “I’ve jus’ never gotten over my addiction ta’ ice cream, even if Jack popped out almost thirteen years back.”

 “Ah … cool.”

 “Wanna’ sit down?”

 “Na, I’m good.” Eric closed the gap between them and rested his hands against the desk. “I got a question for ya’ though.”

 “Hnn … wha’?”

 “Can … guys … uhhh ….”

 “Can guys wha’?”

 “Orgasm from their pussies.”

 It was a good thing that Ronald wasn’t eating or he probably would have swallowed his spoon. He let out a cough and then a chuckle. “Ah … so y’ one of those lucky guys.”

 “Who said tha’ it was me?”

 “If it was Al, y’ would ‘ave asked me this ages ago.”

 Eric laughed lightly. “Ah, ya’ got me.”

 “But yeah, it’s possible.”

 “But how?”

 “Well … y’ve got a clit up there somewhere. Y’ve been takin’ it up ass, right?”

 “Uh huh.”

 “Well, the vibrations from being poked by a dick go up there.”

 “So clit orgasm?”

 “Na, fanny one from y’ clit.”

 “Ooooh ….”

 “So tell me, does it feel good?”

 “Fuckin’ … amazin’, mate.”

 “Damn … I’m jealous.”

\-------

 A few more days passed and it had been eight days since Will had first been raped. He’d been sexually assaulted countless times since then, by both Brandon and Joseph.

 He’d snuck into his father’s office two days ago while the expecting reaper had been on lunch break in the canteen and had riffled through Brandon’s file. To his relief, he had found that Brandon was working until 8pm that night. A swift call had then got him booked in for an appointment for 6pm.

 A little after 6pm, a needle was prepped and pushed into pale, soft skin. Will barely noticed, too immersed in his own thoughts. _So … I am protected … from pregnancy now, but … it may already be too late. I … I will find out in two weeks._

\------

 The following afternoon, a groan came from the bedroom of the Spears’ home. William was trying and failing to fit into his suit shirt. Usually an L in shirts due to his height, he’d gone up to XL and then XXL.

 He tried to lie down on the bed and button it up – to no avail. Sucking his stomach in proofed useless with a baby in the way. Plus, heartburn wasn’t helping the situation. Shifting slowly back up into a sitting position, he grumbled about the unfairness of it all under his breath.

 The door opened, Ronald coming into the room. William turned to gaze at him. “Where is Jensen?”

 “Jack’s holdin’ him at tha’ minute. I was gettin’ worried – y’ve been up here a long time.”

 “I am well aware of that.”

 “Somethin’ tha’ matter?”

 “Yes, you could say that. I am unable to get into my shirt. I cannot go up to a XXL, Ronald, it will swamp my arms. I will look ridiculous.”

 “Umm … that’s why they invented maternity wear? Y’ve still got some in tha’ wardrobe, right?”

 “I will not be caught dead in those things again.”

 “Hah, now y’ sound like Grell.”

 William huffed at him, hormones not helping his crankiness. “I will not wear them! They … they make me look frumpy. Is it not bad enough that I have to wear maternity trousers?”

 Ronald chuckled and moved to the bed, kneeling between William’s open legs. A hand reached up to stroke lightly against William’s growing bump, which was about the size of a soccer ball now. “Y’ not frumpy, Boss, y’ look beautiful.”

 “No, no, no! I am just fat.”

 “Hah, hey Grell.”

 “Be quiet, Ronald.”

 “Y’ not fat, y’ve jus’ got a big bun in tha’ oven.”

 “Enormous more like.”

 “Na, Al was way bigger than y’.” Ronald bent forward, resting his cheek against William’s belly. “So beautiful.”

 “I – ohh, did you feel that?”

 “Hmm … big kick.”

 A small smile was brought to William’s lips. “He must know that you are here.”

 “Yeah, he wants ta’ kick Momma in tha’ mush.”

 A hand stroked through Ronald’s hair. “I suppose that I have no choice. Find me out a black maternity shirt; that colour is supposed to be sliming.”

 “Yeahhhhh ….” Ronald rolled his eyes. “That’s not gonna’ work for y’.”

 “Oh … silence yourself!”

\-----

***Sunday night***

 A week passed and Jensen was currently throwing a tantrum, silent tears rolling down his face and good hand punching at his mother. Ronald gripped his wrist gently. “What’s tha’ matter, Buddy?” Jensen tried to pull away from him. “Nappy rash hurtin’ y’ again?” The distressed boy nodded his head. _Poor kid._ “I’ll ge’ y’ in tha’ bath, oka -.”

 “Hello darlings.”

 Both William and Ronald looked up to see Grell, Crimson and Undertaker standing in their living room. “What are you doing here?” William asked, grunting as his annoyance caused stomach acid to rise within him. His heartburn was slowly getting more intense.

 “Wouldn’t you like to know?” UT giggled.

 “Honey, just tell them already.” Grell said.

 “Tell us wha’?” Ronald asked.

 “Well … tehehehe.”

 “Hnn.” Grell huffed slightly. “What Undie means to say is -.”

 “I’ve found a cure, yes I have.”

 “A cure for what? Your annoying personality?” William asked.

 “Don’t be mean, darling.” Grell smiled. “Undie here has created a potion to regenerate Jensen’s damaged brain cells.”

 “H … he’s wha’?” Ronald gaped at them.

 “If this is some form of joke, it is not funny.” William shot them both a glare.

 “Mom’s telling the truth.” Crimson crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t mock her, you dick.”

 “Tehehehe, she sure told you.” UT produced a small bottle from his robe pocket. “This took me months to create. Quick a pickle I got myself into.”

 “It … will really work?” William asked. “It is not somehow going to cause his condition to worsen?”

 “Nope. I tested it on some poor teenager who had a head injury from a motorcycle crash in America. Worked a charm, though it did take almost a month for clear signs of improvement to be seen.”

 “Oh. T … thank you.” William said, completely astounded.

 A syringe was produced from his robe also. “Give him 1ml twice daily, in the morning and at night.”

 “I … I do not know what to say.”

 “Well, where’s my present?”

 “A joke you mean?”

 “Hehehehe … or a love song, that would work.”

\-----

 The following morning, Brandon had just left the house. Will whimpered as he eased himself out of bed. He had not expected to have woken up to find Brandon doing THAT to him. A pregnancy test that had been hidden under the bed the previous day was retrieved. Will knew that if this one came back negative, he would have to take another in a week. However, he had been feeling slightly off for the last two days and couldn’t put his finger on why exactly. _It is … either stress from this whole situation or it is … that other option …._

 Will inhaled shakily and winched as he shifted to the bathroom. _I … I should have … left the first time he … abused me like that. But just now, he … said that he loved me._ His spare hand slammed sideways against the wall where the toilet was fixed, mouth curling into a scowl. “Do … do you actually mean it, Brandon?” _Or do you just enjoy wrapping me tighter around your little finger?_

 The test was pulled from its packaging and Will closed the gap between himself and the toilet. Soon, a steady stream flowed onto the testing portion of the device. It was placed onto the windowsill, Will pacing back and forth despite his pain. His heartbeat quickened as the minutes ticked by, the young reaper checking his watch continuously. _Only … two minutes have passed. H … hurry up already. I need to know – I don’t want to know, but I have to._

 Finally, time was up and Will snatched up the test before eyeing it. His double ringed orbs widened, strength draining from him instantly. He slid down the wall and began to tremble. “N … no, it … it cannot be. A … anything but this ….”


	18. Don't shout at him like that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for a short f***ing chapter.

 Will began to feel hot and dizzy, heart hammering in his chest. “W-what … am I supposed … to do now?” Warm tears brimmed from his eyes, cascading uncontrollably down pale cheeks.

 As his panic rose further, his chest began to feel tight, head spinning more and more as the seconds ticked by. A choked sob was heard before Will began to gasp for breath, anxiety overtaking him fully. _I … I do not … know what to do …._ The room began to blur in his vision, a hard thumping starting in the back of his cranium and slowly spreading forward. Colour faded to grey and black, Will feeling sweat forming on his brow. As his hand lifted up to feel the liquid, a heavy feeling hit him, the world completely disappearing before his eyes. His body slipped down the wall sideways as consciousness left him. The pressure had been too much.

\-----

 Meanwhile, Ronald lifted the tubing for Jensen’s feed and pressed the syringe down carefully. Jensen was wriggling as best he could on Jack’s lap, discomfort evident on his face. “It’s alright, Buddy, it’ll be over soon.” Jack said soothingly.

 William came into the living room, having left Jessie and Jebediah at the kitchen table momentarily. “Breakfast is ready.”

 “Alright, thanks Boss.” Ronald said. “Ah … shit, I forgot ta’ bring in tha’ potion.”

 “I have it right here.” William neared the sofa and lifted his hand, small bottle held within it.

 “Ah … thanks.”

 “Is this shit really gonna’ work?” Jack asked.

 “Yes, it should.” Jensen had been given 1ml before bed the previous night, but as expect, it hadn’t shown to be of any use yet.

 “Yeah … I guess. Undie is a pranker but he wouldn’t lie ‘bout somethin’ this serious.”

 “Of course he wouldn’t.”

 “It’s gonna’ work.” Ronald stated.

 “And if it doesn’t?” Jack asked. “Wha’ if tha’ damage is too big for it ta’ do anythin’?”

 “Enough!”

 Jensen, Jack and Ronald all flinched at the bellow that had just come from William. Jack gulped. “S … sorry, was jus’ sayin’ ….”

 Ronald let out a shaky breath. _Damn Boss, y’ really shit me up._ “Wha’ y’ dad means ta’ say is … it’ll definitely work. Undie knows wha’ he’s doin’ when it comes ta’ medicine and potions.”

 William glared at Jack. “Of course it will work. Not one more negative comment from you or I shall ground you for the next three months.”

 “Y’ fuckin’ wha’?!” Jack gaped at him.

 “That includes seeing Erica.”

 “Er … er … okay, I’ll shut tha’ fuck up ….”

 “And would you keep your language to a minimum?!” William slammed the bottle down on the coffee table and stormed from the room.

 “Erm … Mom, wha’ tha’ fuck was tha’ all ‘bout?”

 “He jus’ wants it ta’ work real bad that’s all.”

 “Right ….”

\------

 After breakfast, which had been eaten in awkward silence, the other two small children sensing the tension between Jack and William, Ronald cleared the plates away and then said “Boss, in tha’ livin’ room.”

 “Whatever for?” William cocked an eyebrow at him.

 “Please jus’ do it.”

 “Heh … fine, very well.”

 They moved into the living room, William’s hand placed against the aching spot on his back. Ronald took a seat on the sofa. “Boss, wha’ was all tha’ ‘bout earlier?”

 “Which?”

 “Shoutin’ at Jack like tha’?”

 “That was not my fault. He should not have been asking such depressing questions.”

 Ronald sighed and rubbed at his temples with his finger and thumb. “He jus’ wanted ta’ make sure tha’ it would work. It’s because he cares, Boss, nothin’ else.”

 “Still -.”

 “Y’ cranky because y’ not far from poppin’.” Ronald stated for him.

 “That and … I do not want to think of this potion not working. If Undertaker’s plan fails … then ….”

 “Yeah, we’ll be worryin’ non-stop for tha’ rest of his life.”

 “Or he may not survive passed his teenage years, maybe not even that far.”

 “So y’ are worried tha’ he might ‘ave another stroke?”

 “It is in the back of my mind, yes.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald paused, trying to find the right words. “Y’ … should go and apoligise ta’ Jack.”

 “I had a right to say what I said.”

 “No, Boss, y’ didn’t. Y’ can’t jus’ shout at our kid when he’s worried sick too.”

 _I … I suppose that he has a point. Jack has been much more well behaved in recent years._ “Then what would you have me do?”

 “Sit him down and explain ta’ him wha’ Undie said ‘bout this potion takin’ time ta’ kick him. We … don’t want him to end up in tha’ hospital because of us like Will did.”

 “You … think that that would be a possibility?”

 Ronald shrugged. “Dunno’, but we didn’t see it comin’ last time either, did we?”

 “N … no we did not.”

\------

 William found Ronald in the kitchen, his partner tying Jebediah’s shoe laces for school. “I think that we are on good terms again.”

 “That’s great, babe. Hey, can y’ help Jessie inta’ his coat? I need ta’ make a phone call.”

 “I’ll … do it … myself.” Jessie stammered, the boy still as nervous as ever.

 “A phone call? Ronald, it is half passed eight. You still need to take the children to school and get yourself to work. What phone call is so important that -?”

 “Wanna’ check up on Will.”

 “You can do that later.”

 “Na, we need his help ta’ pick a baby name, don’t we?”

 “Fine … just be quick about it.”

\------

 Will awoke to the sound of his phone ringing in the bedroom, which was right next to the bathroom. Unbeknownst to him, this had been the third time in five minutes that it had rung. He stood up slowly, still feeling somewhat dazed and dizzy. _I … wonder who that is. Whoever it may be … I must remain calm until … I have decided what I am … doing about this mess. I … I cannot possible abort it, I know … that for certain. And … I must take another test tomorrow morning to be sure. Okay … stay calm …._

 Shaky legs took him into the next room and he picked the phone up, vision still slightly blurry. The call was accepted and cell pressed to his ear. “Hello?” _Good … my voice did not shake too badly._

 “Hey Kiddo, everythin’ alright? I tried ta’ phone y’ twice already.”

 _Oh, oh no … it’s Mom._ “Sorry, I was taking a shower.” Will lied as best he could, hoping that it would be believable.

 “This late? It’s almost time ta’ go ta’ work, isn’t it?”

 “Yes, but I had to deliver a Monny this morning also. I will be on time for work; Father does not have to worry about that issue.”

 “Ah … that’s great. Smart as ever, eh Kiddo?”

 “Yes, I suppose.”

 “So … we need ta’ figure out a name for y’ dad’s oven bun. Any ideas?”

 _Oh … I do not want to think about anything baby related right now!_ “Umm … do you wish to stick to J as the first letter?” _Yes, that will buy me some time to think of an excuse to get off of the phone._

 “Wha’ever. Wha’ do y’ think?”

 “Jackson … pick Jackson.” _Oh dammit, I am beginning to stutter! Dear Lord, think of something – quick!_

 “Jackson? Eh … na, I don’t like tha’.”

 “Then I really have no idea. Hmm … can I think on it and phone you back tomorrow morning?”

 “Yeah, sure. Don’t wanna’ be late, do y’?”

 “No, I really do not.”

 “Alright.” Ronald chuckled down the phone. “Love y’, Will. See y’.”

 “Yes, yes bye.”

 As the call was ended, Will exhaled sharply and shifted over to his wardrobe, tears pricking at his eyes again. _I … I cannot tell my parents about this child. Father will surely disown -._ He gasped loudly. “I … I do … not know which … vulgar beast … is the father.” The wardrobe door was yanked open, the reaper pulling his suit out with haste. _For now … I need to get to work. I cannot allow … a slip up or my parents may become … suspicious. I … I have to hide the fact from everyone. But what if I show earl – no, I … I just need to get through this. I … I can do this._ A tear slipped free. _I cannot …. I … I need Jerome …._

 His quickly got ready for work. _Jerome does not want me. I must … push such fantasies from my mind. He is a gentle, kind man but even he would not raise another man’s child._

 A disgusted shudder left him. _Arriving at work without first showering, how … utterly vulgar._ Breakfast was skipped, Will brushing his hair and teeth with haste before grabbing his shoes and porting to work. The pregnancy test, as well as the fact that Brandon always came to his house during his dinner break was forgotten in Will's panic.

\-----

 That afternoon, Will was scrubbing the dishes that Brandon had left for him that morning, his head still spinning slightly from the stress of it all. _I definitely cannot get rid of my child. I understand why other reapers decide to do such and that is their choice but … I could never forgive myself for doing such a thing. I … I must … settle for hiding it from everyone, at least until it is no longer possible._

 He flinched as the door to the kitchen was slammed against the wall by the force in which it was opened. Joseph and Brandon came into the room, Will’s partner brandishing the pregnancy test. “Oi, wee cunt, mind tellin’ ma wha’ this is all ‘bout?!”

 Will’s eyes went wide as he turned around and trembled against the sink. “B … Brandon … I ….”


	19. Because I've started falling apart, I'm not savoring life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinnae ken - do not know.

 Will lay trembling against the tiled floor of the kitchen. Brandon had beaten him to a pulp before he’d had a chance to say anything more than a few stuttered words. His lip was split, upper arm painful – no doubt broken. Bruises lined his chest and legs under his clothing.

 “Who do you think knocked him up?” Joseph asked. “Me or you?”

 “Dinnae ken and dinnae care. Hmm … we should ge’ rid of it.” He smirked widely.

 Will tried to push himself up into a kneeling position with his moveable arm, whimpering out the words “p … please do not … hurt them.”

 A foot slammed down on his back, his chest slamming back against the floor. He let out a yelp. Brandon scowled at him. “Who asked yer, yer wee shite?”

 “Hey … Brandon, stop it.” Joseph grinned widely. “You know that pregnant reapers turn me on. Let him keep the kid for a little bit.”

 “Eh … fine.” The foot was removed, Brandon reaching down to grab onto the hair at the back of Will’s head. His head was pulled back. “Yer wanna’ keep it?”

 “Y … yes.” Will’s eyes stung with tears.

 “Then do wha’ ah say or ah’ll fuck yer so hard tha’ yer go intae labour.”

 Wil’s breath hitched. “O … okay.”

 “And I’ll fuck you while you’re in labour.” Joseph grinned.

 Will’s stomach churned in disgust. What a vulgar thing to say – just the sort of thing Joseph would actually do. His forehead was slammed against the floor, causing his head to spin, stars and flashes forming in his vision.

 He was kicked in the side before Brandon took a seat at the kitchen table. “He’s all yerrs, mate.”

 “Fantastic.”

 As the young reaper’s senses began to return to him, he felt his trousers being yanked down and he let out a sob. _W … why will they … not just … stop this ….?_

_\------_

 Two days later, Eric was undergoing his ten month scan. Will had taken another test and was definitely pregnant.

 Eric's midwife smiled slightly. “She’s still growing, Mr Slingby.”

 “Is … she still really small though?” Alan asked.

 “She is small but not extremely tiny.”

 “Good. Is it still alright ta’ ‘ave a home birth?” Eric asked.

 “Hmm … it should be okay. As long as there are no complications during labour, everything should be fine. Just make sure to bring her in for a check-up within the first few hours after delivery.”

 “Cool, thanks.”

 “How has your morning sickness been?”

 “Still kinda’ bad but since ya’ told me tha’ she was small, I’ve been trying ta’ eat more.”

 “Healthy foods?”

 “Yeah, I’ve been good, haven’t I, Al?”

 “You … really have.” Alan smiled.

 The midwife nodded. “That’s great to hear.”

\------

 That afternoon, Jack was thrown onto the floor, Erica jumping on top of him. They were play fighting, as they did sometimes. “I win!”

 Jack groaned. “Ah … okay, y’ win. Jus’ ge’ offa’ me! Y’ fuckin’ heavy!”

 Erica giggled. “Sorry.” She moved onto the carpet in her living room.

 “Y’ in a proper good mood, what’s happened?”

 “I’m always in a … good mood, thank you, but yeah, good things have happened today.”

 “Like wha’?”

 “Remember when I said Dad … was worried about Amber not … growing properly?”

 “Uh huh.”

 “Well his scan showed that she’s … okay.”

 Jack sat up and turned to her. “She’s growin’ alright?”

 “Yup.”

 The fringe was brushed from her eyes as Jack smiled. “That’s great, babe.” He moved closer, kissing her softly.

 As the kiss parted, Erica smiled softly. “Hmm … you taste like ice cream.”

 “Don’t I always?”

 “Umm … uh huh.”

 “Hmm raspberry ripple … droooolllll.”

\-------

 Two days later, Eric walked into Ronald’s office. “Eatin’ ice cream again, huh?”

 “Yeah … we might ‘ave had a bit of a slip up actually.” Ronald groaned.

 “Ya’ wha’?!”

 “I missed tha’ date of my injection by a few days -.”

 “Again?!”

 “Yeaaahhhh ….”

 “Ya’ really need ta’ write it down on tha’ calendar, mate.”

 “Tha’ boss said tha’ same thing.”

 “So … ya’re knocked up?”

 “Dunno’ yet. It’s not been two weeks yet but I might be, got back ache.”

 “Oh … crap. When do ya’ find out?”

 “I’m taking a test in two days. Tha’ boss is gonna’ kill me if I am, he said no more kids for a while.” He let out a chuckle. “But there’s nothin’ we can do ‘bout it if I am.”

 “Well … ya’ two ‘ave had four babies in one go before, I’m sure ya’ll cope.”

 “Yep. So, wha’ brings y’ here on this fine – wet, windy day?”

 “I need advice.”

 “’Bout wha’, tha’ birth?”

 “Umm … sex.”

 “Ah … is it gettin’ uncomfortable for y’ now?”

 “Nope.” Eric laughed loudly. “Uh … Al’s fed up of not takin’ it up tha’ ass. He’s feelin’ … kinda’ empty.”

 The ice cream was spat across the table, Ronald then roaring with laughter. “Haha, empty?! Nice way of puttin’ it!”

 “I know. So … any advice? Both of us wanna’ take it up tha’ ass.”

 “Hah, take it in turns?”

 “Meh ….”

 “Alright, I’ll figure somethin’ out for y’.”

 “Thanks mate!”


	20. Angels fall to the floor, like they would if I was captain. (Trigger warning)

***That evening ***

 A choked sob was muffled against a pillow in Will’s bedroom, the young reaper crying harshly from his position on his stomach. Almost half an hour ago, Brandon had held him down on the bed, the sharp point of Joseph’s scythe piercing through the top of his wrist and embedding into the mattress below. It had effectively pinned him to the covers of the bed.

 His insides stung as Brandon continued to ram into him at an agonising pace. He was trying to relax as best he could, knowing that it would ease the pain a little. However, with each new thrust, Will cried out, his muscles clenching.

 “Oi, be quiet. Ah ken tha’ yer li’e it really.” Brandon pushed on the back of Will’s head, pressing his face further into the pillow. “If yer dinnae shut oop cryin’, ah’ll run yer through wi’ ma scythe.”

 Will’s chest heaved violently as he tried to keep his sobs contained. _N … no, please … please … do not hurt them!_

 “Hurry up, would you?” Joseph sighed impatiently before continuing. “It’s my turn already.”

 “Yer can ‘ave him all night long but for now, he’s mine.”

 “All night?”

 “Aye, why naw? Take him back tae yerr place for all ah care. He’s bein’ a damn whiner tonight.”

_N … no! P … please do not leave me … alone with him. I – he … he will kill me.”_

\-----

 An hour later, Brandon pulled out of him for the final time that night, blood trickling from between Will’s cheeks. Spears let out a weak whimper, body completely exhausted from the pain. Joseph ripped his scythe from the mess of flesh and concealed it again. “My turn now?”

 “Aye.” Brandon replied.

 Joseph nodded as he smirked and grabbed onto the collar of Will’s shirt. “You’re coming with me.”

 Will suddenly found himself slammed down onto a sofa. Glancing around, he saw plain white walls, the living room of Joseph’s house sparsely furnished with a dark wooden coffee table and a brown chair.

 His body tensed as Joseph straddled his hips, glaring down at him. “You’re going to do exactly as I say or you won’t make it out of here alive, understand?” Will could only nod feebly; he didn’t have a choice and even if he wanted to, he’d not the energy left in him to struggle. “Good.” Joseph paused for a moment. “Actually, I don’t want you bleeding all over my couch.” He shifted to the side of the sofa, hand reaching out to grab a chunk of Will’s hair.

 “Nnn ….” Will’s aching body hit the wooden floor with a loud thud and he let out a small groan. He was soon rolled onto his front again, Joseph moving to lie on top of him. “Aghh ….” Will cried out as he was violated again, his insides burning madly. “S … stop ….”

 “Shut up!” Joseph bit down roughly on the delicate skin of Will’s neck, teeth sinking in enough to bruise him instantly.

 “Nnnn ….” One hand squeezed under Will’s body, Joseph stroking him into hardness. A gasp left him. “N … n … no!”

 His mouth was pulled away from Will’s sweat coated skin. “Come on, enjoy yourself a little. You have no choice but to take it, so why don’t you moan for me?”

 “Nnnh …” Will whimpered. _How … how could I possibly enjoy this at all?_ The motions on him grew quicker and to his disdain, his hips bucked against Joseph’s, a loud moan being dragged from him. “Ahh!”

 “That’s it, just like that.” Joseph’s tongue licked over the shell of his ear, words breathing against him. “Hmm … come for me.”

 Will felt the thrusts inside him heighten in intensity as his spot was hit. A surge of pleasure mixed in with his agony and he groaned. “O … ohhh.”

 “See? It’s not so bad, is it? Hmm … you’re really throbbing against my hand.

 “Ah … nhgg ….” _Shut up, just shut up!_

_\------_

 Another hour and a half passed of utter humiliation, Will being forced to come into that monster’s hand time and time ago. He was ported home, arm held tightly in Joseph’s to prevent him from collapsing to the floor.

 Brandon looked over from the bed, sheets having been changed for clean ones. “Yer done now?”

 “Yeah, he’s all yours again.” His arm was ripped from Will’s and he pushed him forward. The agonised reaper took a few shaky steps forward and then fell to his knees, arms and head resting on the edge of the bed. “I’ll be going now.”

 “Okay, see yer.” As Joseph ported away, Brandon reached over the side of the bed and pulled his almost limp partner up with ease. “Did he hurt yer?”

 “Y … y … yes.” Will’s voice was hoarse and crackly from sobbing and screaming so much. He was placed onto Brandon’s lap and cradled.

 “It’s alright, babe, ah’m here now.”

 It was all just twisted mind games; a way for Brandon to control him, but Will couldn’t pull away. He needed comfort, no matter how sick it may have appeared to outside eyes. “C … cuddle.”

 “Of course, baby.” Brandon held him tighter. “He’s meaner than ma, isn’t he?”

 “Y … yes.” Tears brimmed in Will’s eyes before they dripped down his face.

 “He causes yer more pain than ah dae, don’ he?”

 “Y … yes.” He began to weep silently, body shaking.

 “Are yer cold, babe?”

 “N … no.”

 “Frightened?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Ah dinnae wanna’ hurt yer an’ ah dinnae want him tae lay his hands on yer but yer never behave.” His voice was strangely soft and tender.

 “W … will you stop … hurting me … if I obey you?”

 “Aye, so be a gad lad, okay?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Eh … no, say it properly. We’ve been over this before.”

 The words slipped from Will’s tongue on instinct. It hadn’t been the first time this scenario had played out in recent months. “Yes, Master.”

 “Gad boy. Ah love yer.”

 He inhaled shakily before breathing out weakly “I … I love you too.”


	21. Blood on the dance floor.

 Two days later, Ronald came into Eric’s office, box in hand. The blonde looked up at him, dropping his pen onto his desk. “So, pregnant?”

 “Eh … na.” Ronald sighed. “I must jus’ be comin’ out in sympathy for tha’ boss. His back’s really been playin’ him up lately.”

 “Oh … right. Did ya’ take two tests?”

 “Three.” His free hand rubbed against his stomach. “I was kinda’ hopin’ tha’ I was.”

 “Really?”

 “Yeah. I miss bein’ pregnant.”

 Eric groaned slightly. “I’m gonna’ be glad when it’s over, I’m sick of this mornin’ sickness.”

 “Y’ jus’ wait, mate.” A soft smile fixed on Ronald’s face. “Once y’ve had y’ first, y’ll wanna’ go through it all again. I mean, givin’ birth ta’ y’ own kid is one of tha’ best experiences y’ ‘ave in y’ life. Well ….” He winked. “Tha’ and gettin’ married.”

 “Yeah but I promised Al no more after this and I’m stickin’ ta’ my words. Plus ….”

 “Plus wha’?”

 “Tha’ more kids we ‘ave … tha’ higher tha’ chance of one of them endin’ up a reaper.”

 “Ah … yeah, true.”

 “And I really don’t want tha’. I dunno’ how y’ coped when Will did tha’.”

 “Yeah … it was hard but we had ta’ all talk ‘bout it and he didn’t do it because he was depressed so it made it a bit easier.”

 “I guess.”

 “And another great life event is when y’ kid leaves home. I mean, it’s sad and y’ really miss them but it’s awesome. It’s like they’re all grown up, y’ ge’ wha’ I’m sayin’?”

 “Yeah, I do.”

 “And he’s happy when he’s wi’ Jerome. They’ll probs be movin’ in wi’ each other soon. As long as he’s happy, I’m happy too.” Ronald grinned.

 Eric let out a chuckle. “Think ya’ll ‘ave a grandkid on tha’ way soon?”

 “Na, Will said he wants ta’ wait a few years. Jack and Erica will probs end up married first.”

 “Ah … ya’ think that’s gonna’ happen too?”

 “Yep, they’re childhood sweethearts. Tha’ boss doesn’t agree wi’ me on tha’ though.”

 “Neither does Al. So … wha’ y’ got in tha’ box?”

 “Ah.” Ronald passed it to Eric. “Vibrator.”

 “Eh … wha’?”

 “Al can stick tha’ up him while he’s fuckin’ y’. He can’t moan ‘bout feelin’ empty wi’ tha’ up him, it’s huge.” Ronald pulled another vibrator from his back pocket and flicked it on. “See … massive. Vibrates a lot too.”

 “Ohh … wait, ya’ got one too?”

 “Uh huh.”

 “Ya’ and William swapped over again then?”

 “Nope, not yet but I think we will soon. He’s not feelin’ satisfied, I don’t think.”

 Eric chuckled and then asked “hey, is tha’ thing safe for me ta’ use?”

 “Yeah, jus’ make sure it’s clean.”

 “Sweet!” Now all Eric had to do was convince Alan to try this toy out.

\-------

 That evening, Erica lay on top of Jack on the sofa, kissing his cheek. “Hmm … y’ smell nice today, got perfume on?” Jack asked.

 “Yeah, it’s really … sweet smelling.”

 “Yeah, I know.”

 Erica’s brow wrinkled slightly. “Hnn … I’ve got a really bad headache.”

 “School been workin’ y’ too hard?”

 “We … had a Math test at school today … but I woke up with my head pounding.”

 “Ah … tha’ sucks. Ge’ some sleep then?”

 “Good … idea.” She grabbed a pillow and placed it above Jack’s shoulder on the sofa before resting her head on it. “You’re comfy.”

 “Y’ heavy, ge’ off.”

 “Nope, sleepy time now.”

 Jack huffed. “Fine, jus’ ‘cause y’ poorly but if y’ start snorin’, I’m gonna’ tug on y’ hair until y’ wake up.”

 “That’s fine … just don’t touch my butt while I’m asleep.”

 “Hey, I’ve never done tha’!”

 “No, but you … would because you’re naughty.”

 “Yeah but I’m not a giant perv. Plus, y’d kick me inta’ tha’ human world if I did tha’.”

 “Yep, wait until we’re older.”

 “Ohhh … is tha’ a future invitation?”

 “Very … far in the future, yes.”

\--------

 “Dad!” Erica raced into the kitchen some time later, having just woken up. Jack followed her in.

 “Y’ … daughter’s bleedin’ … from her … y’ know.”

 Eric turned around and spotted the small blood stain on the top of Jack’s jean covered thigh. “Wha’ tha’ hell did ya’ do ta’ my daughter?!”

 “Dad, you idiot! I’ve come on my period!”

 “Oh ….”

 “Y’ think up tha’ wackiest of things, man.” Jack frowned.

 “Uhh … blame ya’ mom.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout him?”

 “Umm … shit. When ya’ older, ask him wha’ he got up ta’ when he was ya’ age.”

 “When he was human?”

 “Yeah -.”

 “Dad! Don’t just let me bleed out!”

 “Uh … right.” Eric quickly dropped his tea towel on the counter top. “Ge’ a pad from tha’ bathroom -.”

 “You’re not coming in to help me?! I … I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!”

 “Ehh ….” _Damn, this is fucking awkward._

 Alan chose to speak up, hoping to help Eric out of this sticky situation. “I’ll show you … come on.”

 “Thanks Mom.”

 “Are you in any pain? Does … you tummy or back hurt?”

 Erica shook her head. “No but my … head is pounding. Is … that normal?”

 “Yeah, some people get that during their periods. Go up to the bathroom and … I’ll bring you some clean underwear.”

 Eric sighed. “Thanks Al, ya’ really saved my bacon.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout me!” Jack shouted. “I can’t go home wi’ a massive period stain on my leg!”

 “Ya’ can be quiet.”

 “Ugh … fuckin’ hell.”

\-------

 “She blobbed all over y’ leg!” Ronald slipped off of the sofa and began rolling around on the floor. “Oh man, that’s hilarious!”

 “Mom, shut y’ trap! It’s not funny!”

 “It really is. Haha -.”

 “So, wha’ did y’ ge’ up ta’ when y’ was twelve?”

 “Huh?”

 “Eric said tha’ y’ was proper naughty or some shit at my age.”

 “Oh ….”

 It took all of William’s effort not to face palm. “Oh dear ….”


	22. Vibrations galore.

***9.15pm***

 Erica had gone over to Jack’s for the night, bag having contained painkillers as her tummy was beginning to cramp. As Eric put it, ‘let tha’ cheeky sod deal with her PMS.’ On the rare occasions when she did stay over at the Spears’ house, she’d sleep in Will’s old room. Obviously, it wasn’t just Eric who didn’t trust Jack around the little princess. Not that he’d do anything; he wasn’t quite as naughty as Ronald.

 A small box was placed silently on the kitchen table, Eric moving behind Alan, who was currently cleaning the kitchen counter tops. A hand moved out, Eric squeezing Alan’s butt roughly. “Hmm … Eric.” Alan giggled softly as he turned around. The dish cloth was dropped on the counter behind him as he tilted his head up, letting Eric kiss him deeply.

 Eric’s one hand moved in front of his small bump and to the waist band of Alan’s bottoms. They were pulled down slightly, his underwear soon following, and Eric palmed him softly. Alan moaned against his mouth, hips pushing forward slightly. Eric’s other hand, which contained a bottle a lube, moved behind Alan. The hand against Alan shifted to the brunette’s backside and Alan opened his legs slightly. Eric rubbed his finger against Alan’s entrance and Alan took charge of the kiss, tongue sliding around Eric’s.

 His hand pulled away for a moment so that he could pop the lid off of the lube. Soon, one of the blonde’s lubed digits pressed into Alan and the brunette pulled away, moaning softly against Eric’s cheek. “A … are you doing me … tonight?”

 “I kinda’ had somethin’ else in mind.” Eric breathed.

 “W … what’s that?”

 “Ronnie gave me a present.”

 “A … present?”

 “Hmm … a dildo.”

 Alan blushed red as he moved his head to look up at Eric. “Oh … that’s kinky.” His hips pressed back. “Hmm … don’t stop moving.”

 “It’s not tha’ kinky, we’ve tied each other up before.”

 “True.” The finger inside him bent slightly. “Hmm … I don’t … mind trying it.”

 “I’m surprised ya’ know wha’ a dildo is.”

 “Hey … I’m … ahh … not that naïve. Who’s being … nhh … dildoed?”

 “Ya’, and it vibrates too.”

 “Ohh ….”

\------

 Three fingers were pulled from Alan and he was quickly pulled over to the kitchen table. “Hmm … Eric, we eat our dinner on there.”

 “Ya’ forgot ‘bout Halloween 1996?”

 “Ohh … that was really messy.” Alan pulled himself up onto the table and sat down, opening his legs for Eric to stand between them. He was pushed down onto the light pine, Eric shifting back to pull his underwear and bottoms from him. Alan’s hand moved to pick up the box as Eric stooped down and kissed his inner thigh. “Hmm ….” Eric nibbled at his soft skin. “Nhhh … does this thing … have batteries in it?”

 Eric pulled back to look at him. “Yeah, I put some in earlier.” He grabbed onto Alan’s hips and pulled him forward slightly so that Alan’s bottom was off the end of the table. “Now?”

 “Yeah … I want to try it.” He handed the box to Eric, who quickly opened it and pulled the sex toy out. The box was then carelessly thrown to the floor. Lube retrieved, the toy was coated, end pressing to Alan’s entrance. “T … that feels big.”

 “And I’m not?”

 A giggle left him. “Very true.”

 “If it hurts, tell me ta’ stop and I will.”

 “I know you would, Eric.” The vibrator was slowly slid all the way into him. “Ah … oh nhhh ….”

 “Feel good?”

 “Yes … but it’s a little … cold.”

 “Ya’ll warm it right up.”

 “T … true.”

 “Want me ta’ switch it on?”

 “P … please.” Eric did as instructed, the toy switched up onto the highest setting. The sensation spread through Alan like wild fire and he began to writhe around in pleasure. “Ohhh … so … so … good … ahhh ….” Eric watched him as his cheeks flushed further, back arching up slightly. “K … kiss.”

 Eric bent down to kiss him, hands bracing on the table at either side of the brunette. The kiss was rough and sloppy, Alan’s toes curling in his pink, fluffy socks. Eric pulled away after a short while. “Can I ride ya’?”

 Alan smiled slightly. “If … hmmm … you promise not to crush me.”

 “How heavy do ya’ think I am?”

 “Really … heavy.”

 “Cheeky bastard.”

\------

 After a short preparation, Eric lubed Alan up and climbed onto the table. “The table isn’t … going to break, is it?” Alan teased.

 “Hopefully not.”

 Alan shifted to the centre of the table and Eric looped a leg over him. “Don’t sit down … too heavily,” Alan panted.

 “I ge’ it already, I weigh a tonne.” Eric chuckled and then groaned as he sunk down lightly onto Alan. “Hmm … fuck.”

 “Ahh ….” Alan thrust up deeply into him, the feeling on him and inside of him driving him crazy with delight. “T … this is … amazing. Oh … oh God ….”

 “Ah … yeah, jus’ like tha’.” Eric shut his eyes and basked in the sensations.

\-----

 Alan was soon screaming his lungs out as he spilled into his partner, occasional curse words mixing in with his cries, hands scrambling at the edge of the table.

 Both halves of the couple were satisfied and it looked as if it was going to be an extremely long night indeed.


	23. Lost in sour reality.

 The following night, Alan found himself bent over the bed, Eric thrusting deeply into him. Eric’s one hand was gripping onto the brunette’s hip, the other holding the vibrator in place as he thrust away deeply.

 “Oooh … Eric!”

 “Ah … shit, this … is tha’ – fuck! – Best present we’ve … ever had.”

 “I … I know, it’s … amazing.”

\-----

 Three nights later, William came up to bed. He’d been for his ten month scan the previous day and all was fine. His brow furrowed when he saw that Ronald wasn’t in the bedroom. “Ronald?”

 “Yeah, I’m in here babe,” came Ronald’s voice from their en suite.

 “Oh, well hurry up. You know that I hate to be kept waiting.”

 “Yep, those pregnancy hormones are a bugger.”

 “Yes, so do not dawdle. What are you even doing in there?”

 “Takin’ a shit.”

 “How lovely ….”

\------

 Ten minutes later, the door opened slowly, a tight clad leg waving out from the gap. He'd obviously not been shitting away. William rolled his eyes. “Has one decided to play dress up again?”

 “Ohhh … baby, don’t y’ think tha’ ma leg’s so long and sexy?” He said in a mock cockney accent.

 “Just come out of there and show me what vulgar attire you have chosen.” The door was pushed open fully, Ronald swaying into the room. “Oh … the little black dress, how lovely.” William tried not to stare too much, though it was a hard task to manage. _He … he looks beautiful._

 “It’s a fiver for a blowy, twenty quid if y’ wanna’ go all tha’ way.” Ronald licked his lips at the end of his sentence.

 “Stop trying to role play and get on the bed.”

 “Oh, I like a man who takes charge.” Ronald winked and moved closer to the bed. William grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down onto it.

 “Oh … lipstick? Have you stolen that from Grell?”

 “Na copper, I don’t steal anythin’.” He grinned widely. “She chose tha’ colour though.” A hand moved over William’s large bump. “Wha’ service do y’ require this fine evenin’?”

 “Would you please stop with that accent? It is hard on my ears.”

 “Na, not a chance, lovely. So … should we partake in that sex toy tonight?”

 “As I keep saying, there is not a chance in hell of that happening.”

 “Daw, you’re a mean one, yes y’ is.”

 “Though … I do think it is about time to change roles.”

 “Oooh, y’ want ma ta’ do y’ up tha’ bum, do y’?”

 “Ronald, stop talking like that at once!”

\-------

 Finally, Ronald had gone back to speaking normally and his fingers were pulled from William. “Want me ta’ keep tha’ dress on, Boss?”

 “Please, it does suit you.”

 “Sweet!” Ronald grabbed the lube and coated himself before lying on his side behind William. “Rough or gentle?”

 “However you prefer.”

 “Ohh, I like tha’ sound of tha’.” Ronald teased against his entrance for a moment before pushing in deeply.

 “Ohhh.”

 “Ah … so tight.” Ronald let out another groan before gripping onto William’s hip. “Hmm, and y’ hips are gettin’ nice and juicy again.”

 “How exactly … hnn … are they nice?”

 “Dunno’ but they well turn me on.”

 “You have some strange kinks, Ronald.”

 “Ahh ….” Ronald began to thrust into him roughly, causing William to moan softly. “Y’ ‘ave too, likin’ a guy in drag ta’ fuck y’.”

 “Oh … just be quiet.” His spot was hit. “Ohh … right there.”

 “Aye, aye, Captain!” _Damn, I wish he could be preggers 365 days a year._

\------

 Another week passed, Eric having hit the eleven month mark. Will, William and Ronald still hadn’t thought of a name for the family member that would be arriving soon. Ronald turned to William that morning and grinned. “Hey Boss, why don’t we jus’ call tha’ baby Bob for now?”

 “Bob?” William cocked at eyebrow at him.

 “Well yeah, until we think of a better name.”

 “I like Bob, fuck yeah!” Jack cheered.

 “M … me too.” Jessie stuttered.

 “Yes, it will do for now.” Jebediah agreed.

 William sighed. “Then I have been outnumbered on this decision. For the meantime, Bob is it.”

\-------

 Two weeks passed and hope was beginning to be lost for Jensen, the potion having not shown any signs of working yet. Ronald sat down on the sofa with his child, holding him gently against his chest. _Maybe Jack was right and his brain took too much damage._

 William eased himself down next to his two family members, hand placing on his stomach. “Bob is kicking quite strongly this evening.”

 “That’s nice.” Ronald said quietly.

 “Is something the matter?”

 “No, it’s jus’ -.” Ronald stopped when he felt a slight tugging at his shirt. Looking down, he saw that it was Jensen’s right arm that was moving, not his left. “B … Boss ….”

 “Yes?”

 “It … it’s startin’ ta’ work.”

 “What is?”

 “Boss, look! H … he’s movin’ his bad arm!”

 William’s eyes drifted down to his son and then widened slightly. “Oh … oh Lord.”

 “Jack, ge’ in here now!”

\------

 Eric hit his final month of pregnancy and his bump was almost as large as Ronald’s had been with Jack. Most of the previous worry about Amber’s health had now left him. His breasts had also swollen quite considerably and were extremely tender now.

 As he came into the living room on the morning of December 3rd, he found Alan curled up on the sofa, small sobs and sniffs coming from him. The blonde raced over to him as quickly as he could and knelt down in front of the sofa. “Babe, what’s tha’ matter?”

 Alan shook his head slightly, tears slipping down his cheeks. “It … it’s … stupid.”

 “No, if you’re cryin’, it’s not stupid at all.”

 “No -.”

 “Al, please jus’ tell me. We can ge’ through wha’ever it is together but not if ya’ don’t open up ta’ me.”

 The brunette sat up and choked back a sob as he said “I’m scared, Eric.”

 “Scared ‘bout wha’?”

 “Amber ….”

 “She’s goin’ ta’ be jus’ fine, babe.”

 “But … what if I’m not?”

 “Oh … ya’ feelin’ a little overwhelmed again?”

 Alan shook his head. “N … not yet but … what if I breakdown again … when she arrives? I … I really want this baby but I’m … really getting worried.”

 “Al ….”

 “I want to be a good … parent but … what if I fail again?!”

 A hand reached out, stroking Alan’s cheek lightly as his lip trembled. Eric spoke as gently as he could. “Ya’ve never failed as a Mother, I promise ya’.”

 “I have -.”

 “I did wrong ta’ ya’ when Erica arrived. It wasn’t ya’ fault tha’ ya’ had ta’ leave and jus’ look at our Princess now, she’s really happy, isn’t she?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “And that’s because ya’ came back. She’s thinks tha’ ya’ a great Mom. So … when this new baby comes, we’ll ge’ through it, even if things are really hard.”

 Alan nodded. “I’d never … leave again anyway, no matter what. I’m … just … worried.”

 “And if you start ta’ crack under tha’ pressure, I’ll be here ta’ support ya’. Ya’ my number one, remember?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “And ya’ always will be.”

 A small smile came to Alan’s face. “Thank you, Eric.”

 “Feel a bit better now ya’ve got tha’ off ya’ chest?”

 “Y … yes, a bit.”

 “Great!” Eric shifted forward to kiss Alan on the cheek. “Come on, we gotta’ set up for tha’ baby shower.”

 “O … okay.”

\-----

***December 29th***

 The baby shower had been a lot of fun and had cheered Alan up a lot more than he had expected it to. Sascha and Rudgar had come over for the gift giving and Sascha had giggled at seeing Eric pregnant. “Oh Eric, you are fat as hell” were the words that had left his mouth.

 Eric was beginning to waddle around now, the widening of his hips making it painful to move as quickly as before. His morning sickness had never truly left him and he’d still be sick on occasion. It was all the more reason to hope that Amber would come on her due date. Hopefully, just two more days to go!

 Jensen hadn’t improved much since the potion had first taken affect, though his right arm and leg had regained some movement. Undertaker had explained that it was now just a waiting game. At least now, they all knew for sure that Jensen would get better, little by gruelling little.

 Will had kept the pregnancy a secret so far, though things hadn’t improved for him. He’d been trying to obey Brandon completely, though the Scottish man had continued to find small things to criticize and punish him for. The abuse was slowly getting worse, if that was even possible.

 He sat down at the kitchen table once Brandon had left for work and put his head in his hands. Tears slowly fell from him, the young reaper once again crumpling under the pressure. _I … managed to attend Father’s baby shower and pretend that everything was fine. Oh, what a beating I sustained for running away from Brandon for an afternoon._

_I do not think that they suspected anything, especially when I lied and told them that Jerome was thinking of moving into my home soon. I have not told a soul about my pregnancy and have not been for a visit at the doctors. If I were to do that, I would be swiftly put on desk duty and … Father would realise immediately that I was pregnant._

_I feel guilty for not getting a check-up, as I have no idea if my child is healthy or not. I pray that they are and I would … never forgive myself if something wereto happen to them because of my actions. It is just that I have no other way of dealing with this situation._

_I hope that once this baby is born, Brandon will fall in love with them and will stop treating me like this. I am completely under his control._ Will let out a bitter laugh. _Honestly, what a ridiculous thing to wish for. That miracle will never happen._

_I … I just wish that … I was dead. Maybe … one day he will kill me and put me out of my misery._

_I could put my child up for adoption. At least then … they would grow up in a loving home. But … I love them too … so very much …._

\-----

***December 31st***

 A little before midnight, Eric and Alan lay in bed, vibrator buzzing away inside of Alan. “Hnn … are you sure that you … want to make love tonight?”

 Eric, currently on his side, rubbed his backside gently against Alan’s crotch. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

 “Your back’s really … ooh … been hurting … and stuff today.”

 “Yeah but I’m still horny as fuck.”

 Alan giggled softly. “Then … I’m going to have to fix that, aren’t … I? Ahh ….”

 “Hell yeah.”

 Alan nodded and moved a hand behind himself to keep the vibrator in place as he sat up slightly, kissing the spot behind Eric’s ear.

 “Hnn … Al, come on … I’m proper throbbin’ here.”

 “O … okay.” Alan lay back against the bed and kissed Eric’s shoulder as he guided himself into place.

 “Ah … fuck!”

 “Hmm … Eric.

 Within a few moments, Eric let out a cry of pain. “N … nnn, Al stop!”

 Alan pulled out quickly. “W … what is it?”

 “T … twinge.”

 The vibrator was removed. “L … labour pain?”

 “Nnnn … I think so.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Ah … tha’ fuckin’ hurts!”

 Alan bit his lip. _Oh … Eric, it’s going to get much, much worse … than this ….”_


	24. Different pain from different homes.

 Eric shifted uncomfortably as he felt another twinge of pain. “Hnn.”

 “Should … I phone Ronnie?” Alan asked as he rubbed his hand softly against Eric’s shoulder.

 “Na … let him … sleep for a bit. I might not even … be goin’ inta’ labour yet.”

 “You really think he’s sleeping right … now?”

 “Hah, probs not but I … don’t wanna’ disturb him until … my waters end up … breakin’ or somethin’.”

 “Okay. You … should get some sleep too.”

 “Yeah … if I can.” Eric slowly turned over and snuggled as close as possible to Alan. “Well … night.”

\-------

***6.06am***

 Eric awoke with a wince, a sharp pain radiating from his back. “Ah ….”

 “Eric?” Alan hadn’t been to sleep, instead staying awake to keep a watch over his partner.

 “F … fuck, wha’ … tha’ … fuck is tha’?”

 “Which?”

 “Like … fuckin’ crampin’ in … my back?” Eric groaned and curled up slightly. “It … fuckin’ kills.”

 “Oh. It … might be … a small contraction.”

 “Small?! There’s nothin’ small ‘bout this, ya’ sayin’ tha’ it’s gonna’ ge’ worse?!”

 “Y … yes.”

 “F … fuck.”

 “Do … do you want to … go to the hospital instead? They … can give you pain killers then.”

 “N … no. I … wanted a home … birth and I’m stickin’ ta’ … it. Oh … shit … tha’ hurts.”

 “Should I phone … Ronnie now?”

 “Not yet.”

 “But -.”

 “But wha’?”

 “Erica needs to be … taken to Ronnie’s house.”

 “But she’s … not at school today. We … can’t ge’ her up this early.”

 “But … you don’t want her to see you in labour, do … you?”

 “Ah … good point.”

 Alan moved away from him and picked his phone up from the nightstand, selecting Ronald’s mobile number. The phone was held to his ear and it rung once, twice ….

 “Hey Al.”

 “Oh … Ronnie, you’re already awake?”

 “Yeah, Jeb’s got a bit of a cold so he hasn’t settled all night.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Somethin’ tha’ matter?”

 “We think that Eric’s gone … into labour. Will you still be okay to … come over?”

 “Yeah, tha’ Boss is off today anyway for tha’ holidays.” William still hadn’t gone on maternity leave yet, work still being a big priority for him. It didn’t matter how much Ronald bugged him to rest, he wouldn’t budge.

 “Oh … okay. Can you come over soon and take Erica to your house?”

 “Yep, no probs there, mate. Gimme’ ten.”

 “Thank you, Ronnie.”

 “Ah!” Eric let out a cry and Alan quickly ended the call before turning to him.

 “Another contraction?”

 “I … I dunno’. I’m … jus’ really crampy.”

 “Oh … can I get you anything?”

 “N … na … jus’ let me lie … here.”

 “O … okay.” _He’s in so much pain already …_

\------

 Fifteen minutes later, Erica came into the main bedroom, having been told by Ronald that Amber was probably on the way. “Dad?”

 Eric pushed himself slowly up and around into a sitting position, winching slightly. “Yeah, Princess?”

 “Is … is Amber going to be … okay?”

 “She’s … gonna’ be fine.” Eric smiled through his discomfort.

 “But … will she have to … go to the hospital if she’s tiny like Cousin Jamie?”

 “M … maybe for a lil’ bit but after tha’, ya’ can … cuddle ya’ lil’ sis all ya’ want.”

 “Okay … as long as she’ll … definitely be okay.”

 “She will be, Princess. Now come and give ya’ dad a kiss.”

 “Okay.” Erica smiled and walked over to the bed, bending down to kiss her father on the cheek. She pulled back and giggled softly. “Try not to … scream too much.”

 “Uh … thanks, I guess.”

\-----

***12.57pm***

 Eric lay curled up under the covers, rolling onto his other side every so often. “Ugh … how long is this … gonna’ last for?” He groaned.

 “Probs a few hours longer.” Ronald stated. “Y’ waters haven’t broken or anythin’ yet.”

 “And your contractions … are still pretty irregular.” Alan agreed.

 “F … fuckin’ hell.”

 “Want me ta’ run y’ a bath?” Ronald asked. “It’ll help wi’ tha’ pain.”

 “Ya’ really think … I feel like movin’ right now?!”

 “Uh … alright.”

\------

***3.16pm***

 The contractions were beginning to increase in intensity, making Eric cry out when one of them hit him. His hand clung to the bedsheet as pain surged through his hips and abdomen. “Aghhhh!”

 Alan was lying behind him now and he squeezed Eric’s upper arm gently. “It’s okay … Eric, your labour it … starting to progress now.”

 As the contraction ended, Eric let out a grunt. “’Bout … fuckin’ time.”

 “Let’ start timin’ y’ contractions, alright mate?” Ronald smiled. “Probably won’t be much longer now.”

 “A … alright.”

\------

***4.20pm***

 “Ah … ah … how long has tha’ been?” Eric panted as his next contraction ended.

 “Jus’ over an hour.” Ronald stated.

 Eric let out a groan. “Ugh … fuck’s sake.”

\-----

***5.56pm***

 “Tha’ one was ‘bout an hour and a half from y’ last one.” Ronald stated, looking at the timer on his phone.

 “They’re still … irregular then.” Alan bit his lip before asking. “Is … this normal? Ronnie … there’s not … something wrong … is there?”

 Ronald frowned at him from his position on the end of the bed. “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

 “Because it’s lasting … a long time.”

 “Eh … well … it’s his first baby, it’s gonna’ take a bit of time.”

 “But at the hospital … they made me have a c-section after around twelve hours. Eric’s … been in labour for almost eleven.”

 “T … that’s because ya’ … wouldn’t dilate.” Eric grunted. “And ya’ … was too exhausted ta’ push.”

 “But aren’t you … exhausted? Maybe … we should get you to the hospital -.”

 “No way in hell! I … I’ll manage.”

 “O … okay.”

 “It’s ‘bout time I checked how dilated y’ are.” Ronald stated.

 “Y … you can do that?” Alan turned to blink at him.

 “Yeah, they sell those camera things at tha’ birthin’ store, along wi’ tha’ clamps and everythin’.”

 “Oh … since when?”

 “Since forever? Home birth has been a big thing since jus’ before I had Will. Tha’ Boss used one on me when I was havin’ him. Seriously, 'ave y’ been livin’ on this planet for tha’ past seventeen years?”

 “I … I didn’t realise. Hmm … what about when you went … into labour with Jack?”

 “Didn’t bother then. It was all over pretty quick wi’ him.”

 “Oh -.”

 “God, would ya’ two shut up?! Ya’ … ya’ givin’ me a headache.” Eric groaned. “Tha’ best … not be tha’ same camera tha’ went up ya’ ass.”

 “Nope, it’s brand new. See, I got y’ another pressie. Am I great mate or wha’?”

 “J … jus’ … ge’ on wi’ it!”

 “Eh … alright.”

 Ronald walked out of the room to head for the bathroom. Once he’d washed his hands, he returned and rummaged in his luggage bag for his medical gloves. They were slipped on, the latex making a small slapping sound as it hit against his wrist. He then pulled out the camera box and took it out of the packaging. It was given a quick clean with an antiseptic wipe before he whipped out a bottle of K-Y Jelly.

 Alan pulled the covers back and off of Eric. Ronald approached the bed and grinned down at him. “Nice, thick thighs y’ got there, mate.”

 “Fuckin’ … pervert.”

 “Yep and I never thought I’d see tha’ day when I’d ge’ ta’ lube y’ up.”

 “Ugh … fuck, ya’ annoyin’.” The wire of the camera device was coated in K-Y before Ronald eased it into place.   “Ah … cold.”

 “Sorry, Buddy. Ah … fuck.”

 “Wha’ … wha’ is it?”

 “Y’ openin’ hasn’t opened up yet.”

 “Ugh … shit.”

\--------

***6.10pm***

 Will flinched as he heard the door open to the living room while he was dusting the bookshelf housed there. Brandon came storming into the room and neared him. A sharp slap knocked the young reaper’s head to the side. “H … have I done … something … to displease you?”

 “Why’s there fuckin’ cake in tha’ kitchen cupboard?!”

 “I … I … I’m sorry. I … I was craving … something sweet.” He received a hard punch to his other cheek. “B … Brandon -.”

 The Scottish man smirked. “So naughty, yer wee shite. Joseph is gunnae ‘ave fun wi’ yer tonight but befir tha’, ge’ on yerr knees.”

 Will didn’t argue, too scared of the baby inside of him coming under threat. “Y … yes.”

 “Dae it right!”

 Will’s hand shook as it moved to unzip his trousers. “Y … yes, Master.” He received a knee to the stomach and his eyes went wide, a gasp leaving him. _N … not there!_

 “Say it li’e yer fuckin’ mean it!”

\------

***6.33pm***

 Will sat cowering in the corner of the living room, hand pressed to his stomach. _I … I hope that you … are alright._

 Joseph stooped down in front of him, sickening smirk on his face. “Hmm … sofa or bed tonight … I just can’t decide.”

 Tears slipped from Will’s eyes. _N … no, l … leave me be. Please just leave me and my baby … alone._

\------

***7.47pm***

 Alan had received a phone call from William not so long ago, asking if Amber had come into the world yet. So far, not a sign of the new arrival.

 “S … shit.” Eric’s eyes widened slightly.

 “W … what is it, Eric?” Alan asked.

 “W … waters jus’ … broke.”

 “Oh … I’ll go get a … towel.”

 “No … ya’ … keep cuddlin’ me.”

 “But -.”

 Ronald stood up from the bed. “I’ll go ge’ it.”

 “Thank you, Ronnie.”

\------

***8.30pm***

 Eric’s contractions were now down to every fifty minutes or so, his body shaking from the force of each of them. He was lying on top of the covers now, which had been covered in disposable sheeting.

 Ronald came into the room, damp cloth in hand. It was pressed to Eric’s forehead. “Better?”

 “Y … yeah, thanks.” Eric breathed out. “Hnn … my back is killin’ … me.”

 Ronald bent down and rubbed the small of his back softly. “Does tha’ help any?”

 “A … a bit.”

 The two tone haired reaper nodded. “Al, keep rubbin’ his back, alright?”

 “O … okay.”

 “Eric, I’m gonna’ try ta' see if y’ve opened up a bit, tha’ alright?”

 The blonde shuddered slightly and moved his hand to hold the cloth in place. “D … do wha’ ya’ … need ta’.”

 The camera and wire were inserted again and Ronald grinned. “Ah, bingo!” Eric winced as they slid up into his vaginal canal.

 “Has he dilated at all?” Alan asked nervously.

 Ronald checked the monitor attached to the other side of the plastic coated wire. “Yep, I’d say ‘bout four cm, maybe five.”

 “T … thank fuck for tha’!” Eric screamed out again at the end of his sentence.

 “Contraction … again?” Alan asked. Eric nodded and Ronald eased the wire from him before checking his timer again.

 “Ohh … forty one minutes.”

 “Ah … arghhh!”

 “Keep it together, Buddy, she’ll be here soon.”

\--------

***10.37pm***

 Eric had just been checked again and he had been around nine cm dilated. He’d screamed and swore as the contractions whittled down to every twenty minutes and then every ten, cloth having been discarded. Now sitting up against the headboard and gripping his stomach, he shifted down slightly and rested his head on Alan’s shoulder, eyes burning with ears. “Ah … hnn … it … it fuckin’ hurts, Al.”

 “I know, Eric … I really do.” Alan brushed the sweaty strands of hair from his face and kissed the top of his head gently. “Ronnie, can you bring me another … damp cloth?”

 “Sure thing, mate.”

\-----

***11.35pm***

 As soon as one contraction ended, another began. The labour so far had been long and gruelling, Eric in agony and completely exhausted. “S … shit.” He manged to breathe out.

 “What’s wrong, Eric?” Alan stared down at him.

 “P … push.”

 “Y’ best shift y’ ass then.” Ronald said.

 “Y … yeah.” Eric struggled down into a lying position on his side. “Al … head … ya’ lap.”

 “Oh … okay.” Alan moved also and as Eric pushed himself up with one arm, Alan crossed his legs and sat down again. Eric’s head was placed on his knee and Alan combed his fingers through the blonde strands. “You’re … doing really well, Eric.”

 Ronald knelt up at the edge of the bed and reached his hands up to Eric’s entrance. “Lift y’ top leg up for me, mate.” Eric did so slowly. “Al, grab onta’ it.”

 “O … okay.” Alan’s one hand gripped under Eric’s knee and kept his bent leg elevated.

 “Alright buddy, wi’ y’ next contraction, push.”

 “I … I … can’t.” Eric squeezed his eyes shut. “It … fuckin’ kills.”

 “Y … you have to, Eric. The quicker you do that, the sooner … the pain will be over.” Alan coaxed.

 “No … I – nhhggg!” The urge became too great for Eric and he pushed hard. “Aggggghhh!” He began to scream hoarsely as he continued to bear down.

 Soon, Ronald said “I … can see her head but y’ gotta’ slow down on tha’ pushes, okay?”

 “NO! Ah … hah … nhhhh!”

 “Y’ bleedin’, mate, y’ don’t wanna’ tear y’self too badly.”

 “I … I don’t fuckin’ care! Jus’ – agh! – ge’ her outta’ me!”

\------

 Blood coated Ronald’s gloves as Amber’s head came all the way out. “Alright … a few more pushes should do it.”

 “F … fuck!” Eric screamed again as one shoulder and then the other was passed from him. “Aghh! S … stop!”

 Ronald pulled her out fully and chuckled. “Bit late for tha’, mate.”

 Alan smiled softly and stroked Eric’s cheek with his spare hand. “Y … you did it, Eric.”

 As Alan eased his leg back down onto the cover, Eric breathed out “is … is she okay?”

 “Yep, she’s small but she’s breathin’ alright.” Ronald placed the baby on the bed and grabbed a towel close to him, rubbing her clean with it.

 “B … but she’s not cryin’?”

 “She will, don’t worry.”

 Eric turned onto his back and sat up. “L … let me hold her.”

 “Sure, two secs.” A blanket was grabbed and the small baby wrapped in it. She was then passed to Eric.

 As Eric held her close to him, the tears slipped free. “Oh … God Al, she’s beautiful.”

 Alan was instantly at his side, a sweet smile on his face. “She … really is.”

 “Eh ….” Eric sniffed loudly. “I change … my mind again.”

 “About what?”

 “She’s … got really fair skin, jus’ like ya’, Al.”

 “O … okay?”

 “Crystal suits her better.”

 “Oh Eric … make up your mind!”

 Eric chuckled tiredly. “Hah … sorry.”

 As hoped, Crystal had arrived on New Year’s day.


	25. You know that there's no denying; I won't show mercy on you now.

***12.03am***

 Crystal wriggled around slightly, nuzzling closer to Eric’s chest. “Eh, Ronnie, how do I feed her?” Eric asked.

 “It’s a bit obvious.” Ronald grinned.

 “Uh ….”

 “Just … hold her to your chest.” Alan stated. “Her … nose has to be level with your … umm - nipple.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald sat down close to Eric. “And when she opens her mouth, pull her a lil’ closer and let her latch on.”

 “Ah – oh, she’s doin’ it!”

 “Let her open it a bit wider.”

 “Right.” Eric waited for a moment. “Eh … now?”

 “Yep.”

 Eric pulled his baby onto his chest and she soon latched on. “Ah ….”

 “Does it hurt, Eric?” Alan asked.

 “Na, not really. It … jus’ feels weird.”

 “Sweet, Jack nearly ripped my nipple off.” Ronald grinned before it slipped away again. “And at least she’s not like Jamie; she can eat all by herself.”

 “Yeah … and she doesn’t look really tiny.”

 “We’ll wait for y’ ta’ pop ya’ placenta out and then take her ta’ ge’ weighed.”

 “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

\-------

***12.46am***

 Crystal’s cord had been cut and Ronald was currently in the bathroom cleaning her up properly. “Hnn ….” Eric gripped at the disposable sheet.

 “Are … you okay, Eric?” Alan asked.

 “Contraction … again.”

 “Oh.”

 “At least this’ll only take … a few pushes, right?”

 “Yes.”

 “H … hold my hand.”

 “S … sure.”

\------

 Around 2am, Ronald finished cleaning the room as Eric took a shower and Alan held their baby downstairs in the living room. Thankfully, when Eric’s waters had broken, it had been more of a trickle than a gush and a towel had been grabbed before the liquid could ruin the mattress. Just as Ronald was about to take the stripped off bed covers down to the kitchen, he heard Eric shouting his name.

 Dropping the dirty items back onto the floor, he rushed to the bathroom and opened the door. “Everythin’ alright, Buddy?”

 The shower curtain was pushed back and Eric groaned “can ya’ ge’ me a pad? I’m proper bleedin’ over here.”

 “Yep, giant fanny pad comin’ y’ way.”

\-------

***2.22am***

 Ronald had helped Eric to dry off and get changed. He ported them both into the living room, Eric wobbling slightly. Alan turned to face his partner. “Y … you don’t look very well, Eric.”

 “Yeah … I don’t feel great either.”

 “You should rest then and I can take Crystal to … the hospital with Ronnie.”

 The blonde shook his head. “N … no, I wanna’ be there. I’m fine, jus’ knackered.”

 “O … okay, if you’re sure.”

\------

 ***4.30am***

 Alan and Eric returned home from the hospital while Ronald went to retrieve Erica. Crystal had been checked and was, as far as the doctors could see, perfectly healthy.

 The blonde flopped down on the sofa and yawned, his whole body aching. “Five pound and 8 ounces, not bad.”

 “Hmm … bigger than we thought she’d be.” Alan rocked his child lightly in his arms as he circled the sofa.

 “Do ya’ really think tha’ she’s alright though? She hasn’t cried once yet.”

 “Maybe we’re just lucky … this time around.”

 “Yeah, I hope so. Hah, Erica never stopped cryin’.” He yawned again, louder this time. “Man, I’m beat.”

 “You should go to bed … Eric.”

 “I will once Erica gets back.”

 As if on cue, Ronald and Erica appeared in the living room. The thirteen year old was grinning widely, having been told that her little sister was healthy. “Mom, can … I hold her?”

 “S … sure.” Alan moved close to her and eased Crystal into her arms. “Be sure … to support her head.”

 “O … okay.” Erica smiled down at her baby sister. “Awwh … she’s so cute.”

 Alan nodded. “She … really is.”

\------

 Around 5am, a loud thud was heard as Will was thrown onto his bed. Brandon looked at him, seeing large gashes covering his arms and legs, no doubt caused by Joseph’s death scythe. His gaze then turned to Joseph, who was smirking down at Will from his standing position at the side of the bed. “How was he?”

 “He behaved himself.”

 “Gad.” Will let out a small whimper, hand moving up to grab onto Brandon’s shirt. “See wha’ happens tae yer when yer dinnae dae as ah tell yer?”

 “Y … yes.” Will replied weakly.

 “Joseph, yer can go. Ah think tha’ he’s learnt his lesson.”

 “Sure thing. Hopefully, I’ll see him tonight also.” Joseph ported away, his last words causing Will to tremble in fright.  

 “Ge’ under tha’ covers.”

 Will nodded feebly. “Yes … Master.” _P … please just let … my child be okay._


	26. Letting the water flow.

 Eric had fallen to sleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow that morning around 6am. At 8.47am, Alan heard crying on the baby monitor and went to check on Crystal. He came back into his own bedroom a few minutes later, Crystal held lightly in his arms. “Eric.” The blonde didn’t stir so he drew closer to the bed, and arms being taken up, decided it would be a great idea to plonk his butt on Eric.

 “Uhh … if ya’ wanna’ sit … on my face, at least fuckin’ ask first.” Eric mumbled as he stirred.

 “I’m not on … your face. Eric, wake up already!”

 “Somethin’ wrong?”

 “Crystal needs feeding … I think. I checked her nappy and everything else and I’m sure that she’s … just hungry.” Crystal cried a little louder.

 “Oh … oh right. Ge’ off of me then.” Alan did so and Eric sat up in bed. His shirt was soon discarded on the floor. “Hand her over then.”

 “O … okay.” Alan passed the new born over and then said “can … I sit this … out?”

 “Eh, why?”

 “Breast feeding … kind of grosses me out.”

 Eric frowned slightly and Crystal was pulled close to his nipple. “Are … ya’ strugglin’ again?”

 “N … no, I’m fine. It’s just that … I don’t like watching this.”

 “But it’s natural.”

 “I don’t like it, okay?!”

 The blonde blinked at him, not having expected Alan to raise his voice. “S … sure, ya’ … sit this one out then.”

 “T … thank you.”

 Alan quickly disappeared and Eric let out a sigh. _I … hope that he’s gonna’ be alright this time around._

\------

 Crystal was put back into her cot and Eric went to find Alan. After checking the living room, he found Alan in the kitchen. “Ya’ alright, babe?”

 Alan looked up at him and rubbed his upper arm nervously. “I’m … sorry for raising my voice … earlier.”

 “It’s alright.” Eric took a seat across the kitchen table from Alan. “But if ya’re strugglin’, ya’ gotta’ tell me.”

 Alan smiled slightly. “I’m … not, I promise.”

 “Ya’ jus’ not a fan of tit milk then?”

 A cardboard coaster was thrown at him. “Eric, that’s gross!”

 “Hah, yeah. Wanna’ go back ta’ bed? I know tha’ I do.”

 “That would … be wonderful.”

\------

 Eric had been asleep for most of the day, bar getting up to feed Crystal and to change his pad. Around 10.20pm, he stirred and turned on the lamp. Rolling onto his side, his hand moved to rub Alan’s chest and stomach. Alan looked at him, having been awake for a little while himself. “How are you … feeling?”

 “Tired but … horny as fuck.”

 “It’s because your pregnancy hormones haven’t settled yet but … you can’t do anything or … you’ll get blood everywhere.”

 “I know but can I do somethin’ ta’ ya’?”

 “That … won’t do much to help though.”

 Eric chuckled. “Oh really? I think tha’ watchin’ ya’ moanin’ will help me a lot.”

 “Oooh.” Alan moved Eric’s hand down to his crotch instantly. “Then … please do.”

 “Horny bastard.”

\-------

 “Hmm …..” Alan groaned as the motions on him quickened. “V … vibrator.”

 “Ya’ really like tha’ thing, don’t ya’?”

 “I … I do.” Eric pulled away from him and Alan got out of bed, dropping his pj bottoms and underwear to the floor. The lube and vibrator was quickly retrieved, Alan getting back into bed. He grabbed one of his two pillows and placed it under his hips before he handed the items to Eric. “R … ready when you … are.”

\------

 Preparation over, the large toy was slid all the way in and turned on, covers having been ripped off of the bed so that Eric could get a better view. “Ah … hnnnn.” Alan’s head pressed back into the pillow, Eric’s spare hand moving to pump him. Alan pulled Eric’s hand away slowly from the vibrator and reached down further, sliding the toy in and out of himself slowly. “Ah … ah ….”

 “Al?” Eric’s brow furrowed slightly.

 “Y … yes?” Oh … ohhh.”

 “I thought tha’ ya’ didn’t like touchin’ ya’self and stuff in front of me?”

 “Hmm … but … it feels … good, and … it’s a present … for getting through … such a tough labour.”

 “Oh … thanks, babe.”

 “N … no … problem … ahhh!”

 Just as Alan felt his stomach tightening in pleasure, toy being pushed deeply into him, Crystal’s cries came over the monitor.

 Eric chuckled. “Wha’ timin’, eh?”

 Alan grumbled as Eric pulled away from him and got out of bed, planning to head to the bathroom to wash his hands. “H … hurry back.”

\------

 Two weeks passed and it was now the 16th of January. Eric and Alan had settled down into a routine and there had been no signs so far of Alan cracking under the pressure. It had helped that they had split the workload between them, Erica helping out with changing nappies and burping.

 Will was sure that his baby had survived the blow, as he’d not experienced bleeding or any other sighs of a miscarriage. That night, he was pushed down onto his bed, his trousers pulled down to his knees. “H … have I … done something … wrong?” He breathed out, body already beginning to shake. Brandon’s words made his eyes widen slightly.

 “No but if ah don’ keep yer tame, yer gunnae start misbehavin’ again.” His belt was pulled from around him. “So be a gad lad an’ keep still.”

 Will cried out as the belt whipped against the back of his thighs, causing tears to burn in his eyes.

 “Be quiet an’ take yerr discipline!”

\--------

 The following night, William sat down slowly on the sofa. His bump was now huge, hips and chest having expanded greatly. The area around his ankles had also swollen and he’d been experiencing cramping for the past day and a half.

 Ronald was already sitting down, Jensen on his lap. “Should we try ta’ see if he can talk now?”

 “I suppose that trying will not -.” His sentence was cut off by a hiss.

 “Y’ alright, Boss?”

 “A … another small … contraction, I think.”

 “Ah, y’ wanna’ go lie down for a bit?”

 “No, I am perfectly alright for the time being. Let us see how Jensen is progressing.”

 “Eh … alright. Kiddo, I’m gonna’ cover tha’ hole in y’ neck for a few seconds, okay?” Jensen nodded. “Cool and when I do, try ta’ say somethin’.” Another nod. Ronald pressed his index and middle finger to the hole, sealing it off for a short while, though Jensen would be able to breathe through his mouth.

 “M … Mom.” It was croaky and barely above a whisper but it was still heard by both parents.

 “Boss, he did it!”

 “Y … yes, that is … marvellous.” The excitement seemed too great for William at that moment as he let out a sharp gasp. “O … oh my.”

 “Boss?” Ronald removed his fingers from atop Jensen’s neck.

 “M … my waters have just broken.”


	27. What a dumb s**t.

***10.25pm***

 William had been at the hospital for a little over an hour, Grell having come over to his house with Crimson to take care of the children. His contractions were down to once every hour or so now. There was a hospital bed in the room he was in, as well as the birthing pool.

 The same midwife who had done William’s ultrasounds checked the monitor attached to the camera. “You’re only around 1cm dilated at the moment.”

 “That is fine. May … I get in the pool now?” William asked.

 “Of course, though you will have to get out again for another internal examination.”

 William nodded and struggled to get off of the bed, his back aching immensely. Both he and Ronald had taken a shower at the hospital, as this was recommended before getting into the pool. The supervisor was clad in just a baggy shirt, whereas Ronald had on a loose, short sleeved shirt and shorts.

 “Need help gettin’ in, Boss?” Ronald asked.

 “N … no, I can manage.” He cocked his leg over the side of the pool and climbed in, sinking slowly onto his bottom.

 “Tha’ water feel good?”

 “It … is soothing my back a little.” A few moments later, he let out a grunt, hand pressing to his stomach.

 “Another contraction?”

 “Hnn … y … yes.”

 Ronald turned to the midwife. “How long’s tha’ been?”

 “Ohh … fifty five minutes.”

\--------

***1.03am***

 William groaned through another contraction, which were now forty minutes apart. When he’d been checked around half an hour ago, he’d been 4cm dilated. As the contraction ended, he breathed out “g … gas and air, I … need gas and air.”

 The equipment had already been readied and the midwife handed the mouthpiece to him, which was attached to an almost clear tubing.

 “Do ya’ want somethin’ ta’ drink?” Ronald asked.

 “N …no, not right now.”

 Ronald knelt down behind him outside of the pool and stroked a hand lightly over his hair, which hung messily due to the earlier shower. “Alright, ya’ let me know if ya’ need anythin’.”

 “I will, do … not worry.”

 The room fell into silence for the next thirty six minutes bar the small groans and deep breaths coming from William. It was pierced by a large hiss before William took the mouthpiece between his lips and teeth. He took deep breaths as the next contraction hit him harshly.

 As the contraction ended, the mouth piece was pulled away and he gasped. “Oh … that is so painful.”

 “I know it is, babe.” Ronald patted him lightly on the shoulder.

 “I … was not expecting … such intense pain. It was … not this bad when … I was in labour with Rosalee.”

 The smaller male’s heart sank a little. “Y … yeah, tha’ was over pretty quickly.”

\-------

***3.21am***

 “Okay, you’re 6cm dilated now.” The midwife smiled as she eased the wire from him. “You’re doing an amazing job, Mr Spears.”

 All William could do was nod, fatigue setting in now. His silence was quickly replaced by a groan. “R … Ronald, your … hand.”

 “Ya’ havin’ another one?” He asked as he held onto William’s hand.

 “Obviously!” William gripped onto his hand with an almost breaking strength as he began to pant. “O … ohhh.”

 The midwife checked her timer again. “Twenty two minutes since your last one.”

 Ronald grinned. “Not long now, Boss.”

 “Be qui – ahhh!”

\-------

***4.57am***

 William was now down to eleven minutes between contractions and the intensity of them was crippling. “Hey Boss, can we call tha’ kid Riley?”

 The supervisor grunted at him, one hand pressed to his stomach from his sitting position back in the pool. “Y … you can call him Mr Potato Head for … all I care at this … present moment.” He shifted slightly as he felt another contraction begin. “Nhhhh ….”

 “Take another puff on y’ gas, Boss, y’ look like y’ need it.”

 “Shut up! A … aghh ….”

\------

***5.37am***

 “You’re fully dilated, Mr Spears.” She smiled softly. “You’ll be entering the pushing stage of labour soon.”

 William was sweaty, the muscles in his abdomen feeling as if they were on fire. He sat up slightly on the bed once the wire was taken out of him. “G … good.” His contractions were only breaking for a minute or two now.

 “Would you like to go back into the pool to give birth?”

 “P … please.”

\------

***5.58am***

 William was now back in the pool, kneeling up with his one hand gripping the side of the pool in front of him. The other hand held the gas and air device tightly. Ronald stooped in front of him, easing the tip of a straw into his mouth. The supervisor took long sips of the apple juice, the gas and air having dried his mouth out. “Hnn.”

 Ronald took that as a cue to withdraw the straw. Placing the cup down on a tray in the room, he climbed into the pool next to William and rubbed in between his shoulder blades. “How y’ holdin’ up, Boss?”

 Before he could reply, pain ripped through him again and he pressed the device to his mouth, teeth biting down harshly on the mouthpiece. As the pain faded a little, he pulled it away and panted heavily. “Oh … oh Lord.”

 Ronald’s continued with his soothing rubs. “If y’ need ta’ scream, scream.”

 “W … why an earth would … I do that?”

 “It’ll help ge’ y’ through tha’ pain.”

 “T … that would be embarrassing.”

 The midwife, who was also in the pool, said “I’ve heard far worse than a bit of screaming, Mr Spears.”

 “But – oh … aghhh!” William gasped loudly and screamed out again as the urge to push hit him. “Ohh … ahhh!”

 “Boss?”

 “P … push … gyahhh!”

 “See, it feels better when y’ scream, don’t it?” William nodded slightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

 “When you feel your next contraction, push.” The midwife instructed.

 William moved his legs apart a little more and cried out as the urge became too great. “Oh … bloody hell!”

 “Y’ doin’ great, Boss.” Ronald’s hand slid down to rub his back lightly under the water.

 “G … good grief – gahhh!” The gas and air was inhaled again as William worked through his pushes.

\-----

***6.08am***

 “You’re crowning, Mr Spears.” The midwife held her palm to the baby’s head. “Hold you push for a moment.”

 William grunted loudly against the mouthpiece. _Are you insane?!_ _How can I not push right -?_

 “Okay, push again for me when you can.”

 The mouthpiece was pulled away, William concentrating on his pushes too much now to focus on inhaling the substance. “Ah … nnnnghhh!”

 “It’s almost over now, Boss.”

 “Ah … hah … agh!” He felt a tugging which only made his pain grow. “Nahhhh!” _How embarrassing … I am not able to compose myself at all._

 “Okay Mr Spears, his shoulders are next.”

 “Hghhh!”

 “A really big push now.”

 “Gyahhh!” William used the last of his strength to bear down with all of his might. As his child was pulled from him, he cried out again, head falling forward slightly and sweat coating his face, neck and shoulders. “I … is it over?”

 “Yes it is.”

 “Well done Boss!” Ronald cheered as he patted him lightly on the back.

 “T … thank you.” William twisted slowly and cocked his leg over the cord, sitting down with his back to the pool edge.

 The baby was lifted from the water and the midwife let out a small gasp.

 “Is he alright?” Ronald asked.

 “Oh dear … it seems that I can never get it right with you, Mr Spears.”

 “E … excuse me?” The supervisor asked.

 “This is a little girl. Oh my, I must have been looking at the umbilical cord on the scans the entire time, how embarrassing.”

 “A … girl?”

 “Actually, not so much little.”

 “But … a girl, it is really … a girl?”

 “Yes, you’ve given birth to a girl.” The baby was handed to William, who cradled her gentle with her head and shoulders out of the water. Tears fell from his eyes as a small, happy sob came from him. “R … Ronald, did you hear that? We … we finally have a … daughter.” He was lost to emotion, head falling back against the poolside and sobs echoing around the hospital room. “Oh … oh I … cannot … believe it.”

\------

***7.30am***

 Will awoke, exhausted and in pain after another horrendous night. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom next door and he slowly staggered out of bed. _I … I have to get out of here._ A bath robe was adorned, Will composing himself before porting away.

 He reappeared in front of Jerome’s front door. A hand was raised, inches away from rapping against the brown wood. The tears fell as did his hand. _No … I cannot. H … he would not want to see such a pitiful excuse for a reaper._ His knees scrapped against the stone doorstep as he collapsed to his knees, hand pressing over his eye. The sobs came thick and fast, body being wracked by them. _I … I really have no one to … confide in. I … I am all alone._


	28. Bat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that Ronald is called Mom by all of his children.

 Will ported back into his bedroom, only to be met with a seething Brandon. A scowl was fixed heavily on his face “Where ‘ave yer been, yer wee shite?”

 The younger reaper gulped. “I-I ….”

***8.10am***

 The midwife came into another hospital room, where William was sitting upright in bed. Their baby was held gently in her arms, fast asleep. “The doctor has checked her over and she’s fine to go home when you’re ready.”

 Ronald grinned. “Sweet!”

 “I … I would like to go home now, I am quite exhausted.” William stated.

 A little while later, the couple returned home with their new born, William now dressed in a black shirt and trousers. As they entered the kitchen, Jebediah looked up at them. “Have you decided on a name?”

 “Nope but we’ve got a surprise for y’.” Ronald said.

 “And that would be?”

 “Y’ got a lil’ sister.”

 Jebediah quirked an eyebrow at his mother. “The midwife has given you the wrong child?”

 “Nope, y’ dad popped out a girl instead.”

 “Oh, I see.”

 Grell turned to look at the two parents, Jensen sitting on her lap. “Oh that’s wonderful, darlings.”

 Jensen pressed his fingers over his trach hole. “S … sis.”

 Ronald grinned. “That’s right, Buddy.” He turned to William. “Let’s ge’ y’ up ta’ bed and then I’ll phone Will.”

 “Yes, he will be thrilled to know that he has a sister.”

 “And he can help pick a name. I haven’t got a clue wha’ ta’ call her.”

 “Me neither.”

\------

***8.26am***

 Brandon had just left for work, leaving Will in a heap on the bedroom floor. The reaper slowly sat up, looking down and seeing that the middle finger of his left hand had been broken. It had been snapped backwards and Will let out a shriek as he forced it back into place. Struggling to his feet, he was about to head down to the kitchen to grab some first aid supplies when his phone rang.

 It was retrieved and lifted to his ear with his undamaged hand. “Hello?”

 “Hey Kiddo.”

 “Oh … Mom.”

 “Y’ alright, y’ voice sounds kinda’ funny?”

 “Oh … no, I am fine.”

 Ronald chuckled. “Oh I ge’ it, y’ been screamin’ y’ lungs out for Jerome, huh?”

 “Uh … yes.”

 “Ge’ in there, Kiddo!” Ronald let out a whistle.

 “Yes … thank you.” _Ah … that seems to have been convincing enough, thank goodness._ “So ….”

 “Oh yeah, y’ dad’s jus’ given birth.”

 “He has? How did he find it?”

 “Poor guy screamed his lungs out but he’s alright. Wanna’ know the best part?”

 “If it is not too vulgar, yes.”

 “Y’ve got a baby sister, Buddy.”

 “Oh … really?”

 “Yep. She was nine pound exactly, so no wonder tha’ poor bugger screamed so much. I’m surprised tha’ he can still walk.”

 For the first time in months, a genuine smile crept onto Will’s lips. “That is wonderful. Oh, I am so happy for you both.”

 “Wanna’ choose her name?”

 “Oh … no, that honour is for you.”

 “Yeahhh … but we don’t know wha’ ta’ call her. Help us out a little here.”

 “Well … I do like Madeline.”

 “Ah … lil’ Maddie, huh?”

 “Yes, in its shortened form.”

 “I really like it, Buddy. It’s proper cute.”

 “You are welcome.”

 “So y’ best come over after work and cuddle y’ lil’ sis, okay?”

 Will’s breath caught in his throat. _But … if I am not back home before Brandon, he … will surely beat me to a pulp. Yet, if I refuse and make up some excuse, Mom will surely find it suspicious._

 “Kiddo, y’ there?”

 Will pulled himself from his thoughts. “Yes, I will come over after work, that is not a problem.” _At least my finger will be healed by then._

 “Great, see y’ later.”

 “Yes … bye.”

\------

 There was a knock at the door around 5.40pm that afternoon, Ronald quickly going to answer upon hearing it. The door was pulled open and Ronald beamed. “Hey, Kiddo.”

 “Hello.” Will lifted his hand up, fingers wrapped tightly around a plastic carrier bag. “I brought Father some champagne to congratulate him on a successful delivery.”

 The parent chuckled. “Y’ really think he’s gonna’ ge’ chance ta’ drink tha’ when I’m around?”

 Will smiled slightly. “No … I suppose not.”

 “Well come and give Momma a hug.” Before Will could move, he’d been swamped by Ronald’s arms and was being hugged tightly. “I’ve really miss y’, Kiddo.”

 “I … am sorry, I have just been a little busy.”

 “I know, mate.” Ronald pecked his cheek. “It’s so good ta’ see y’.”

 “Likewise.”

 “Come on, say hello ta’ y’ sis before y’ dad falls ta’ sleep again.”

 “Of … course.”

\-------

 As Will entered his parent’s bedroom, he saw William sitting up in bed, small bundle in his arms. The supervisor gazed up at him. “How wonderful to see you, Will.”

 Ronald laughed. “Someone’s in a good mood sayin’ tha’ they’re still bleedin’ out their ass. Tha’ laughin’ gas still in y’ system?”

 William shot a glare at him. “I am not allowed to be happy to see my eldest son?”

 “I’m jus’ messin’, Boss, chill out.”

 Will drew closer to the bed. “May I hold her?”

 “Of course, please do sit down.” William replied. Will did as instructed and Madeline was handed to him.

 “She … really is gorgeous.” His heart sank a little as realisation hit him. _I am … going to have a precious child of my own … in nine short months. I do not know whether to … be happy or terrified._

 “She's proper cute and really chilled out, jus’ like y’ were.” Ronald grinned. “We’re gonna’ ‘ave another lil’ dork on our hands.”

 Will rolled his eyes. “Please do not call me that.” _I really do miss my parents, especially Mom. Still … I will not be welcome here soon._

_\------_

 Will returned home around seven, the pit of his stomach churning nervously. He knew that Brandon would be home by now but he’d just not been able to pull himself from his family home sooner. It was, for the time being, comfortable and safe for him.

 As soon as he ported into the hallway, something heavy slammed into his chest and his back hit the wall with a loud thud. He opened his eyes again, the pain in his chest making that a hard feat to accomplish. “B … Brandon.”

 The Scottish man was standing in front of him, baseball bat tapping against his one palm. “Ah wanted tae gut yer on tha’ spot but Jo here thought a bit of blunt force trauma would be more fun.”

 Will instinctively wrapped his arms around his stomach, head shaking from side to side. “N … no, do … do not hurt them.”

 “Tough! Yer ma property and yer don’ go anywhere wi’out ma permission, yer goat tha’?!”

 “I … I understand.”

 “Now move yer arms.”

 “N … no.”

 “Now!”

 “No! P … please, I’ll do anything … just please … don’t hurt them!”

 “Yer -.”

 “Anything?” Joseph interrupted.

 “Y … yes, anything.”

 “Hmm … Brandon, that sounds like fun. Maybe we should spare his little bun?”

 “Jus’ ‘cause yer wanna’ keep fuckin’ a pregnant guy.”

 “Yeah, at least let him start showing a bit first. Let me have more fun with him.”

 “Eh … fine.”

 Joseph smirked at Will. “Strip.”

 Will nodded slowly, eyes beginning to fill with tears. “Of … course.”

 As the last item of clothing dropped to the floor, Joseph breathed “now turn around.”

 “Y … yes, Sir.” Will pressed the side of his face to the wall and whimpered as he felt Brandon spread his cheeks. “Gyahhh!” Pain rushed through him, his insides feeling as if they were splitting in two as a large object was rammed into him.

 “Yer like bein’ fucked by tha’ end of ma bat, don’ yer?”

 “Y … yes, Master.”


	29. The Dork Head and the (very naughty) cutie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Summers - a sex shop.

 Two days later, Erica went to find Jack during lunch break at school. Thinking that he’d probably be playing football, she headed out onto the field. It was almost deserted, the ice coated, uncut winter grass making it hard for any student to partake in sports.

 As she narrowed her eyes to glance at the pairs and single students braving nippy air, she spotted Jack at the very back of the field and raced as best she could up to him. As she neared the blonde, a large frown fixed on her brow. _What is he doing?_ A foot or so away from him, her suspicions were confirmed. “Jack, take that thing out of your mouth this instant!”

 A roll up was pulled from between chapped lips. “Wha’?”

 “What are you doing smoking?!”

 “Oh … a friend in tha’ year above offered me one. Y’ want halves?”

 “No I do not!” She folded her arms over the chest of her lilac coat. “That is a disgusting habit!”

 “Yeah … it doesn’t taste all tha’ great but it’s givin’ me a nice buzz.”

 Her nose wrinkled as the fumes hit her. “Eurgh … what is that smell?”

 “Er … tha’ Weed?”

 The roll up was snatched from his grip and thrown to the floor, Erica stomping on it angrily. “Weed? Jack, that’s really naughty!”

 “Oh come on, it was jus’ a one off. Plus, y’ like me when I’m naughty, don’t y’?”

 “Not that naughty and it best be a one off, Jack!”

 “Uh – huh. I jus’ wanted ta’ try it.”

 “Well don’t do it again or I’ll tell Uncle William!”

 Jack pulled a face. “Geez, I ge’ it. No more Pot smokin’.”

 “Good!”

 “Hah, Dad would chop my balls off if he found out.”

 “I’ll chop your balls off before he has a chance to.”

 “Y’d ‘ave ta’ touch them first.” Jack winked.

 “Eurgh … no way in hell.” Moving closer, she wrapped her arm around Jack’s shoulder and giggled. “Come … on, naughty, class is about to start.”

 “Meh … Maths.”

 “Maths is fun.” She pulled herself away from him and began to walk forward.

 “Dork Head.”

 “I’m not a dork, you’re … just – ah!” She slipped on a patch of ice and landed awkwardly.

 “Erica?!” Jack rushed over to her. “Y’ alright, babe?”

 “I … I think I’ve twisted my ankle.” Her hands clasped around the painful area and she bit her lip.

 “Shit, I … I’ll ge’ y’ ta’ tha’ nurse.” He whipped a spray can from his satchel and sprayed himself, hoping to mask the smell of the Weed.

 “I … I can’t get … up.”

 “I’ll carry y’ or some shit.”

 “I’m too heavy!”

 “Give me y’ hand.”

 Erica nodded and reached one hand out. She was pulled to standing and whimpered, lifting her one leg from the ground. “O … ouch.”

 Jack pulled her arm around his shoulders. “Come on, I’ll support y’.”

 “But I’m heavy -.”

 “Yeah, I know. Move y’ ass already, I don’t wanna’ be stuck in tha’ cold all day.”

 She grunted at him. “This is all your fault, Jack!”

 “Yeahhhh.” The blonde rolled his eyes. “I fuckin’ know.”

\------

***4.01pm***

 Erica had been sent home from school and was now resting on the sofa, one leg raised onto a Pouffe. Her ankle had been wrapped with an ice pack. “Dad, there’s someone at the door!”

 “Comin’ Princess.” Eric passed the living room and answered the door.

 A few moments later, Jack rushed into the living room, hands hidden behind his back. “How y’ feelin’, babe?”

 “I’m okay.”

 “Ah … good. Are y’ … mad at me?”

 “Nope, I’m over it.”

 “Great!”

 Her eyebrow rose slightly. “What are you hiding behind you, Jack?”

 “Oh ….” _Ah shit, I’m blushing!_ “Uh … well, I brought y’ some chocs. Y’ know, ta’ make y’ feel better ….”

 “Oh Jack, that’s so sweet!” She took in his appearance fully and giggled. “Aww … you’re blushing, that’s so cute!”

 “Shut tha’ fuck up!”

 “Haha, nopeee.”

\-------

 Jack hated watching Disney movies, much preferring Marvel ones. However, he’d put up with them for Erica’s sake, as he knew how much she loved them. That night, around 11pm, Eric came downstairs with Crystal, Alan trailing behind him. “Aww, Al, look at those two.”

 Alan got onto his tip toes to glance over Eric’s shoulder. He was met with the sight of Erica and Jack asleep on the sofa, the blonde’s head resting on her shoulder. Erica had her arm wrapped around his shoulder, fingers tangled in his long hair. “She looks so happy.” Alan smiled.

 “Yep. Still think tha’ they’re never gonna’ ge’ married?”

“M … maybe they will.”

 “There’s no maybe ‘bout it.” Eric turned his back to the sofa. “Ya’ go and ge’ them a blanket; I’ll phone Ronnie and tell him tha’ Jack’s sayin’ tha’ night.”

 “Sure.”

\------

 A little over a week later, on a Saturday, Erica, Jack and Crystal were at Grell’s house. Jensen was currently at the hospital, having his tracheostomy tube removed due to having regained his ability to cough.

 Eric had stopped bleeding now and the baby weight had fallen from him two days after giving birth. Breastfeeding had definitely helped to shed those pounds.

 Currently, he and Alan were out in London, shopping. “Where are we going for … our date, Eric?”

 “Ya’ll see.” A few minutes later, Eric ceased walking and turned to face a shop. Pointing at it, he said “we’re here, babe.”

 Alan glanced at the name on the shop and blushed. “Ann … Summers?”

 “Yup.”

 “Umm … I know that Erica said that we should keep … romance a priority but I don’t think she had this in mind.”

 “Ya’ liked tha’ vibrator, right?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “So wanna’ add ta’ our collection?”

 Alan fiddled with the hem of his coat. “Well … when you put it like that, sure.”

 “Great!” Eric grabbed onto his arm and pulled him inside the shop.

 “I think that the … umm … toys are over there.” Alan pointed to the back of the shop.

 “Oh right, cool.” They entered the back section of Ann Summers. “Ah Al, look at these.”

 Alan gazed at the toys on display. “Oh … what are those?”

 “Anal Beads.”


	30. Call the doctor, call the nurse.

 After being told what Anal Beads were and how they worked, Alan plucked a box from the rail. “I … really want to try them.”

 “Awesome.” Eric wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Wanna’ ge’ anythin’ else while we’re here?”

 “Umm … there’s no harm in looking, is there.” Alan smiled slightly.

 “Nope, no harm at all.”

 “Hmm … this way.” As they neared the centre of the shop, Alan stopped dead and stared at one item. “Those … I want to get those.”

 “Nipple clamps?”

 “Yes.”

 Eric frowned. “Eh … I dunno, Al. That’s gonna’ hurt while I’m breast feedin’. Tha’ fuckin’ breast pump is bad enough.”

 _Eww …._ “I meant for me. I … I don’t mind acting submissive in … bed.”

 “Submissive, eh?”

 “Y … yes.” Alan felt the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

 “Hmm ….” Eric grabbed a pack of handcuffs from the shelf. “In tha’ case, I need somethin’ ta’ tie ya’ up wi’.”

 “Yeah … it’s been too long since we’ve done that.”

 “Far too long.”

 “E … Eric?”

 “Wha’ is it, babe?”

 “We were never going … to have our date in London, were we?”

 Eric rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand. “Well … we could go for lunch -.”

 “Nope.” Alan smiled again. “We … need to give those toys a practice run. You know … just to make sure that they work okay.”

 “Hah, wha’ever ya’ say, babe. Anythin’ else ya’ wanna’ look at before we go?”

 “Umm … well I did see an area for costumes.”

 “Hmm … I like tha’ sound of tha’.” In the blink of Eric’s eyes, Alan had rushed off to the front of the store. The blonde smiled widely as he slipped a blindfold into his hand. “Kinky bastard.”

\---------

 Back at home, Eric was waiting for Alan to reveal which outfit he’d chosen as he hadn’t let him look at it while in the shop. The door was opened slowly and Alan tip toed into the room, clad in a female nurse’s outfit. “Umm … Doctor, I’ve been a … bad nurse.”

 _Oh fuck, he looks so hot in that!_ “Why, wha’ did ya’ do?”

 “I … I accidentally gave my cat’s worming medication to … one of your patients.” The brunette fiddled with the hem of his one-piece outfit. “I’m so sorry, Sir.”

 Eric drew closer to him, brandishing the handcuffs. “I think tha’ someone needs ta’ be punished, don’t ya’?”

 “If it will … make me be more careful in future, yes.”

 “On tha’ bed, ya’ naughty girl.”

 “The bed? Do … I really deserve … such kindness?”

 “Yeah, ya’ gonna’ need some cushionin’ wi’ how rough I’m gonna’ be wi’ ya’.”

 Alan felt himself growing hard at Eric’s words. “Y … you’re too kind, Sir.”

 “On tha’ bed.”

 “Yes, of course.” Alan swayed over to the bed as teasingly as he could manage. “Which position do you … wish for me to be in, Sir?”

 “On ya’ back.”

 “No … problem.” Alan lay down slowly. “I’m nervous, Doctor. Are you … really going to be rough with me?”

 “Very rough.” Eric winked and moved over to the bed. “Hands above ya’ head.”

 “Y … yes, Sir.” _Eric, hurry up, I’m getting so hard._ His hands were soon handcuffed to the rails of the headboard. “Ohhh … Doctor, that’s so tight.”

 “I can think of somethin’ else that’s gonna’ be hella’ tight.”

 “Don’t … stretch me too much.” _Seriously, hurry up!_

 “I can’t promise tha’.” Eric moved his hand to unzip Alan’s outfit all the way. It fell open and he pressed his mouth to his chest, sucking roughly.

 “Ahh … Doctor.”

 _This is so fuckin’ hot._ Eric’s mouth slid to Alan’s one nipple, his other being tweaked and twisted lightly. He bit down slightly on the mound of flesh between his teeth.

 “Ooooh.”

 Eric shifted to lick over his nipple before he breathed “ya’ like tha’, don’t ya’ Miss Nurse?”

 “I’m … getting so wet.”

 “Good. I’m gonna’ fuck ya’ nice and deep, so tha’ ya’ learn ya’ lesson.”

 “Hmm … but I don’t know if my body will … be able to take that.” _Do that right now then!_

 A hand shifted to rub Alan through a white pair of panties, which had also been brought at the sex store. “It will. Ya’ already cravin’ my touch, aren’t ya’?”

 “No … I’m a good girl.” _Oh gosh … I’m so naughty._

 “We’ll see ‘bout tha’.” Eric reached out with his spare hand and grabbed the clamps that had already been removed from their packaging. One was clamped onto Alan and then the other.

 “Ohhh ….

 “Ya’ like tha’?”

 “I … I shouldn’t like it … but I do.” _Eric, please stop talking and get down to business!_

 “Good.” Eric’s fingers twisted one clamp slowly.

 “Hnnn … Sir ….”

 Eric’s hand slid into his pants, stroking him lightly. “So, so wet.”

 “I … I know. I … can’t control it.”

 “That’s because ya’ so naughty really, Miss Nurse.”

 “N … no, you’re … wrong.” Alan felt Eric’s hand clamp around him. “Ahhh …. I … I think my … body likes your punishment.”

 “I can feel tha’ and see it. It’s written all over tha’ cute lil’ face of ya’s.”

 “P … please punish me more.”

\-------

 Alan wriggled around impatiently as Eric lubed the Anal Beads up, having already prepared him. His leg was pushed back and the first bead pushed into him. “Hnnn.”

 “Tha’ feel good?”

 “It does but … it’s such a strange sensation, Doctor Slingby.”

 “I think ya’ll enjoy it more tha’ more ya’ filled up.”

 “Hmm ….” _Then don’t just say it, do it!_

 Eric pushed the beads in slowly one by one until Alan was filled by all of them, only the handle of the toy left outside his body. “Ya’ swallowed them right up.”

 “I … I know. I’m … so full.”

 Alan’s one nipple clamp was twisted again, Eric smirking down at him. “I think ya’ll find tha’ I’ll fill ya’ deeper.”

 “Y … your bulge is so big.”

 “Is tha’ a bad thing?”

 “No, I just … hope that I can take all of you.”

 “And then ya’ll ‘ave learnt ya’ lesson?”

 “M … maybe.” Alan shuddered as Eric’s hand moved down to the toy’s handle, the beads being pulled out slowly. Alan had never felt such a sensation before.“Ooooh ….” _That … feels amazing._ He whined softly as the last bead left him, leaving him feeling too empty. “D … Doctor, m … more.”

 “Ya’ ready for ya’ proper punishment?”

 “Yes … please give it … to me hard.” Alan blushed deeply. _Did I really just say that?! This isn’t a porno, Alan!_

 “Ya’ not so innocent after all, are ya’?”

 Alan shook his head. “I … I guess not.”

\-------

 Eric wrapped Alan’s legs around his waist and pushed inside of him deeply, the brunette’s moans echoing around the room. “Ahh … Doctor!”

 “Ya’ such a tight lil’ nurse.”

 “And … you’re so big and thick … ahhh ….”

 “Good, are ya’ startin’ … nhh … ta’ learn ya’ lesson?”

 “Y … yes but … you should … punish me more. Oh … ah … nghhh!”

 “I will. Next time, I’m blindfoldin’ ya’.”

 “Oooh ….” _I forgot that you snuck those things to the checkout. You’re … so naughty, Eric, but it … turns me on so much._

_Damn Al, ya’ gonna’ have to dress up more often!_


	31. Ninth babe, maybe?

 Two nights later, William awoke and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, fully intent on going to the bathroom. He’d still been experiencing bouts of exhaustion, even after almost two weeks of rest. Giving birth to such a large girl had really been gruelling, taking its toll on his body. Still, Ronald had been a great partner through it all, taking care of all of their children still at home with the odd hours of help from Grell.

 He slipped his glasses on and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Ronald pawing around in his sleep. Small groans were coming from him; he was obviously pining for William’s warmth. The toilet was forgotten about for a moment, William snuggling back down in bed.

 Ronald was pulled against his side, William’s fingers stroking through his messy hair, which stuck out at odd angles in various places. “Mmmh … snuggly … bum.”

 The supervisor let out a small chuckle at Ronald’s sleep talking. “How adorable. Honestly Ronald, whatever would I do without you?” He took the odd chomping noises Ronald made to mean ‘y’d be fucked, Boss.’ “Yes, I suppose I would be.”

\-----

 Almost a month passed and it was time for Jensen’s parents to test his capability to drink. He’d been making small swallowing sounds since he’d had his trach tube removed and when consulting the doctor over the phone, William had been told to try Jensen on a small portion of water or weak juice.

 The supervisor plonked the boy on his lap and turned to Ronald, who’d got a cup of watered down Ribena in his hand, complete with a straw. “Okay Jensen, try to take a few sips of juice.”

 “O … okay, Daddy.” Jensen’s voice was still somewhat hoarse, though it was slowly getting back to normal. The cup was brought close to him and he sipped slowly through the straw, taking careful gulps. “I … I did it!” He grinned as the cup was moved away.

 “Sweet!” Ronald cheered. “Tha’ docs should let y’ start drinkin’ those liquid meals soon.”

 “Ick.” Jensen pulled a face. “They’re gross!”

 “How’d y’ know?”

 “When I … burp, it tastes … gross.”

 William shook his head. “Oh dear.”

\--------

 The following day, Alan came into the living room. “Erica … it’s time to go to Ronnie’s.”

 She shot a gaze at him for a moment before flopping down on her front on the sofa. “Don’t … want to.”

 “Umm … why? Did you … fall out with Jack?”

 “No.”

 “Oh … okay, did your period … come early?”

 “No!”

 Alan jumped back slightly and rubbed the top of his arm. “Then … what’s wrong?”

 “You … you love Crystal more than me!”

 “W … what?”

 “See … you’re not even trying to … deny it.”

 “Because … I don’t understand where you’ve … gotten that idea from.”

 “You’re happier with her than … you were with me.”

 “No -.”

 “Why is that?! Is … is it because I cried a lot when … I was a baby? Dad … said that I … always cried.”

 Alan shook his head. “It’s … got nothing to do with you -.”

 “But why did you have a breakdown over me and not her?! What did I do … wrong?”

 “Nothing.”

 “Then why aren’t you … poorly again?”

 “Y … you want me to be sick again?”

 “No! I … I just don’t understand.” She pressed her face into the seat.

 “Erica … it wasn’t your fault. It was mine.”

 “What’s that … supposed to mean?”

 “It was because my mental health was … bad before you came along. My mental health is better now, that’s why I’m not struggling this time. It’s still hard but I’m a lot better now.”

 “So … she’s not a better child than me?”

 “Of course not.” Alan moved closer and knelt down in front of the sofa, hand moving up to rub Erica’s back softly. “If … Crystal had been our first baby, I still would have … left. It was my fault, not yours.”

 “Y … you really mean that?” She turned over to face him.

 “I do.”

 “Really, really?”

 “Really, really.”

 “O … okay.” She smiled slightly. “If you really mean it, that’s … okay.”

 “Do you feel a little … better now?”

 “Yep! She shot up into a sitting position. “Can we go see Jack now?”

 Alan smiled and nodded. “Of course we can.”

\-------

 Another two weeks passed and as expected, Jensen was drinking various fluids, including the gross liquid meal replacements. Soon, he’d been moving onto solid food and if his weight maintained for a month without the use of his peg tube, it would be removed.

 Ronald came into the bedroom that night. “How is Madeline?” William asked.

 “She’s all good. Fell ta’ sleep as soon as I put her down again.”

 “That is good to hear.”

 “Yup. Umm ….” Ronald scratched the back of his neck.

 “What is it?”

 “I kinda’ want another kid.”

 “If you think that I am going through labour again anytime soon, you are sadly mistaken.”

 “No, I meant me.”

 William’s eyebrows rose slightly. “Oh … I see.”

 “Not right now. I mean, I gotta’ wait for tha’ injection ta’ stop workin’ first.”

 “Why the sudden wish to be pregnant again?”

 “Pfft, it’s not sudden. Remember when we had tha’ slip up wi’ my contraception and I though tha’ I was preggers?”

 “That was entirely your error; it had nothing to do with me.”

 “Eh … well anyway, I was really pissed off tha’ tha’ test came back negative. I really wanna’ carry another kid again.”

 “But so soon after Mad -.”

 “Boss, we had quads. We can handle two kids jus’ under two years apart.”

 The supervisor let out a sigh. “Once Jensen is well enough to return to school, I shall think about it.”

 “Awesome, thanks Boss!”

 “That was not a definite yes, Ronald.”

 “Hah.” Ronald drew closer to the bed, grabbing William’s hand and placing it on his stomach. With a wink, he asked “don’t y’ like me wi’ a cute lil’ baby bump? Don’t y’ miss it?”

 “Well … yes.”

 “Well then, y’ wanna’ see it again soon, don’t y’?”

 “I … do.” He huffed slightly. “Fine, once Jensen returns to school, we will begin trying again.”

 “Whoop, sweet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Counting Rosalee, their next baby would be their ninth.


	32. Ronald teaches William a lesson in parenting, again.

 That weekend, Ronald sat down next to William at the kitchen table while Grell was looking after their children at her house for a couple of hours. “I’m kinda’ worried ‘bout Jessie.”

 William placed his coffee cup down on the glass coaster atop light pine. “And why is that?”

 “He’s proper shy.”

 “He has always been shy, nothing there has changed.”

 “But … I’ve been noticing it more again now that Jensen’s gettin’ better. Wha’ if he doesn’t like us?”

 “Excuse me? What gave you that ludicrous idea?”

 “He seems ta’ only wanna’ spend time around Grell. She’s tha’ only person he’s chilled out around.”

 “Then he just feels more comfortable around her for some reason. He is shy around everyone else so that means that it is not a problem with us.”

 “Yeah … I sure hope so. I jus’ wish tha’ he’d open up ta’ us a bit more.”

 “He will in time. He is still young, after all.”

 “Yeah, true ….”

\------

 Two months passed and the peg tube had been removed, Jensen having returned to school, though he had been kept back a year. He was currently in a wheel chair but Ronald hoped that with enough practice, he’d regain proper use and strength of his leg muscles.

 On the weekend, Jessie and Jack came back from Grell’s house, Erica and all the other youngest Spears children still at her house. Jessie burst through the kitchen door, large smile on his face. “Mommy, Daddy, look!”

 William spun around and gasped, seeing Jessie in a pink dress, the boy’s mid-length hair in pigtails. “What an earth?!” He marched over to Jessie and grabbed his wrist lightly. “Upstairs now. Honestly, what was Grell thinking dressing you up like this?”

 Jessie tried to pull his arm away. “Daddy, stop it! I … I want to dress like this! Girls wear pretty dresses!”

 “Do not lie to me.”

 “He’s not lyin’.” Jack stated. “He asked Grell ta’ buy him a dress and do his nails.”

 Surely enough, when William looked at his son’s nails, he spotted silver nail polish. “Good Grief. What insane ideas has she been putting into your head, Jessie?”

 “Stop being mean!” Jessie began to wail. “Let … let me keep … it on!”

 “No -.”

 “Boss, living room, now.” Ronald said.

 “What, why?”

 “We need ta’ talk.”

 William released his grip and rolled his eyes. “What impeccable timing.”

\-------

 Once seated in the living room, Ronald huffed. “Did y’ ‘ave ta’ be such a dick?”

 “Excuse me?”

 “If Jessie wants ta’ wear a dress, let him.”

 “He is a boy -.”

 Ronald threw his hands up in the air. “I thought y’d learnt ‘bout this!”

 “About what?”

 “If someone wants ta’ wear a dress, it doesn’t matter wha’ body they were born in. I thought y’d learnt tha’ from Grell years ago?”

 William rubbed at his temples. “This is precisely my problem. What nonsense has she been feeding our child exactly? Making him think that he is a girl and -.”

 “I think y’ got tha’ tha’ wrong way around, Boss.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “Maybe Jessie likes Grell so much ‘cause she understands how he’s feelin’. Or maybe I should say she.”

 “How do you know that this is not just a silly phrase?”

 “So wha’ if it is? Can’t we jus’ go along wi’ it ta’ make him happy? I mean, we’ll find out soon enough if it’s jus’ a phrase, wont we?”

 “But -.”

 “So y’ was lyin’ then?”

 “Lying? Where are all of these allegations coming from?”

 “Y’ said tha’ y’d love all of y’ kids equally no matter wha’ gender they are!”

 “I ….” William blinked at him, quite taken aback. “I never thought … about it like that.”

 “Yeah, so y’ need ta’ go and apologise ta’ him.”

 “I … I suppose that I do.”

\------

 William and Ronald found their child upstairs in his room, body shaking with sobs. William neared the bed. “Jessie?”

 Jessie flinched and looked up from his arms. “L … leave me alone.”

 “No.” William took a seat on the edge of Jessie’s bed. “I am sorry for upsetting you. I was wrong to scold you.”

 Jessie sniffed. “C … can I keep the dress on?”

 “Yes, of course you can. Am I forgiven?”

 “O … okay, s … sure.”

 Ronald jumped down onto the floor in front of the bed. “Wanna’ go and buy some more cute clothes, Buddy?”

 “R … really?”

 “Yeah, if we hurry up, we can ge’ a good few hours of shoppin’ in before tha’ shops shut.”

 “Okay!” For the first time since Jessie was a baby, he lunged forward from the bed and cuddled his mother tightly. “Thanks … Mommy!”

 “I am coming too.” William stated.

 “Yay!”

 Ronald grinned widely. _Boss, y’ was so happy when we had Maddie but look, we probably had a lil’ girl all along!_

\-----

 “M … Mommy.” Jessie tugged on Ronald’s coat. “I … really like this dress but … it’s expensive.” He pointed to a light lemon dress in front of him.

 “Tha’ doesn’t matter, Buddy. If y’ want it, we’ll ge’ it y’.”

 “P … please.”

 William stood in awe. _Honestly, I would fail immensely as a parent if it were not for you, Ronald._

\------

 More time had passed and Will was now into his tenth month of pregnancy, Maddie and Crystal around six months old. It had become apparent to Ronald and William that Jessie was transgender, as she’d really come out of her shell since she’d been allowed to wear clothes thought to be more feminine.

\-------

 “Strip!” Brandon shouted, camera in hand.

 “Yes, Master.” Will began to peel his clothes away.

 “Joseph is gunnae love these pictures, especially now tha’ yer showin’.”

 “Of … course. I am happy to … provide entertainment, Master.”

\--------

 Eric was currently lying on his side, Alan’s fingers brushing against his spot. He’d wanted to see if penetration still felt good now that he wasn’t pregnant. “Ah … Al, jus’ like tha’.”

 “Does it feel nice?” Alan asked, quickening his motions.

 “Hnn … not as great as when I was carryin’ Crystal … but still amazin’.” His nails dug into the mattress cover. “F … Fuck!” He was soon coming hard, cock twitching through his come down. “Al … I’m close.”

 “Orgasm … inside, you mean?”

 “Y … yeah.” Eric shuddered. “Oh man … can’t ya’ feel how wet I am?”

 “I … can.” Alan could feel the liquid sliding around his two fingers.

 “Ah … nghh … faster!” Alan complied and Eric felt a tingling between his hip bones. It soon spread into his legs and radiated up, making his head spin as he was overcome with pleasure. His muscles clenched around Alan’s digits. “Oooooh shit!”

 “Wow … Eric.”

 “W … wha’?”

 “You’re soaking … wet.”

 “Ah … yeah. Hey Al?”

 “Yeah?”

 “I think I’m gonna’ go on tha’ injection. So we can swap over again, ya’ know?”

 Alan giggled. “Okay. I … do actually miss it a little.”

 “Yeah, me too.”

 “But for now … should I bring the vibrator to bed?”

 “Oh hell yeah!”

\------

***Two nights later***

 “Ah … fuckin’ hell, Boss!” Ronald groaned as was bent over the bed and rammed into.

 “Y … your wedding dress is going to get extremely dirty again, Ronald.”

 “Ah fuck, I don’t care! Ohh … fuck … next time, I’m wearin’ tha’ heels too.”

 “That would be wonderful.”

 Meanwhile, Will was still at branch, having received orders for a long session of overtime that night. He shifted nervously in his chair. _Brandon … is going to kill me when I return home. I am going to be so late._

_So far I have been able to hide my pregnancy. I only began to show around a month ago and at present, my bump is still small, easily hidden under a baggy suit coat. Still, I encountered a close call two days ago when Mom came into my office and asked how I could be wearing such layers in the scorching summer heat._

_Thankfully, I had the air conditioning on in here and lied to him, saying that it was broken and blasting out freezing air. I have also kept my distance from Grell, porting away and pretending that I am on collections whenever I hear the tapping of her heels in the hallway outside of my door._

_It has been working, though I know that time is running out for me. It is becoming harder to collect souls with a heavy coat and an ever heavier womb. Someone is bound to notice my bump soon and then everyone will find out._

_Even if I make it to my due date without incident, I will have to take my child to be checked at the hospital once they are born. Maybe I can ask for a confidential transfer like Mr Humphries did thirteen years ago. Though if I were to do that, I would never be able to return. How would I explain such details to my parents? I could not._

 He glanced up at the clock and realised that it was time for him to leave the office. His hand placed on his clothed stomach and he smiled slightly. _This child may have not come about in a lovely way but I still love them immensely. Maybe I should head to Jerome’s tonight and avoid a harsh beating. Oh … what should I do?!_

 Five minutes later, Will returned home, having pushed the Jerome option from his mind. _Honestly, he does not love me anymore._ Before his eyes could even become accustomed to his new surroundings, he felt something cold and sharp sinking deeply into his stomach.  “Welcome back, Spears.” Brandon was in front of him, eyeing boring into his own.

 Will glanced down at the source of his searing pain. “N … no.” Brandon’s fist was close to his stomach, blood seeping heavily onto it.

 “Oh man, did you have to stab him there?” Joseph whined.

 “Ma hand slipped.” He smirked widely. “And tha’ knife slid in jus’ like yer were butter, Will. Shows how fat yerr gettin’.”

 The knife was twisted and then ripped out of him with tremendous force. Will pressed his hand to his stomach, collapsing to his knees. “N … no, no ….” He began to shake with shock, more blood seeping onto his palm. Face contorted with pain, sobs echoed around the hallway. “No … please no ….”

 “Well … I guess I’ll have to deal with it.” Joseph shrugged. “My turn first or yours?”

 “Meh … should we try it both at once?”

 “Ooh, how lovely!”


	33. What have you done?!

***The following morning***

 The youngest children in the Spears household were about to head off to school, Jack having already gone out to meet Erica at her house. “Ronald, I shall take them to school today.” William stated. “You are going to be late for work if you do not hurry up and get ready.”

 “Eh, not my fault. Jack was a bugger ta’ ge’ outta’ bed this mornin’.”

 “And yet he was still out of the house before you.”

 “Hah, true.” Ronald stooped down in front of Jessie. “Come on cupcake, give y’ Momma a kiss.”

 She smiled slightly and pecked her mother on the cheek. “Are you … still picking us up from school?”

 “Yep, of course I’m gonna’.” He eyed his daughter. “Y’ earrings are gettin’ kinda’ grubby. Wanna’ pop ta’ Claire’s later and ge’ some new ones?

 “Okay!”

 After hugging his other children goodbye, Ronald moved closer to Madeline, who was sitting on William’s lap. Her nose was poked softly and she giggled at him. “Ma.”

 “I’ll see y’ later, Munchin’.”

\-----

 Erica and Jack entered the ground of their high school at around ten to nine. “I’m going to try out for the hockey team.” Erica declared, wide smile on her face.

 “Eh, why? Y’ don’t even like sports.” Jack stated.

 “I do! I just don’t … like football.”

 He shook his head. “How can y’ even say tha’?”

 “Because it’s just a bunch of idiots kicking … a ball around a field.”

 “Hockey is jus’ twats whackin’ a ball across ice.”

 “Well I want to join!”

 “But why?”

 “Because that bitch who keeps picking on you is … on the team and I want to break her kneecaps.”

 “Y’ … know ‘bout tha’?”

 “Yep. Just because she’s in the year above, she thinks that she can pick on younger students.”

 “Uh … y’ can break her kneecaps if y’ want but I’m not bothered by her, really.”

 “Even if it doesn’t upset you, you shouldn’t let her get away with it!”

 “Eh … I can’t really hit a girl.”

 “Then I’ll protect you!”

 Jack groaned. “Damn girl, y’ fuckin’ crazy.”

 She reached a hand out and pinched his cheek. “No one hurts my Jackie and gets away with it.”

 “Uh huh … insane.”

\-------

***9.11am***

 William hadn’t long returned home with Madeline when his phone rang. The girl was sat against the back of the sofa, where she began to babble loudly. William accepted the call and placed it to his ear. “Ronald?”

 “I … jus’ got a message from mini boss.” Ronald stated, referring to the man who took charge of the supervisor role whenever William was off on leave.

 “What sort of message?”

 “He said tha’ Will hasn’t turned up for work.”

 “Excuse me?”

 “Yeah exactly, something’s wrong Boss, I can feel it.”

 “Have you asked Jerome about this?”

 “Yeah and tha’ jus’ makes me worry more!”

 “What, why?”

 “Jerome said tha’ they split up over a year ago.”

 “I beg your pardon? He never mentioned that.” A lump rose in his throat. _Why did he not tell us? What on earth is going on here?_

 “I know, so drop Maddie off at Eric’s and ge’ y’ ass over here.”

 “Of … course.”

\-------

 As Eric opened the door, Madeline was held out to him. She clapped her hands together and laughed. “Bo, bo!”

 “Uh … hey Maddie?”

 “Eric, I need for you to watch her for a couple of hours.” William stated.

 “Why, is everythin’ alright?”

 “Hopefully. I do not have time to explain.” As his daughter was taken from him, he pulled the baby hamper from off of his shoulder and dropped it at Eric’s feet. “I will pick her up later.” With that, he ported away.

 Eric and Madeline looked at each other. “Bo?”

 “Eh … I haven’t got a fuckin’ clue either. Come on, y’ can hang out wi’ Crystal.”

 “Bo, bo!”

\-----

 William and Ronald ported to the front door of Will’s home, William knocking on the dark wood. “Will, are you in there?” After a minute or so of knocking and receiving no answer, he asked “where should we look next?”

 Ronald shook his head. “He’s definitely in there.”

 “How can you be so sure?”

 “’Cause I gave birth ta’ him, I jus’ know! Ugh … I ‘ave stomach ache.”

 “I … see.” _Stomach ache? Oh … something is terribly wrong._

 “Yeah, I’m gonna’ check tha’ bedroom first.” Ronald ported into the house, William appearing behind him a moment later. “W … Will?” Will was curled up on the floor, naked and shaking, small whimpers and groans coming from him. Ronald raced over to him and knelt down in front of him while William stood frozen in place. “Will, w … wha’ happened?”

 “G … go aw – aghh!” He curled up more and gripped a hand against his stomach.

 His mother looked him over, eyes fixing on his stomach and widening slightly. “Y’ … y’ pregnant?”

 William snapped out of his daze and was instantly at Ronald’s side. “Pregnant?!”

 “Ahhh … I … I am sorry.” Tears slipped from his eyes and he screamed out.

 “S … shit, are y’ in labour?”

 “Y … yes.” Will squeezed his eyes shut. “Go … please, I do not … want you to see me – gyahhh!”

 “W- why are you covered in cuts and bruises, Will?” William asked. “And why have you kept this pregnancy hidden from branch? Why are you not on desk duty?

 “Nhggg ….”

 “Boss, save tha’ questions for later. He … he’s tryin’ ta’ push, I think. Shit, keep an eye on him.”

 “Where are you going?”

 “Ta’ wash my hands.”

 “But … but shouldn’t we get him to the hospital?”

 “Y’ really think tha’ he can be moved in this state?!”

 “Well … no -.”

 “We’ll ge’ him through tha’ labour and then ge’ him outta’ here.”

 “Go away!” Will wailed, turning his face into the floor. “Nhhh ….” He didn’t want his parents to see him in such a pitiful condition, broken and bruised on his bedroom floor. His whole body hurt, Joseph having done unspeakable things to him when he’d found out that Will had gone into labour nine hours ago. The abuse had lasted until Brandon had gone to work, leaving him collapsed on the ground.

 “We are not leaving you alone like this!” William reached out a shaky hand and soothed his hair. “Just try to relax as best you can.”

 “Ahhh ….”

 “Do you feel the need to push?” William was trying to stay as calm as possible for his son’s sake.

 “Y … yes.”

 “T … then do so.”

 “I can’t! It … hurts so much.”

 “You can, give me your hand.”

 “No!”

 “Will, your hand.”

 The young reaper let out a sob, hand fumbling around. William locked his hand with his son’s and gasped as Will’s nails dug into his skin, the labouring reaper beginning to push.

 Ronald came back into the room and knelt under Will’s hips, moving a towel between his legs to cover him up a little. “Buddy, how far along are y’?”

 “T … ten and a half … months.”

 “Alright, y’ kid’s gonna’ be fine. That’s when y’ dad gave birth ta’ Jensen and tha’. We’ll ge’ y’ both ta’ tha’ hospital as soon as this bit’s over.”

 “No … they – aghhh!”

 Ronald placed another towel to his opening. _Shit … he’s bleeding real bad._

 “Hah … ah … M … Mommy.”

 “It’s alright, mate. It’s gonna’ be over really soon, okay?”

 “Aghhh!” Will continued with his pushes as the towel was pulled away again.

 After a little while, Ronald said “I can see their head … but y’ need ta’ slow down a lil’ bit.”

 Will wasn’t listening anymore, hand gripping at his father’s tightly in his dazed state. He screamed again as he crowned fully.

 _Ah shit … he’s gonna’ be really sore after this._ As the head came out fully, Ronald’s hand grabbed a light hold on it. “Y’ … nearly there.”

 “Hah … nhggg … arrrrgh!”

 The baby’s shoulders came free and Ronald pulled them out fully, hands covered in blood. “O … oh shit ….”


	34. Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tried to? I won't show mercy on you now.

 Will’s baby girl had been born still born and incomplete, left leg severed by the earlier knife attack. Will had then been taken to the hospital, where the missing limb and placenta had been born. Due to all the bruises and scratches, members from the reaper council had been called and were currently talking to Will while Ronald and William sat in the waiting area.

 Ronald’s fists clenched. “F … fuckin’ hell.”

 “Ronald?”

 “How many … more dead babies am I gonna’ … ‘ave ta’ hold in my hands?”

 “You -.”

 “First Rosalee and then Jamie. Now our grandkid?” A scowl fixed on his lips. “I’m gonna’ … kill tha’ bastard tha’ hurt our kid. I’ll fuckin’ rip him apart wi’ my bare hands!”

 “Stop -.” William’s words were cut off by a third voice.

 “Excuse me; you are Mr Spears’ parents, are you not?” A member of the council stood before them.

 “We are, yes.” William stated.

 “Did y’ find out wha’ cunt hurt our son?” Ronald asked.

 “No. He will not talk to us.”

 “Oh ….”

 “So we need you to try to pry the truth out of him. Rest assured that whomever has harmed your son will face punishment accordingly.”

 “Hnn … yeah.” _A long stint in jail? Pfft … not good enough. Like y’ll get y’ hands on them before I do._

 “We will get the answers. Thank you, Sir.” William said.

 “I and my other associates will be going back to branch in the meantime.” He handed a card to William. “When you find out the details and name or names, please call us on that number straight away.”

 “Of course, Sir.”

\------

 William and Ronald walked into the hospital room where Will was resting, though he’d be released as soon as the details were spilled. A glance was cast at his parents before he turned his gaze from them, looking out of the window at the side of his bed.

 “Hey, Kiddo.” Ronald tried to keep his voice steady, not wanting Will to hear a hint of the rage coursing through his body. “How’re y’ feelin’?”

 “Fine.”

 “Now we all know that that is not true.” William took a seat on the edge of the bed and took Will’s hand into his own, spare hand patting it lightly. “After what you have just been through, it is normal to feel shaken up.”

 His hand was snatched away. “Shaken up? Shaken fucking up!? I am ….”

 “Y’ wha’, Buddy?”

 “N … never mind.”

 “Y’ can talk ta’ us, y’ know tha’.”

 Will shook his head quickly. “I … I cannot.”

 “Why not?”

 “Because you would not understand!”

 “Will Junior, that is enough.” William pulled his hand back into his lap. “We understood when you wished to become a reaper, did we not?”

 “This … is different. You have always had your relationship in order, how could you possibly understand?!”

 “Relationship? Are you saying that your partner did this to you?”

 “No, no, I -.”

 “Kiddo, come on, tell us tha’ truth.”

 Will gulped, realising that he’d already said too much. “My partner … and his friend, yes.”

 “This has been going on for over ten months, has it not?” William asked. Will nodded. “Oh Will, why did you not confide in us?”

 “Because you would have disowned me!”

 Ronald’s fist slammed sideways against the wall, causing Will to flinch slightly. “Like fuck we would ‘ave!”

 “Your mother is right, Will. W-where did you get such a ludicrous idea?”

 “It does not ma -.”

 “Tell us!” Ronald shrieked. “Why do y’ keep thinkin’ tha’ we’re such bad fuckin’ parents?! Why do y’ never believe tha’ we love y’?!”

 “Ronald, I know that you are upset but raising your voice is not helping the situation.”

 Ronald’s nail dug into his palm. “I … I know, I’m jus’ so fucked off wi’ tha’ guys tha’ did this!”

 William nodded and turned back to his son. “Will, why did you think that we would disown you?”

 “B … because I … was too weak and pathetic to … protect myself.”

 “It was two against one, was it not?”

 “Well … yes.” His hand clamped around his father’s. “B … but I could not … even protect my child.”

 “T … they … beat you so badly that … you lost them?” _No … that cannot be right. The damage to our grandchild was too severe for a mere beating._

 Will’s lip began to tremble. “He … stabbed me.”

 “He did fuckin’ wha’!?” Ronald seethed.

 “In … the stomach … l … last night. I came home late … and he ….”

 “He?”

 “M … my partner.”

 “H … how heinous.” William said. “Come and … give your father a hug.”

 “N … no.”

 “Why not? Will, I am not going to hurt you.”

 “I … I do not know who the father was!”

 “What?”

 “I do not know which … of the two … men was my … child’s father. How can you even look at me?! I … I am disgrace!”

 “T … they fuckin’ raped y’?” Ronald asked.

 A slow nod came from Will. “I … I am disgusting.”

 “No, they are disgusting, not you.” William moved forward and pulled his shaking son into a gentle hug. _They deserve to be beheaded for this!_

 “You … do not hate me?”

 “Neither of us could ever hate you, Will. You are coming home with us once you are released.”

 “T … thank you.”

 “You have nothing to thank us for. If anything, we are at fault here. For some reason, you believed that you could not approach us.”

 “N … no, it … was not your fault. I … was just … so terrified.” He began to cry against his father’s shoulder and William moved a hand up to soothe the back of his head.

 Ronald stood there, trembling in rage. “Names, Kiddo. Who tha’ fuck did this ta’ y’?”

 “N … no, I … cannot tell you.”

 “You have to.” William stated. “They must be brought to justice.”

 “B … but I love him.”

 “Wha’ tha’ fu -.”

 “Will, they may have hurt others. They may hurt someone else if you do not tell us.”

 “Y … you really think so?”

 William’s hand shifted to rub his son’s back instead. “I find it likely.”

 “B … Brandon McKenzie and Joseph … Stewart.” Will managed to choke out.

 “Which … one was your partner?”

 “B … Brandon. H … he was the one who … stabbed me.”

 _That bastard who works in the office next to me?!_ “He’s dead meat!” Ronald spat, lips curling up in blind fury.

 “Ronald, you must calm down.” William was met with silence and he pulled away slightly from Will to look into the room. Ronald had disappeared from sight. “Ronald!?” He jumped off of the bed. “W … Will, I will be right back.”

 Porting into his office, which was bare of papers and files in its disuse, William rushed over to his filing cabinet. _Brandon McKenzie? Why is that not ringing any bells? Wait …._

 William pulled out a list of the names of the reapers under his authority. The long list was turned over, that side showing reapers forenames alphabetically instead of surnames. It was quickly skimmed over, William only finding two Brandon’s on the list. _Mr Corby does not strike me as a man who would commit such crimes. Is it possible that this other Brandon has been giving a false surname to my son? To other members of dispatch?_ William’s stomach churned painfully. He knew that Ronald was probably facing off with him right now. _Ronald,_ be careful! _That man has always given me the creeps. It … it must be him._

 Not wanting to risk wasting any more time, William ported into Brandon’s office. The sight that greeted him made his heart sink. Ronald was pinned against the wall by Brandon’s scythe, the sharp weapon having run him through front to back. Blood was cascading from the struggling reaper’s chest as he gasped and spluttered, his scythe turned on its side on the floor.

 “Yer wee lad really was a treat.” Brandon spat. “So pathetic when ah fucked him real deep.”

 “Y’ … y’ fuckin’ monster!” Ronald coughed, blood dripping from his mouth.

 “R … Ronald.” William gasped, earning the attention of Brandon.

 “Oh, Will’s daddy, eh?” The Scottish man twisted and then ripped the scythe from the injured reaper before he grabbed hold of his collar, throwing him onto the floor at William’s feet. “Looks like ah’ve killed two members of yer family. Well done ma.”

 Ronald let out a cry of pain as torn shreds of cinematic record propelled themselves from his chest. A hand reached out, gripping onto William’s ankle. “B … Boss.”

 The supervisor ported them from the room. _I … I am going to get you the hospital. J … just hold on!_


	35. Rejection.

 “What do you mean surgery?” William blinked at the doctor. “Can you not just stitch him up?”

 The doctor eyed him sternly. “That will not be possible. Even if we stitch up his wound, he would not survive. The scythe has pierced his heart. If we do not sew his cinematic record back into place and repair the surrounding damage, he will not make it to tomorrow.”

 William gulped. “But he will survive once the surgery is performed?”

 “It is hard to say, I’m afraid. We have only performed this surgery here once and that time, the reaper did not survive due to the records rejecting after surgery.”

 “Rejecting?”

 “They were disturbed when they were ripped from him. They will not be forced back into place easily. If he makes it until tomorrow, then he has a good chance of recovering fully.”

 _If …._ “I see.”

 “As he is in no fit state to sign the papers, it is down to you to decide our next move.”

 _Of course I am going to sign them! You just said that he will die otherwise!_ “I will sign them – may I see him first?”

 “Of course.”

 William was taken into a cubicle in the emergency room, Ronald’s bedding area closed off by mere curtains. His partner was lying on the bed on his side, a dazed expression on his face, eyes glazed over. One nurse had a thick towel pressed to his back wound, the other to his front to prevent any more records from leaving him. There was a clear container in the room, torn shreds of record whooshing around inside of it.

 The supervisor neared the bed and knelt down at the side of it. “Ronald.”

 The smaller reaper blinked at him. “B … Boss?”

 “Yes.” A hand reached up to brush strands of hair from Ronald’s cold, sweaty face. “How are you feeling?”

 “I … I’m a … goner … right?”

 “No, they are going to rush you in for surgery shortly. You are going to be just fine.”

 “R … really?”

 “Yes, I promise you.” _Surgeon, please do not make a liar out of me._

\--------

***12.03pm***

 There was a shout as Alan appeared in his living room. “E … Eric!”

 Eric appeared from the kitchen, Madeline held against his hip. Crystal was asleep in her room. “What’s tha’ matter?”

 “Bo?”

 Alan blinked. “W … what’s Maddie doing here?”

 “William had ta’ run off somewhere. Dunno’ wha’ tha’ hell was goin’ on – wha’ are ya’ doin’ here?”

 “Oh … Eric … it’s terrible.”

 “Wha’ is?”

 Alan pulled his ledger from his coat and opened it to today’s page. Closing the gap between them, he showed it to Eric. “L … look!”

 “H … holy shit.”

 “I … I can’t collect him … Eric, n … not Ronnie.”

 “H … how long’s he got?”

 “A … about thirty minutes.”

 “’Ave ya’ told William?”

 “No! H … how am I supposed to … tell him something like this?!” Alan dissolved into tears.

 “He might be able ta’ stop it if he knows where Ronnie is.”

 “N … no, I can’t.”

 “Hold Maddie, I’ll tell him.”

 As Madeline was handed to Alan, she stared at the teary reaper. “Bo, bo?”

\-----

 William was just about to phone the council number he had been given when his phone rang. The device was lifted to his ear. “Eric?”

 “H … Hey mate.”

 “I really do not have time to talk -.”

 “Ronnie’s in trouble!”

 “I … I am aware of that.”

 “Oh. Umm … his name appeared in Alan’s ledger.”

 “I … I see. How long has he left?”

 “About half an hour.”

 “Then do not concern yourself. Ronald is about to be taken into surgery.” _He is going to be fine and I will not think otherwise._

 “Oh. Wha’ happened -.”

 “I do not have time to explain!”

 "But -."

 "But nothing!"

 “O … okay, want me ta’ come over?”

 “No, though will you pick up the children from school later?”

 “Uh … sure, but wha’ am I supposed ta’ tell them?”

 “Just tell them that their mother is a little sick, nothing more, nothing less.”

 “Alri -.”

 The call was ended before Eric could finish his sentence, William phoning the council instead. Once that phone call finished, William headed to Will’s room. He was lying down in bed when William arrived. “Son, I have reported Brandon and Joseph to the authorities. One of the council members will be coming over shortly to tell the doctors that you may now be released.”

 “I see.” Will looked over at him before shooting up in bed. “W … Where’s Mom?”

 “Son -.”

 “Did … Brandon hurt him?”

 “Will -.”

 “Tell me! Why is he not here?!”

\------

 William had eventually cracked and told Will what had happened, causing the younger reaper to break down into tears. He was now being hugged softly by his father. “T … this is … all my fault.”

 “No, it is not -.”

 “Of … of course it is! He … he did this because of me!”

 “How your mother chose to deal with the situation was his choice, not yours.”

 “B … but what if he dies?!”

 “He will not. Your mother would never let something like this end him, he is stronger than that.”

 “Y … you do not know that!”

 “I … do.” _I can at least hope, can I not?_

_\------_

***3.10pm***

 William had received another phone call from Eric, telling him that Ronald’s name had disappeared from Alan’s ledger five minutes before he was due to be collected. Will had been discharged and was now waiting with William in the seating area of the hospital.

 The surgeon and doctor approached them. “Mr Spears -.”

 Will shot to his feet. “H … how is he?”

 “Your Mother seems stable after his surgery, though we had some issues with the suturing as some strands of record had been lost.” The surgeon stated.

 “But … the records will stay in place, will they not?”

 “We are hopeful, yes.”

 “He has just begun to come around from the anaesthetic.” The doctor added.

 “Can we see him?” William asked.

 “Of course you can.”

\------

 The two reapers were taken into the ICU, where various machine were beeping, heart rate monitor showing Ronald’s steady beat. He turned his head to look at his two family members. “H … hey guys.”

 William raced closer to the bed and collapsed to his knees. “Ronald, what were you thinking?!”

 “D … dunno.” Ronald gave him a dopey smile, anaesthetic still somewhat in affect. “Oh … man, Jessie is gonna’ be pissed off. Can’t go … with her ta’ buy earrings today.”

 “You do not worry about that; concentrate on your recovery instead.” _He … he just has to make it until morning and then … he will … be completely out of the woods._


	36. Pain.

 William received a phone call ten minutes later and excused himself from the room, leaving just Will and Ronald. Ronald gazed up at his son. “How’re … y’ feelin’, Kiddo?”

 Will sniffed loudly. “I … I cannot … believe that he … he did that to you. T … this is all my fault.”

 “It’s … not. I would ‘ave … done tha’ same thing … for … everyone in my family.”

 “But -.”

 “B … but nothin’. Y’ my kid and I’d … do anythin’ for y’.”

 “You could have gotten yourself killed, do you not realise that?!”

 “Hah … he wouldn’t ‘ave finished me off.”

 “Yes he would have! If Father had not have come into his office when he did, you would be gone! I … I am not … worth dying … over.”

 “Y’ … are. I’d risk everythin’ time and … time again for y’.” His brow furrowed. “If I ever … see him again, I won’t give him a chance ta’ even scream.”

 “You cannot kill him!” Will squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

 “Pfft … don’t tell me tha’ y’ still love him?”

 “I -.”

 “He killed y’ fuckin’ daughter!”

 “I was not thinking about him!” His lids parted again, eyes glazing over with tears. “I am thinking of you! If you kill him, whatever the reason behind it, you would face execution!”

 “At least then y’d know tha’ I loved y’!”

 “I know that you do!” Will noticed that Ronald seemed paler than when he’d first entered the room. “Mom, y … you should rest. You truly … look unwell.” _I do not want you to deteriorate. I could not bear to lose you with our last conversation being an argument._

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald paused for a moment. “Y’ … don’t hate me and y’ dad too much, do y’?”

 “W … why would I hate you?”

 “Because … we fucked up and … couldn’t protect y’.”

 “It was not your fault. Of course I do not hate you. P … please do not ask such things.”

 “Alright.” Ronald’s voice had fallen to a whisper in his weakness. “Come … and give y’ momma a … hug then?”

 “B … but your stitches?”

 “I can handle it. They’ve … probs got me dosed up … on fuck tonnes of … painkillers right now.”

 “Very well.” To his horror, Ronald turned over onto his side. “Mom, you should not move like that! What if you pop your stitches?”

 “I’m … good.”

 “A … alright.” Will neared the bed, sitting down and then shifting into a lying position carefully.

 Ronald slung an arm around his waist and snuggled into his side, eyes slipping shut. “Love y’, Kiddo.”

 “I -.”

 “I have just received word from the council.” William stated as he hastily entered the room. “Joseph has been detained in custody but … there seems to have been no sightings of Brandon since you were attacked, Ronald.”

 “B … bastard.”

\------

***4.10pm***

 Eric had just received a phone call from William, explaining in brief what had happened to Ronald. He had, however, not been told about Will. The door to the living room was pushed open, Jack and Erica having returned home. They’d been to the café after school.

 Jack paused in the doorway, seeing his younger siblings sitting in silence. “Umm … hey guys?”

 “Jack!” Jessie let out a wail and rushed towards him, arms wrapping around the tops of his thighs. “Mommy’s poorly!”

 “Poorly?” He frowned deeply as Erica let out a gasp. “Uncle Rick, wha’ tha’ fuck is she talkin’ ‘bout?”

 “He … got hurt at work.” Eric said quietly.

 “Hurt?! It’s not … tha’ Thorns, is it?”

 “Na … nothin’ like tha’. He got inta’ a fight.”

 “Wha’?! W … where tha’ fuck is he?”

 “Tha’ hospital.”

 “F … fuckin’ hell.” He pulled away from Jessie and darted from the room.

 “Jack, wait!” Erica chased after him and caught up with him in the hallway. “W … where are you going?”

 “It’s not obvious?! I … I gotta’ go see Mom!”

 “Then you need the key to … get out of here first.”

 Jack turned to face her. “Tha’ mean y’ comin’ wi’ me then?”

 “Obviously.”

 The door was opened for him and he took off in a run, Erica soon overtaking him by a few feet. It took a good ten minutes of running for them to reach the door of the hospital. Jack huffed loudly, bracing himself against the white bricked wall. “Oh … shit -.”

 “You’re so unfit, Jack.”

 “Am not!”

\------

 Will remained cuddled up next to his mother, Ronald now asleep and groaning slightly. “He … seems as if he is in a … lot of pain.”

 “I shall ask the doctor when he comes to check on him if he can be administered any more painkillers.” The nurse in the room stated.

 Before either Will or William could reply, the door was almost ripped from its hinges, Jack rushing into the room. Erica and a nurse filed in behind him, the nurse shooting William a nervous look. “I am sorry, Mr Spears, I tried to stop him -.”

 “It is alright.”

 Jack took a look at his pale, sweaty mother and a lump rose in his throat. He swallowed it down. “M … Mom, who tha’ fuck did his ta’ y’?!”


	37. Hidden.

 William shot his son a stern look. “Jack, be quiet. Your mother is sleeping at present.”

 “Then y’ tell me who did this ta’ him!”

 “Keep your voice down. He needs rest, not for you to be yelling at the top of your voice.”

 Jack’s voice lowered. “Tell me.”

 “It was just a dispute at work. Do not worry yourself.”

 “Y’ lyin’ ta’ me. If it was jus’ a fight, he wouldn’t be in tha’ hospital.”

 “It escalated a little.”

 “But why?! W … why would someone hurt Mom?”

 “Jack.” Will glared at his brother. “No one here needs your questioning right now. Just be quiet.”

 “Like hell I will!”

\--------

 Two days passed and Brandon had yet to be found. Jack had eventually ceased with his questioning, no one having told him anything more. He kicked the ground under his feet as he left school with Erica. “This is a fuckin’ joke!”

 Erica flinched slightly at his outburst. “W … what is?”

 “Dad man, he won’t tell me wha’ tha’ fuck happened ta’ Mom.”

 “Maybe -.”

 “It’s somethin’ tha’ ‘kids’ shouldn’t hear, right?”

 “W … well, maybe he doesn’t want to … make you worry.”

 “It’s worryin’ me tha’ I don’t know! W … why would someone hurt Mom?”

 “Aunty … Ronnie is lovely but he does have a … big mouth. Maybe … he said something that upset the other person.”

 “So!? Doesn’t mean tha’ he should ‘ave been hurt!”

 “I … know, I’m just -.”

 “Sayin’ tha’ he deserved it really?”

 “No! I … I meant that we don’t know the full … story and we … don’t know who started it.”

 “Because Dad won’t tell me!”

 “He … hasn’t said anything at all?”

 “All he’s told me is tha’ Mom got hit wi’ a scythe and tha’ whoever fucked him up will be punished for it.”

 “B … but that’s good. At least … Aunty will get … some justice.”

 “I don’t care! I wanna’ know wha’ happened and I’m not givin’ up until I find out.”

 “But your dad -.”

 “I’ll jus’ ‘ave ta’ ask Grell instead.”

\-------

 Jack and Erica had arrived at Grell’s, Jack asking the redhead about Ronald’s injury. She waved a hand, crossing her legs on the sofa. “I haven’t a clue either, darlings.”

 “Y’ gotta’ be fuckin’ kiddin’ me!”

 “No, William dear has been keeping it all very hush-hush. I haven’t been told a thing apart from the fact that Ronald got injured by another reaper at branch.”

 “Do y’ know tha’ reaper’s name?”

 “No, neither Will nor William would tell me.”

 “Shit. Wha’ ‘bout Mom, has he said anythin’?”

 “Every time I visit him, the little dear is fast asleep.” Her face fell a little, fingers of her one hand moving to twiddle with her hair. “You really shouldn’t try to get the details out of him right now; you know that he’s rather poorly.”

 “Yeah … but wha’ am I supposed ta’ do? I need ta’ know!”

 “It’s obvious, darling. You wait for him to recover and come home and then you ask him.”

 “I can’t wait tha’ long!”

 “You’re going to have to. No one else will give you the answers you seek. We’ll all find out the nitty gritty details then.”

 “Ugh … fuckin’ hell!”

\-------

***The following day***

 Will had received a letter from the council, giving him leave for the next two weeks due to the trauma he had gone through. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that they were probably doing it as they were worried he was mentally unstable. No one in branch wanted to deal with another Grell-like killing spree, after all.

 William was currently in a meeting that he had requested with the surgeon who had operated on Ronald, as well as the doctor that was there at his admission. The doctor braced his elbows on the table in his office. “What did you wish to discuss with me?”

 “My husband, he is not recovering properly, is he?”

 “Of course he is.”

 “Then why is his wound failing to heal?”

 “Mr Spears, Mr Knox sustained severe trauma. This isn’t a mere flesh wound. His memories were ripped from him, his entire being being almost torn to shreds. It has taken all of his healing abilities to keep him alive. In time, the wound will heal. He just needs plenty of rest.”

 “Are you certain that he will not deteriorate again?”

 “Yes, so certain in fact that I have decided to discharge him tomorrow.”

 “E ... excuse me?! He is still far too sick for that!”

 “He is out of the ICU now. Being here will provide him no benefit over returning home. We will provide him with painkillers for the next week; by then, his wound should have healed somewhat. We will also provide him with a sick note until he has made a full recovery.”

 William gulped. _I … I do not like this at all._


	38. A brave face is futile.

 The following evening came and William finally signed the papers. It had taken some time to convince him – no, it was merely a forced choice. He could either leave Ronald at the hospital, where he’d been told that the sick man wouldn’t receive any more medical care, or he could take him home and tend to him in between checking on Will and looking after his other five children. He’d never leave his husband to be neglected, no matter how much his time was already stretched.

 A paper bag of medicine was snatched from the doctor’s hand, William too disgusted with their uncaring behaviour to use manners. “We have faxed his sick note to his supervisor at branch.” The doctor said.

 “I see.”

 “Mr Spears.”

 “What is it?”

 “Make sure to give him those capsules as soon as possible. With enough rest, your husband is going to be just fine.”

 “For your sake, I hope that you are correct.” _If anything happens to him because of your negligence, I will make you pay!_

 It had obviously struck a nerve with the doctor. “You have five minutes to escort Mr Knox from the premises.”

 Will, who was sitting on the edge of Ronald’s bed, shook his mother’s shoulder lightly. “Mom, wake up.” It took a few shakes for Ronald to begin to stir.

 “Hnn … wha’?” He asked, voice hoarse from weakness and lack of use.

 “It is time for you to come home.”

 “A … already?”

 “Yes.” _This is ludicrous. Can they not see how unwell you still are, Mom?_

 Ronald smiled slightly. “C … cool, comfy … bed at last.”

 “Yes, hospital beds do lack the necessary cushioning.”

 “Hmm … ge’ ta’ … see tha’ lil’ ones too.”

 “Yes, Madeline will be happy to see you.”

 “W … who?”

 William’s eyes widened slightly. _Did he lose – were those slithers of record lost completely? N … no, six months’ worth – they could not have possibly -._

 It seemed to have registered as Ronald smiled again. “Oh yeah … my baby girl. Bo … bo.”

 “That is correct.” Will stated.

 “She started saying ‘da’ yesterday actually.” William said.

 “T … that’s a … awesome, Boss.”

 “Four minutes.” The doctor interrupted, tapping his foot impatiently. _I hate to be acting so cold but if I do not get them out of here quickly, the manager of the hospital will be on my case. Time and resources here are already stretched thinly and he has deemed Mr Knox fit for discharge. He can be quite brutal at times._

 _I do feel sorry for him; I believe that I have spoken to him in branch and he seems like a lovely reaper._ The doctor was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not see William shoot a glare at him before moving towards the bed.

 “Ronald, can you sit up?” William asked, handing his bag of medicine to Will.

 The two tone haired reaper rolled onto his back and tried to push himself into a sitting position. His arms crumpled under his light weight and his back hit the mattress with a small thud, a wince leaving him. “N … na.”

 “That is fine. Can you lift your arms above your head?”

 Ronald did so, letting out a small groan. _Ugh … my chest hurts._ He smiled despite his pain, not wanting his husband and son to worry any more. “Y ... yep, easy peasy.”

 William bent down and pulled the covers away before cupping his hands under Ronald’s gowned armpits and lifting him up slowly into sitting.

 _Ah … shit, that fuckin’ hurts, Boss!_ William assisted him in twisting so that his legs hung off of the side of the bed. _F … fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He was then picked up, William’s arms supporting under his knees. He’d never been very heavy, not even when he’d been pregnant. “Hnnn.”

 “Am I hurting you?”

 “N … na, I’m jus’ … stiff.”

 “Let us get you home then.”

 “C … cool.” He was ported into his bedroom and eased down into sitting on the edge of the bed.

 “Would you like something to eat?”

 “N … na, sleep.”

\------

 Meanwhile, Will ported into the living room. Grell looked up at him, having come over to look after the children. “Is Ronnie dear home?”

 “He is.”

 Jessie clambered off of the sofa and darted from the room. “Mommy!”

 “Jessie wait -.” Will began.

 “Let her go, Will. She hasn’t seen her mother in days, after all.”

 “B … but ….” _But to see him in this condition …._

\------

 Ronald rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. “I … hope I heal up … soon. Jessie … really needs new earrings.”

 “I can ask Grell to take her to the jewellery store, do not worry.”

 Ronald shook his head weakly. “N … na Boss, I promised her … that’d I’d take her.”

 “Then it can wait another few weeks; you must recover fully first.”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “Would you like something to drin -.”

 The door was pushed open, Jessie racing into the room. “M … Mommy!”

 Ronald didn’t move, smile forming on his face. “H … hey Cupcake.”

 She climbed onto the bed at Ronald’s other side and clamped her arms around Ronald’s middle, giving him a tight hug.

 “Nghhh.” Ronald bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming.

 “Jessie, your mother is delicate right now. Do not hug him in such a way.”

 Jessie’s arms only tightened their hold. “M … Mommy, I was scared!”

 A shaky arm wrapped around Jessie, Ronald forcing himself to lift his head and put on a fake smile. _S … shit … that fuckin’ kills!_ “I … I’m fine, don’t y’ worry. Momma’s … gonna’ be jus’ fin – ahhhh!”

 Jessie flinched away and Ronald slipped forward, being caught by William just before he collapsed onto the floor. William’s eyes went wide. “R … Ronald, what is the matter?”

 The smaller reaper gripped at his chest as he began to gasp and shake. “H ….” He fell limp, rest of his word lost to unconsciousness.

 “R … Ronald?!”

 “Mommy!”


	39. Just like a pill.

 Ronald had been taken back to the hospital, William and Will giving the doctor a piece of their minds. The sick reaper had woken back up a minute or so after collapsing.

 The doctor eyed them sternly. “With all due respect, Mr Spears, what was your husband doing when he lost consciousness?”

 “Nothing at all. He was merely receiving a hug from one of our children.”

 “Was he lying down?”

 “Well … no ....”

 “And did he take his pain killers before he collapsed?”

 “No, I had not the chance -.”

 “Then do not bring him back here if you cannot even follow his discharge advice.”

 “But he is sick!”

 “I told you that he needed rest.”

 “But -.”

 Ronald groaned from his position in a waiting room chair, head on Will’s shoulder. “I … I wanna’ go … home, Boss.”

 “But Ronald -.”

 “Doc's … right. I jus’ need ta’ … sleep.”

 The doctor nodded. “Take him home, Mr Spears, and this time, make sure that he rests.”

 “Fine, have it your bloody way!” _Idiot! You just do not want the hassle of taking care of him, do you?!_

_\-------_

 Ronald was placed down in bed, the bed covers being tucked around him. He’d been changed into a loose shirt and underwear. Whimpering, he curled somewhat into a ball. Will eyed him with worry. “Mom?”

 “Hnnn … p … pain killers.”

 William nodded. “Y … yes, I am going to get you a glass of water. Will, do you still have the bag on you?”

 “I do.”

 “Hnn … h … hurry up.”

 “Of course.” William ported downstairs into the kitchen. _He must be in excruciating pain._

 Meanwhile, Will sat on the empty side of his parent’s bed and pulled the medication out of the bag, eyeing the name of it. ‘Morphogenic xl 500’. He glanced at the directions. ‘Two to be taken twice daily’. In bold were the words ‘not for human consumption, only to be taken by reapers’.

 Will’s brow furrowed slightly and he opened the pack of thirty capsules, whipping out the leaflet. _But … isn’t Morphine something that humans also use?_ He scanned the information quickly, eyes resting on one point. ‘Strength toxic to humans. Only to be used for reapers under doctor supervision.’

_Oh … lord, the doctor must think that he will be in absolute agony without such a large dose._

 William ported back into the room and placed a glass of water onto the nightstand. “Ronald, roll onto your back for me.”

 “N … no, h … hurts.”

 “You cannot drink water while lying down.”

 “T … then I’ll … take them dry.”

 “Are you sure?” Will asked.

 “Y … yeah, pass them here.”

 “Alright.” _He … must be in agony if he is that desperate for them._ Two capsules were popped out of their foil wrapping and handed to Ronald.

 The shaking reaper quickly shoved them into his mouth and swallowed them, coughing lightly as they scratched at his throat on their descent. He curled up further. “B … Boss?”

 “Yes?”

 “H … how’s Jessie?”

 “She seemed shaken up when we were about to head to the hospital, as is to be expected.”

 “T … tell her that Momma’s … gonna’ be jus’ fine.”

 “Of course.” _But how can you be so sure, Ronald? You … may not make it …._

_\------_

 Will was still awake at midnight, not wanting to fall to sleep on his own and risk facing more of the nightmares he’d been suffering since losing his daughter. His cell phone was retrieved, internet app being opened. _I do wonder what the highest dose of Morphine is for a human._

 He typed his query into the search bar and was met with a page of results, one web address grabbing his attention. _A hospice site? I … assume that someone in a hospice would receive the higher dosages of Morphine._ He clicked on the link and began to read, gulping as he came to an oral dosage table. _No … that cannot be right. The highest dose for oral administration in the human world is only 290mg every 12 hours? B … but Mom is on 1000mg every 12 hours? H … how is that even possible?_ He squeezed his eyes shut. _Oh … the pain that I have caused him. I am sorry, Mom, I … I am so sorry._

_\--------_

 Around 3am, Will knocked on the door to his parent’s bedroom. “Yes, come in.” William said, having not slept due to his worry.

 Will pushed the door open and eyed the ground when William turned on the lamp. “H … how is he?”

 “He doesn’t seem in any pain. At present, he is fast asleep.”

 “I … see. F … Father?”

 “Yes?”

 “May … I sleep in here tonight? I … know that I am … an adult but … I cannot get to sleep.”

 “Of course you may. Are … you in need of a hug?”

 Will nodded slowly. _Did … Father really just ask me such a thing? Has Mom rubbed off on him more than I realised?_ “P … please.”  He moved towards the bed and as William moved closer to the centre of it, he got in.

 “They will find Brandon, try not to worry.”

 “H … how did you know?”

 “Intuition, I suppose.”

 “I … see.” Will felt an arm wrap around him and he snuggled down, pressing his face into his father’s chest. “C … can we leave the light on?”

 “Of course, anything to make you feel more at ease.”

 “T … thank you.” _But … what if he is not caught? What if he comes to finish the job?_

_\------_

 Around six in the morning, Ronald stirred from slumber. “Hnn … Boss … cold.”

 “Should I put the heating on?”

 “N … na, hug.”

 “I … am hugging Will right now, sorry.”

 “Oh … na, that’s cool. He … couldn’t sleep then?”

 “No.”

 “Is … he asleep n … now?”

 “Yes. Actually, he is sucking his thumb. He has no done that since he was an infant.”

 “Aww … well if it’s helpin’ him … ta’ feel better, let him.”

 “Of course.”

 “R … remember when we … first got together and … y’ always moaned at me … for suckin’ on my thumb?”

 “I do. I did not want you to ruin your nails, that was all.”

 “Did … y’ find it cute really, B … Boss?”

 “It … was a little cute, though it is a bad habit that you have passed onto both of the child that you carried.”

 “Jack still does it?”

 “Yes, sometimes.”

 Ronald smiled slightly. “I … never noticed.”

 William gulped. _Or … maybe you have just forgotten…._

_\------_

 Around midday, William had just put Madeline down for a nap. He grabbed a bowl and a new sponge and began to fill it with warm water. Once it was about halfway full, he took it into the bedroom, towel now slung over his shoulder. “Ronald, are you awake?”

 “Hnn … yeah.” Came Ronald’s groggy reply. “N … not long woke … up.”

 “Alright. I am going to sponge you down, okay?”

 “Nnn … d … don’t touch me.”

 “You cannot be in pain; I only gave you your medication around four hours ago.”

 “B … but I am. Tha’ … pills only take tha’ … edge off.”

 “Yet you asked for a hug earlier.”

 “Y … yeah, but … I don’t wanna’ be moved around.”

 “I am not allowing you to smell, Ronald. I will be quick and I will not move you into sitting, I promise.”

 “No! Jus’ … wait until … I’ve gone back ta’ sleep.”

 William sighed. “V … very well.” He placed the bowl onto the chest of drawers and neared the bed, bending down to kiss Ronald on the forehead. “Get some rest.”

 “Hnn ….” It only took a minute or so for Ronald to fall back into slumber and William pulled the bed covers from him, walking away to grab the bowl. It was placed on the floor, William picking up the sponge and wringing it of excess moisture. Ronald’s legs were washed before being patted dry gently with the towel, William working his way up the unwell reaper’s body.

 Pushing his shirt up, his eyes skimmed over the long line of stitches running down Ronald’s chest. A lump rose in his throat as he stared at the wound. _Oh Ronald, this has not healed at all. I … I am so worried for you._

\------

 Two days passed and Ronald had yet to improve. Brandon had been located and arrested, much to Will’s relief. However, knowing that he’d soon have to give his testimony in court about the abuse he’d suffered filled him with dread. Just seeing that man’s face again would be emotionally crippling.

 It didn’t help that he was still bleeding; not knowing if what was on his maternity pad was part of his uterine wall or fragments of his murdered daughter. _I … I am going to have to bury her soon; the doctor’s released her remains to the funeral directors today._ The tears came before he could stop them, liquid streaming down his face as a sob left him.

 The door was pushed open, Jack coming into his bedroom. “Will, can I borrow – what’s wrong?”

 “N … nothing, I am fine.”

 “Y’ don’t look fine. Mom’s gonna’ be alright, try not ta’ worry.”

 “Y … yes, Mom ….”

 “Yea – wait, why ‘ave y’ moved back in here? And … and why haven’t y’ been goin’ ta’ work?”

 _Oh … bugger._ “I … I am taking some time off to help … Father to take care of Mom.”

 A frown appeared on Jack’s face. “What’s tha’ really reason, Will?”

 “T … that is the -.”

 “Y’ lyin’ ta’ me.”

 “No -.”

 “Then why aren’t y’ lookin’ at me?”

 “I ….”

 “Yeah, y’ lyin’. Tell me tha’ reason.”

 Will was speechless. _Oh … Lord. W … what am I supposed to tell him now!?_


	40. Rapunzel.

 Will sat there, sweat forming on his brow. “I … I cannot tell you.”

 “Why not? Come on Will, I’m y’ bro. Y’ can tell me anythin’.” Jack crawled onto the bed, sitting down cross legged on the end of it.

 “You are too young to understand!”

 “Oi! Why does everyone think tha’ I’m jus’ some stupid kid!?”

 The reaper flinched away slightly. “I … I did not say that you were stupid.”

 “Well that’s how it fuckin’ sounded. Listen, y’, Jamie and Rosalee died. Jensen got sick. I dealt wi’ all tha’, so don’t try and make out like I can’t understand this.” Jack reached a hand out and grabbed Will’s softly, patting it with his spare hand. “Come on bro, tell me already. What’s upsettin’ y’ so much?”

 Will inhaled shakily. “Y … you are not going to leave until I tell you, are you?”

 “Haha, hell no. I’m stubborn, jus’ like Mom. Y’ should know tha’.”

 He glanced away. _Jack is right. He will find out regardless and … maybe it is best that it comes from me. If I refuse to tell him and he finds out, it is going to upset him that I kept something this important from him._ “O … okay.”

 “Well, tell me then.”

 “I … it is my fault that Mom was … injured.”

 “Y’ can’t go around blamin’ y’self for things tha’ other people did!”

 “But … it was b … because of me. This … person hurt me and … Mom tried to … make him pay for it. It … did not go as Mom had planned.”

 _S … someone hurt him?! S … shit._ “Will, if Mom wanted ta’ make this dick pay, no one was gonna’ stop him.”

 “M … Mom said something … like that also.”

 “Because it’s true. Y’ can’t blame y’self for how other people react.” He paused for a moment. _He seems really upset but I want to know what happened, I HAVE to know._ “So … wha’ did this dick do ta’ y’ exactly?”

 “N … no.”

 “No wha’?”

 “I … I cannot tell you … such things.”

 “Y’ can. Wha’ever it is, I’m not gonna’ ge’ mad at y’ or anythin’. We’re brothers, right? I’ve told y’ a few things in tha’ past.”

 “I ….”

 “If y’ gettin’ so upset, y’ obviously need comfort from someone and I can’t do tha’ unless I know wha’ happened. I’m family, I’m gonna’ be there for y’.”

 “B … but ….”

 “Wha’ they did ta’ y’ is what’s upsettin’ y’, right?”

 “Y … y … yes.” Will let out a sob and gripped onto Jack’s hand as the details came tumbling from him. Jack was right, he needed someone to talk to and his Father was too stretched for time right now to be of much comfort. Or more so, Will didn’t want to trouble him further. He finished with “a … and …. I … just do not … know what to do. I … I feel constantly terrified and … I … I do not want to be the reason … that Mom dies.”

 Jack didn’t reply to that statement, instead looking like he’d just seen a ghost. “N-na, tha’ … tha’ didn’t happen ….”

 Will’s heart sunk, Jack’s words feeling like daggers to the chest. “I … I am … not lying.”

 “I know tha’!” Jack lunged at him and squeezed his arms around his elder brother’s neck. “T-tha’ … fuckin’ hell!”

 Will patted his back lightly. _I … I should not have told him anything._ “J … Jack, I am sorry for … upsetting you.”

 “Y’ … y’ didn’t. I … I’m gonna’ hunt him down and fuckin’ throttle him!”

 “No, you cannot do that! Y … you will get … killed a-and he has been arrested now. There is … no point in … getting involved.”

 “B … but he fuckin’ hurt y’!”

 “Yes, though … if you were hurt -.”

 “Pfft, y’ve never liked me anyway.”

 “Ex … excuse me?”

 “Y’ … wouldn’t care … if I got hurt.”

 “Do not be -.”

 Jack let out a bitter laugh as he pulled away from the hug. “I’ve always got on y’ nerves, right? Y’ve never wanted me around anyway.”

 “No! Jack, I do not need this right now! D … do not -.”

 “So if I tried ta’ hurt them, y’d finally think tha’ I was worth somethin’, right?”

 “Jack -.”

 “Would y’ ge’ it then, Will? Tha’ I fuckin’ love y’, tha’ I’m not jus’ here ta’ piss y’ off.”

 “Stop it!” Will pressed his hands over his face and began to sob and shout again. “I know that you love me! I … I do not think of you as just an annoying child! Maybe in the past … but not anymore. So … so stop saying such stupid things!” He began to rock back and forth.

 _Shit … did I hit a nerve?_ “Will?”

 “Mom said … exactly the … same thing. If … he risked his life for me … i-it would show that he … loved me. But … I knew that already! M … Mom would not have … helped me through labour … if he did not love me. Y … you would … not … have bothered to … ask me what the matter was if – I do not look down my nose at everyone! I … I am not that cold hearted!”

 Jack gulped. “Y’ … really don’t … think tha’ I’m a lil’ brat?”

 “Of … course not. W …we have both matured in … recent years. S … so do not … risk your life!” His rocking escalated.

 Jack nodded slowly. _He … he really is in a right state._ “Alright … I won’t. Better?”

 “No! J-just … leave me alone. I … I am disgusting.”

 “Na, y’ not.”

 “Leave!”

 “Hell no.”

 Will flopped down on the bed and curled up into a ball. “E … either leave or … give me a hug. Do … not just sit there … while … while I-I break … down.”

 “Y’ jus’ want a hug? Isn’t there anythin’ else tha’ I can -?”

 “A hug, now!”

 Jack nodded and moved to lie behind Will, slinging an arm around his waist. “Y’ can snuggle upta’ me if y’ want, four eyes,” he joked, trying to get at least a chuckle from his hurting brother.

 “Do not … call me that, Rapunzel.”

 “Hah.”

 “P … plus, you are not … worth using as a human teddy bear. Y … you are far too small.”

 “Cheeky git.”

 “B … but,” Will turned over and snuggled down, face pressing to Jack’s chest, “I suppose it … will have … to do for now.”

 “Hey, we can’t all be lanky bastards like y’.”

 “T … true.” There was a moment’s pause. “J … Jack?”

 “Yeah?”

 “T … thank you for this.”

 “No probs, mate, that’s wha’ fam’s for.”

 “Y … yes.” _I … I really do not deserve them._


	41. Damn horny.

***7.86pm***

 Will shifted slightly as he began to stir. It didn’t take long for the memories of earlier events to return. _Oh … oh no, I told Jack everything._

 The blonde was still cuddling his older brother tightly. “Y’ fell asleep on me, bro.”

 “I … suppose that I did.” _I have been feeling exhausted lately … even if I have been_ getting enough sleep next to Father. “How … long was I in slumber for?”

 “Eh … couple of hours, I think.”

 “Oh and … you stayed with me all of that time?”

 “Yup, obviously. Feelin’ any better?”

 “Maybe … a little.”

 “Cool. Wanna’ order pizza in? I can ask Dad ta’ pick one up from tha’ human world.”

 “No, he is already tied down. I do not want to bother him.”

 “Alright. Well, y’ can port us over there and -.”

 “I … really do not feel like … going out.”

 “How ‘bout goin’ ta’ Uncle Rik’s then? It’s only ‘bout ten minutes’ walk -.”

 “No!”

 “Umm … why not?”

 “I – never mind.” Will turned away from him.

 “Na, come on, tell me.”

 “I … I am … afraid of going outside. I … have only been to the hospital and home since ….”

 “Yeah but if y’ port us -.”

 “Jack, please. I … I wish to stay here.”

 Jack shifted closer to him and hugged him from behind. “Alright, we’ll stay here and I’ll cook y’ somthin’.”

 “You can use the oven now without blowing it up?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

 “Er … when I say cook, I mean tha’ microwave. Want some instant rice?”

 “N … no. You should go to Mr Slingby’s if you want. I know that you probably want to see Erica.”

 “Y’ sure?”

 “Yes.” It dawned on Will how little he knew about the current affairs of his family. _I … I have been so caught up in my own issues that I have not a clue about -._ “I assume that you are still together?

 “Yeah.”

 “H … how are things with you both?”

 “Great, she’s fuckin’ perf, man.” Jack grinned widely.

 “That is wonderful, Jack.”

 “Umm … so wha’ happened wi’ Jerome? Y’ said tha’ y’ fell out but -.”

 “It was just a silly argument. I do not even remember what it was about.”

 “Ah … well maybe y’ll ge’ back wi’ him one day.”

 “No ….”

 “Don’t like him anymore?”

 “N … no, I … I love him.” Will admitted. “B … but I do not know if … I will ever be ready for a relationship again.”

 “Ah … tha’ sucks. Y’ were a really cute couple.”

 “Y … you really … t … think so?”

 “Yeah, I do. I think tha’ he really loved y’.” Jack heard a sniff. “Will?”

 Will began to shake against him. “I … I miss him so much.”

 “S … shit, I didn’t mean ta’ upset y’.”

 “C … can we stop talking … about him?”

 “Yeah, sure. Fuck, sorry.”

\-------

 The door opened, Erica standing in the hallway. “Oh, hey Jack.” She smiled.

 “Hey. Wanna’ order pizza tonight?”

 “Oh … sure. Come in already, don’t just stand there.”

 “Umm … I kinda’ need ta’ talk ta’ y’ ‘bout somethin’ first.”

 “What?”

 “Found out why Mom got hurt.”

 “Oh ….”

\------

 The two teens were now standing outside of Eric’s front door, Jack having explained what had happened. Erica gaped at him. “N … no way. R ... rape?”

 “Yeah. Y’ know wha’ tha’ is, right?”

 “Of course I know!” She snapped. “But to … Cousin Will, that’s so … awful.”

 “I know. I wanna’ strangle tha’ twats tha’ did this ta’ him!”

 “Y … you can’t -.”

 “I know. If I did somethin’ tha’ I told bro I wouldn’t do, I’d lose his trust forever.”

 “T … true.”

 “Erica.”

 “Yes?”

 “Don’t tell anyone else ‘bout this, okay? Tha’ would probs make me lose his trust too.”

 “S … sure, I won’t tell anyone. No … one wants something private like that … being aired to everyone.”

 “Exactly.”

\------

 As the two teens, Eric and Alan sat down for pizza, Eric asked. “Hey Jack, is it alright if I come and visit Ronnie tomorrow?”

 “Y’ can but he’s not really in a fit state. He’ll probs be asleep.”

 “Ah … he’s still as bad?”

 “Yeah but he’s gonna’ be fine, don’t worry.”

 Erica glanced at her boyfriend. _You … you don’t know that!_

_\------_

 The following day, after school, Jack knocked on Will’s bedroom door. “Bro, y’ in there?”

 “Yes.”

 “Sweet.” Jack pushed the door open and walked in, seeing Will curled up under the covers. “Y’ alright?”

 “Yes, I am fine.”

 “Cool. Want me ta’ make y’ somethin’ ta’ eat?”

 “No, thank you.”

 “Uh … ‘ave y’ actually eaten anythin’ since y’ came home?” Will didn’t reply. “Bro?”

 “I … have not been hungry.”

 “Y’ still need ta’ eat somethin’.”

 “Reapers can survive without food.”

 “Yeah but y’ gonna’ feel even worse if y’ don’t eat somethin’.”

 “I will be fine.”

 “Umm … ‘ave y’ at least had somethin’ ta’ drink?”

 “Not really.”

 “Bro -.”

 “I do not need a lecture!”

 “Uh … okay.” _Damn, he’s really snappy today. I … can’t really blame him though. Jack, think, what would help him to – oh._ “Then wha’ can I do ta’ make y’ feel better?”

 “Another … hug would be adequate.”

 “Alright, sweet!”

 “A … and if you … have any homework, I could maybe help with that?”

 “Fuck yeah!” He grinned. “I’ll be gettin’ top grades in no time!”

 Will couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Yes, I agree with you there.”

\------

 Two days passed and William came into his shared bedroom. “Oh Ronald, you are awake?”

 “Yeeeah. I’m feelin’ a lot better today actually.”

 “Oh, that is wonderful.”

 “Yeah, so come and ‘ave a long make out session wi’ me.” Ronald pushed himself up slowly into a sitting position. “I know tha’ I look like shit, but do y’ still fancy me?”

 “I always will and you do look better today.” William moved over to the bed and got under the covers, Ronald lying back down and turning on his side to face him.

 “How’s Maddie?”

 “She is fine. Grell has taken her to her house for a couple of hours.”

 “Awesome.” Ronald ran a hand up William’s chest. “So … gimme’ a big snog then.”

 “Of course.” William shifted closer, lips pressing to Ronald’s. He opened his mouth when he felt his partner’s tongue probing against his lips. As the kiss became more heated, a hand moved to place lightly on Ronald’s clothed bottom.

 The smaller reaper groaned and pulled away. “Ah … I’m gettin’ fuckin’ hard.”

 “You are too sick to be doing such things.” William’s hand shifted down to palm Ronald through his boxers.

 “Hnn … then why are y’ … gropin’ me if that’s tha’ case?”

 “I cannot resist and honestly, you seem like you need something.”

 “Hmm … fuck yeah.”

 “Just try to keep still; I do not want you to pop your stitches.”

 “I … I’ll try.” William’s hand dipped into his underwear. “Ah … nghhh.”

 “Honestly Ronald, are you permanently turned on?”

 “Y … yep. S … show’s I’m … feelin’ better though, don’t it?”

 “Fair point.” His hand sped up on him.

 “Gahh … I’ve fuckin’ missed … hnn … this!”

\------

 That night, there was a knock at Will’s bedroom door. “Yes, come in,” the reaper said as he sat up in bed. A man entered, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Will’s eyes widened from behind his glasses. “J … Jerome …?”


	42. Not my fault!

 An awkward silence filled the room before Jerome said “eh … hey.” He’d changed since Will had seen him last; hair having grown out into tight curls.

 “W … what are you d … doing here?”

 “Uh, I … kinda’ found out what happened. I’m sorry for yo’ loss.”

 Will scowled at him. “Jack.”

 “What now?”

 “He told you, did he not?”

 “Eh … no? Some guy I’m friends with in branch is the son of a council guy. He knew that I used to date yo’, so he told me.”

 “Is nothing confidential these days?” Will turned away from him. “Just leave. I do not need your pity.”

 “It’s not pity! I still care about yo’.”

 “Please, we have not spoken to each other for almost a year.”

 “I know that.” Jerome sighed. “But I phoned Jack up earlier to see how yo’ were doing and he told me that I should come and see yo’. He said that yo’ missed me?” Jack had been the one to let Jerome into the house.

 “Just go.”

 “But why? Jack wouldn’t lie about that -.”

 “Of course he was not lying!”

 “Then why can’t I stay? Why are yo’ trying to get rid of me?”

 “I … I just … cannot deal with seeing you … right now.”

 Jerome’s grip tightened on the bouquet. “Dang, that’s cold, Will.”

 “I assume that you … know all the sordid details, so do … not add to my stress.”

 “How am I adding to it? I came to see if yo’ were alright, to see if there was anything I could do.”

 “Why bother!? This is all your fault!”

 “Hey … I wasn’t the one who started that argument. Yo’ were the one who couldn’t take a joke -.”

 “I was not on about that!” Will spun around to face him, seething. “If I had never become a reaper, this would not have happened! I … I would never have met those beasts and even if I had, I would not have ….” _Had a baby to lose._

 “Yo’ can’t fuckin’ blame me for that!”

 Jerome’s outburst made Will flinch backwards; Jerome was usually such a calm soul. “I ….”

 “Yo’ wanted to become a reaper! I didn’t force yo’ to do anything!”

 “But -.”

 “So yo’ regret becoming a reaper, so what? It was yo’ choice and no one else’s. I thought that yo’ enjoyed being a reaper?”

 “I … I used to.”

 “Yeah, so yo’ can’t go around blaming other people when things go to shit. It was those two that hurt yo’, not me.”

 “B … but you did hurt me. I … I needed someone to … confide in but … I was too scared to come to … you for help. I … thought that you would be disgusted with me … for getting … pregnant by another man.”

 “Did yo’ really have a choice in that?”

 Will shook his head and turned his gaze to the floor. Arms shifting to hug himself, his voice dropped to a whisper. “N … no.”

 “And even if yo’ did have a choice, I’d never be disgusted. Not like it matters now but … I’d have helped you take care of your kid if yo’d wanted me to.”

 “R … really?”

 “Yeah, they’d have been a part of yo’, and I really love yo’.”

 Will began to tremble as he gazed back at his ex. _I … I could have escaped and … kept my baby safe. T … this really is all my fault._ “Y … you really do … love me?”

 “Yup.”

 “E … even though … I just blamed you for …?”

 “Yeah but … yo’ been through hell and back, haven’t yo’? It’s not very nice to be blamed like that but … I understand.”

 “I … am … sorry.” He gulped. “I … I love you too.”

 “Cool.” Jerome smiled slightly and moved into the room.

 “Do … do not come … any closer!”

 Jerome paused mid-stride and frowned at him. “Yo’ what?”

 Will backed up. “I … I -.”

 “I was just coming to give yo’ a hug.”

 “P … please do … not.”

 “Why – wait, are yo’ scared of me?”

 “I am scared of everything!” Will began to break down, a sob and then a sniff leaving him.

 “I’d never hurt yo’ though.”

 “I … I do … not know that!”

 _Shit … they’ve proper fucked his head up._ “Alright.” Jerome backed up a little. “I’m not coming any closer, okay?”

 “Would you … mind leaving?”

 “What? But -.”

 “Y … you can … come back tomorrow. I … I just need some space … right now.”

 “Uh … did I do something wrong?”

 Will shook his head. “N … no. B … but as you … can see, I am nervous and … under a … lot of stress at present.”

 “Alright.” _I really want to cuddle him but I don’t want to scare him off or upset him anymore either._ “Same time tomorrow?”

 “Please.”

 “Cool. Uh … want me to bring a movie over or something? It might, yo’ know, help to take yo’ mind off things.”

 “T … that would be lovely.”

 “I’ll see yo’ tomorrow then.”

 “Y … yes. B … bye.”

 Jerome dropped the flowers onto the chest of drawers in the room before he ported away, leaving Will to stand there shaking.

 He soon darted from the room, needing a hug from his brother more than anything right now. _At … at least I know that Jack … will never raise a hand to me._


	43. Names.

***11.16pm***

 Jack had always slept in a double bed in his room, as when he was younger, he couldn’t keep still in his sleep. That was still the case, apart from when he slept next to Erica on the sofa. Those strong arms kept him in place and with Erica’s warmth, even in his sleep, he couldn’t bear to shift away.

 “D … do you really think … that he’s going to be alright?” Erica asked, referring to Will, who was lying on Jack’s bed, fast asleep.

 “Yeah, he will be in time.” Jack replied, his arm wrapped loosely around his brother’s waist. Will made a whimpering sound and began to shift around in Jack’s grip.

 “I … is he crying?”

 “Yeah, he’s been doin’ tha’ in his sleep a lot tha’ past few days.” Jack pulled him closer. “Can y’ ge’ tha’ blanket off tha’ top of tha’ wardrobe for me?” He didn’t want to wake Will up by moving him under the covers of the bed.

 “Oh … yeah, sure.” The bright blue blanket was retrieved and handed to Jack, who moved to wrap it around Will before pulling him close again. “Is … he going to be okay?”

 “Yeah. He jus’ needs ta’ feel warm and safe and he’ll be alright, at least that’s wha’ I’ve found.” Jack rubbed his brother’s back in small circles through the blanket. “It’s alright bro, y’ safe now. No one’s gonna’ hurt y’.”

 Will let out another whimper and snuggled closer in his sleep. He soon settled back into peaceful slumber. Erica shifted onto the other side of the bed and cuddled Will from behind. “Erica, wha’ y’ doin’?” Jack asked.

 “You said to keep him … safe and warm, so that’s what I’m doing.”

 “But I’m cold too!”

 “You’ll survive.”

 Jack chuckled. “Bitch.”

 “Uh huh.”

 The door was opened, William coming into the room. “Jack, have you seen – oh, he is here.”

 “Yeah, he’s all good in here for tonight.” Jack replied. “How’s Mom?”

 “He is fine, quite lively tonight.”

 “Sweet!”

 “Indeed. Erica, are you staying over tonight?”

 “Nope.” She said. “Mom’s coming to pick me up at half past, I text him.”

 “Very well. Jack, once Erica has left, go to bed. You have school in the morning.”

 “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

\-------

 William returned to his bedroom and slipped under the covers. “Will is sleeping in with Jack for tonight.”

 “Aww bless.” Ronald chuckled. “Remember when they were younger and -.”

 “And Jack almost set fire to the house?”

 “Well … yeah but I meant tha’ they used ta’ always be at each other’s throats. It’s proper sweet how Jack’s takin’ care of him.”

 “It is indeed sweet.”

 “Hah, and Erica’s got Jack in check. He can’t ge’ away wi’ playin’ up as much now.”

 “That is also a valid point.”

\-----

 “Ah … Boss, wha’ are y’ doin’?” Ronald asked, feeling William kissing over his clothed erection. He pulled the sheets up to look down at him. “Y’ don’t like givin’ bjs?”

 “I think that with everything that you have been through, you deserve a treat.”

 “Hnn … then I’m not gonna’ say no.”

 “Good, just make sure -.”

 “Tha’ I don’t pop a stitch?”

 “Yes.” William slipped Ronald’s boxers down and licked over his tip.

 “Hnnn … I’m gettin’ injured … more often if this is … tha’ attention I get.”

 William rolled his eyes as he took him into his mouth. _Don’t you dare, Ronald._

 Ronald gripped at the bedsheets. “Ah … fuck, that’s some good … suckin’.”

\------

 The following evening, Will and Jerome sat in the living room to watch a film. Jerome sighed softly when Will scooted further away from him, cradling against the arm of the sofa. “Will … I get that yo’ scared but I’m not gonna’ hurt yo’, promise.”

 “I … would just … rather keep my distance right now.”

 “Alright.”

 “S … sorry.”

 “It’s alright … take yo’ time.”

 Will’s nails dug into the soft material of the sofa. _I … I know that it is not in Jerome’s nature to … be violent but to … have him touch me, the thought of that … makes me feel sick._ “T … there is … something that you … can do to help me … through this, if you wish to.”

 “Sure, anything, shoot.”

 “I … I have to go … make funeral arrangements for my … daughter but ….”

 “Yo’ can’t bear to do it on yo’ own?”

 “Y … yes. W … would you come with me … on your dinner break tomorrow? I … I am rather fearful of … going outside on my own but … I cannot ask Father as he is too busy and … Jack is too young to deal with those things.”

 “Sure, no probs there.”

 “T … thank you.”

 “Will?”

 Will looked over at him. “Y … yes?”

 “Does she have a name?”

 “Well … I did not … know the gender until – but I did … have names in mind.”

 “Wanna’ tell me them?”

 “Carly for a girl, Thomas for a boy. T … Thomas is my Father’s middle name.”

 “Ah … Carly is proper cute. Yo’ gonna’ put that on her grave stone – yo’ are going for a burial, right?” Will let out a sniff. “Will?”

 “I … I cannot talk about this … right now.” He stood up quickly. “I … I am going to lie down … for a little while.”

 “Will, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -.”

 “It is fine! J … just leave it.”

 “What about the movie?”

 “I am not in … the mood anymore.”

 “O … okay. Should I go?”

 “P … please.”

 “Alright, I’ll pick yo’ up tomorrow from here at one then?”

 “Yes, you do that.” Will ported up to his room, leaving Jerome in the living room to curse at himself.

 “Ah Jerome, yo’ fuckin’ idiot!”


	44. Hungry.

 The following morning, loud cries rung out through the Slingby home. Crystal was lifted out of her cot by Alan, his hands under her armpits. Both parents were exhausted as their infant had been constantly crying. The brunette reaper rushed down into the kitchen. “E … Eric, she’s crying again. I … I think she’s hungry.”

 “Again?” Eric turned around from the in use toaster. “I only fed her an hour ago.” Then he noticed Alan’s dishevelled appearance, eyes ringed with dark and hair sticking out at odd ends. “Ya’ alright?”

 “I … I’m a little overwhelmed. I … was up all night with her.” Alan had been using the breast milk pumped the previous evening.

 “Really? Why didn’t ya’ wake me up?”

 “Because you … looked really tired and … stuff.”

 Eric sighed and closed to gap between himself and Alan. “So? Ya’ should ‘ave woken me up anyway. I don’t want ya’ gettin’ sick again.”

 “O … okay.”

 “Come on, pass her here.” As Crystal was handed to Eric, he sighed again. “I’m gettin’ kinda’ worried.”

 “A … about what?” _I hope that he’s not worrying about me._

 “I don’t think tha’ I’m gonna’ be able ta’ make enough milk for her soon. I’m proper strugglin’ ta’ pump enough out now.”

 “Well … we can just use formula from now on.”

 “I know but I don’t really want ta’.”

 “I know, Eric, but you’ve done … really well to make it this far. I know that Ronnie … couldn’t produce enough to … feed Will at all when he was a baby.”

 “Yeah … guys suck at this kinda’ thing.”

 “Maybe if we try her on baby food, she won’t crave milk as much.”

 Eric let out a huff. “Al, we already tried tha’ last week. She jus’ spat it back out.”

 “I know that but … she might be ready now.”

 “Yeah, can’t hurt ta’ try, I guess.”

 “Hmm … I think that we still have some baby food pots somewhere.”

 “Yep, by tha’ breakfast bars.”

\-------

 Crystal was held on Eric’s lap on a kitchen chair after she’d been fed milk. Alan stooped down in front of her and raised the spoon of baby food to her eye level. Crystal giggled at him, which made Eric smile. “Ah, think she’s interested this time.”

 “Looks like it.” The baby spoon was brought to Crystal’s mouth and she took it readily, swallowing it quickly. “Aww … she did it, Eric!”

 “Yep, great stuff.”

 “So we … can supplement some cow’s milk in with the milk you … produce until she starts eating more food. Then your milk … should be enough on its own.”

 “Yeah.” Eric smiled. “Problem solved.”

\--------

 Midday came and there was a knock at the Spears’ door. William held Madeline against his hip as he answered it. “Oh, what do you want?”

 The doctor stood there, fiddling with his pockets. “I came to ask how Mr Knox is doing and to see if he requires any more painkillers.”

 “Yet it was you who discharged him when he was still unwell,” William snapped.

 “Da … da ….”

 The doctor smiled slightly at Madeline before stating “I did not have much of a choice. I was ordered to discharge him by the head of the hospital.”

 “Then you can continue to keep your distance, I am not interested.”

 “I … see. That is … understandable ….”

 “Yes, so if you do not mind, I bid you good day.”

 “So he is improving as I expected?”

 “Yes.”

 “And painkillers are not required?”

 “He did not need to take them last night. This morning, he is also feeling fine without them.”

 “Great stuff! Well, good day to you also, Mr Spears.” The doctor ported away with a smile on his face.

 William quirked an eyebrow at his daughter as he looked down at her. “Well, that was odd, was it not?”

 “Bo, Bo!”

\------

 Will and Jerome left the funeral home. “Yo’ feeling okay, Will?” Jerome asked.

 “N … no.”

 “Oh … okay.” _Well duh, yo’ dick head. Of course he isn’t alright._ “Wanna’ go and get a coffee or something? Might help to take yo’ mind off of things.”

 “No, you will be late for work and … I just want to go home.”

 “Want me to port yo’ home then?”

 “No, do not touch me!” Will flinched backwards. “Umm … I mean, thank you for the offer but … I can port myself home, like I ported myself here. S … sorry, I … did not mean to snap.”

 “No probs, Bud.”

 “A … and thank you … for today, I really do … appreciate it.”

 “Yep, no probs again. If yo’ need anything else, just call.”

 “I … do not have your number anymore.”

 “Ah, I can give it yo’ now if yo’ want?”

 “I … did not bring my phone. It … is still at my old house.”

 “Oh, well how’s about I go and pick it up and bring it over tonight?”

 “T … tonight?”

 Jerome quirked an eyebrow. “Uh huh? We gotta’ finish off that movie.”

 “N … no, I have had … enough excitement for today. M … maybe another time.”

 “So yo’ don’t want me over at all tonight?”

 “S … sorry.” Will gulped. “P … please do … not get … angry with me.”

 “I’m not gonna’?” Jerome’s shoulders slumped as he said “I’d never get mad at yo’.”

 “Y … you did when I blamed you for … my turning into a reaper.”

 “Yeah but … that really hurt my feelings. I’m not gonna’ get mad at yo’ just because yo’ want a quiet night to yo’self.”

 “I … I … do not know that.”

 “Dammit, Will. I’m not going to hurt yo’. When have I ever laid a finger on yo’?”

 “Y … you never have but ….”

 “But in yo’ mind, I might?”

 Will began to break down and hugged himself. “I … I … I need to go.” He let out a choked sob before porting home.

 “Dang … he does ….”

 Once home, Will crawled into bed with his shoes and coat still on and curled into a foetal position, tears beginning to run from his eyes. _I … need to stop … pushing him away or … he will begin to hate me. B … but I just cannot. My … head is such a train wreck right now …._

\------

 Monday came and Will had spent the nights either sleeping in Jack’s bed or his parent’s. It was currently four in the morning and William awoke to the sound of his son crying and thrashing around in his sleep. “N … no … B … Brandon … s … stop, please … stop.”

 As William pulled his son closer, Ronald stirred and yawned before saying “shit, is … he having another nightmare?”

 “Yes.” William pecked his son on the head before breathing against his sweaty hair “there, there Will, you have nothing to fear.”

 “Damn, this is tha’ third night in a row tha’ he’s been like this.”

 “Yes and it has been the second time this morning.” _Our poor, poor boy …._

\-------

 Later that day, Ronald pushed the door open to Will’s bedroom and saw him flinch, book almost falling from his grip. “Sorry Buddy, didn’t mean ta’ scare y’.”

 “No … no, it is fine.” Will placed his book onto his nightstand and eyed his mother. “Oh … are you going out?”

 “In a bit, yeah. Takin’ Jessie ta’ ge’ some earrings finally.” William was about to pick their younger children up from primary school.

 “Are you going to be okay … to travel to London?”

 “Yeah … feel like I got two left feet at tha’ minute but Grell’s comin’ wi’ me so tha’ I don’t fall flat on my face. Plus, she wants ta’ buy Jessie some hair dye and a new dress. She’s had her eye on a red and white polka dot one.” Ronald’s wound had almost healed now and he was due to have his stitches removed the following morning.

 _Yes, I suppose that he is not used to walking at present._ “H … hair dye?”

 “Yeah, she’s gonna’ bleach and put strands of purple in her hair. Jessie’s well excited ‘bout it.”

 “But … won’t school disagree with that … choice? She is only young, after all.”

 “They can kiss my ass ta’ be honest. They don’t like her goin’ ta’ school in a skirt but she’s my kid, not theirs.”

 “I … see, fair … point.”

 Ronald moved to sit down on the side of Will’s bed, close to the pillow. “So … how are y’ feelin’?”

 “I … I am okay.”

 “Because Jack told me tha’ y’ not been eatin’.”

 “Y … yes, though I have … had no appetite.”

 “It’s been like a week though, Will, don’t y’ feel sick from not eatin’?”

 “Yes … quite unwell actually.”

 “Well, if y’ don’t feel like eatin’, y’ can ‘ave one of those shakes tha’ Jensen used ta’ ‘ave. We’ve still got some downstairs and I’m pretty sure tha’ they’re still in date.”

 “I … I think that … I can manage that.”

\------

 Ronald came back upstairs with a bottle. “Yep, still in date. So … straw or no straw?”

 Will smiled slightly. “Straw please.”

 “Cool.” Ronald shifted into bed next to him and twisted the cap from the bottle before ripping the straw from the side of the container. Its packaging was removed and it was then pushed through the foil covering of the bottle. Will shifted to rest his head against his mother’s shoulder and Ronald wrapped an arm around his back, hand of his other lifting the bottle up for him. “Apparently these taste like shit.”

 Will took a few sips before saying “no … I quite like it. I have … always loved vanilla.”

 “Awesome.”

 The bottle was finished off and placed on the nightstand. “W … will you hug me … for a little longer?”

 “Yep.” Ronald wrapped his other arm around his son and hugged him tightly. “Y’ gonna’ get all tha’ cuddles y’ need.”

 “T … thank you.” _To … think that we nearly lost you. How … would I ever cope without you here?_


	45. Overtaken.

 The following day, Ronald came home from having his stitches removed. The edges of his wound had turned to scarring overnight, the rest of the long line now just made up of flaky scabs. He ported into the living room and grinned. “Honey, I’m home!”

 There was a light patting of steps as William came into the room from the kitchen. “Morning – again – to you also.”

 “Eh, where’s Maddie?”

 “She is sleeping.”

 “Ah.” Ronald chuckled. “Proper girl version of Will, she is.”

 “Indeed.” William closed to gap between them and slinked his arms around Ronald’s waist, capturing the shorter reaper’s mouth. A deep kiss was exchanged, Ronald running his hands up his husband’s chest.

 He pulled away with a laugh. “Hah, boner alert.”

 “I am well aware of that. Are you well enough for me to put it into use?”

 “Hmm … well I don’t know ‘bout tha’,” Ronald teased, “maybe, but y’ gonna’ ‘ave ta’ be gentle wi’ me.” He shot a cheeky wink at William.

 “I was planning to be gentle, Ronald.”

\-----

 Clothes were stripped off of both reapers, William pressing his weight lightly onto Ronald as his mouth sucked against the soft skin of his neck. “Ah … Boss.” Ronald’s hips bucked up softly.

 William licked up to the join of his ear before breathing against him “it does not take much to get you excited, does it Ronald?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

 “I know.” He let out a groan as his hips refused to keep still. “I’m proper throbbin’ here.”

 William’s hand slid between them and took hold of Ronald. “Here?”

 “Hnn … yeah.” Ronald felt William’s hand giving him a rough squeeze. “Ah … y’ gonna’ ‘ave me comin’ before we even ge’ down ta’ business.”

 William began to pump him slowly. “I see no problem with that.”

\------

 Ronald’s hips were pulled up onto a pillow, his legs spread wide as William pushed into him slowly. His head fell back onto his pillow, muscles in his legs tensing. “Ah … fuck, I’ve missed this.”

 William pressed his chest to Ronald’s lightly as he began to move within him. “Hmm ….”

 “Bet I’ve … hnn … got tighter, huh? Y’ve … not stretched me … for … ahh … over a week.”

 “M … maybe a little tighter.” He buried his head in the crook of Ronald’s neck as the smaller reaper clenched around him on purpose. “Ohhh ….”

 “Ah … there, there!”

 “Ronald, I … should know by now … at which angle to … thrust.”

 A short while into their love making, Ronald heard a sniff. “Boss?” William didn’t reply as he continued with his slow and gentle motions. “A … are y’ okay?” William pulled his head up and braced himself on his hands to look at Ronald, a few tears trickling down his face. Ronald cupped his cheek with one hand. “What’s tha’ matter? Does it really feel … mm … tha’ good?”

 “Y … yes but ….”

 “But wha’?”

 “I … love you … so much.”

 “Yeah, I know, y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ tell me.”

 “I … was … so scared Ronald. I … thought that I … was going to lose you.”

 “D … don’t start gettin’ all … sappy on me.” Ronald’s voice began to crack. “Y’ gonna’ make … me cry too.”

 “I -.”

 “Do … y’ … really think tha’ … I’d be okay wi’ … never seein’ y’ again? Never … watchin’ our … kids grow up? I … don’t fuckin’ regret … goin’ after tha’ cunt and … I’d do it again but … I don’t wanna’ think … ‘bout wha’ could ‘ave happened ta’ me.” A fist moved up to rub at his eyes as the tears fell. “Damn … y’ got me … fuckin’ cryin’ now too.”

 “I … am sorry, I did not mean to upset you. I … just let emotion overtake me when I think … of what could have happened.”

 “M … me too.” Ronald choked back a sob and smiled weakly. “But … we can’t ruin our first bang since then … by gettin’ all upset, can we?”

 “I … I cannot help it.”

 Ronald gulped. “Well … I’m still here now. So … give us a smile.”

 “V … very well.” William smiled slightly.

 “See … better?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “I love y’, Boss.”

 “I love you too.”

 “Good, so … gimme’ a kiss.”

 William nodded and pulled Ronald’s legs around his waist before shifting down to kiss him tenderly. Ronald kissed back, clawing at William’s back as the thrusts turned deeper. _I … I just don’t wanna’ think of the what ifs. I don’t wanna’ think about never seeing my … family again._


	46. Cookies and huggies.

 Late the following night, Ronald came into Will’s bedroom, liquid replacement shake in hand. “We’re all outta’ vanilla. Is raspberry alright?”

 “It will do.” Will placed a writing book down on the bed.

 “Wha’ y’ got there?”

 “Jack’s math homework.”

 “Ah, is he tryin’ ta’ ge’ y’ ta’ do it for him?” Ronald chuckled. “Cheeky bugger, he is.”

 “Actually, he just asked me to check through it. He remarked … that he finds algebra a pain but so far, all of his answers have been correct.”

 “Ah, then he’s smarter than me. Math fries my brain.”

 “Which aspect of it?”

 “Eh … well I ‘ave ta’ count on my fingers for a start.” Ronald moved closer and flopped down on Will’s bed. “Man, I’m proper tired.”

 “Oh. A … are you feeling unwell … again?”

 “Na, jus’ had a busy day. Been tryin’ ta’ help Jensen stand up while holdin’ onta’ me and I took Jessie ta’ sign up for ballet lessons at school.”

 “How did Jensen … find that?”

 “Eh … not great,” Ronald sighed, “but he’ll ge’ there in time. Jus’ needs ta’ build tha’ strength up in his legs.”

 “I see. If you are … not too exhausted tomorrow, may I ask a favour?”

 “Sure, wha’ is it?”

 “Jerome … has not been to visit … and I am worried that I may … have upset him.”

 “Why would y’ ‘ave upset him?” Ronald turned onto his side to face Will.

 “I … wished him not to … come over to watch a movie and … I think he may have taken that as a full rejection.”

 Ronald scratched at his chin. “I dunno’ but he needs ta’ understand tha’ y’ need space and stuff.”

 “But … I also do not … want to push him away and I wish … for him to attend next week’s funeral.”

 “Alright, I’ll pop ta’ work tomorrow and talk ta’ him.”

 “Thank you. Also … will you come with me … Friday to my therapist appointment? They … want to see if I am fit to … return to work.”

 “Sure, I’ll come.” Ronald paused for a moment. “Do y’ think y’ll manage goin’ back?”

 “N … no. Going outside … alone – plus, I cannot handle … seeing people dying at present.”

 “Then y’ need ta’ make sure y’ tell them tha’.”

 “I … I will.”

\-------

 The following noon, Ronald knocked on Jerome’s office, unsure as to whether he would be out on collections or not. Thankfully, a few moments later, the door was answered. “Oh, hey Ronnie. Yo’ feelin’ better then?”

 “Yep.” Ronald smiled at him.

 “What can I do for yo’?”

 “Uh … well.” Ronald rubbed at the back of his neck. “It’s ‘bout Will.”

 Jerome’s face fell. “Is … is he alright? Oh … dang, what’s happened?”

 Ronald sensed the panic radiating off of him and held a finger out to Jerome’s lip. “Na, he’s doin’ alright. He jus’ got worried ‘cause y’ didn’t come ta’ see him last night.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Y’ not pissed off wi’ him, are y’?” Ronald’s finger was pulled away.

 “Nah, why would I be?”

 “’Cause he didn’t want y’ ta’ come over and watch a movie?”

 “Oh, nah, it’s all cool, man. I just didn’t wanna’ scare him off so I kept my distance.”

 “Yeah … he’s kinda’ jumpy right now.”

 “Which is understandable. I just don’t wanna’ make him worse by smothering him or anything.”

 “Yeah -.”

 “And I figured that he’d be back at work soon and then if he wanted to speak to me, he could have. Or that he’d say something at the funeral next week.” Jerome eyed the floor. “If not, I just would have had to … come to terms with the fact that … he didn’t want me in his life anymore.”

 “Na, na, he wants y’ around, trust me. I’m his mom, I should know these things.”

 “Yeah, so what do I do, Ronnie?”

 “Come over ta’ ours tonight. I think he’s expecting y’ ta’ be fair.”

 “Alright, cool!”

 “Oh and can y’ bring over some of y’ mom’s cookin’? I’ve fuckin’ missed tha’ stuff.”

 Jerome laughed lightly. “Sure, no probs. See yo’ later, mate.”

\-------

 That night, Will waited anxiously in the living room for Jerome to arrive. _Does … he expect an apology? W … what should I say to him?_ The door was knocked and Will sped into the hallway, hand shaking as he turned the key and opened it. “H … hello Jerome.”

 “Hey.” A box of chocolates was held out. “I … got yo’ these because I know yo’ like them … and stuff.”

 “Oh … thank you.” Will took them from him. _These … actually spark some hunger inside of me._

 “No probs. Brought yo’ mom over some Surströmming.”

 “Oh … a Swedish dish?”

 “Yup, I think tha’ both of our moms love this stuff.”

 “T … that is kind of you.”

 “Yep.”

 “Listen Jerome, I … am sorry for -.”

 “Yo’ got nothing to be sorry for.”

 “Oh … I see.”

 “Wanna’ watch this movie then?”

 “Yes … sure thing.”

\------

 The following day, early in the morning, William awoke to screams. He flicked the lamp on and sat up, seeing Ronald hugging his struggling son gently. “It’s … alright, Buddy.”

 “No … bat, aghhh! Stop it!” Ronald received a kick to the shin before Will bolted upright in bed, eyes shooting open widely as he began to pant. “O … oh Lord.”

 Ronald patted the now empty spot at the side of his chest. “Come on Kiddo, give y’ momma’ a cuddle.”

 “Will, what were you talking about?” William’s brow furrowed. “A bat?”

 Will let out a sob and hugged himself as he began to rock back and forth. “I … I am sorry, I did … not mean to … disturb your slumber.”

 “Did … they hit you with a bat, Will?” William pushed.

 “N … no ….”

 “Then what happened?”

 Ronald sat up and wrapped his arms around Will, resting his chin on his son’s shoulder. “Y’ can tell us anythin’, y’ know tha’, right?”

 “I …. I do.”

\-------

 Will finished his explanation with “and … I thought … that I was being … torn in two. It … it was agony. All … that just … because I wanted to … see my family.”

 Ronald was frozen in place. _Those … those fucking monsters!_

\-----

 Two weeks passed and Jerome had been coming over to visit Will every night. The chocolate had kick-started a little bit of appetite for Will and he was now eating small portions of food alongside some milkshakes that Ronald had brought for him. The meal replacement shakes had all been drank.

 Will had attended the funeral with his parents and Jerome, the shaking, sobbing reaper having clung to Ronald’s arm as Jerome stood close to him. The ex had wished that he could have shown his support through a hug, though he’d known not to engage in psychical contact with the already traumatised man.

 Will was still on leave, as he’d been dubbed ‘mentally unstable’. That term had caused William outrage. How dare they label his son with such indignity? Didn’t Will already have enough problems? Due to this, the court hearing had been pushed back another month, much to Ronald’s disdain. He just wanted his child to receive much deserved justice.

 It was now Saturday dinner time and Jack and Erica came into Will’s room, finding him curled up under his quilt. “Will, y’ alright, Bro?”

 “N … no.”

 Jack shifted over to the bed and peeled the cover back slowly. “Havin’ a bad day?”

 “A … little.”

 Erica moved up next to Jack and smiled softly, holding out a shopping bag. “I have … something that will cheer you up.”

 Will pulled his face from the pillow and turned over. “What … is it?”

 “We’re going to … bake cookies and brownies.”

 “I would … rather not.”

 “Come on Bro, we’ve brought all tha’ stuff now.” Jack said.

 “No … I do not … think baking will help.”

 Erica sighed sadly. “When Mom left … us all alone, Dad used to bake with me and show … me how to make hot chocolate. I know it sounds … stupid but it really did help me.”

 “It did?”

 “Yep. It helps take your … mind off of things.”

 “Well … alright but let me shower first.”

 “Sweet!” Jack grinned. “Y’ should phone Jerome and ge’ him ta’ come over too. Y’ got his number now, right?”

 “Yes … I have.” Jerome had picked Will’s phone and charger up for him the previous week from Will’s own house. “Okay … I shall do that.”

 “Awesome!”

\---------

 “Take this!” Jack threw a handful of flour at Erica, who giggled and rushed to tackle him to the floor. Will shook his head, a small smile on his face. Paying attention to the commotion behind him, he accidentally brushed hands with Jerome.

 Jerome pulled away quickly. “Shoot, sorry.” He looked up at Will and saw that he was still staring at the counter top, his body beginning to tremble. “Yo’ okay?”

 “N … no.” Will quickly shut the cookbook at his side and darted out of the room.

 “Will, wait – ugh.”

 Jack looked up from his position being crushed under Erica. “Wha’ … jus’ happened?”

 “He – I’ll go talk to him.”

 “Alright ….”

\------

 Jerome knocked on Will’s bedroom door. “Will, yo’ in there?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Can I come in? I … I didn’t mean to touch yo’.”

 There was a pause from inside of the room. “T … that is fine.”

 Jerome pushed the bedroom door open and stood a few foot into the room. “Yo’ okay?”

 “N … no. I … I am sorry ….”

 “Don’t start apologising again. It was my fault, I should have watched where I was -.”

 “Enough!” Will shook his head. “I … I do not … want to fear you. I know … that it is all in my head. Y … you would never hurt me.”

 “Of course not but yo’ gonna’ be a lil’ scared. I get it. Can I come sit down?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Cool.” As soon as Jerome sat down crossed legged on the end of his bed, Will crawled across to him and flung his arms around his neck, a loud sob leaving him. “Will?”

 “Well don’t just sit there, hug me back!”

 “Are yo’ -.”

 “Hurry up before I lose my nerve!”

 “I – alright.” His arms slinked around Will’s waist gently.

 Will sighed softly and then sniffed, his body beginning to relax. Jerome’s body was warm, arms muscular. The familiarity of it brought a certain calming comfort to him. “I … I love you, Jerome.”

 “I love yo’ too, and no matter what, I’m gonna’ be there for yo’ through all of this.”

 “T … thank you.” _Thank you so much for putting … up with me._


	47. An evening off.

 Jerome spent the next half an hour holding Will gently and letting him cry against him. As Will’s shaking began to cease, Jerome asked “ready to go back to baking cookies now?”

 “Y … yes, I would like … that.”

 As the pair came back into the kitchen, Jack looked over at his brother before moving to pull him into a hug. “Y’ alright?”

 “I … I am feeling a little better, yes.”

 “Awesome.”

\-----

 Will swatted Jack’s hand lightly as the younger sibling went to grab a freshly baked cookie. “Jack, they have only just come out of the oven. Do you want a blistered tongue?”

 “Meh … they’ve been out for a lil’ bit. Plus, y’ gotta’ taste them when tha’ choc’s still all gooey.”

 “Jack’s right.” Jerome smiled. “Yo’ ever tried Golden Oreos?”

 “Na, jus’ tha’ normal ones.”

 “Ah. I’ll get my cousin to buy some.”

 “Your cousin?” Will asked.

 “Yeah, she lives in America. I’ll bring Jack some back if he wants?”

 Jack grinned widely. “Hell yeah!” A cookie was picked up and bit into. “Ohh … hot but … hella’ tasty.”

 “Fine, I shall try one and hope that my mouth does not burn.” Will also took a bite. “Oh … these are excellent.”

 “Yep! Time ta’ ge’ tha’ trips high on sugar!”

\-------

 The following day, Eric found Alan curled up on the sofa. He could tell from the expression on his face that something was wrong. “Al, what’s up?”

 The brunette curled into himself a little more. “I … I’m just a … little stressed.”

 “Because Crystal’s teethin’?”

 “Y … yes. S … she keeps crying … and it reminds me of … how hard things were when … Erica was a baby.”

 Eric knelt down in front of the sofa and rubbed Alan’s thigh softly. “We can always ask Grell ta’ look after her until tomorrow mornin’ if ya’ need a break.”

 “B … but then I’ll feel bad.”

 “Why? Every parent deserves a lil’ break once in a while.”

 “B … but isn’t that … like abandoning her?”

 “Na, of course not. It’s jus’ for one night. We’ll take her over ta’ Grell’s in a couple of hours and then pick her up tomorrow mornin’.

 “Well … okay, half a day isn’t … so bad.”

 “Yeah, and then we can ‘ave a house date. Ya’ know, watch movies and stuff.”

 “O … okay.”

 “And Erica can sleep over at Ronnie’s. I don’t think she’ll mind; she gets ta’ spend tha’ day wi’ Jack then.”

 “S … sounds good.”

\-------

 Erica grinned. “Sure, I’ll sleep over, I don’t mind.”

 “Cool.” Eric nodded. “Oh, and Princess?”

 “Yeah?”

 “No sleepin’ in Jack’s bed, y’ got tha’?”

 She rolled her eyes at him. “Uh huh.”

\-----

 Crystal was placed on Grell’s lap, where she began to wail. Grell looked down at her. “Oh darling, whatever is the matter?”

 “She’s teethin’.” Eric stated. “And she’s got a bit of a fever.”

 “Did you give her some Calpol?”

 “Yeah, and the bottle’s in her hamper.”

 “Have you brought her any Bonjela?”

 “Eh? Isn’t tha’ for adults?”

 “They do one for children aged over two months. It’s made especially for teething.”

 “Oh … never heard of it, I’ll ‘ave ta’ ge’ some.”

 “Indeed you will.”

\-------

 Eric and Alan had spent most of the evening cuddled up under a blanket on the sofa watching Disney movies. They were now in the bath, Eric having made the water extra warm, cosy and full of bubbles. Alan was resting between Eric’s legs, back pressed to his chest.

 Eric shifted forward, sucking softly on the join of Alan’s neck. The brunette let out a hum. “Hmm … Eric, that feels really nice.”

 _Good._ The blonde’s fingers rubbed over Alan’s nipple before they pinched it into hardness.

 “Hmm … bedroom time?”

 “Yup, if ya’re not too tired.”

 “I can manage … a little fun.”

 “Sweet!”

 Alan wriggled forward and Eric climbed out of the bath. The brunette was lifted out of the water and he giggled as he was carried to the bedroom. “We’re going to … make the bedsheets all wet, Eric.”

 “They’re gonna’ ge’ all sweaty anyway.”

 “Very true.” Alan smiled as he was dropped down lightly on the bed. Eric grabbed the lube and was soon on top of him, kissing him deeply, grinding his crotch down onto Alan’s.

 He pulled back and, with a grin on his face, asked “kinky or not tonight?”

 “Hmm … no kink. We’ve been on a date today so … let’s keep it romantic.”

 “Alright.” Eric slid down Alan’s body, sucking and licking over Alan’s chest and upper stomach.

 “Ah ….”

\-------

 Eric pulled Alan’s feet off of his shoulders and then flopped down next to his partner on the bed. “Ah … tha’ was great.”

 “Hmm ….”

 “Wanna’ swap over? Ya’ haven’t done me for a couple of weeks.”

 “P … popcorn.”

 “Eh?” Eric looked over at him and realised that he’d fallen to sleep. “Aww … bless, someone’s all worn out.” He smiled as he climbed off of the bed.

 Alan was picked up and placed under the covers before Eric got in next to him, pulling him close. The brunette snuggled into his chest and he chuckled. “Damn, so fuckin’ cute.”


	48. How wrong you will prove to be.

 Two days later, Alan held Crystal sideways on his lap. “Eric, she’s … got a rash.”

 “A rash?” Eric placed the pot of baby food back on the counter and turned to face his partner. “Where?”

 “Her … chin. I think it’s because she keeps drooling.”

 Eric moved and knelt in front of Crystal, taking a good look at her. “Na, it’s jus’ a lil’ red.”

 “Really, you … don’t think it’s anything to worry about?”

 “Na, she’s gonna’ be jus’ fine and soon, she’ll be biting all of our fingers.”

 Alan giggled, feeling somewhat reassured. “L … lucky us.”

***Two and a half weeks later***

 Will and Jerome sat in Will’s bedroom, Jerome helping him with some language learning. “So, to work and job is the same word in –.” He stopped when he saw that Will was staring into space. “Babe?”

 Will pulled himself from his thoughts. “S … sorry, what were you saying?”

 “Na, doesn’t matter. Is something on yo’ mind?”

 “Umm … well I was thinking – would umm – can we be partners again?”

 “If yo’ ready for that, sure.”

 “I … think that if I … let my fear rule me completely … I would never be ready. However … I do really want to be with … you again.”

 “Sounds good to me.” Jerome shuffled closer and wrapped an arm gently around Will’s back.

 “So … may I have a kiss? On the … cheek, I mean.”

 “Yup.” Jerome gave him a quick peck, Will smiling at the small contact.

 “T … thank you.”

\------

 A little over a week passed and Will was back at work part time, though he was on desk duty until he was deemed ‘stable’ enough to return to collections.

 The trial began and a bottle was handed to Will by a member of prosecution. “Drink this. It will allow us to view your record.”

 “I … see.” The bottle was taken and uncapped, Will knocking its contents back quickly. _Oh … that is revolting._ He gasped as his records spilled from him, images lighting up the courtroom. _Oh Lord … they are going to witness everything. And … when the newspaper reports come out … everyone at dispatch will know._

 Notes were being taken and when Ronald saw what the pair had done to his son, he lunged forward, only to be pulled back down into his seat by his husband. “Do not do anything to harm the outcome of this trial.” William hissed in his ear.

 “But they hurt -.”

 “Justice will be served, now calm down.”

\--------

 Will had been given another substance to reverse the effects of the first and a bottle was then handed to Ronald. “Sir?” William asked. “This will not do Ronald any harm, will it, given the damage sustained to his record during the attack?”

 “He will be fine. Mr Knox, drink if you would.”

 “Right.” Ronald took the bottle and drank from it. “Nhhh.”

 “Ronald?” William shot him a look of worry as Ronald gripped at his chest.

 The records were brought to bear. “Nnn … tha’ fuckin’ … hurts.”

\------

 The family left the courtroom to wait for the jury to reach a decision. Other evidence had been produced, including the bloodied knife collected from Will’s house, complete with Brandon’s fingerprints. Then there was DNA taken from Carly, which proved that Joseph was the father.

 Will looked over at Ronald. “M … mom, are you okay? You … are extremely pale.”

 “I’m … alright.” Ronald breathed, hand rubbing over his chest. “T … tha’ drink was well … potent.”

 “Maybe you should go home and rest.” William stated. “I shall call you when -.”

 “Na, na, it’s all good.”

\------

 Ronald’s pain had subsided by the time the jury made their decision. The family sat next to each other in the stalls, Will keeping his eyes locked on the floor so that he didn’t have to see his abusers. The verdict was read out. “Joseph has been found to be guilty. For his sexual abuse and violence, he is to be sentenced to a century of house arrest. He will continue with paperwork during his arrest, and anything he may need to continue with his daily life will be retrieved by a selected member at dispatch. After that time, he will be moved to a different country and will remain there indefinitely.”

 Ronald gritted his teeth. _That’s not fucking good enough!_

 “For Brandon Macaulay, a guilty verdict has been given. For causing the abortion of Carly Spears, for abusing Mr Spears and for the attempted murder of Mr Knox, he will receive eternal incarceration in the dungeons under dispatch. We take attempted murder extremely seriously, and therefore, there will be no chance of a retrial.”

 Will breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Goodness, I will never have to see him again._

\--------

 That night, Jerome and Will sat in the living room. “So … are yo’ happy with the convictions?”

 “I am, mainly. Though … I wish that Joseph had received a harsher sentence, I understand that … abuse is not punishable by death. Plus, now that justice has been served, I can … try to put this behind me. I feel that it will take a long while to … fully recover but I do want a happy future with you and … no one is going to stop that.”

 Jerome took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. “I want a future with yo’ too.”

 “Good. Umm … would you stay the night?”

 “Eh … are yo’ sure?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Alright then, cool.”

\----

 When Jack had heard that Jerome was sleeping over, he’d sent Jerome a sly text. ‘If he starts crying or screaming in the night, give him a tight cuddle and keep him warm. That should do the trick’.

 Will pulled a dressing gown tightly around him and climbed into bed. “Would … you keep your clothes on? I … know it will probably be uncomfortable but -.”

 “It’s fine babe, don’t worry about it.”

 “T … thank you.”

 Jerome pulled the covers back and got into bed, pulling Will close. “This alright for yo’?”

 “It … it is nice, thank you.”

 Jerome’s hand soothed against his partner’s hair. “Goodnight babe.”

 “N … night.”

\------

 Ronald grumbled as he got into bed. “Fuckin’ twats.”

 William gave him a stern look as he placed his book on the nightstand. “And you are using such foul language for what reason?”

 “I can’t believe tha’ they let Joseph off like tha’!”

 “Let him off? Ronald, I think that that was the harshest sentence the judge was allowed to give given the circumstances.”

 “Like hell it was!”

 “What is the average sentence for rape in human England?”

 “How tha’ fuck should I know?”

 “It is eight years. One hundred years if far worse.”

 “But he’s not even in jail!”

 “Yes, but he will feel imprisoned. Even when the hundred years is up, do you think that he will not be watched constantly?”

 “He … probably will be, yeah.”

 William sighed. “Look, I wished to see their heads served on platters but I feel that the court gave our son as much justice as they possibly could have.”

 “They should both be ripped ta’ -.”

 “Acting like this will do our son no good, do you realise that?”

 “Umm ….”

 “We need to help him through this instead of focusing on things that cannot be changed. Being bitter will only rub off on him and I wish him to have as happy a life as possible.”

 “Yeah … me too.”

 “So start thinking more positively. They can do no more harm to Will, to any of us.”

 “Yeah … fair point ….”

\------

 Ronald had taken William’s advice and many months had passed, Will still working in just his office. Jerome had pretty much moved into the Spears’ home and whenever Will experienced a troubled sleep, Jerome would follow Jack’s advice.

 Ronald strutted into the bedroom, a wide grin on his face. “Boss, jus’ checked on tha’ calendar and my injection ran out today. Am I gettin’ another shot or wha’?”

 “No. Get into bed, Ronald.” William flipped the bedcovers back.

 “Yes, baby makin’ here we come!”

 Soon, Ronald was pressed under William, deep penetration the current event. “Ohh … fuckin’ hell. Did … I ever tell y’ tha’ … this is a really turn on … for me?”

 “What is?” William quirked an eyebrow.

 “Y’ impregnatin’ me. Tha’ idea of it jus’ makes me wanna’ blow.”

 “You are an odd one, Ronald. However, I do like the idea of bending your knees over your head.”

 “Hah, no need. I … hmm … could ge’ pregnant jus’ from y’ cumin’ near me, I’m … jus’ tha’ fuckin’ fertile.”

 “I … I think you have lost your grasp on basic biology, Ronald.”

\-------

 Two weeks to the day passed and Ronald was bent over the toilet, gagging up his breakfast. He huffed and wiped his mouth before asking “tha’ test done yet?”

 “You already know the answer.”

 “Yeah … but Boss, we … need tha’ test ta’ say so too.”

 “Positive, obviously.” William knelt down next to Ronald and kissed his cheek. “Congratulations.”

 “Sweet! Y’ spunk’s … amazin’, babe.”

 “Indeed. How is your heartburn?”

 “Bad, my chest proper hurts.”

 “It is strange; you have never had heartburn this early on before.”

 “Yeah … but y’ know wha’?”

 “What?”

 “I’m havin’ a girl this time.” Ronald grinned. “I can feel it. Man … this is gonna’ be fuckin’ awesome!”


	49. Wobble.

 Months had passed since Ronald had found out that he was pregnant again, his chest pain flaring up every now and then. Jack and Erica were now fourteen and the three Js were six, Crimson seven. Ronald and William left the hospital. “Yes, a girl! Whoop!” He waved his arms in the air, hips swaying from side to side.

 “Ronald, what are you doing?”

 “Tha’ happy dance!”

 William rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He paused for a moment. “Though … were you not the one who always wanted boys?”

 “Yeah, but Maddie’s a proper lil’ angel.” Ta’ give birth ta’ a girl myself will be fuckin’ awesome.”

 “We will probably end up with a female version of Jack, do you realise that?”

 Ronald grinned at him. “Tha’ would be pretty epic too.”

 “I suppose so ….”

 “Hah, don’t be like tha’, Boss.” He intentionally bumped hips with his husband. “Plus, I got a name all thought out.”

 “Go on?”

 “Elsie.”

 “Oh, I quite like that.”

 “Sweet!”

\------

 Two days later, Jerome returned home from work and finding that Will wasn’t in his living room, he headed up to the bedroom. Inside, he saw that Will was curled up on the top of his bed. “Babe?”

 Will turned his head to glance at him. “Evening.”

 “Yo’ alright?”

 “I … I have been … better.” It had been Will’s first day back out on collections.

 “What’s up?”

 “It is nothing, just mere stupidity.”

 “Nah, come on, tell me.”

 “I … I have … been experiencing flashbacks … today.”

 “About Brandon and that?”

 “Y … yes. Seeing … someone in their … dying moments has really … brought it all back to me.”

 “Oh.”

 “I … will be fine, given a little time.”

 “Anything I can do for yo’?”

 “A … a hug would suffice.”

 “Sure babe.” Jerome moved over to the bed and lay down on it, arm wrapping around Will’s waist. “Yo’ll get through this, I promise. Like yo’ said, it’ll just take a bit of time.”

 Will smiled slightly. “I know. Both I and … Mom have survived the worst of it.”

 “Damn truth.”

\------

 Later that night, Ronald and William flopped down in bed after a steamy session. “Hmm … I’m so tired.” Ronald breathed.

 “Then rest.”

 “Yeah, I -.” Ronald words were cut off by a hiss and he curled into himself.

 “Ronald, are you -?”

 “Fuckin’ … heartburn again.”

 “It seems to just be getting worse. You really need to see the doctor.”

 “Na, I … don’t like takin’ tablets.” His eyes squeezed shut and he gasped out “jus’ … ge’ me … some water.”

\-----

 Ronald was now almost nine months pregnant, his bump beginning to show. William knelt down in front of him as he was about to get dressed, kissing the small bulge. “I know I have said this before but pregnancy really does suit you, Ronald.”

 “Na, I look like shit. Man … this time around has been proper exhaustin’.”

 “You still look wonderful to me and every pregnancy is different. Some are more gruelling than others.”

 “Yeah but … this time jus’ feels harder.”

 “How so?”

 “I … I dunno’.” Ronald sighed and then flashed William a smile. “Come on anyway, we havin’ this date or wha’?”

 “We – are you sure that you feel well enough to go?”

 “Yep, can’t miss a chance for a night off, can we?”

 William chuckled lightly. “Certainly not.”

\-----

 A week later, Will was cuddled up next to Jerome in bed, back pressed against the headboard. “Jerome?”

 “Yup?”

 “May I have a kiss? A … proper one, that is.”

 “On tha’ lips?”

 “Yes.”

 “Sure.” Jerome tilted his face down, lips meeting Will’s. He pulled away when he felt Will’s lips part. “Will, what -?”

 “I said a proper kiss, Jerome.”

 “Yo’ sure?”

 “Yes.”

 “Aww … that’s cute.”

 “No, it is not.”

 “Yep, yo’ dang cute.”

 Will blushed lightly. “If … if you say so.”

 “Yep, totally.” Jerome cupped Will’s cheek and kissed him again.

 Will sighed to himself as the kiss deepened, Jerome’s other hand pulling him closer. _I really have missed this._

_\-----_

 Ronald was now a day shy of his tenth month and his heartburn was still causing him considerable pain. He’d been practicing with Jensen to help him try to walk on his own every day, the strength having slowly been coming back into his legs. “Mom!” Jensen took a few wobbly steps into the kitchen before he fell to his knees. He pushed himself back onto his bottom and grinned. “Mom, I did it!”

 “H … holy shit.” Ronald slowly bent down in front of him and lifted the boy up. “Well done, Buddy!”

 “Do I get a reward now? Y’ said tha’ when I took a step on my own, I’d get a massive surprise!”

 “Yeah.” Ronald smiled sleepily, his body beginning to ache from the weight of his son. “We’ll take y’ shoppin’ tha’ end of … tha’ week and buy y’ anythin’ y’ want.”

 “Yay!” _And when Elsie comes, I get to play Twister with Mom again!_

_\-----_

 That night, William came into the bedroom from brushing his teeth and saw Ronald curled up in bed. “Ronald?” Ronald turned to look at him. “Oh my … you look rather pale.”

 “Yeah … I’m exhausted. Can we … skip tha’ bangin’ for … tonight?”

 “Yes, of course.” _Oh dear … he really is feeling the strain of it all …._

_\-----_

 The following morning, Will looked up from the kitchen table as Ronald entered the room. “Morning.”

 “M … mornin’.” Ronald turned and gave him a small smile, causing Will’s breath to catch in his throat. His mother looked extremely pale and – sweaty? Dark circles were also evident under his eyes.

 “You … look unwell, Mom.”

 “Y … yeah … heartburn … kept me up all night.” He waved a hand and wobbled slightly.

 William stared at his husband. “Ronald, honestly, you need to see the doctor about this. Or in the very least, contact your midwife. Your heartburn is just going to get worse as Elsie grows larger and you cannot keep going without sleep.”

 Ronald looked at him, a dazed expression on his face as he began to sway. “D … don’t be … stupid. There’s … no midwives … in tha’ r … reaper ….” His words trailed off as his eyes rolled back in his head. A loud thud signalled his collapse to the floor.

 William shot up from his chair and rushed over to his husband, falling down to his knees. “R … Ronald?” He lifted the limp reaper into his arms and cradled him there. “R … Ronald, wake up! Ronald!”


	50. Supernatural scans.

 “I … hope that Mom is going to be alright.” Will said as he sat with Jerome in the waiting area of the hospital.

 “Of course he’s gonna’ be alright. Yo’ dad’s gonna’ let yo’ know when the docs find out what’s wrong with him.”

 “But … what could be wrong with him? Heartburn could not have caused him to collapse.”

 “Well … he’s not been getting much sleep, right?”

 “No … he has not.”

 “And he’s not been eating much because of his heartburn?”

 “Well … true.”

 “So he probs just fainted from lack of sleep or iron.”

 “I … hope that is all it is.”

\------

 Ronald awoke in a hospital bed, various machine wires strapped to him. “Nhhh ….” His glasses were still in place, though everything seemed blurry, a dark shadow looming over him in sharp contrast to the bright lights of the room.

 “Ronald, are you alright?”

 “B … Boss?” The room began to come back into focus and Ronald saw that it was indeed William standing over him. “W … wha’ happened? W … why am I in tha’ … hospital?”

 “You suffered a fainting spell, Ronald.”

 “W … wha’?” Ronald’s eyes widened slightly as his hand pressed to his stomach. “Is … is Elsie alright?”

 “You fell backwards so she should be fine but the doctor stated that he will schedule an ultrasound for you.”

 “A … alright.”

\-----

 Ronald lay on the bed staring at the monitor as the midwife prepared the transducer. “I … I think she’s alright. I can … feel her kicking.” William nodded and soothed his husband’s hair as gel was applied, the transducer running over his stomach.

 The midwife smiled. “Your water is still intact and she has a good heartbeat.”

 “G … good.” Ronald stated, the pain in his chest making him feel breathless.

 William nodded again. “Thank goodness for that.” _Now we just need to find out what is wrong with Ronald …._

_\-----_

 Blood tests had been taken and by the afternoon, the results came back. Ronald and William were waiting in the hospital room when the doctor came in. It wasn’t the same doctor who had discharged him the year before. “Your iron levels are fine.”

 “T … then why do I feel … really faint, doc?” Ronald asked.

 “It may just be due to lack of sleep.”

 The pregnant reaper shook his head weakly. “Na … it’s more than tha’. I haven’t … felt right for tha’ past couple of months.”

 “I see.” The doctor flicked through the notes that had been taken on his admission. He’d already checked through Ronald’s medical history. “This heartburn, what does it feel like?”

 “W … wha’ do y’ mean?”

 “Is it a burning sensation or something else?”

 “I … I dunno’. It … jus’ hurts.”

 “I see. I shall order a scan for you and we will try to get the results back by the end of the night.”

 “Oh … alright.”

\------

 A scan had been taken, one that could see things human world scans could not. As thought, the results came back a little before midnight, Will and Jerome having retired home for the night. William had promised to phone them as soon as more was known.

 Ronald had tried to stay awake, though his exhaustion had eventually driven him to slumber. William shook his shoulder lightly. “Ronald, wake up now. The doctor is here.”

 “Hnn … w … wha’?” Ronald blinked at him from his position on his side.

 “The doctor is here.”

 “O … oh, okay.” Ronald shifted slowly into a sitting position.

 His husband caught the small whimper that slipped from him. “Are … you in pain again?”

 “Hnn … y … yeah.” He looked over at the doctor. “Did … y’ find anythin’?”

 “We did.” The doctor was glad that William was sitting down. “The scan showed that … your records are beginning to tear.”

 “Tear? What an earth are you talking about?” William stared at him.

 “When you were attacked, Mr Knox, fragments of your records were lost. Though the surgeon stitched together what was remaining, it seems that they are beginning to split again.”

 “Y’ … y’ mean like rejectin’?”

 “Yes.”

 “Wait a moment! The doctor told us that that was not a worry. If the stitches held for the first day, Ronald would be fine.” William glared at the doctor. “Are you telling me that he was lying?”

 “No. With all due respect, Mr Spears, partial record stitching had never been attempted before. When it has been done in other countries, the records were complete. In those cases, rejection only occurred within the first day or so. Therefore, there was no evidence that anything different could happen later on.”

 Ronald blinked at him. “T … they gave me some sort … of drug ta’ … expose my records when I went ta’ court. C … could tha’ be … why?”

 “I doubt it. There has been no evidence that that drug has ever caused harm to records.”

 “But … I had pain … when I drank tha’ stuff.”

 “The records were probably already struggling to remain fixed together at that point.”

 “Then what is the cure? You can stitch them back again, can’t you?” William asked.

 “I … am afraid that they will just tear along the same lines again. There is nothing that can be done.”

 “What is that supposed to mean?!”

 Ronald gulped. “I … I’m a goner?”

 The doctor looked him dead in the eye. “I … am sorry, Mr Knox. There is nothing more we can do for you.”


	51. Fight on.

 “H … how long do I ‘ave … left, Doc?” Ronald asked.

 “A few months, maybe a year, it is hard to say.”

 William shot up from his seat, an angry scowl on his face. “I will not accept this! There must be something you can do for him!”

 “There isn’t.” The doctor stated.

 “B … Boss, sit down, please.”

 William turned to his husband. “You will just sit there and let yourself die?!”

 “There’s … nothin’ they … can do. Y’ heard … tha’ y’self.”

 “But -.”

 “And how … tha’ fuck am … I suppose ta’ … ‘ave heart surgery when I’m … fuckin’ pregnant? I’m not puttin’ Elsie … through tha’ risk even if it would … help.” Ronald turned his tired eyes back to the doctor. “Is … she in trouble … wi’ me bein’ like this?”

 “No, I cannot see how it would harm her while you are still alive. However, the stress of this news on you may cause your baby distress and therefore, I think it best for you to have a c-section tomorrow morning.”

 “W … wha’? But y’ jus’ said tha’ as long as I don’t ge’ stressed out, she’s safe?”

 “Yes, assuming that you live until she is born.”

 “I will! There’s no fuckin’ way I’m havin’ her cut outta’ me!”

 “Mr Knox -.”

 “I’m gonna’ keep her safe,” he placed his hand on his stomach, “right in here until she’s ready ta’ … come out.”

 “Your baby will survive outside of your body now. Her lungs will have matured by this stage.”

 “I’m not havin’ her -.”

 “Plus, aren’t you in pain?”

 “Yeah, so wha’?”

 “We will not be able to give you any strong painkillers while you are pregnant.”

 “I … I don’t need them!”

 “You must realise that being pregnant is putting greater strain on your -.”

 “I’ve had enough of this!” Ronald ripped the oxygen saturation monitor clip off of his finger and ported away. He appeared in his bedroom and quickly braced himself against the nearest wall as pain hit him again. “Hnn ….”

 William appeared next to him a few seconds later. “Ronald, get back to the hospital this instant!”

 “N … no.”

 “You are not dying like this!”

 Ronald’s spare hand clenched. “B … but I am.”

 “No, we will find another way to cure -.”

 “There’s nothin’ anyone can do! G … ge’ tha’ through y’ thick skull!”

 “Why are you just accepting fate?”

 “Because there’s … not another fuckin’ way!” He began to feel faint again. “Hnn ….”

 “You need to return -.”

 “If … if … I go back, they’ll … try and take her … away … from me.”

 “But -.”

 “I’ll … keep … her safe. I … I’m not lettin’ this take me away from my family … anytime soon. I … I’ll fight through this … until … she’s -.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “I want ta’ ‘ave her here! I … I don’t want her ta’ come out … in some horrible, cold hospital. I want ta’ ‘ave her here, like … I had Jack and … Will.”

 “A hospital birth … is not so bad. Madeline is absolutely fine.”

 “But … she wasn’t … tha’ early. Jamie died -.”

 “Jamie did not die because he was premature -.”

 “But … tha’ cot death risk is … higher if a baby … comes early. I … want … her ta’ ‘ave tha’ best chance at life. Don’t y’ … fuckin’ ge’ tha’?”

 “It is not her I am thinking of! You heard the doctor. This is putting too much strain on you!”

 “N … no, it’s … not.”

 “Yes it is!” William looked away. “If … you really … must be taken from me, if there is really no other way, I would rather … you stay with me just a little longer. I do not want you to die in two short months during labour!”

 “I … I’m not gonna’.”

 “Ronald, you said it yourself. Y … you are going to … die. I … I do not want Elsie to … kill you sooner.”

 “Y’ not fuckin’ listenin’ ta’ me! Yeah, I’m gonna’ go eventually but not until I’ve seen her go ta’ … school and all of tha’ other stuff. Tha’ doctor said a … year but I’m gonna’ last a hell of a lot longer than tha’!”

 “H … how can you be so sure?”

 “B … because,” Ronald’s voice began to crack, “I … I don’t wanna’ … leave y’.”

 “Then let the doctors -.”

 “No! N … not fuckin’ happenin’!”

 William grabbed hold of his shoulders and turned him to face him, Ronald’s body swaying slightly. “You -.”

 “I’m stayin’ around here until … our kids … grow up. This isn’t beatin’ me in a few months or years!” Ronald pushed him back, only to wobble more. “I’m not … a fuckin’ wimp! I … I can last a hell … of a long time … if I fight for it!”

 “You cannot fight with your records in tatters!”

 “Shut up! J … jus ….” Ronald fell forward, William catching him and steading him back into a standing position. A sob was heard as Ronald pressed his face against William’s shoulder, hands moving to grip his shirt. “P … please don’t … let them … take her from me, please!”

 “T … this is truly what you wish? To … risk yourself … for Elsie?”

 “I’m … her fuckin’ mom, ain’t I? W … wha’ kind of … fucked up question is tha’?”

 “I … I’ll take that as a yes.” Ronald nodded against his shoulder. “Then … I believe you. So … fight with all of your might, okay?”

 “Y … yeah.” He sobbed again. “I … promise.”

 “Because … I cannot bear to see you go.”

 “N … none of tha’. We … c … carry on, alright? We … keep raisin’ our … kids.”

 “We will love them all the same.”

 “E … exactly. F … for as long … as possible.”

 “Y … yes. Let’s get you to bed.”

 “C … cool.” Ronald was slowly led over to the bed and lifted onto it. “Still … not really heavy, huh?”

 “You never have been.”

 As Ronald got himself under the covers, William got in next to him and pulled him close. “I … assume we are not telling … Will about this?”

 “Y’ … y’ tell him I’m sick but … I’m gonna’ be alright for … a long time yet.”

 “As you wish.” He rested his chin on Ronald’s head and sniffed. “Ronald -.”

 “D … don’t y’ … start cryin’ on me or … y’ gonna’ make me cry even more.”

 “I … I cannot help it.” The supervisor dissolved into tears. Ronald snuggled closer, the both of them trying to comfort each other as much as possible through their cries. _Please … keep your promise, Ronald. Stay with me …._


	52. Fake it until you make it.

 Meanwhile, Eric and Alan were blissfully unaware of their friend’s problem, some bedtime kink being the current event. Alan was bent over Eric’s knees, the blonde’s hand coming down sharply on his bottom. “Hmm ….”

 Eric’s hand continued with its spanking. “Ya’ve been a bad boy, haven’t ya’, Alan?”

 “Yes … so naughty. Punish … me so that I’ll learn my lesson.”

 The last spank was the hardest, Eric smirking as he picked up the lube and coated his fingers. “Will ya’ behave then?”

 “Yes.”

 “We’ll see.”

 A finger rubbed around Alan’s entrance, “Hmmm,” before pushing in deeply. “Ah ….”

 “Is tha’ rough enough for ya’?”

 “No! M … more!”

\------

 William wiped him eyes and pecked Ronald on the forehead. “Should I let Will and Jerome know now?”

 “Can’t … it wait until we ge’ up?”

 “I promised them that I would … tell them as soon as we knew.”

 “Oh … alright. I’ll come wi’ y’ then.”

 “No Ronald, you should rest.”

 “Y’ gonna’ be alright tellin’ … them on y’ own though?”

 “I will. I shall tell them that you are unwell … but that you still have a long time left with us yet.”

 “C … cool.” Ronald snuggled down in bed as William moved away from him. “Thanks babe.”

 “You are welcome.” William got out of bed and walked to Will’s bedroom, pushing the door open slowly. _I … must be sure to go about this in the most convincing way possible. I cannot cause them unnecessary worry. Ronald is going to be just fine for the next few years … as promised._

 Will rolled away from Jerome as he heard his father enter. “Hmm … have you … only just returned from the … hospital?”

 “About twenty minutes ago, yes.” As Will switched the lamp on, William saw that Jack was in the bed also. “Oh … could Jack not sleep?”

 “He was as worried as the rest of us about Mom.” Will moved an arm over Jerome to shake his brother. “Jack, wake up.”

 “Hnn … wha’?” Jack sat up and caused Jerome to awake also.

 “Father is back from the hospital.”

 “Oh.” Jack looked over at his father. “Shit, Dad, y’ been cryin’?”

_D …dammit, what do I say to that?!_

 “Is … the news really … that bad?” Will asked.

 “W … wha’ tha’ fuck did tha’ hospital say?!” Jack stared at his father. “Well?”

 “Your Mother is quite sick but … he will be with us for a long while yet.”

 There was an audible gulp before Will asked “f … for a while? It is … terminal?”

 “Son -.”

 “That is what you mean, is it not?! He is going to die!”

 Jerome remained silent, unsure of what to say. The parent glanced away and inhaled shakily. “E … eventually he will, but … not for years to come.”

 “How can you possibly know?! If the doctors believe that it is terminal, that means it will happen soon!”

 “No … they could not specify … a time frame. They said … that it would be hard to say.”

 “B … but what’s wrong wi’ him?!” Jack’s hands tightened on the bedsheets. “I … I don’t understand! H … how tha’ fuck can Mom be dyin’?! H … he’s a fuckin’ reaper!”

 “Oh … oh no.” Will gripped onto Jerome’s arm under the covers. “Do … not tell me … that it has something to do with … Brandon.”

 “Bro, it can’t be! He … he got better after tha’!”

 William swallowed back the lump in his throat. “It … has been … caused by the attack, yes, but … it is only … in the beginning stages.”

 “Tha’ fuckin’ bastard!”

 Jerome chose to speak then. “B … but how? Ronnie … got better after that, didn’t he?”

 “The surgery … proved unsuccessful ….” William paused to compose himself. “The … records they stitched together are … not remaining in place and … the doctors say that there is … nothing they can do.”

 “N … no, t … this cannot be happening!” Will screeched and clambered out of bed, racing from the room. _This is my fault!_ He barged into his parent’s bedroom and raced over to the bed. “M … Mom, tell … me that this is … not true!”

 Jack was right behind him. “Y … yeah, y’ not gonna’ … die, are y’?”

 William came into the room, only Jerome left in his son’s bedroom. “Jack, Will, please do not shout like that. Your mother needs -.”

 “Y … yeah, I’m sick.” Ronald flashed them a smile. “But I’m not goin’ anywhere yet.” He pulled the covers back. “Come and … give y’ momma a cuddle, okay?”

 Will was the first to dive in next to Ronald, hands burying in his shirt. “B … but you … are going to die.”

 “Not for ages yet, trust me.” Ronald rubbed his back slowly, the pain flaring up again. “We’re gonna’ ‘ave some great years ahead of us before – I’m not tha’ sick yet.”

 “Y’ really mean tha’?” Jack asked as he climbed into bed and squeezed in close to his mother’s back.

 “Yep, course I do.” Ronald let out a false laugh. “Y’ got me for a good decade or two yet, don’t worry.”

 “G … good. Y’ … gotta’ stick around ta’ see me marry Erica, okay?”

 “Yep, will do.”

 “B … but your heartburn … is because of … your illness – it is not really heartburn, is it?” Will asked, tears burning in his eyes.  

 “It’s not but it’s not tha’ bad, Kiddo.”

 “Really?”

 “Yeah, it comes and goes. I’m gonna’ be jus’ fine for ages yet.”

 The tears fell. “O … okay.” _Jack … might believe you but I do not, not at all …._

_\-----_

 That night was full of tears from Will, and cuddles, Will and Jack eventually falling to sleep next to their mother. The morning alarm sounded and Will rolled over as his father came into the room. William had slept in Jack’s room as there’d not been enough space in his bed. “Will, Jack, come on downstairs, breakfast is ready.”

 “No … I do … not feel like … getting up.”

 “Hmm … wha’ was tha’?” Ronald asked as he began to stir.

 “I … I do not wish to … go to work today.”

 “Why not, Bu -?”

 “Because y … you are ….”

 “Y’ can’t mope over it, Kiddo. I’m still alright. I’m still goin’ ta’ work, so y’ gotta’ try ta’ cheer up a bit, okay?”

 “B … but you are not … alright.”

 “I am, so try for me, okay?”

 “O … okay.” _But you really are not well. You … look so pale._

 Ronald put on a false grin. _God … I feel like fuckin’ shit._ “Great! Boss, wha’ we got for breakfast?”

 “I made us all cheese omelettes.” William stated.

 “Awesome!” _Fuck … I really don’t feel like eating anything._

_\------_

 Will and Jack went to get ready upstairs, Will sniffing slightly on his departure. Ronald choked down the last of his omelette and smiled. “Tha’ was nice -.”

 “You cannot really be serious about going to work, can you?”

 “Well yeah, I don’t really … ‘ave a choice.”

 “You should not try to do more than you can manage. If you are too tired to -.”

 “I’m not, I’m jus’ fine.”

 “I see.” _You really do not look fine. Even the triplets were shooting you worried looks. Yet, how do we explain this to them?_ William was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of something being pushed through the letterbox of the front door. “I shall go get that.”

 “Alright.” Ronald rubbed at his chest while William’s back was turned. _Fucking hell! Stop already!_

 William returned with a letter. “This is addressed to you, though I do not see an address on it.”

 “Someone must … ‘ave posted it through tha’ door.”

 “I suppose.” He viewed the envelope before handing it over to Ronald. “It has the hospital stamp on it.”

 “Ah … okay.” Ronald opened it and began to read. “Ah … shit.”

 “What is it?”

 “Looks like I’m stayin’ home … after all, I don’t ‘ave a choice.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “Hospital’s sent a sick note ta’ work.” He crumbled it up in his hand. _Shit, they really think that I’m not gonna’ last long! Fucking wankers!_


	53. Paying a handsome fee, and still he smiles at me.

 William nodded. “Maybe it is for the best. You are nearing the end of your pregnancy and you could do with resting at present.”

 Ronald huffed at him. “But I’m gonna’ be so bored.”

 “Well, I am still off of work and -.”

 “Yeah … I know.”

 “So you can spend the time with me and Madeline.”

 “True.” Ronald paused for a moment. “Shit … we still need ta’ tell Eric, Al, Grell and Undie.”

 “I can tell them if you wish?”

 “Yeah, please.”

 “Will you be okay to take care of Madeline while I go to tell them?”

 “Yeah … I’ll be fine, Boss.”

\------

 A little after nine, Ronald sat in the living room, his chest hurting again. William came into the room, now dressed in formal wear, Madeline toddling behind him. She was beginning to get the grasp of words now, following the same development that Will had taken at her age. It wasn’t until he was a little over two years old that he was able to speak in full sentences.

 She was picked up by William and placed on the sofa at Ronald’s side. “M … Mommy … getting b … big.”

 The pregnant reaper placed his hand on his growing stomach. “I’m not all … tha’ big yet. Jus’ wait another few months.”

 “B … bigger?”

 “A bit bigger but … not massive like Daddy.”

 “Daddy … was really fat?”

 “Yep!”

 “Ronald!” William’s eyebrow twitched.

 “Wha’? It’s true.”

\------

 Eric stood gaping at William, Crystal standing at his side and tugging on his trouser leg. “N … na, he’s not ….”

 “I am sorry to be bringing … you this news.” William said.

 “H … how long’s he got left?”

 “A while yet.”

 “A while? How long’s tha’?”

 “A decade or two. It is still in the early stages.”

 “Ah ….” Eric nodded slowly. “Is … he alright at tha’ minute?”

 “Yes, though he is in a little pain.”

 “R … right.” Eric was still trying to process the news. “I’ll … go tell Al then. Can ya’ … keep an eye on Crystal for five?”

 “Of course.”

\------

 Alan had dissolved into the tears the moment the words had left Eric’s mouth. “N … no!”

 “Al -.”

 “N … not Ronnie … n … no!”

 Eric closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Alan’s back. “He’s got some time left yet.”

 “Y … you already said – he’s our … best friend! W … what are we … supposed to do without him!?”

 “I … I dunno’, Al.”

 “H … he can’t … die, Eric!”

 Eric sniffed. “I … I don’t want him ta’ … leave us either but … it won’t be for ages. So … we gotta’ make tha’ most of tha’ time we … ‘ave left wi’ him, alright?”

 “O … okay.” Alan pressed his head against Eric’s shoulder. “T … this is just so terrible!”

\------

 When William had told Grell, she’d burst into hysterics and ported away from work, going to see Ronald at home. William had returned home with her, leaving Grell to tell Undertaker the news later. Currently, Jack and Erica were on break at school. The teenage girl turned to look at her boyfriend. “Jack, are you … okay? You’re really … quiet today.”

 “Yeah … I’m alright.”

 “Are you … sure?”

 “M … Mom’s sick.”

 “W … what? Is he … going to be okay?”

 “Yeah, he’s gonna’ be jus’ fine.” Jack didn’t want to think otherwise, and he smiled slightly. “Mom’s tough; he’ll ge’ through it.”

\-----

 It was a little after 1pm by the time Grell went back to work, the temporary supervisor having shouted down the phone at her. Madeline had been to put to bed for a nap and Ronald and William were downstairs in the living room. The pregnant reaper snuggled against his husband’s side. “It’s kinda’ cool … spendin’ tha’ day wi’ y’ actually. I could ge’ used … ta’ this.”

 “It is nice, though it will only be until Madeline starts nursery.”

 “Yeah but that’s like … more than a year away.”

 “Very true.”

 “So we need ta’ make tha’ most of it, eh?” Ronald looked up at William, a glint in his eye. “Know wha’ … I’m sayin’?”

 “You are in the mood?”

 “Well I am preggers, Boss.”

 “I can see that, Ronald.”

 “So … come and sort me out.” Ronald slowly got up off of the sofa.

 “Are you sure that you feel well enough for that?”

 The shorter reaper exhaled sharply. “Boss, I keep tellin’ y’ tha’ I’m not tha’ sick.”

 “But I do not wish to hurt you.”

 “Y’ won’t.” He sighed again. “Look, I’m not tha’ fragile, okay?”

 “Well ….”

 “And I’m not goin’ tha’ next … decade or two wi’out any sex. That’d drive me crazy.”

 “I suppose it would. Very well then.” William also stood up, bending down to scoop Ronald’s legs from the floor. He then lifted him into his arms.

 “I can … still walk, y’ know.”

 “Yes, but what pregnant man wants to walk when they could be carried?”

 “Eh … good point.” He chuckled. “I feel like a lil’ princess.”

 “Maybe you are.”

 “Cheeky cunt.”

\------

 After a long and gentle preparation, William lay on his side behind Ronald and pushed into him slowly. Ronald let out a hiss, causing William to stop mid movement. “Ronald, are you okay?”

 “Y … yeah, Elsie jus’ kicked … me in the ribs.”

 “Oh … I see. Do you wish for me to continue?”

 “Yep. Hnn … I think Elsie is … gonna’ be a lil’ … shit like Jack.”

 “How can you be sure?”

 “J … jus’ a feelin’.”

 “Then you must be right.” William moved his hand to Ronald’s stomach and pushed inside completely.

 “Hmm … Boss.”

 “Is that to your liking?”

 “F … fuck yeah.”

\------

 Ronald let out a deep moan as he came, William helping with through his orgasm with gently thrusts. “Ah … tha’ was a big … one,” Ronald panted.

 “Good.” William pulled out of him slowly.

 “Boss, wha’ y’ doin’?”

 “I do not want to exhaust you.”

 “But y’ didn’t … even finish?”

 “It is fine.”

 Ronald grunted at him. “I’m not a delicate – ah … ahhh ….” He gripped at his chest.

 “Ronald, are you okay?”

 “C … chest -.” He tensed and let out an ear-splitting scream.

 William clambered out of bed. “I … I will get you to the hospital, do not -.”

 “Y’ not fuckin’ takin’ me there! T … they’ll try ta’ take Elsie – gyahhh!”

 “Ronald -.”

 The short reaper let out a whimper as the surge of pain began to fade. “I … I’m alright. Jus’ … jus’ gimme’ a cuddle.”

 “A hug is not going to help -.”

 “Y … yes it … will. Jus’ … come here.”

 William nodded slowly and got back into bed as Ronald turned over to face him. Muscular arms were wrapped around him and he snuggled close to William, tears burning at his eyes. “I … I’m gonna’ be jus’ fine.” _Shit … that … that really hurt._

_\-----_

 Almost an hour passed of Ronald seeking comfort in William’s warmth before the supervisor asked “can I get you anything, Ronald?”

 “N … na.”

 “Do you not want … something to eat? Ice cream perhaps?”

 “N … no, I … don’t want it.”

 William’s heart sunk. “Oh … I see ….”

\------

 That night, Undertaker returned home from a long shift at work and found Grell curled up in bed. “You’re not about to give birth again, are you? Tehehehe.”

 “Oh … Undie, it’s terrible.”

 “So you are -.”

 “I’m not in labour!” She screeched and sat up in bed, mascara staining her cheeks. “Ronnie’s poorly!”

 “Poorly?” UT’s smile faded. “In what way?”

\-----

 Grell had told Undertaker all that William had told her. “Oh … his records are tearing?” Undertaker asked.

 “Yes, I think so but … William thinks that Ronald is going to live for a while yet.”

 “He is mistaken, my little rose.”

 “W … what?!”

 “I had similar issues with some of my bizarre dolls due to careless collecting. Their records were all torn up, some of them lost for good.”

 “O … oh?”

 “Those ones didn’t last so long.”

 Grell gulped. “So what the hell does that mean for Ronnie?!”

 “He has a couple of months maybe, but not a year. Definitely not long at all.”

 Grell let out a sob. “You’re lying!”

 “What reason would I have for lying? Oh my … such a dreadful shame it is.”

_N … no. I couldn’t possibly tell dear Willy that …._


	54. The best of all friends.

 Currently, Alan was cuddled up next to Eric in bed, tears rolling down his face. They’d barely stopped all day. Eric pulled him up onto his lap and held him tightly. “Stop cryin’, Al, ya’ need ta’ ge’ some sleep.”

 “I … I can’t help it.”

 “I know but,” Eric sighed, “when we go over ta’ Ronnie’s tomorrow, ya’ can’t be all down around him or it’s gonna’ make him feel worse.”

 “I … I know.”

 “So … how ‘bout we go downstairs and ‘ave some hot chocolate? Will they help ya’ ge’ off ta’ sleep?”

 “With … marshmallows?”

 “Yep, lots of them.”

 Alan nodded against his partner. “O … okay, that … might help a little. Thank you … Eric.”

 “No probs, babe.”

\-----

 The following morning, Erica stormed out of the house, Jack about to walk with her to school. “You lied to me!”

 “Lied? ‘Bout wha’?” Jack asked.

 “You said that Aunty Ronnie was going to be … just fine but he’s not, he’s dying!”

 “Erica -.”

 “I asked Dad and he said that Ronnie is … is going to die from this eventually!”

 “Y … yeah but not -.”

 “So you lied to me! W … why did you lie?! I … I thought you loved me!”

 “Yeah, I do.”

 “Then why -.”

 “Do y’ really think tha’ I wanted ta’ talk ‘bout it?!” He turned his back to her. “I … I don’t wanna’ … think ‘bout losin’ him, let alone … talk ‘bout it. What’s so fuckin’ wrong wi’ wantin’ ta’ believe tha’ he’s gonna’ be alright?”

 “I ….”

 Jack sniffed. “I … don’t … wanna’ lose him.”

 Erica stepped off of the doorstep and wrapped an arm around Jack, hand rubbing the top of his arm. “I … I understand. Sorry … for shouting at you.”

 “It’s … alright.”

 “N … no, it’s not. You’re already … upset; I shouldn’t be adding to it.”

 “Na … it’s fine and … he’s gonna’ be fine for ages yet so can … we talk ‘bout somethin’ else?”

 “Of course we can.”

 “Thanks.”

\------

 That evening, Eric and Alan went to Ronald’s house. Erica was already there and was busy playing video games with Jack up in his room. “Where’s Ronnie?” Eric asked, seeing that he wasn’t in the living room with the rest of the Spears family.

 “He is resting upstairs in bed.” William stated. “He was feeling rather tired.”

 “Ah … okay. Is it alright if I go up and see him?”

 “Of course, though just for a little while; he does need rest.”

 “Alright … no probs.”

 “I’ll … stay down here,” Alan said. _I … don’t want to see him if he’s … looking unwell._

 “Alright.” _I need to talk to him on my own anyway._ Eric took to the stairs and was soon standing in front of Ronald’s bedroom door. He raised his hand, knuckles rapping on the wood. “Ronnie, can I come in?” He heard a groan and took that as a cue to enter. _He … doesn’t sound so good._

 Eric neared the bed and heard Ronald whimpering. “Ronnie, ya’ alright buddy?”

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald moved an arm to flick on the lamp before sitting up slowly. “D … does tha’ boss need me?”

 “Na, na, I was jus’ comin’ ta’ see how ya’re doin'.”

 “I’m alright.”

 “Ya’ don’t look so -.”

 “I’m sick of hearin’ tha’!” Ronald hugged his arms around himself. “I … know tha’ … I’m sick. I … don’t need people … tellin’ me all tha’ time.”

 “Alright … I’m sorry.” Eric sat on the edge of the bed. “Can … ya’ be honest wi’ me though?”

 “Wha’ ‘bout?”

 The blonde glanced away. “How … long are ya’ gonna’ be around … for really?”

 “Years yet.”

 “Are ya’ tellin’ tha’ truth?”

 “Yeah, ‘course I am.”

 “Alright.” Eric paused for a moment. “I wanted … ta’ be sure ‘cause I want y’ ta’ be best man.”

 “Best man? Wha’? Oh – y’ asked Al ta’ marry y’?”

 “Not yet. I’ve been tryin’ ta’ find tha’ right time ta’ ask him. So … I need ta’ know if ya’ … gonna’ be around in a couple of years. If not … we’re gonna’ ‘ave ta’ ge’ everythin’ sorted pretty quickly.

 “I’ll … be here, don’t y’ worry.” Ronald smirked at him. “If he … says yes, tha’ is.”

 “Of course he’s gonna’ say yeah, don’t be stupid.”

 Ronald chuckled despite the pain beginning to surge in his chest. “Hah, only messin’.”

\------

 That weekend, Alan sighed as he walked through human London with Eric. “Eric … I really don’t feel like going out … on a date right now.”

 “Come on, ya’ love Hyde Park.”

 “I … I know but … I’m down right now.”

 “Well don’t be. Try ta’ put Ronnie outta’ ya’ mind for today.”

 “Hnn … fine.”

 “Today’s gonna’ be really fun, alright?”

 Alan nodded slowly and smiled. “A … are we going to … see the ducks?”

 “Yep.” Eric and Alan walked the short distance from the entrance of Buckingham palace to the bridge over the pond in Hyde Park. “It’s … actually pretty warm today.” Alan stated. As he turned around, he saw Eric getting down onto one knee. “Eric … what -?”

 The blonde produced a box from his pocket and gazed up at his partner. “Al, I really love ya’ so much.”

 “I ….” Alan trailed off as Eric opened the box.

 “So will ya’ do me tha’ honour of marryin’ me?”

 Alan gasped before lunging forward and knocking them both to the floor. His arms wrapped around Eric’s neck, squeezing tightly. “Oh God … yes, yes!”


	55. Irritation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry, I'm tired.

 An ice cream with a chocolate flake was handed to Alan. “Here ya’ go, babe.” Eric said.

 “Thanks.” Alan eyed the simple band of gold, with one central diamond, around his finger. A smile formed on his lips. “I … really love this ring, Eric.”

 “Great!” Eric lifted Alan’s spare hand to his mouth and kissed the ring before saying “it really suits ya’, babe.”

 “Thank you. Aren’t you getting an ice cream?”

 “Na, they do freshly made pancakes jus’ down by tha’ other side of tha’ bridge.”

 “Ohh … those sound nice.”

 “Ya’ want one too?”

 “Please.”

 “Ya’ not gonna’ feel sick though, are ya’?”

 “Nope, I really like sweet things, you should know that.”

 “True.” Eric linked their hands together. “Sweet, jus’ like ya’.”

\------

 That evening, Eric and Alan returned home. “Eric, we should really collect Crystal. It’s not fair on Ronnie to … look after her.”

 “But Al, he offered. He wanted us ta’ ‘ave a nice day together.”

 “Oh … he knew what you were planning?”

 “Yep.”

 Alan nodded. “But still … he needs rest.”

 “He’s not gonna’ be lookin’ after her on his own. Erica’s there too and ya’ know tha’ she does everythin’ she can for her. Plus, William’s been there all day.”

 “T … true but we should go and get her … soon.”

 Eric moved closer to Alan and linked an arm around the brunette’s back to pull him to him. “Yeah, soon but not quite yet.” His lips trailed over Alan’s jaw, causing him to giggle.

 “Okay … hurry up and … take me to bed then.”

 “Sweet!”

\-----

 Meanwhile, Ronald sat crossed legged on his living room floor playing with Madeline. A teddy bear was raised and bounced over to her stuffed frog toy. “I … think tha’ Mr Teddy is all … loved up.”

 His daughter was too busy staring at him. “Mommy, you … look poorly.”

 “Na, I’m fine.”

 “N … no, t … tired and all … white.”

 Ronald sighed. “Maddie, I’m fine, alright?”

 “No! You sick!”

 William glanced away. “Ronald, you do look rather pale, maybe -.”

 The bear was slammed to the ground, Ronald’s hormones adding to his irritation. “Fine, I ge’ it! Y’ all think tha’ I’m jus’ gonna’ drop down dead!” He struggled to his feet, “So I’ll save y’ all tha’ worry and piss off upstairs,” and stormed from the room.

 “Ronald, wait a -.” William sighed and walked after him, catching up to him as he was about to take to the stairs. “Ronald?”

 “Leave me alone.”

 “No -.”

 “I’m sick of this! Ever since I came back from tha’ hospital … all I’ve heard is ‘y’ look sick’ or ‘y’ should rest’. I thought … tha’ we were gonna’ carry on as normal?!”

 “We are … but if you are not feeling well, I wish for you to rest.”

 “I don’t … wanna’ … fuckin’ rest. I wanna’ spend … time wi’ my family but … obviously everyone won’t let me.”

 “It is only because we all care for -.”

 “It’s doin’ my fuckin’ head in!” Ronald turned and took the first two steps up the stairs. “I’ll jus’ fuck off.”

 “No … Ronald, come back downstairs.”

 “No one wants me downstairs!”

 “We do. It is just because we are worried for -.”

 “Hnnn ….” Ronald bent forward and braced his hand against the banister.

 “Ronald, what is it, the pain again?”

 “Y … yeah.” As he tried to stand back up straight, he fell backwards. William caught him at the last moment and fell to the floor, Ronald falling on top of him. “Agh ….”

 “D … did you … hurt yourself, Ronald?”

 “N … no.” He shifted off of William slowly and sat up. “S … soft landing.”

 “Are you feeling … dizzy at all?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 William nodded as he too sat up. “Then you really do need to lie down.”

 Ronald sniffed, accepting defeat. “A … alright.” _I don’t have a choice. Fuck … I DO feel like shit …._


	56. Hear your heart beat, beat a frantic pace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song rec: Poets of the fall - sleep. I will be using a lot of the lyrics in future chap titles.

 Covers of the bed pulled back, Ronald was helped into it. William bent down and pulled the covers over him before straightening up again. A small whimper came from the pregnant reaper. “B … Boss, cuddle.”

 “Not right now, Ronald.”

 “W-why?”

 “I have to go make dinner for our children.”

 “Y’ … can ask Will ta’ do tha’.” Ronald’s eyes began to fill with tears.

 “I must also explain to Madeline why you shouted at her; she looked quite upset.”

 “I … I didn’t mean ta’.”

 “I know that but I must still talk to her.” William heard a sniff. “Ronald?”

 “I … I want y’ ta’ stay here.”

 “I will be back in -.”

 “Y’ said tha’ y’d always be … here for me when … I needed y’ tha’ … most.” The pregnant reaper let out a sob and curled into himself as much as he could.

 “I am here for you.”

 “T … then give … me a cuddle.”

 “Ronald, I need to -.”

 “I need y’ now!”

 “I ....”

 “D … don’t … leave me. Y’ … y’ said … y’d never leave me!”

 _Yes, the day after our first date, I remember._ “I shall speak to her in a little while then.”

 “T … thanks.” Ronald shifted back so that William could get into bed in front of him. As the supervisor lay down in bed, he turned to face his husband, arm wrapping around him. “I … I didn’t mean ta’ … shout at her.”

 The hand moved up, stroking the hair at the nape of Ronald’s neck. “I know.” _I suppose that his hormones are not helping the situation either._ “I will tell her that and also that you do not want to be told that you look unwell.”

 The smaller reaper sniffed again. “Thanks Boss.”

\------

 A little while later, seeing that Ronald had calmed down, William asked “may I go speak to Madeline now?”

 “Y … yeah. Thanks … for the cuddle.”

 _What an odd thing to say._ “You do not need to thank me, Ronald.”

\-----

 William came back upstairs and saw that Ronald was once again curled up in bed. Eric had come to collect Crystal and Erica while he’d been downstairs.

 Ronald sat up slowly and looked over at his husband. “Wha’ did she say?”

 “She is worried about you, obviously, though I do not think that she is mad at you.”

 “C … cool.”

 “How are you feeling?”

 A small grin fell into place. “Fuckin’ horny.”

 “Oh. Has the dizziness gone?”

 “Yeah and tha’ pain is alright at tha’ minute.” Ronald winked at him. “So let me ride y’.”

 “Are you being serious, Ronald? You almost collapsed earlier.”

 “Yeah, I am and I feel alright now.”

 “I see …. I shall get the lube then.”

 “Sweet!” He paused for a moment. “Eh … have y’ put tha’ kids ta’ bed?”

 “I have, yes, bar Jack and Will.”

 Ronald chuckled lightly. “Y’ can’t really call them kids anymore.”

 “Yes I can. Until Jack actually grows, I will still class him as a child.”

 Ronald could tell from his tone that he was merely jesting. “Hah Boss, that’s mean. We can’t all be tall like y’.”

 “Yes Ronald, I can see that.”

 The pregnant reaper laughed again. “Prick.”

\------

 Ronald groaned as he eased himself down onto William. “F … fuck.”

 “Are you becoming more sensitive, Ronald?”

 “Y … yeah, proper bad.” He began to rock back and forth but quickly became tired. “B … Boss, can y’ do it?”

 “You wish for me to thrust?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “But usually, you like to do all of the move -.”

 “Yeah … I know, but can y’?”

 “You are feeling unwell again, aren’t you?”

 “Na … I’m jus’ worn out.” William nodded, held Ronald's hips and began to buck his hips up against him. “Hnnn ….” Ronald’s heart sank as realisation hit him. _We’re probably … not gonna’ be able to do this soon. I just don’t have the energy anymore._

_\------_

 Over three weeks passed and Ronald was slowly getting worse. He couldn’t stand up for more than a few minutes at a time and though he’d tried to spend time with his family, the last couple of days had been spent in bed. He’d only get out of it to frequent the toilet or to get in the bath that William had run for him.

 “Nghh … Boss, stop it,” Ronald whined that night.

 William’s hand was quickly removed from his underwear, its owner asking “is something the matter? I thought that you wanted me to do this?”

 “I … did but … I jus’ can’t be arsed … anymore.”

 William gulped and nodded. “I see ….”

 “I’m horny but … I’m jus’ too fuckin’ tired.” Ronald turned away from him.

 “Do you wish for a cuddle?”

 “Y … yeah, alright.”

 The supervisor shifted close behind him and wrapped an arm around his middle, hand resting on Ronald’s stomach. “Ohh.”

 “Y’ felt … her kick, Boss?”

 “I did indeed.”

 Ronald smiled softly. “She’s sayin’ … hello ta’ y’ … Boss.”

 “Yes, I suppose she is.”

 He felt his eyes becoming heavy and yawned, before saying “she can’t wait ta’ see y’.”

 “And I cannot wait to see her.”

\------

 The following day, Eric came over to speak to Ronald. “Is it of any importance?” William asked. “Ronald is feeling rather unwell at present.”

 “Oh … tha’ pain again?”

 “Yes, it is quite bad today. Could you come back later maybe?”

 Eric shook his head. “Na … it’s important.”

 “I see.”

\-----

 The bedroom door was pushed open, Eric coming into the room. In the light that was peeking through the gap in the curtains, he could see that Ronald was writhing under the covers. Ronald whined softly. “B … Boss?”

 “Na, it’s me, mate.” Eric said.

 “W … where is he?”

 “He’s makin’ dinner. Do ya’ want him ta’ bring ya’ some up?”

 “No … I jus’ wanna’ … see him.”

 “Alright, I’ll tell him in a bit.” Eric moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Ronnie, I need ta’ ask ya’ somethin’.”

 “Y … yeah?”

 Eric let out a shaky breath. “Ya’ … not gonna’ be here in a few years, are ya’?”

 “I … really dunno’.”

 “A-alright.” Eric reached out a hand and rubbed the top of Ronald’s arm through the bedsheet. “Do … ya’ want me ta’ move tha’ weddin’ forward?”

 “Y … yeah … alright.”

 The blonde gulped. _S … shit, I didn’t expect him to say yeah. Oh … fuckin’ hell …._ “When should I set it for?”

 “After … Elsie is born. I … I’ll probably feel a bit … better when I don’t ‘ave ta’ carry this weight around.”

 “Are ya’ sure tha’ ….?”

 “Yeah … I’ll be there, don’t worry.”

 “Alright.” _But what if ya’re not? I can’t get married without ya’ there!_

_\------_

 Another week passed and William had just returned home from grocery shopping that evening. Jack rushed up to him in the hallway. “Dad, y’ gotta’ come quick!”

 “W-what is the matter?”

 “There’s somethin’ wrong wi’ Mom!”

 The shopping bags slipped from his hands, making a thud as the hit the carpet. He darted passed his son and up the stairs, hearing groaning and cursing as he neared the door to his bedroom. It was pushed open, William rushing into the room.

 Ronald was writhing around on the bed, covers having been kicked to the floor in his distress. “Ahh … nghhh!”

 The supervisor was over to him in an instant, climbing onto the bed with his shoes still on. “Ronald, what is wrong?”

 “H … hurts.” Ronald’s cheeks were stained with tears, hands gripping onto the thin cover that was wrapped on top of the mattress.

 “Y-your chest or … or is it Elsie?”

 “C … chest.”

 “O-okay.” William lifted him up and held him sideways on his lap, arms hugging around him gently. “I-it will all … be fine, just try to relax.”

 “N … no.” The pregnant reaper dissolved into sobs. “I … I’m tryin’ … so hard ….”

 “With what, Ronald?”

 “Ta’ … ta’ be alright!” The sobs intensified, as did the pain in his chest. “I … I’m tryin’ … ta’ stay here … for … tha’ fam … but … but I’m … jus’ gettin’ worse.”

 “Y … you are trying very hard … Ronald.” William’s eyes filled with tears. “So … just carry on trying, okay?”

 “It doesn’t matter! Ah … aghh!” A hand moved to claw at his chest. “It … it doesn’t … matter how hard I … try. I’m … not gonna’ … last much longer.”

 “Yes you -.”

 “No! O-once Elsie comes … I … I don’t think I’ll be able ta’ … hang on.”

 “Enough of that! I do not -.”

 “It’s true! If … I hadn’t been … tryin’ so … hard for … Elsie and … y’ and – I … I wouldn’t … be here now.”

 “Enough! You cannot just give up now!”

 “I’m not! I’m jus’ tellin’ y’ how it fuckin’ is!”

 “You sound to … me as if you are giving in the towel.” The tears flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks, arms tightening their hold on his husband. “You cannot leave me! Y-you … you promised that you would … be here for another dec -.”

 “We … both know tha’ … I’m … not gonna’ make it tha’ long … no matter how hard I try.”

 “Shut up, Ronald!” _I … I cannot hear this, no … not matter how true it is!_

_\------_

 “F … fuck,” Eric said as he ended the call he’d just received from William.

 “What is it, Eric?” Alan asked.

 “R … Ronnie – we … need ta’ move tha’ weddin’ forward. He … wants it ta’ be in tha’ next few weeks.”

 “No!”

 “Al, we’re gonna’ ‘ave ta’ -.”

 “Don’t you understand what that means?!” Alan collapsed to his knees. “We … we’re going to … lose him soon, too … soon.”

 Eric choked back a sob. _I know that!_


	57. Marry me.

 It now the day of Eric’s and Alan’s wedding. The blonde had wanted to have a bachelor party but without Ronald’s and William’s presence, he’d decided against it. What was the point of having a party if his best friend couldn’t be there?

 “Oh darling, you look adorable.” Grell cooed at seeing Alan dressed in a long sleeved, white wedding dress. He’d wanted to wear one because Ronald had looked so nice when he’d got married. Plus, Alan knew that Eric digged that kind of thing.  

 “Thanks.” He turned to look at himself in the mirror. “Do … I look as nice as Ronnie did?”

 “Yes dear, you look absolutely fabulous.”

\-----

 Meanwhile, at the Spears’ household, William helped Ronald to sit up in bed. The frail reaper was still deteriorating, everyone having noticed that he didn’t seem all there. He’d become forgetful, on the odd occasion asking William the same questions or saying the same things over and over again. “B … Boss, where are we goin’?”

 “To the wedding, Ronald.” _I told you this five minutes ago._

 “Oh … that’s today?”

 “Yes, in an hour’s time.”

 “Ah … did Eric give y’ tha’ rings?”

 “Yes and I will hand them to you when we get there.”

 Ronald nodded slowly, the dark circles under his eyes easily seen in the light of the room. “I wanna’ … go back ta’ sleep.”

 “You cannot do so right now.”

 “Why not?”

 “Because you are the best man, you have to be there.”

 “Huh? At … wha’ weddin’?”

 “Eric’s and Alan’s.”

 “Oh … my bad.”

\------

 Ronald had been helped into a wheel chair that William had brought from the human world. He smiled slightly and handed the rings to Eric as the victor said “you may now kiss the bride.”

 Eric mouthed a ‘thank you’ and took them from him, sliding one onto Alan’s finger. The brunette’s eyes filled with happy tears as he slid the other onto Eric’s finger. “I love you, Eric.”

 “I love ya’ too.” Eric grinned. “So come on bridey, give us a kiss.”

 “Awwh!” Erica squealed as her parents kissed each other. “Jack, isn’t it so cute?”

 The cheeky blonde pulled a face. “It’s fuckin’ barf nation.”

 He received a slap around the back of the head from Jessie, who was sitting next to him. “Jack, stop swearing!”

 Will rolled his eyes. “Do not bother, he never learns.”

\------

 The reception was now being held and Ronald leaned on his husband’s shoulder. “Boss, did I give y’ my speech?”

 “Yes, I have it right here.” The paper was pulled from his pocket and slipped into Ronald’s hand. William tapped on his glass of water with a spoon to get everyone’s attention. “Eric, Alan, the best man would like to toast to you.”

 “Sweet! Ronnie, wha’ ya’ got ta’ say?” Eric asked.

 Ronald grinned and looked down at his notes. “Well … y’ finally put a ring on it, didn’t y’, mate?” His grin only grew. “Dunno’ who I feel sorry for more, y’ or Al.” Alan giggled softly. “But na, really, I’m so happy for tha’ both of y’. Now I do ‘ave some funny stories ‘bout Eric but I’m not gonna’ say them here. No one wants tha’ bride ta’ run a mile, do they?” He chuckled to himself. “But really, I’m so glad tha’ I met y’ and I’m really honoured tha’ y’d pick me ta’ be y’ best man. I mean come on, tha’ boss is better at this formal shit than me, right?”

 “True tha’!” Eric shouted from across the table.

 “Anyway … I wasn’t around when Alan and Eric got together, so tha’ shows how old tha’ groom is, right? But I know tha’ they’ve always loved each other very much and I’m so happy for them tha’ they’ve finally tied tha’ knot. And Al, y’ looked bloody lovely as a bride dressed in white.” He lifted up his alcohol free wine, thought he’d felt too ill to take a sip. “So … a toast ta’ tha’ newly married couple! And Eric, try not ta’ ge’ too pissed tonight, alright?”

 “I’ll try!” Eric raised his glass and they all clanked together over the centre of the table. “Cheers!”

\------

 Eric and Alan had just finished dancing together when William approached them. “Eric, I hate to cut the celebrations short but I really must take Ronald home now.”

 “Oh.” Eric turned to look back at the table and saw that Ronald was slumped against Will’s shoulder. “Is he alright?”

 “He is just tired.”

 “Oh … okay.”

\-----

 Late that night, Eric and Alan fell into bed, Crystal and Erica spending the night at Grell’s house. Eric could see from Alan’s expression that something was troubling him. “Al, ya’ alright?”

 “I … I’m fine.”

 “No y’ not, what’s tha’ matter?” Eric gulped. “Ya’ not havin’ second thoughts, are ya’?”

 “No, of course not!” Alan sat up on the bed and hugged himself. “I – Ronnie looked really poorly today.”

 A hand reached up, Eric soothing the back of Alan’s hair. “I know, I noticed it too.”

 “I … I don’t want him to … go.”

 “Yeah ….” Eric sighed. “But it’s our weddin’ night. Ya’ can’t think ‘bout it too much right now. I mean, we've got celebratin’ ta’ do, don’t we?”

 “Well … true.” Alan unwrapped his arms from around himself and crawled into Eric’s lap. “So … kink or no kink?”

 “Eh … wanna’ flip a coin?”

 “Sure.”

 “Cool.” _I … I’m really worried for him too .…_


	58. Campania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to read this from my Ronald / William first date story. It'll help you understand who Michael was.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6333025/chapters/14620852

 A loud scream rang out through the Spears’ home. Ronald was now a day away from being due to give birth and he was in agony. William rushed into the bedroom. “Ronald, that is enough, I am taking you to the hospital.”

 “N … no!” Ronald gripped onto the bedsheet with one hand, the other pressing to his chest.

 “This has gone on for long enough!”

 “They’ll take her away from me!”

 “You cannot go on like this!”

 “S-shut … up.” Ronald whimpered and then said “I’m … due tomorrow anyway.”

 “Elsie will not come tomorrow, you know that. All of your children have been born later than expected.”

 “T … then I’ll wait.”

 “No, I will not let you.” William willed the tears burning in his eyes not to flow. “This pregnancy is only making you worse, it is putting too much strain on you and you know that.”

 Ronald’s hand slipped down to his stomach, where he could feel Elsie kicking through his skin. “I’m … not letting her … be cut outta’ me.”

 “Then I will get them to induce you.”

 “No! She’s not being born in … some shitty hospital wi’ shitty doctors who … don’t give a shit ‘bout her.”

 “Then I will port you home once they -.”

 “No!”

 “For the love of God, Ronald, why not?!”

 “B … because she’s … happy in here. I’m waitin’ … for her ta’ decide ta’ come out.”

 “Do you not realise that … that you could die before then?”

 “I won’t. I’m … hangin’ on … for her.”

 “Are you an idiot -?”

 “Tha’ doctor said tha’ she was safe … as long as I didn’t ge’ stressed out. Well guess wha’, this … convo’s stressin’ me out!”

 “I am merely telling you the truth.” William took a step towards the bed. “I am taking you now -.”

 “No!”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Y’ make me do this and I’ll never fuckin’ speak ta’ y’ again!”

 “Excuse me?”

 “If y’ … force me inta’ this, y’ can’t fuckin’ love me.”

 “Of course I love you. I am doing this because I love you.”

 “No … no, no! I’m not goin’ and that’s tha’ end of it!”

 William gulped. “You will really hold this against me, even though I am doing this for your wellbeing?”

 “Y … yeah. B … Boss please, don’t … force me ta’ … do this.” Ronald dissolved into tears, a sob leaving him. “P … please don’t … take my lil’ … girl from me.”

 “But … you do realise what strain this is putting … you under?”

 “I … do but she’s … worth it.” Ronald choked back a sob. “This … is my last wish … Boss, don’t … take it from me.”

 _A … A dying man’s last wish …._ “I-I understand.”

 “Y’ … not gonna’ make me go?”

 “No … I want you … to be happy.”

 Ronald sniffed. “T … thanks. Can … y’ gimme’ a hug?”

 “Of course.” As Ronald whimpered again, William moved over to the bed and climbed into it, snuggling up behind his husband.

 “B … Boss, feel … her, she’s kicking … real strong.”

 William’s hand fell onto Ronald’s stomach. “Where?”

 “Down a … bit.”

 The hand slipped downwards by a few inches. “Oh yes, I can feel it.”

 “She’s so … happy in here.”

 “Yes … I suppose that she is.”

\------

 The following evening, Erica found Jack cuddled up in bed when she came to visit him. “Jack, what are you -?”

 “Go … go away.”

 “What?”

 “I … I wanna’ be left alone.”

 “No, you’re upset and you shouldn’t be on your own when you’re upset.” She moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

 “H-how … can y’ tell?”

 “You wouldn’t … be hiding away like this if you weren’t. It’s … Aunty Ronnie, isn’t it?”

 “Y … yeah.” Jack sniffed. “He’s either … fast asleep or … cryin’ … from tha’ pain. He … he doesn’t smile much anymore.”

 “Oh.” Erica didn’t know what to say. All she knew for sure was that no matter what happened, she’d stick by Jack through thick and thin. _I hate to see you looking so upset. I love you so much …._

\-----

 Nine days later, a Sunday, Ronald was still pregnant and was extremely uncomfortable due to the extra weight he was carrying and from the odd cramping that he was experiencing.

 Grell came up into his room, Crimson downstairs and playing dolls with Jessie. She found Ronald sitting up in bed, a look of pain on his face. “Hello darling.”

 Ronald smiled slightly at her. “Hey.”

 “How are you feeling?”

 “Meh … heavy as fuck.”

 She flicked her hair and swayed towards the bed. “You do look exhausted.”

 “Y … yeah, I know.” He shuddered. “Man … it’s cold in here.”

 “Do you think so? I’m quite warm.”

 “Yeah … I’ve been feelin’ freezin’ all week.” He pulled his bed robe around him more and said “ge’ inta’ bed.”

 “Ohh, that’s naughty, darling.”

 Ronald chuckled lightly and then yawned before saying “y’ naughty for makin’ it sound dirty.” The cover was lifted. “Come on, ge’ it.”

 “You just want my body heat, don’t you?”

 He winked. “Yep, y’ got me.”

 Grell moved to sit on the bed and unlaced her shoes before kicking them off and sitting next to Ronald. The cover was pulled over her, Ronald resting his head on her shoulder. He tensed slightly and Grell asked “are you in pain again?”

 “Y … yeah, it’s killin’ me.”

\-------

 The silence that had filled the room for almost half an hour was broken by Ronald’s dazed sounding words. They were slightly slurred and Grell didn’t know if it was from exhaustion, pain, or both. “I … I didn’t think it’d … come ta’ this.”

 “To what, dear?”

 “D … dyin’ like this. I … I thought me and tha’ … boss would … be together forever.”

 Her sharp teeth scraped against her lip before she said “I don’t think that any of us … thought you’d be departing so soon.”

 “Yeah … I … I don’t … regret it though.” He sighed slightly. “Wanna’ … know why I did wha’ I … did?”

 “Because Will is your son and you wanted to protect him?”

 “Yeah … obviously but … do y’ remember Michael?”

  “Hmm … was he -?”

 “Tha’ guy who used ta’ beat me ta’ a pulp, yeah.”

 “Yes, and I threatened him until he finally transferred to another branch?”

 “Yeah, him ….”

 “What of it?”

 “It jus’ … made me angrier ‘cause I … knew how … Will felt and … I didn’t wanna’ let … any cunt ge’ away wi’ makin’ my kid feel … feel like tha’.”

 “I understand, darling.”

 Ronald sighed again. “Doesn’t … matter now anyway, he’ll be rottin’ … in hell soon.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “When I … die, he’ll be … put ta’ death. I’m dyin’ … ‘cause of … him, so they’ll … do tha’ same ta’ him.”

 “Oh … that is very true.” _And I want to be there to watch him scream as he’s killed._

 “C-cunt … is … takin’ me away from my … kids, I want him … ta’ die in a … fuck load of pain.”

 “I know, as do I.” _I don’t want to hear him talking about death. Hmm …._ “Do you remember when we went to collect souls on the Campania?”

 “Yeah … killin’ zombie freaks was hella’ … fun.” Ronald smiled slightly. “A-and tha’ partner of y’s really … had skill.”

 “Ohhh.” She giggled. “He still does, but in other ways now.”

 “Dirty … bitch.”

 “And do you remember holding me against the railings on the front of the ship? The salty breeze in my hair really was fabulous.”

 Ronald’s brow furrowed. “Wha’?”

 “You know, when we went to collect souls on that ship. You held me on the railings but you kept moaning about getting back to work before Willy dear found out.”

 Ronald shook his head weakly against her shoulder. “Na … I don’t remember tha’ at … all.”

 Those words caused Grell’s stomach to churn uncomfortably. _How could he forget something like that? We always used to talk about it …. What the hell?!_

 “Grell … where’s tha’ boss?”

 “He’s downstairs making dinner.”

 “Oh … alright.”

 “Do you want me to go get him?”

 “Na … it’s alright.” _I think I … felt a twinge and … I really want a cuddle. My … chest hurts so much._ “Do y’ think tha’ he’ll come up soon?”

 “Yes, once the dinner is made, darling.”

 “Alright. Mind … if I try ta’ sleep for a bit?”

 “No, you go ahead and rest, darling.” _You look like you need it._

_\-----_

 Around half an hour later, Ronald was sleeping against Grell’s shoulder. He suddenly awoke and gripped at his stomach. “Aggh ….”

 “Darling, what is it?”

 Ronald’s chest began to burn intensely again, though the pain hadn’t really left him in a week or so. “Ge’ … ge’ tha’ boss. I … I think I’m … goin’ inta’ labour.” _I … I’m not ready for this …._


	59. You're feeling the rush of anguish settling in. You need to heal the hurt behind your eyes, fickle words crowding your mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poets of the fall - sleep - lyrics used for chap title. 
> 
> Another song rec which I have used lyrics for in one chap: Poets of the fall - Beautiful ones. Go listen to them! 
> 
> Listen to them both actually while reading the chap. It'll make it that much sadder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only thought this chap would be 1000 words, if that. Boy ... was I wrong. More like 2,500.

***12.03pm***

 “Will dear!” Grell called out as she rushed into the kitchen.

 William turned from the sink, where he’d been washing up cooking utensils. “Is Ronald alright?”

 “I think little Elsie is on her way.”

 “Oh.” William dropped his tea towel onto the counter and darted upstairs, Grell following closely behind him. The door to his bedroom was pushed open, the supervisor seeing Ronald slumped sideways with his back pressed against the headboard. He was quickly over to him, helping him back into an upright sitting position. “Ronald?” Ronald had his head hung, body shaking. “Ronald, look at me.” _He does not seem in a good state._

 Ronald lifted his head slowly, tears slipping from his eyes. “It … r-really hurts, Boss.”

 “Are … you having a contraction?”

 “N … no.”

 “The chest pain?” Ronald nodded. “Alright, lie down for a little while.”

 “A … alright.”

 William turned to look at Grell. “Will you take the children to your residence for today?”

 “Sure thing, darling, but what about Will and Jerome?”

 “They can stay here.”

 “G … Grell … stay.” Ronald whimpered more than said as he was placed down on his side.

 “Y-you want Grell to be here for the birth?”

 “Y-yeah.”

 “Why?”

 “Jus’ … do.” _Because you won’t be able to hold my hand through all of this._

 “But Will is here -.”

 “D … don’t want him … ta’ see me … like this, Boss.”

 “Alright. Grell, will Undertaker be able to look after them all today?”

 “Of course he will.”

\------

 “No, I wanna’ stay here!” Jack shouted, hand gripping Erica’s firmly.

 “Darling, you don’t want to hear this. Your mother is going to be quite loud -.”

 “I don’t care how much he screams! I … I wanna’ be here in case anythin’ happens ….”

 Grell nodded. “Fine but help me get the little darlings ready. Oh and stay downstairs until we call you.”

 Jack looked at her, hand tightening on Erica. “Y’ll tell me if somethin’ is wrong, right?”

 “Yes, though Ronnie dear is going to be just fine. He’s done this before so he knows what he’s doing.” _I can hope that he’ll be okay._

_\------_

***12.48pm***

 Grell had just returned to Ronald’s home, having ported over to Eric’s house to tell the couple that Ronald was in labour. As she ported into the bedroom, she saw that the covers of the bed were pulled back, Ronald’s bottoms and underwear discarded on the floor. William was holding a towel against Ronald, the pregnant reaper letting the odd sob slip from him. “Is … is he okay?”

 William turned to look at her. “His waters have just broken.”

 “And his contractions?”

 “He had one before his waters broke, yes.” Ronald whimpered again, hand gripping at his clothed chest and William turned his attention back to him. “Ronald, would you like for me to run you a bath?”

 “N … no.”

 “It may help you to relax.” _And you really do need to relax._

 “I … I can’t … move.”

 “Then I can carry you.”

 “No! J … jus’ leave me here.” The odd cramping that could be helped by warm water wasn’t Ronald’s main worry. It was the crippling pain in his chest that was his main focus.

 “Well … alright.”

 “C … cold.”

 “Oh … my apologies.” William lay down, hand still pressed down on the towel, and with his other hand, he pulled the covers over them both. “Is that any better?”

 “Y … yeah, a … bit.”

\------

 Meanwhile, Eric paced around his living room. “We … we should go ta’ Ronnie’s.”

 “Why?” Alan asked.

 “Because I’m worried ‘bout him!”

 “I am too … but Grell is there and she’ll take good care of him.”

 “Ya’ jus’ don’t wanna’ see him, do ya’?”

 Alan glanced away, Crystal sitting on his lap. “N … no, I don’t … want to see him looking so ill.”

 Eric made a tutting sound. “Al, we can’t jus’ stay here while Erica’s over here. I mean, she probs needs some support too.”

 “T … true.”

 “And if somethin’ happens, don’t ya’ wanna’ be there ta’ … ta’ say goodbye?”

 “Y … you really think that … he’s going to …?”

 “I don’t know!” Eric’s pacing quickened. “B-but … do ya’ really wanna’ … miss sayin’ goodbye if … somethin’ does happen?”

 “N-no.” Alan stood up, moving Crystal and holding her against his hip. “We … should hurry up and … go then.”

\------

***12.57pm***

 Not bothering to knock the door, Eric ported straight into Ronald’s living room, Alan appearing behind him a moment later. Will and Jerome were sitting on the sofa, Jack sitting on Erica’s lap at their side. The room was filled with a thick, silent atmosphere as they turned to look at the couple. Before Eric had a chance to speak, it was broken by a scream from upstairs. Jack cursed and got off of Erica, only for her to grab his arm and say “Jack, don’t go upstairs.”

 “I need ta’ check on Mom!”

 “Jack!” Will shot him a glare. “He does not need your presence at a time like this; give him some space.”

 “But -.”

 “Cousin Will’s right.” Erica said. “If you start showing … how worried you are, it’ll … just stress him out more.”

 Jack scowled at her before sitting back on her lap. “Ugh … fine then!”

 “Aunty Grell will tell us if something is wrong, trust … her.”

 “He wouldn’t be screamin’ if something wasn’t wrong!”

 Will looked at him again. “Jack, I think you fail to realise how … painful labour is.”

 “So y’re tellin’ me tha’ he’s jus’ screamin’ from tha’ labour!?”

 “Yes, the contractions are … rather painful, I should know.”

 “Oh … alright.”

 “Yes.” _At least I can … hope that it is just a contraction._

_\------_

 A second scream echoed around the house, Ronald gasping for breath at the end of it. Grell was now sitting on the bed on the other side of him to William, long nails stroking though the pregnant reaper’s hair softly. “Was that a contraction, darling?”

 “N … n – aghhh!”

 “Ronald.” William said. “We … really must get you to the hospital.”

 Before Ronald could reply, Grell snapped at the supervisor. “No, a mother knows what is best for their child! He wants to birth here, so let him.”

 “T … tha’ babe’s … right, Boss. I … I’m … nghhh … not goin’ anywhere.”

 “V-very well then.” William sighed. _But it is not Elsie I am worried about!_

_\------_

***4.05pm***

 Ronald lay under the covers, unable to move bar the trembling of his muscles. His contractions were coming regularly now, at about forty minutes apart. He’d been crying and gasping for over three hours. “Gyahhh!”

 “Ronald, a contraction?” William asked and the frail reaper nodded weakly. “Grell, how long has it been since his previous one?”

 The redhead checked her watch. “Thirty one minutes. Ronnie darling, it’ll be over soon.”

 “Y … yeah.” _I … I can’t do this …._

_\------_

***5.56pm***

 Contractions having whittled down to ten minutes apart, William came back into the room, having just washed his hands. As Ronald had screamed and cried harder when William had tried to move him onto a chair, the supervisor had decided against laying sheets onto the bed. Instead, two thick towels had been laid under Ronald’s bottom.

 As William pulled the bed covers from the bed, Ronald shuddered and Grell pulled his dressing gown tighter around him. “B … Boss … freezin’.”

 “I know but I must check you over.”

 “Y … yeah.”

 The gloves were slipped onto his hands, William lubricating the end of the camera device. “Ronald, try to relax for me.”

 “K ….” As the wire was slid into him, he screamed again. “Fuck … s-stop!”

 “I am being as gentle as I can.”

 “Take deep breaths, dear.” Grell said.

 “S’not … helpin’.” Ronald let out a loud whimper as the wire was passed through his vaginal opening.

 “How far gone is he?” Grell asked.

 “About 8cm now.”

 “See Ronnie, not long left now. Just … hang on a little longer, darling.”

 “K ….” _I … I’m too tired. I … can’t do this, I just wanna’ … sleep._

_\------_

***7.03pm***

 Ronald felt as if his whole body was on fire, the pain refusing to let up. That and the fact that he’d been too unwell to take a bath was making his anxiousness and distress grow by the minute. The warm water had always been a great comfort to him during the pain of labour. Without it, he had no crutch to cope.

 Grell had moved in front of him, hand holding Ronald’s as he gripped onto hers from the pain of a contraction or from the continuous agony of his tearing records. Right now, his nails were digging into her skin enough to draw blood.

 The camera was passed through again. “Ngghhh!”

 “Ronald, you are fully dilated now. Do you feel the need to push?” William asked as he pulled the wire out slowly.

 “I … I can’t ….”

 “What do you mean you cannot?”

 “T-too … tired.”

 “But do you feel the need to push?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “Then you are going to have -.”

 “I can’t!” Ronald let out a choked sob and shivered harshly. “I … I can’t do … this Boss.”

 “You have to!”

 “No!”

 William inhaled shakily. _If … he continues to just lie there … the … labour is-is going to kill him._ “Dammit Ronald, you either push or I am taking you to the hospital!”

 “I … I can’t fuckin’ do it!” Ronald screamed out as another contraction hit him, the urge growing stronger.

 “Do you wish for them to cut her out of you?!” _If this does not work, I do not know what will …._

 “N … no ….”

 “Then for the love of God, push!”

 “I ….”Ronald squeezed his eyes shut.

 William shot up from the floor at the end of the bed. “Sutcliff, move.”

 “Will?” Grell blinked at him.

 “Move now.”

 She nodded slowly and pried Ronald’s blood stained nails from her hand. He whimpered as she got off of the bed, William instantly taking her place. The supervisor shook Ronald’s shoulder roughly. “Ronald, look at me.”

 “No … leave me -.”

 “Look at me!” Ronald’s wet lids parted, tears dripping down the side of his face. “Ronald, you were the one who wanted to have her here, were you not?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “Then push or I shall take you to the hospital this instant and they WILL cut her out of you.”

 “B … but it hurts.”

 “I know that it hurts but the sooner you push, the sooner the doctors can give you stronger pain relief.”

 “No … hurts too much.”

 “Ronald, I know that. I have been through the pain myse -.”

 “N-not this … fuckin’ pain, y’ ain’t!”

 William shook him again, harder his time. “Do you want to die like this, Ronald?! Do you want to die without seeing your daughter?!”

 “N … no.”

 “If you do not push this instant, that is what will happen!”

 That seemed to sink in as Ronald’s eyes went wide. “N … no, I wanna’ … see her.”

 “Then you know what you must do.”

 “O … okay.”

 William nodded, his eyes filling with tears as he got back off of the bed. He knelt up at the end of the bed, hands close to Ronald’s entrance. “Ronald, bend your leg up.”

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald struggled to do so, foot placing against the bed. “Nggghhh!” The next contraction hit him and he pushed weakly. “Gyahhh!”

\------

***7.35pm***

 After half an hour or so of weak pushes, Ronald became hysterical, hand gripping Grell’s again. “B – Boss … not … workin’. I … I don’t have tha’ strength!”

 “You need to keep trying, Ronald.”

 “No!”

 Grell thought for a moment. “Ronnie, I’m going to push down on your stomach, okay?”

 “No … d-don’t hurt … her.”

 “It won’t hurt Elsie, dear, it’s just to help you through your pushes.”

 “Y’ … sure it … won’t hurt her?”

 “No, it won’t.”

 “A … alright.”

 With her spare hand, Grell pushed down on Ronald’s stomach as he screeched with his next contraction. The added pressure made his agony even worse and he tried to push her away.

 “Ronnie, I know it’s uncomfortable but it’ll get Elsie out quicker. Just breathe and push.”

 “No – aghhh!” Ronald bore down again, the extra pressure helping to strengthen his pushes.

 Within a few minutes, William said. “Ronald, I can see her head. You’re almost there now.”

 The labouring reaper wasn’t listening to him, instead too focused on the pain. “Fuck! S-stop!”

 Grell squeezed his hand back. “Don’t stress yourself out more, Ronnie, it’s almost over.”

 “Gyahhh!” Ronald screamed and panted through his pushes, the baby’s head crowing fully. “S-stop, p-please … jus’ stop!”

 William could see that Ronald’s was tearing quite badly, blood leaking onto the towel, but he didn’t say anything. _If he stops pushing now, he will not start again and then …._ “Ronald, keep pushing!”

 Ronald screamed and cried harder, vision blurry from his tears. He was in upmost distress, his heart pounding away in his chest and adding to the stabbing pain. “Fuckin’ stop!” Elsie came out up to her shoulders. “Aghhhh!”

 “Ronald, just one more push.” William said. “You can do this, come on.”

 A bone chilling screech left him as Elsie’s shoulders passed, tearing his painful opening more. William pulled her out quickly and a loud wail was heard. “S … she okay?” Ronald asked, his muscles relaxing slightly.

 “She is just fine, darling, can’t you hear her?” Grell smiled, though it was one of sadness. She could see that Ronald had paled significantly.

 “Y … yeah but … does … she … look alright?”

 “She is absolutely beautiful and she looks completely healthy, Ronald.” William stated as he placed her on the bed and grabbed a towel to wipe her down.

 “G … good. W-wanna’ … hold her.”

 “Of course.” William pressed down on the sides of her nostrils to rid her nasal passages of any mucus as Grell helped Ronald slowly up into a sitting position. She then sat behind him to keep him from falling backwards.

 “Look Ronald, she is absolutely fine.” William handed Elsie to Ronald and got onto the bed next to him, cupping his arm under Ronald’s in case Ronald accidentally dropped her due to his weakness.

 Elsie’s cries died down a little, an arm reaching from the towel. The sickly reaper looked down at her and lost it completely, sobs spilling from him uncontrollably as realisation hit him. His head fell back against Grell as his sobs grew in intensity. “B … Boss … I … I’m not gonna’ … see her grow up. I … I … won’t see her grow up … I won’t see … her grow up!”


	60. I can feel the chemicals burn in my bloostream, so tell me when it kicks in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ed Sheeran - bloodstream lyrics. 
> 
> Anyone listen to the songs recs from yesterday?

 The cord was clamped and cut and Elsie was taken to the bathroom. William laid her down on the baby changing table that was already set up and she wriggled about madly. “You really are like Jack, aren’t you?” Elsie finally opened her eyes to stare at her father and it stopped William dead in his tracks. _Those bright blue eyes …._ “Y-yes, exactly like Jack.” _You are going to look just like Ronald, aren’t you …?_

\-----

 Downstairs, Jack shifted around impatiently, thumb being sucked on roughly. Unlike in his parent’s relationship, he’d never been scolded by Erica for doing so. Truth be told, Miss Slingby found it to be extremely cute.

 The digit was finally pulled away, skin wrinkled from prolonged exposure to wetness. “Shit, why hasn’t Grell come down here yet?!”

 “There’s probably nothing –.” Erica began.

 “Bullshit! Mom’s stopped screamin’ so somethin’ must ‘ave happened!”

 “Jack, calm down. Even if the main labour is over, Aunty Ronnie still needs to deliver the placenta and … stuff.”

 “Erica’s right, mate.” Eric stated. “It takes a bit of time for everythin’ ta’ be over.”

 “T-then … why can’t we hear anythin’? W … why has it all gone quiet?”

 “Pushin’ out tha’ placenta doesn’t hurt half as much as pushin’ out a baby.”

 “O … oh, okay.”

\-----

 Five minutes later, Elsie had been cleaned with a wet washcloth and she was now changed into a red baby outfit. William walked back into the bedroom. “Ronald, will you be able to feed her?”

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald was lying still on his side, the odd tear still slipping from his eyes as he blinked. “G … Grell help me … g-get undressed.”

 “Of course, darling.”

\-----

 Once Ronald was stripped, Grell laid him back on his side and a clean blanket was wrapped around his back. “Alright … lie … her down.”

 William placed Elsie on her side, her face close to Ronald’s nipple. It took a few minutes for her to latch on and when she did, William asked “it is not coming too sharp, is it?”

 “N-na, gentler … than Jack.”

 “G-good.” William’s heart sank as he watched Ronald try to lift his hand, only for it to flop back down onto the mattress a second later. He knew that his partner was trying to hold their new baby but that he was too weak to do so. “Allow … me.” The supervisor bent down again and lifted Ronald’s hand gently, placing the palm against Elsie’s back.

 “T-thanks … Boss.” Ronald’s eyes began to slip shut.

 “Ronald, are you alright?”

 “Y … yeah, jus’ … really tired.” _And … it hurts, my chest hurts so much._ Ronald didn’t even have the energy left in him to scream, though he wanted to.

 “Then sleep for a little while.”

 “N-na … I don’t … wanna’ miss seein’ … her for a minute.”

 William turned away and lifted his glasses, his spare hand rubbing at his eyes. _Oh Ronald …._

\------

 Jack shot to his feet before Erica could stop him. “I’m goin’ ta’ see Mom!”

 “Jack come on, sit back down.” Jerome said. “Yo’ll get to see yo’ mom in a bit.”

 “I’ve been waitin’ fuckin’ hours!” He took a step forward. “If something’s fuckin’ wrong, I wanna’ know!”

 “Jack!” Will scowled at his brother. “Sit down this instant!”

 “But -.”

 “We are all worried for Mom but you are the only one making a scene! You do realise that you are not helping this situation one bit, do you not?!”

 “I don’t fuckin’ care!”

 “Listen to him, Jack.” Erica said. “Aunty Ronnie doesn’t need … you shouting right now.”

\------

 The shouting had caught the attention of the reapers upstairs. “B-Boss … is tha’ … Jack?”

 “I think so.”

 “I’ll go see what he wants.” Grell stated.

 “N-no … Boss, y’ … take Elsie downstairs.”

 “What, why?” William asked.

 “Will … and Jack … should see their … lil’ sister.”

 “But you still have to deliver the -.”

 “G-Grell … can help … me wi’ tha’.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Y … yeah, go … be wi’ … them.”

 “Very … well then.” _But … I wish to stay by your side, Ronald._

\------

 Once Elsie had finished her feed, William wrapped her up in a clean baby blanket and took her downstairs. He could still hear Jack shouting as he neared the living room and as soon as he entered, everyone turned to face him. “Dad, is Mom okay?!” Jack raced up to him.

 “He is fine, though he is tired.”

 “R-really?”

 William nodded. “Your Mom … made … made it through Elsie’s birth.”

 There was an audible sigh of relief around the room. “G … good.” Jack said. “Can I see him?”

 “Not right now.”

 “Why not?!”

 “He still … has to go through the final stage of labour. Once I get him cleaned up, you can see him.”

 That seemed to be enough to calm Jack. “Alright ….”

 Will appeared at Jack’s side. “And Elsie?”

 The father looked down at the small bundle in his arms. “I will have to get her checked at the hospital but as far as I can see, she is perfectly healthy. Jack, would you like to hold her?”

 “Y … yeah.” Elsie was eased into his arms and he made sure to support her head. “Oh man … she’s got tha’ same eyes as me.”

 Will peered at her. “Oh … and she has some blonde strands already.”

 “Fuck … she’s beautiful, Dad.”

 Will rolled his eyes. “Well you would say that, seeing as she looks exactly like you.”

\------

 “Nggghhh ….” Ronald groaned five minutes later.

 “Ronnie dear, are you okay?” Grell asked.

 “P-push ….”

 “Do you need me to press down on your stomach again?”

 “N-na … won’t take … much.” With a grunt, Ronald gave a couple of weak pushes and the placenta came away. “S-see … fuckin’ … easy.”

\-----

 “Fuckin’ … put m-me down!” Ronald screeched as William picked him up, Elsie still downstairs with the group. He’d already been sponged down and dressed in clean clothes, William having put a large maternity pad into his underwear.

 “Ronald, calm down, I am -.”

 “D … down.” _Y’re … hurting me!_

 “You are not resting in a soiled bed.” William eased the whimpering reaper down into the chair in the room.

 “Ngghhh ….” Ronald slumped in the chair.

 “Once I change the sheets, you can lie back down.”

 “K ….”

 “And then will it be okay for Jack and Will to pay you a visit?”

 “C-course … it … will, Boss.”

\-----

 “Mom!” Jack rushed into the room sometime later, Will and Erica trailing behind him. Elsie was wriggling in Will’s arms, though there was no sign of her wanting to cry.

 “H-hey … Kiddo.” Ronald said from his position lying on his back in a freshly made bed. Luckily, the mattress hadn’t been soiled, though William still planned to buy a new one in the next few days.

 “Y’ … y’ okay?” Jack swallowed down the lump in his throat, his eyes filling with tears at seeing his mother looking as pale as a ghost.

 “I … I’m all good, jus’ … tired.” Ronald lied.

 “H … hug?”

 “S-sure.”

 Jack darted under the covers, squeezing his mother tightly and causing him to wince. “Mom, I was so fuckin’ worried ‘bout y’!”

 “Well … it’s alright now. Momma’s … right here, Buddy.”

 “Y … yeah ….”

 “Elsie’s … proper cute, isn’t … she?”

 The teen nodded against Ronald’s shoulder. “Yeah … but she’s a … little … shit.”

 “Wha’ … she do?”

 “Smacked … me across tha’ face.”

 Ronald chuckled lightly and Will did the same, saying “for a new born, she is extremely feisty.”

 “Yeah ….” Ronald smiled. “That’s my … girl.”

\------

 Half an hour or so later, William had forced Jack to retire to bed, though he’d told his son that Erica was allowed to stay with him until he was ready to sleep. Erica, trying to ease Jack’s worries, had grabbed the video game console and they were now playing a racing car game. Eric and Alan had gone home for the night.

 Another hour passed and William was now at the hospital. The doctor who had forced Ronald’s discharge after the attack said “she’s perfectly healthy.”

 “Very well, thank you.”

 “Mr Spears?”

 “What is it?”

 “Mr Knox, how is he?” He took William’s long pause to mean that Ronald wasn’t doing very well. “He is in pain, I take it?”

 “Yes, though if you do not have anything useful to give me, I shall be departing.”

 A box was pulled from his white coat pocket. “I have had this ready for some time for him. Come back here tomorrow for a larger supply.”

 William glanced down at the box as it was handed to him. “Morphine injections?”

 “Injections work quicker than capsules.”

 His eyes continued to scan the box. “The dosage?”

 “Give him one of those intravenously every two hours.”

 “Are you mad?!" William gasped. "This … this is 1000mg per injection!” _He only took 1000mg per twelve hours before!_

 “Mr -.”

 “Are you trying to kill him?!”

 “Morphine cannot kill a reaper, Mr Spears.”

 “B-but … this dose -.”

 “Trust me, with the condition he has, he will need it.”

 William gulped and cast a look at Elsie, who was wriggling on the examination table. “It … it really will not kill him?”

 “It will not quicken his death, no, though it may make him a little drowsy to begin with.”

 “I … I see.”

 “Push it into him slowly; the process should take around five minutes to complete. Give it through the vein in the inside of his elbow.” The doctor paused for a moment. “If you are unsure of how to do it, I can show you for the first time?”

 “Does this box contain an information leaflet?”

 “Yes, it -.”

 “Then you stay out of our lives.” The supervisor stormed over to Elsie, shoving the box into his trouser pocket and picking her up. His words came out as a revolted spit before he ported away. “I think you will find that you have done enough.”

\------

 William appeared back in his bedroom. Grell was the only one left in there with Ronald. “Will and Jerome have retired to bed. The poor darling couldn’t keep his eyes open.”

 The supervisor nodded. “Then you should too return home.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yes, quite.”

 “Oh, okay. Are the little ones sleeping at mine tonight?”

 “If you do not mind, yes.”

 “No, it is no bother at all. Goodnight, Ronnie.”

 “N … night.”

 Grell cast one last sad look at the frail reaper before porting away. William moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, Elsie cradled in his arms. “Elsie is perfectly fine.”

 “C … cool, how … heavy is … she?”

 “Five pound, eight ounces.”

 “Aww … middle … baby for … me then.”

 “Yes, she is. Did you manage to sleep?”

 “N … no, tried … but … couldn’t.”

 “The pain?”

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald admitted. “I … I can’t … move from it and … ‘cause I’m … too fuckin’ tired too.”

 “Would … you like something for the pain?”

 Ronald turned his eyes to William and the supervisor had to supress a gasp. They were dimmer than he’d ever seen them before. “Doc … gave … y’ somethin’?”

 “Yes, he did.”

 “G-gimme’ ….”

\-----

 Elsie had been put down in her cot so that William could administer the medication. The vein had been hard to find due to Ronald being so cold but with the help of a tie around his arm, William had located it.

 As the first quarter of the substance in the syringe entered Ronald’s bloodstream, his eyes rolled back slightly. “F … fuckin’ … hell.”

 “R-Ronald, are … you alright?” William began to panic at seeing his husband’s dazed expression.

 He chuckled lightly. “Oh man … that f-feels … so fuckin’ good.”

 William nodded slowly as he pushed the syringe into the tubing a little more.

 “F … fuck … yeah.”

 It took all of the supervisor’s effort not to burst into tears. _Oh Ronald … you poor soul …._


	61. Serious side effect.

 The needle was pulled from Ronald’s arm and disposed of. William then went to check on Elsie and saw that she was sleeping soundly in her cot. Once he’d tucked the blanket around her a little more, he walked back into the bedroom and got under the covers next to Ronald. He soon felt Ronald’s one hand shaking vigorously against him. “Ronald, are you alright?”

 “W … wha’?”

 “You are shaking quite badly, are you feeling okay?”

 “W-wha’?” Came Ronald’s dazed reply.

 William, beginning to panic, pulled the covers back and sat up. He lifted Ronald onto his lap and could feel that his tremors were becoming more intense. “I-I am getting you to the hospital.”

 “Na … it’s all go -.” Ronald’s eyes rolled back a little more and he began to convulse harshly.

 “Ronald?!” He placed Ronald back down on the bed and rushed off into the hallway, banging on Will’s door.

 After a few moments, the door opened, Jerome rubbing his eyes. “Everything okay, William?”

 “N … no, can you keep an eye on Elsie?”

 “Eh … why?”

 “I have to take Ronald to the hospital.”

 The hand was pulled away, Jerome blinking at him. “W-what’s wrong with him?”

 “I have no idea and … I do not have time to explain.”

 “Alright … I’ll look after her.”

 “Thank you.” William turned from him and darted back into the bedroom. Ronald had stopped convulsing now, though his arms were still shaking. Once William had grabbed his shoes hastily and slipped them on, he was picked up and ported to the hospital.

\------

 “W-what do you mean … the hospital?!” Will bolted upright in bed.

 “I dunno’, babe.” Jerome said.

 “How can you not know?!”

 “Yo’ dad just said that he needed to get him to the hospital.”

 “That is not a good enough explanation! _Oh … oh Lord. Mom …._

\-----

 “Convulsions?” The doctor asked as Ronald was placed down onto a hospital bed.

 “Y-yes, it looked as if he was having a seizure.” William gulped. “What the hell have you done to him?!”

 “Excuse me?”

 “It was caused by the high dose of morphine, was it not?”

 The doctor sighed. “Yes, it is a serious and rare side effect of the drug in humans.”

 “I know that it is serious! I could see that for myself!”

 “Take him home, Mr Spears.”

 “Excuse me?!”

 “A seizure, though it may look scary, is not serious to a reaper. It will not kill him or do him any harm in the long term.”

 “I do not care! You still gave him such a high dose of a drug that he had a seizure!”

 “Once his body gets used to the morphine, he will not suffer from them anymore.”

 “I … I cannot believe this!” William scowled at the doctor. “You made him sicker and you still want him to go home! Do you not care about him at all?!”

 “If I didn’t care about him, I would have not given him any pain relief.”

 “B … Boss … home.” Ronald said quietly, his eyes still somewhat unfocused.

 “Just look at the state you have put him in!”

 “He will be fine in a few -.”

 “Then keep him in here until these side effects wear off!”

 “With all due respect, there is nothing more that we can do for him. Even if we kept him here, he is still terminal. A hospital admission won’t change that fact.”

 “You monster, I should –!”

 “B … Boss, c-cold ….” Ronald whined.

 The doctor cast a glance at the frail reaper. “There is nothing else we can do for him. Take him home and let him rest.”

 Before the supervisor could reply, he heard a weak sob and turned his attention back to Ronald, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “What … is wrong, Ronald?”

 “Tired – h … home.”

 “A-alright.” _That monster has made it quite clear … that I have no choice._ He glared up at the doctor. “You disgust me!”

\------

 Porting back into the bedroom with Ronald in his arms, William found his eldest son sitting on their bed, box of injections in his shaking hand. “Will?”

 Will’s head snapped up, eyes glued to his parents. “W-what happened to … Mom?”

 “He -.”

 “And why the injections? I-is … he really in so much pain?”

 “B … bed.” Ronald whimpered.

 William nodded and carried him over to the bed. “Will, pull the covers back for me.”

 The eldest son continued to stare as he did as his father had instructed. “Why … did you take Mom to … the hospital?”

 Ronald was placed down in bed, William pulling the covers back over him. “Your Mom … had a bad reaction to the morphine.”

 “I-is … he going to be alright?”

 “Hopefully, yes.” _I really have no idea._

 Will nodded slowly. “Is he on a high dosage like last time?”

 “Higher.”

 “Oh … Lord.”

 “The doctor has told me that he needs such a high dose to help with his pain.”

 “So … his pain really is severe ….”

 “It was after his labour, yes. How is Elsie?”

 “She is awake and … Jerome is currently giving her a bottle, I think.”

 “I see.” William said. “Go … back to bed.”

 Will shook his head quickly, tears pricking at his eyes. “I … I wish to stay in here with Mom.”

 “No, you -.”

 “C … cuddle.” Ronald whimpered. “S-so … cold.”

 Will was quickly under the covers, pulling his mother to him gently. “Is that better?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “Are you in any … pain now?”

 “Na ….” Ronald chuckled weakly. “I … feel … pretty high ….”

 William sighed, realising that there was no way that he was going to get Will to leave the room tonight. He kicked his shoes off and got into bed, hand soothing over Ronald’s hair. “You really … should try to sleep, Ronald.”

 “Y … yeah ….” Ronald sighed happily, even through the shaking in his arms. He felt warmer from the body heat of his two family members and for once, he couldn’t feel an ounce of pain. “N-night.”

 “Goodnight Mom.” Will clung tightly to Ronald as the tears fell silently. _His … time really is almost at an end …._


	62. Cradled in my palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chap before the real heartbreaking ones.

 The following evening, William had just finished giving Elsie a bottle. She was taken downstairs and passed over to Will, the other siblings in the room with him, Grell and Jerome.

 Moving back upstairs, he grabbed a maternity pad from the bathroom cupboard and then entered his bedroom. "Ronald, how are you feeling?"

 "A ... alright," Came Ronald's groggy reply.

 William nodded slowly and walked closer to the bed. A hand reached out, grabbing the covers lightly and pulling them away from the poorly reaper.

 "Boss ... nhhh ... cold."

 "I need to change your pad, Ronald."

 "B ... but did ... tha' jus'."

 "It has been a few hours."

 "So ... gimme' ... cover."

 "In a moment." Ronald whimpered and William eyed him sadly. "I have to do this; you are still bleeding quite heavily."

 "N ... no, cold." He whined as his bottoms and underwear were pulled down quickly. "B ... Boss ...."

 "It will be over in a moment ... and then I shall keep you warm." The old pad was peeled away and disposed off in a black bag that had been kept in the room for such purposes. A baby wipe was grabbed, William wiping him carefully before the new pad was removed from its packaging. Soon, the new pad was in place and Ronald's clothing pulled back up. "Do you require use of the bathroom?"

 "N ... no."

 "Okay." _Obviously not as you refuse to drink._

 The supervisor tossed the remaining items into the bag and then climbed into bed, pulling the covers over them and snuggling close behind Ronald. An arm was wrapped gently around the frail reaper's waist. "Is that warmer?"

 "A ... a bit."

 "Would you like for me to get you a hot water bottle?" Ronald whined again. "Is that a no?"

 "S ... stay ...."

 "Of course." He kissed the back of Ronald's head softly.

 "L ... love y'."

 "Yes, I ... love you very much also." _Far too ... much to see you go ...._

\-------

 Later that night, once all of the children were in bed, William checked his watch before shaking Ronald awake softly. "Ronald, wake up."

 "W ... wha'?"

 "It is time for your next dose."

 "D-dose?"

 "Your morphine injection."

 "Oh ... cool."

 The injection was readied, William tapping on the inside of Ronald's tied arm to help to locate a vein. Once one had been found, the substance was pushed into the weak reaper over the next five minutes.

 "B ... Boss ... tha' ... feels so .... good."

 "I ... know, Ronald." William slowly withdrew the needle and disposed of it.

 "Nhhh ...."

 "A - are ... you alright?" He saw Ronald's eyes roll back and, with a sinking of his heart, realised what was about to happen.

 As soon as he clambered into bed at his husband's side, the smaller reaper began to convulse. He lifted Ronald up hastily onto his lap and cuddled him there, tears pricking at his eyes. "It ... it is going to be ... alright soon, Ronald."

 The seizure continued, Ronald's muscles clenching as he made uncontrolled gagging noises.

 A thick trail of saliva ran from his mouth as his movements slowed, leaving nothing but a thick blanket of confusion. "N ... nhhh ...."

 The supervisor wiped the liquid from the corner of his mouth before resting his chin on his head, droplets falling from his eyes and onto Ronald's hair. "It - these ... seizures will come to an end ... soon, I promise." _They have to .... Seeing you like this is tearing me apart!_

\------

 The following day at school, Erica found Jack lying down in the corner of the field, arms folded behind his head. She could tell that he was lost deep in thought. "Hey Jack."

 The small teen jumped before looking up at her. "Oh ... hey."

 "Are you okay?"

 He glanced away again. "Not ... really."

 "B ... because of Aunty Ronnie?"

 "Y ... yeah. Mom's ... pretty sick now." He sniffed. "They've got him ... dosed up on morphine." Will had told him about it that morning before school.

 "Oh ... I'm sorry."

 "He's ... really ... gonna' be gone soon."

 "I ... I know." _I wish I ... could help him to feel better somehow ...._

\-----

 A week passed and Ronald was still bleeding, though not as heavily as before. He was also still not completely healed, his weakened body having struggled to repair the damage caused by giving birth to Elsie.

 The seizures had ended a few days after they had started, Ronald having gotten somewhat used to the morphine. He was, however, still exhausted from the labour and continued to sleep a lot.

 There was a knock at the bedroom door and William sat up in bed, looking over at it. "Yes, come in."

 The door was pushed open, Jessie walking slowly into the room. "Mommy ...."

 "W ... wha' is it, babe?" Ronald asked. "B ... Boss, help me ta' sit up."

 "Of course." The taller reaper slowly lifted Ronald into a sitting position and placed a pillow behind his back to support him.

 Jessie's bottom lip quivered slightly at seeing her mother looking so frail. She lifted up her favorite teddy bear. "Jensen ... got all better ... when he had Mr Snuggles. I ... want you to cuddle him ... and you'll ... feel all better too."

 "Aww ... that's so sweet, Jessie." Ronald smiled slightly.

 "Yes, thank you for your consideration." William said, though he glanced away. _But when ... Ronald gets no better .... she will be crushed._

\-------

 Another two days passed and Ronald was snuggled up in bed on his side, hot water bottle wrapped in a towel and placed against his back. It was currently a little after midday, all of the children bar Madeline and Elsie out of the house.

 William came into the room, Elsie wriggling madly in his arms. "She really is like Jack."

 Ronald chuckled weakly. "Did she piss all ... over y'?"

 "Well ... actually, yes."

 "Haha ... fun times."

 "Messy, disgusting times." William placed the newly changed baby on the bed in front of Ronald.

 "She's ... so cute." Ronald smiled slightly. "Proper beaut we've got here."

 "Of course, she is yours after all."

 "Hmm ... yeah."

 "Do you need help in holding her?"

 Ronald shook his head weakly and slowly pulled an arm from under the cover. "I ... I'm alright." His finger slid into Elsie's palm and she quickly clamped around it. "Y're ... really strong, aren't y'?" A yawn left him before he asked "where's Maddie?"

 "Asleep as usual."

 "Hmm ... all ... she does is nap."

 "I do not blame her. Sleep is a luxury one cannot often afford in adulthood."

 "Yeah .... true."

\-----

 A while passed in silence, Ronald watching his baby girl as she tugged on his finger. It was a treasured moment, one he knew he'd not have the joy of experiencing for much longer. The quiet was broken by a hiss.

 "Ronald?"

 "Nhgg ... how long ... left until I can ... 'ave morphine?"

 William checked his watch. "Another ten minutes or so."

 "Ahh ... o ... okay."

 William gulped. "Are you experiencing ... pain?"

 "Y ... yeah, a bit."

 "O-oh ...." William knew, just like with any other mortal treatment, that morphine was flawed. He'd realised that at some point, Ronald's pain would become so intense that the morphine would not be able to keep it at bay at such a dose, as high as it was. He did not, however, expect that time to have come so soon. _Oh ... Lord. Ronald, no ...._


	63. Never a right time to say goodbye.

 The following day, Eric grabbed his coat from the banister of the stairs. "Al, are ya' comin' or not?"

 Alan looked up at him. "I'll ... go later."

 "Wha'?" Eric sighed. "Ya' can't jus' keep puttin' this off."

 "I know ... but I don't want to see Ronnie ... looking so sick."

 "Ya' gonna' 'ave ta!"

 Alan flinched from his position on the sofa. "Eric -."

 "He's our friend! We ... we need ta' go and see him!"

 "I know ... but ...."

 "But wha'?"

 "If I ... see him, it'll be ... to say goodbye."

 "Wha'?!"

 "He's not going to be here for much longer!" Alan looked away. "I ... I should say goodbye to him ... while he's still ... able to understand me."

 "That'll ... crush him, ya' know tha'."

 "Don't you care how I feel?!"

 "Of course I do!" Eric threw his hands up in the air. "I know it's hard ta' see him ... like this but ya' can't jus' leave him now."

 "Then ... I'll wait a little longer until ... I see him."

 "Ge' ya' coat."

 "No, I -."

 "Ge' ya' fuckin' coat!"

 "No!" The tears which had filled Alan's eyes slid down his cheeks. "It ... hurts to see him! I ... I can't!"

 "He needs ya' now more than ever. Jus' ... spend a lil' time wi' him."

 "O ... okay." Alan looked his husband dead in the eyes. "But I mean it ... this will be the last time."

 Eric gulped. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing but he knew that Alan had made up his mind, that he was deadly seriously. "A ... alright ...."

\------

 Ronald lay sideways on the bed, Elsie snuggled against his chest. "Hah, Eric, tha' ... joke's proper ... lame."

 "Yeah ... I know." Eric's smile slipped away. "Eh ... Al needs ta' talk ta' ya' on ya' own for a bit, okay?"

 "Oh ...." Ronald's brow furrowed a little. "Sure."

 "Alright." Eric looked at Alan, sadness flickering across his eyes. "Al, I'll be waitin' downstairs, alright?"

 "O ... okay."

 Once Eric had left the room, Ronald looked up at Alan. "So ... ya' not havin' another baby ... again, are ya'?"

 "Oh no ... we're not ... expecting or -."

 "Nghhh ...."

 "Ronnie, are you ... okay?"

 The poorly reaper inhaled shakily. "El ... jus' ... kicked me in tha' ... ribs. She's ... a lil' shit ... right?"

 "She ...."

 "Jus' ... like Jack."

 "Yeah." Alan learnt forward and scooped the tiny baby up, cradling her in his arms. "But she's absolutely ... beautiful."

 "Yeah ... she's my ... lil' angel ta' be ... fair."

 Ronald sighed. "I was ... worried I wouldn't ge' ta' hold her."

 Alan nodded, trying not to let the upset from Ronald's words show on his face. Maybe Elsie noticed, as she lifted a hand and gave him a slap on the chin, causing him to giggle softly. "Ouch, Elsie!"

 "She ... smacked y' ... too?"

 "Yeah."

 "Lol ... she keeps left ... hookin' tha' boss."

 Alan smiled and bounced Elsie lightly in his arms. "You're a ... naughty baby, aren't you? Ouch!"

"Hah." _Poor Al, that looked like it came sharp._ "Y' ... not comin' ... back after today, are ... y'?"

 Alan whipped his gaze away from the little girl. "W ... what do you mean?"

 "Y' ... y' ... don't wanna' ... see me like this, do y'?"

 "How ... did you know?"

 "I ... can jus' ... tell. I've known ... y' for ... long enough." Ronald paused, his strength being depleted by speaking so much. "Y' ... didn't like seein' Jensen ... when he was poorly."

 Alan swallowed back the lump in his throat. _He's just so upfront ... about it all._ "I'm ... so ... sorry."

 Ronald shook his head though Alan heard him sniff. "It's ... alright. I ... I ge' it."

 "It ... doesn't mean that ... I don't care about you."

 "It's ... 'cause y' ... care so much."

 A tear fell from Alan's eyes. "E - exactly."

 "Y ... yeah. Y' still ... comin' ta' ... my funeral?"

 That question hit Alan like a brick and he nodded slowly. "D ... don't want to ... think about ... that but ... but yes."

 "But ... this ... is goodbye, right?"

 "I'm ... really sorry."

 A weak arm reached out, Ronald's hand rubbing Alan's knee soothingly. "I ... I understand."

 "Y - you ... don't hate me?"

 "Na ... we'll always be ... friends. Nothin' ... will change tha'."

 "G ... good."

\-----

 Elsie had been given to William and Alan now lay in bed next to Ronald, hands clinging to his shirt. The frail reaper rubbed his back in slow circles, taking regular breaks when his arm became too achey. "Al ... come on ... stop cryin'."

 "C ... can't help it. I ... I don't want you to ... leave us. W ... why do you have to ... be so sick?!"

 Ronald shut his eyes, trying not to cry. He wanted to support Alan as best he could and that wouldn't be possible if he turned into a sobbing mess. "M ... maybe we'll see each ... other again ... some day."

 "I ... I really hope so."

 "Yeah ...." _All I want is to see my kids ... grow up._ "I love y' a lot ... mate."

 "I ... love you too, Ronnie."

 "G ... good." Ronald tensed against Alan's grip. "Nghhh ... f ... fuck."

 "A ... are you okay?"

 "Ge' ... ge' ... Boss - morphine ...."

 Alan quickly scrambled away from his friend. "I ... I'll be right back."

\-----

 "Nghhh ...." The needle was pushed into Ronald's arm, William speaking to Alan as he did so.

 "Alan, you should let him rest now."

 "Oh ... okay. B ... bye, Ronnie."

 Ronald panted as the pain got worse, the morphine having just entered his arm. It would take a little while to kick in. "B ... bye ... ha ... Al."

\-----

 Alan walked into the living room and Eric looked up at him. "D-did ... ya' say goodbye, Al?"

 Alan nodded slowly. "It's ... done ...." _I'm ... going to miss him so much!_


	64. Sleep sugar, let your dreams flood in. Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within. Sleep sweety, let your floods come rushing in, and carry you over to a new morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: lyrics from poets of the fall - sleep.

 Two weeks and a day after Elsie’s birth, Ronald was brought home from the doctor’s, having just received a contraceptive injection. William laid him down in bed and pulled the covers over him before sitting on the edge of it. “Ronald, are you sure that you wish to do this?”

 Ronald smiled slightly before it slipped away again. “Y … yeah, it’s … tha’ last chance we’re … gonna’ ge’.” His bleeding had stopped and finally, he’d healed fully from the birth. The previous day, William had contacted the hospital, the doctor having told him to give him half an injection every hour instead. It had, so far, worked to treat the breakthrough pain Ronald had been previously experiencing.

 William glanced away. “But … I wish not to hurt you.”

 “Then … jus’ be gentle, Boss.”

 “Yes, very well.”

\------

 The next dose of morphine had been given and just over half an hour later, William pressed into Ronald slowly, pulling his legs around his waist. “Is that okay, Ronald?”

 “Yeah … it’s fine.” Ronald lay there completely still, body too exhausted to move. Small moans slipped from him as William thrust into him gently and brushed against his spot. “Ah … ah … Boss.” As nice as it felt, the poorly reaper didn’t care for the pleasure. He instead craved the closeness, he and his husband becoming one for the very last time. Such a connection was all he needed at present and though his body began to ache more as the minutes passed, he loved every minute of it.

\------

 Tender love making now over, William shifted under the covers next to Ronald and pulled his sleepy husband close. “Are you feeling okay, Ronald?”

 “Hmm ….” Ronald smiled softly. “Tha’ … was really good, Boss.”

 William eyed him with concern. “You look … unwell.”

 The smaller reaper shook his head weakly. “I … I feel alright, jus’ … tired.”

 “Then you should rest.”

 “Y … yeah.” It wasn’t long before Ronald fell to sleep, thumb pressed deeply into his mouth. Though cute to look at, it made William’s heart sink. Thumb sucking on Ronald’s part hadn’t been seen in decades and William knew that it was merely a way to comfort himself. Ronald was obviously not feeling as well as he had said, not well at all.

\------

 Another week had passed, it now being three weeks and a day since Elsie’s birth. “Boss … I’m … in pain again.”

 “Already? B-but … it has only been half … an hour since your … last dose.” William stated.

 “I … I know. Gimme’ … more -.”

 “I … think you need a higher dose, Ronald.”

 “I … I do?”

 The supervisor nodded slowly. “Y … yes.”

\-----

 The doctor handed two boxes to William. “This is twice the strength of the previous dose.”

 William nodded slowly. “And … if this is not enough?”

 “It is the strongest dose that has been created. If he is still in pain, use the substance in the other box.”

 It was lifted to his gaze. “K-Ketamine? What is this exactly?”

 The doctor sighed; he knew that William would not like the truth he was about to give. “It is used as a horse tranquilizer.”

 “Are you serious?!”

 “Mr Spears … it is the best sedative for reapers. If he is in immense pain, I doubt that a sedative used on humans would be strong enough to put him to sleep.”

 “I … I can’t possibly use this! Are you insane?!”

 “You may find that … you will have no choice, Mr Spears.”

\-------

 The following evening, a shriek rang out through the bedroom, Ronald writhing in pain under the covers. William was busy with Madeleine as she had a mild fever brought on by a cold – he’d forgotten to give Ronald his dose, which had been due ten minutes ago.

 “Gyahhhh!”

 Will, who was in the room with his mother, quickly got out of the bed. Before he could leave the room, his father dashed inside. “Ronald, I … I am sorry.” William rushed over to the nightstand and pulled out the injection.

 “C … cunt!” Ronald’s hands gripped onto the covers. “F … fuckin’ … cunt!”

 “I … I am sorry, I had to check on Madeline and … give Elsie her bottle.”

 “E … Elsie? W … who tha’ fuck’s tha’!?”

 William fell silent as he grabbed the tie for Ronald’s arm. He tried to pull Ronald’s hand from the covers. “Ronald … give me your arm.”

 In his agonised daze, Ronald’s other hand left the sheets, fist colliding with his husband’s cheek. “Y’ … y’ fuckin’ cunt!”

 William froze in shock before stuttering “Will, h-hold him down.”

 “O … okay.” Will was back on the bed in an instant, hands grabbing Ronald’s wrists and pinning them down, exposing Ronald’s inner arms.

 “Nghhhh!” Ronald’s eyes squeezed shut, tears having already slid down his cheeks. “G … ge’ off!”

 “Ronald … you will be … alright in a moment.” William wrapped the tie around his upper arm and pulled it taught. Ronald’s strength gave out and he stopped struggling, the odd sob leaving him as the needle was pushed into his arm.

 “Nghh ….”

\-----

 The needle was withdrawn, though Ronald was still sobbing in pain. _The … morphine is not helping as much as it should be._ William’s hands wavered over the nightstand. “Ronald … I am … going to give you something to … send you to sleep … for a little while, okay?”

 Will blinked at his father. “You … cannot seriously be … thinking of ….”

 “What choice do I have?!” _I … I cannot allow him to be in so much pain._ “What kind … of husband would I be if … I did not … do something to help him?”

 The younger reaper gulped. “O … okay ….”

 William nodded and grabbed the syringe of sedative. The needle pierced a little higher up Ronald’s same vein, the substance soon entering it. Within a few moments, his body fell limp, head rolling to one side.

 The supervisor disposed of the used needles before getting into bed, lifting Ronald up and holding him sideways on his lap. “It … it is alright now, Ronald.”

 Will could see the red mark caused by Ronald’s punch forming on his father’s cheek. “He … he did not mean … to hit you. He … was not in his right mind.”

 “I know that!” William’s grip tightened on his husband. “He … he would never forget … who Elsie was if … he was in sound mind. He … he loves her too much to … do such a thing.”

\-----

 Three days later, the frail reaper clung to his husband’s shirt, head on his shoulder as he sat on his lap. The covers were pulled tightly around him, William knowing that keeping him warm was the best way to comfort him.

 “B … Boss ….”

 “Yes Ronald?”

 “W … when’s my … next dose?”

 “You were only given … it around ten minutes ago.”

 “Gimme’ … more.”

 “I cannot do that, Ronald. The … doctor only gave me enough injections for … hourly intervals.”

 “P … please.”

 “I am sorry.” William shifted slightly. “Lie down for a little while; it … may help with the pain a little.” He paused for a moment. “And I … can give you some sedative if … need be.”

 “N … no.” The clinging tightened.

 “Why not?” William couldn’t blame him for acting needy, not when he was feeling so unwell.

 “W … want a … cuddle.” Ronald sniffled slightly. “S … stay … right here.”

 A shaky breath left William. “I … I will stay right here with you … do not worry.” _For as long as you have left …._


	65. And I can't take it, no I can't help but wonder...  Why must we lose the beautiful ones?

 A little longer had passed and it was now the day before Elsie turned a month old. Ronald was now either sedated, sobbing from the pain which could no longer be contained by any pain killer, or too dazed to speak much.

 That evening, Grell came home from visiting him. Undertaker was already home, teaching Crimson basic anatomy. There was a stomping of heels as Grell entered the living room. "Undie!"

 The silver haired reaper turned to face her. "Yes dear?"

 "You need to do something!"

 "About what?"

 "Ronnie! You ... you must know a way to save him!"

 Undertaker's signature grin slipped away and he shook his head. "No ... I really can't think of a way to help our dear friend."

 "B ... but you had this happen with your dolls! How can you not know!?

 Crimson looked between her parents. "Dad ... come on, think of something!"

 "There ... is one way -."

 "What is it?!" Grell shrieked.

 "- But it would take too long. I really can't help him."

 "Too long!?"

 "Yes, it would take years to fix his records." _And to repair them, our little friend would already have to be dead ...._

\------

 Meanwhile, William had popped downstairs to check on the children, though Jerome and Eric were taking care of them for the night.

 Upstairs, Ronald was lying on his side facing his eldest son, eyes rolled back slightly in his daze. "W ... Will?"

 "Yes Mom?"

 "I ... I remember ...." His hand moved with extreme effort and he grabbed hold of Will's, pressing the younger reaper's palm to his stomach. "I ... remember when ... y' ... were in here. Y' ... barely moved o-or ... kicked but ... I loved y' ... so ... so much already."

 "You ... you really remember?" _Even though your ... records are in such tatters that you ... cannot recall who Elsie is?_

 "Yeah ... y' were ... so cute as ... a baby. I'm ... so proud of ... y', Will."

 "A-are you really?"

 "Y ... yeah, such a ... small baby - so ... cute. So ... smart too." Ronald's voice began to crack. "I'm ... I'm ... so sorry." A whimper left him.

 "Sorry ... for what?"

 Before Ronald spoke again, he let out a weak sob. "Y' ... y' ... were safe ... right in here ... but I ... I couldn't protect y' later ... on. I ... I was ... so stupid and ... I didn't ... keep y' safe from ... him."

 "You were not stupid -."

 "I ... I didn't ... notice -."

 "Because I kept it hidden! It ... it was not your fault."

 "I ... I'm so ... so fuckin' ... sorry." Ronald dissolved into tears, anymore words lost to him.

 His son wrapped an arm around him, hand having left Ronald's tummy to rub his back instead. "It ... was not your fault. Mom ... I am not ... angry at you and ... it ... it is alright ...." Will paused to compose himself. "I ... I love you so much ... Mom. You ... were the best ... mother I could have ever ... hoped for. I truly ... do love you."

 Will continued to hold him through the cries, comforting him with closeness and warmth. Eventually, Ronald succumb to sleep, sobs turning to broken whimpers in his slumber. It didnt matter what Will said, he'd always feel somewhat to blame, always feel like he'd failed his precious son. That guilt would haunt him forever.

\------

 The following day, Eric came over to the Spears' home after his shift at work. William answered the door, Elsie cradled in his one arm. "H-hello."

 "Ya' alright?" Eric asked.

 "Yes .... Keep Ronald company for a little while. Elsie is unwell and I have ... been given antibiotics by the doctor."

 "Oh ... is she alright?"

 "She will be. The ... doctor explained that she is only mildly sick with - well, an infection."

 "Chest infection or?"

 William didn't feel like explaining right now, not with Elsie beginning to wail. "Just ... go and check on Ronald. Will will be home soon ... so make sure Ronald is okay."

 "A-alright."

\-------

 Eric entered the room and quickly kicked his shoes off, getting under the covers. The poorly reaper looked at him, skin pale, almost transparent and eyes dim, nearly lifeless.

 The skin on his lips was dry and cracked, both from the inability to heal quickly and from his refusal to drink anything. He couldn't bear to even take a sip, the morphine making him more nauseous by the hour. Unbeknownst to anyone but the supervisor, William had given him a larger than instructed dose - anything to try to take Ronald's pain away, at least for a tiny while. Obviously, it had done little to ease the agony. 

 "H ... how are ya' feelin', mate?" Eric asked.

 Ronald shook his head feebly, his chest wheezing from his exhaustion.

 "Not so good?" The look that Ronald shot him said it all and Eric swallowed a lump down in his throat. "Oh .... This ... is - it's ... goodbye?" A week nod came from Ronald. "Oh ... na, na ...."

 "Y ... yeah." Ronald managed to breathe out. "N ... not ... well - g ... goin' ... soon."

 Eric sucked in a breath, tears forming in his eyes. "C ... come here then." He pulled the covers back and sat up, lifting Ronald onto his lap and hearing him whimper. "Sorry ... mate."

 "It's ... okay. G ... good friend ...." Ronald's head fell against his shoulder.

 "Yeah, ya' ... too. I ... I love ya', mate."

 "Love ... too. G ... goodbye ... soon."

 "N ... not quite yet." The tears slipped from Eric's eyes. "N ... not yet, okay?"

 "Yeah ...." Ronald's wheezing got louder. "Take ... g ... good care of Al. He ... he really loves y'."

 "I-I will, don't ... worry."

 "Ge' ... William .... Need ta' ... talk ... ta' him." His eyes began to slip shut, words coming out as a slur. "Tell ... him ... somethin' ...."

 The blonde reaper choked on a sob and nodded. "O ... okay, sure ...."

\-----

 Eric found William in Elsie's room. "William, ya' gotta' ... g-go see Ronnie."

 William could hear the distress in Eric's voice. "Is ... is he okay?"

 "No .... He's ... not got long ... left. T ... talk ta' him." Eric saw William glance down at Elsie. "I'll hold her for ... a bit, jus' go see him!"

 "Yes, of-of course." William's heart began to pound. _This ... this is really the end?_ Elsie was handed over to Eric and William dashed from the room, the blonde right behind him.

 As the door to Ronald's bedroom was pushed open, William froze dead in his tracks. "N ... no ...."

 At the side of the bed stood a reaper, scythe held out in front of him. Ripped, broken shreds of Ronald's records were being pulled into its point, light from the memories illuminating the room.

 "R-Ronald, no!"


	66. A song to say goodbye.

 The light left the room, reaper finishing his collection and leaving for his next. He’d known Ronald from around the office, though he hadn't spoke much to him during the years. Not that any of that mattered now, a job as a reaper meant collecting souls, regardless of who they had belonged to.

 William darted over to the bed and ripped the sheets back, clambering onto the mattress next to his husband. A shaky arm reached out, hand shaking Ronald roughly. “R … Ronald, w-what … did you wish … to tell me?” The nudging became more intense. “Ronald … p-please … wake up!”

 Eric rocked Elsie as she made a small crying sound. “William … it’s too late -.”

 “No!” Ronald was lifted onto his lap and cradled tightly, tears beginning to leak down his face. “Ronald … please … please just wake up!”

 Eric gulped. “He’s … already gone -.”

 “Be quiet! Ronald … please … tell me … what – please talk … to me.”

 The door to the bedroom was pushed open, Will having not long returned home. Both he and Jack had heard the commotion and they rushed into the room. “Dad, wha' -.” Jack stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. “Dad … tell me … he’s not -.”

 “M … Mom ….” Will rushed over to the bed and climbed onto it. “N … no ….” He put his head in his hands and began to cry.

 Jack was still rooted to the floor. “H … he’s … jus’ sleepin’ … right?”

 “I’m … sorry, mate.” Eric whispered.

 “Slingby, shut up!” William let out a sob and clung tighter to Ronald, feeling that he was beginning to go cold. “Of … of course he … is not gone.” His body began to shake harshly. “Ronald, for the love of God, wake up!”

\------

 A long while passed, William still calling out to Ronald as he rocked him in his arms. Ronald’s body was beginning to go rigid, lips blue. Elsie made a gurgling sound and Eric bounced her lightly. “William, ya’ … should take him ta’ … tha’ morgue. Seeing … him like this … isn’t doin’ ya’ any … good.”

 “I will do no such thing!” William spat. “He … he will be cold there, he … will not like that.”

 With an ache in his chest, Eric spoke again. He knew that Ronald being there was causing William to go into denial. “He’s … not here ta’ … feel tha’ cold, mate.”

 “Be quiet!”

 “William -.”

 “I didn’t have chance to say goodbye! I … missed … my chance to tell him … that I loved him.” _My … final ‘I love you’._

_\-----_

 It had been late into the night by the time that Eric had taken Ronald to the morgue with William. He had just ported home now and Erica and Alan were waiting for him in the living room. The smaller reaper shot up from his seat and turned to look at Eric, his body shaking. “W … why are … you back so late?!”

 “Al -.”

 “I was really worried about you!”

 Eric glanced away, fist clenching at his side. “H … he’s gone, Al.”

 “W … what?”

 “R … Ronnie, he … passed away a … while ago.”

 “No! Y … you’re lying!”

 “I’m … not -.”

 “No, no!” Alan collapsed to his knees, body swaying in shock. “H … he can’t – no!”

 Eric was knelt in front of him in an instant, hands reaching out and grabbing Alan’s shoulders to steady him. “He … he’s gone.” Alan was pulled forward into a tight hug. “I … I’m sorry, babe.”

 “W … were you with … him when he died?” Alan pressed his face into Eric’s shoulder, shock moving to upset, tears slipping from his eyes.

 Eric sniffed. “H … he was … on his own.”

 “W … what!? W … where was everyone?!”

 “He … told me ta’ … fetch William but … he didn’t … last until … we came back inta’ his room.”

 “T … that’s … horrible!” Alan paused for a moment before asking “you … were the last one to … see him alive?”

 Another, louder sniff. “Yeah … I was.” He squeezed Alan tighter. “He told … me ta’ take good care … of ya’.”

 “Oh … Ronnie ….”

 A moment’s silence was broken by Erica, the news seeming to have sunk in. “I … I need to … go see Jack.” She darted from the room, determined to grab her shoes and race to Jack’s.

 “Erica, wait -.” Alan began.

 “Let … her … go, babe. She wants ta’ … be there for him right now.”

 “O … okay.”

\------

 Half an hour later, the phone dropped from Grell’s hand, Eric having just given her the news. “R … Ronnie dear ….”

 “How is he?” Undertaker asked.

 “Dead!” She spun around to face him. “This is your fault!” Closing the gap between them quickly, she grabbed a hold of his collar and shook him madly. “You could have saved him!”

 “No, I already told you that I couldn’t -.”

 A scowl fixed on her face as she began to shriek. “Bring him back! Undie, bring him back!”

\------

 Meanwhile, Jack lay curled up next to Erica, his thumb pressed deeply into his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. Erica ran her fingers through his long blonde locks, drying stains on her cheeks. After a little while, Jack removed his thumb and sniffed loudly. “I … I can’t believe … he’s gone.”

 “Me … either.” Erica continued to stroke through his hair. “B-but … at least he’s … not in pain anymore.”

 “Y … yeah, he’ll … be in a better place now … I guess.”

 “And he’ll … be watching over you from … up there. He’ll keep looking out for you.”

 “Yeah … I hope so ….” _But … I want him here! I … I need my mommy!_


	67. Fire pit of agony.

 It was hot, a heat that clung to you, made your skin itch and feel as if it was burning. Through a gate of lava and thick metal he’d been taken, pulled down a set of broken, bloodied stairs by a being that reeked of rotten flesh. His wrists were bound by rusty claps, the metal peeling from their surface.

 _How … did I get here? Is … is this hell?_ The demon, who hobbled like a man in later years, pulled roughly on the chains attached to the clamps. The chained reaper hit the floor and was dragged further into a pit of molten rock. The heat intensified. _Why … am I here?!_

 The flaming liquid clung to him and he screamed, feeling as if it was burning through his flesh. The demon in front of him chuckled. “Such a sweet noise you make, reaper, but please try not to wear out your screaming just yet.” Its voice was deep and gravelly. “The pain will only get worse. Oh … how I cannot wait!”

 “W … where … am I?” The reaper managed to breathe out.

 “Tsk. Stupid reaper, you are in hell. Where did you think you would end up, heaven?”

 “I ….” Tears burned in his eyes. _I’m really … in hell …._

 “Reapers who have yet to serve out their punishment when they die are always brought here.” It let out a cackle. “Oh … and how spineless you all seem to be. You are all so easily broken, driven insane. You will not even recall your own name soon.”

 The reaper blinked as tears fell from his eyes. “My … my name?”

 “Oh dear, you are in a bad state. But of course you would be, having died in such agony. Can you recall nothing of your life?”

 “My … my kids. Lemme’ … see my kids!”

 “Very good, Ronald, very good.” It cackled again. Yes, the memories of Ronald’s children would be used against him, in a very cruel way.

 “Let … let me see them!”

 “You will never see them again. You are trapped here for eternity, body and soul.”

 “B … but ….” He let out a sob. _But … my body is – I’m still in bed. T … this doesn’t make any sense!_

_\-----_

 The reaper was hung from the ceiling of the pit of hell, where he could hear screams of other souls. They were already beginning to torment him, their sounds echoing in his mind. _Just leave me alone!_ His head whipped from side to side, eyes trying to find the source of the noise. Though he had no glasses on, he could see clearly. The beings screaming, however, were nowhere in sight. _This doesn’t make any sense!_

 A loud thumping echoed around the pit, a large demon entering from seemingly nowhere. “It smells like reaper in here, how wonderful.” Large, torn black wings and thick horns came into Ronald’s vision as the demon drew closer. For some strange reason, it looked familiar to him. The demon eyed him, a smirk on its face. “Oh, it’s you, is it?”

 Ronald whimpered, the metal cutting into his wrists. “W … who are … y’?”

 The smirk only grew. “You may have known me in the late 1800s in the human world. Does Sebastian Michaelis ring any bells?”

 Ronald continued to whimper. Sebastian, that name he recognised, and he doubted that he’d be treated very nicely by this demon. Not that anyone in hell would do anything but torture him. “L … leave … me alone.”

 “That is not an option.” Sebastian trailed a thick claw down Ronald’s bare chest. “You are in my territory and therefore, I can do as I please.”

 The other demon looked at his friend. “Do you not just love being free of a contract?”

 “Indeed. A century of peace has been so lovely.” The tip of its claw pressed to soft skin, pressure being applied.

 “Gyah!” Ronald screamed as the skin under his ribs was punctured, blood leaking from the wound. “Nghhh ….”

 Sebastian chuckled lightly. “Oh … aren’t you so frail, Ronald?”

 “Leave … leave me alone!”

\-------

 A screech mingled with the others in the pit, a hot poker running Ronald back to front. It was ripped out of him, Sebastian smiling sweetly. “Pokers really do hurt, don’t they, Ronald?”

 “S … stop … it.” Fresh tears fell from his eyes, arms tugging uselessly on his bindings.

 “Stop which? This?”

 The weapon pierced through his stomach. “Ahhhhh!”

 “You’re going to lose your voice if you keep screaming like this.”

 “Nghhh … I … I wanna’ … go home.”

 “Home? Oh but Ronald, this is your home now.”

 “W … William …..”

 “You’ll forget about him in time.” Sebastian twisted the poker and plunged it further through Ronald, earning another blood curdling scream. “Given enough pain.”

 “No!” _I’ll … never forget about him, never!_


	68. Fun begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short update, I'm tired.
> 
> You may wish to read this spin off story - the first chapter at least.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6408037/chapters/14670016

 All night, William had cried, tossing and turning. The bed felt cold ... too empty.

 The following day, Will and Jerome stayed home from work, Jerome doing his best to take care of the children while Will stayed in bed, feeling too depressed to move far from the comforting warmth.

 His father was also in bed, curled up with a shirt of Ronald's pressed to his upper chest. The garment smelt just like Ronald. Thinking of that just made more tears fall; he'd never be close enough to him to take in his scent again. _Oh Ronald, I ... miss you so much ...._

\------

 That evening, Grell pushed the door to William's bedroom open and swayed inside. "Oh ... honey, what are you doing all alone in the dark?"

 "Leave me be, Sutcliff."

 "Madeline is asking for you."

 William curled up further into himself. "I ... I wish to be alone at present."

 Grell sighed softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "She really wants to see -."

 "Go away!"

 "Will dear, come on. I ... I know you're upset but you ... can't neglect your children. You ... still love them, don't you?"

 The speed in which William sat up was extraordinary. "Of course I love them!"

 "Then come downstairs and see to Maddie."

 "V ... very well." _I cannot fail my children ... not again ...._

\-------

 Madeline looked up at her father as he came into the living room. "Daddy ... s ... sad."

 "I ... I will be alright in time." William said, though he didn't believe his own words.

 "I ... want - see ... Mommy."

 William shook his head sadly as he knelt down in front of his little girl. "Mommy ... is not here anymore, Madeline."

 Her head tilted to the side. "He ... okay?"

 The supervisor lifted her into his arms and stood up. "Do ... you remember when Mommy ... was sad? When he used to cry a lot?"

 "Mommy ... cried ... too much."

 "Well he is not crying anymore -."

 "He's ... happy?"

 William nodded, though he'd not a clue. "He is in no pain now. Things ... are better for him."

 Maddie smiled widely. "Good, Mommy ... happy!"

 "Y ... yes." _If only you were ... old enough to understand how empty life will be ... without him._

\-----

 Ronald whimpered, his body too weak to allow for screaming. Though he'd only been in hell a day, it already felt to him as if he'd been being tortured for centuries.

 Sebastian had left him some time ago, maybe because he was bored without hearing his screams, maybe because he was busy torturing some other poor soul.

 A new demon stood in front of him, hand gripping a jagged sword loosely. Its skin was made up of red scales, sharp spikes protruding from its back. "You look exhausted, reaper." It smiled widely. "You really are such a weakling."

 The sword was rammed through his stomach and Ronald coughed, blood seeping from his mouth. His head fell forward, body shaking harshly. "S ... stop ...."

 "What was that?"

 "S ... stop it ...."

 It huffed at him and pulled the sword out slowly, making sure to twist the object on its exit. "No."

 "Nnn ...."

 The demon closed the small gap between them, empty hand grabbing a hold of Ronald's hair and pulling his head back sharply.

 A gag left the tormented reaper as the blade was slid across his throat, blood spilling from the slice. He knew that he wouldn't die again no matter the wounds he received, he'd learnt that quite well by now. Sleep also seemed to be impossible for souls sent to the hell pit. There really was no escape from the agony.

 The sword dropped to the ground, flames swallowing it up as the demon watched Ronald bleed. "Now then, let the real fun begin."


	69. You're wrong!

 From physical, the psychological torture had begun. Visions shown to him out of nowhere, of his family members being slaughtered, had filled his line of vision for the last hour.

 "J ... Jessie!" Ronald pulled weakly on his chains. "Y' ... y' bastards. She ... she's not dead ...."

 "Isn't he?" The demon asked. "Are you quite sure?"

 "Nghhh ...." Ronald squeezed his eyes shut as another vision hit him.

 "Stupid reaper, do you really think that closing your eyes will work?"

 "Nnn ...."

 The demon grinned at its trembling captive. "You have friends too, don't you?"

\------

 The following morning, a letter fell through the Spears' letterbox. Will was the one to retrieve it, having found the will to get out of bed today. With a glance at it, he frowned, seeing that it was addressed to both him and his father. _I ... wonder what this is about?_

 He walked back into the kitchen and found Jerome helping Madeline to feed herself.

 "Jerome, any idea where Father is?"

 "Up in Elsie's room."

 "Ah ...."

\------

 Elsie placed back down in her cot, William took the letter from his son and peeled the envelope open. Folded piece of paper pulled out and opened up, William skimmed over it.

 "Oh ...."

 "What ... is it?"

 "Brandon ... has ... been sentenced to ... death."

 Will blinked at him in shock. "Really?"

 "Yes. It ... says here that ... his actions were the direct cause ... of Ronald's - they are sentencing him with murder."

 "Oh ... I see."

 "The execution will ... take place a month ... from yesterday; it will be a public affair."

 Will nodded slowly. "Are ... you going to attend?"

 "No." William turned away from him and bent over Elsie's cot, fingers stroking at her cheek. "I have seen enough death."

 "I ... I see." Will wouldn't be going either as the mere sight of Brandon would just crush him more. _I never want to see his face again!_

\-----

 Will came back downstairs and saw that Jensen was in the living room with Jessie, the girl with her face in her hands. The eldest sibling moved over to them, kneeling in front of the sofa Jessie was sitting on. "Jessie?"

 "M ... Mom ...."

 "I ... I know."

 Jessie coughed from her upset and pulled her hands from her eyes, thick streams of water running from them. "The ... teddy didn't work!"

 Will's brow furrowed slightly. "The teddy?"

 Jensen nodded. "Yeah. Tha' one Mom had wi' him." He saw that his brother looked even more confused and explained. "Jessie gave Mom it because when she gave it ta' me, it helped a bit."

 "But it didn't work for Mom!" Jessie shrieked. "Why didn't it work?!"

 Will took Jessie's hands into his own, his thumbs rubbing over the back of her hands softly. "Mom ... was very sick. There was nothing that anyone ... could do, not even the doctors."

 "B ... but ...." Jessie dissolved into sobs.

 Will pulled his hands away. "Come ... and give me a hug, Jessie."

 She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But ... I ... I want him back."

 "As do I."

 "Will ... we ever ... see him again?"

 The eldest sibling shuddered. "I honestly ... do not know."

\------

 That night, Alan cuddled up next to Eric, his eyes puffy from crying so much over the last couple of days. "I ... wonder ...."

 "Wonder wha', babe?"

 "We ... all thought that ... Ronnie was our best friend but ... who did ... he class as his best friend? Grell?"

 "Why does it ... matter now?"

 "I ... was just asking ...."

 Eric sighed. "I don't think tha' he cared 'bout best friends ta' be fair. He was jus' happy ta' 'ave friends, ta' 'ave people tha' cared for him."

 "What's makes ... you think that?"

 "Did he never tell ya' 'bout his human life?"

 "No ... because ... I didn't ask."

 "Oh. He was left on tha' front steps of an orphanage when he was really lil'. I don't think anyone there ... cared for him or loved him."

 Alan gulped. "That's ... awful."

 "Yeah I know, that's why he was happy ta' 'ave people who were really close ta' him. I don't think it mattered ta' him who it was as long as he had someone ta' call a friend."

 "That's ... understandable."

 "I bet he's got a load of new friends already."

 "In ... in hell?"

 "Ya' wha'?" Eric turned his head to look at him. "Eh?"

 "He's in ... hell, Eric."

 "Na he's not. He's floatin' around on a cloud somewhere, laughin' at ya' from when ya' tripped over ya' own feet earlier."

 "No ...."

 "Yes, he's doin' jus' fine."

 Alan shook his head. "Reapers who ... die before being forgiven for their ... sin go to hell."

 "Alan, he's -."

 "There are no exceptions!"

 "That's not true!"

 "We know this! It ... it was told to us during our training."

 Eric huffed at him and turned away. "Ronnie's in ... a better place so ... jus' shut up."

 "Eric -."

 "I said shut up!"

 Alan let out a whimper. "I ... I didn't mean to upset you. I ... I was just telling you the truth."

 "I ... I don't want ... ta' hear it, okay?"

 "O ... okay, sorry." Alan shifted forward a little, chest pressing to Eric's back.

 "And don't say shit like tha' ta' William or anyone."

 "I ... I won't."

 "Good." _He probably knows but ... telling him for sure would just crush him. I really don't want that to be true, Ronnie ...._


	70. Funerals.

 Almost a week passed and it was now the day of Ronald’s funeral. William was thankful to Undertaker for helping to arrange it, as due to him taking care of the children, he’d only had time to sort out a casket and a headstone. The supervisor had opted for a closed casket; he couldn’t bear to see Ronald’s lifeless form again. A once such lively being, it didn’t seem right for Ronald to be lying cold and still. It was so unnatural that it would make William’s heart ache immensely to just catch a glimpse of it.

\------

 The coffin was carried from the church, a large number of people having attended Ronald’s funeral. There were people there that William hadn’t even known, probably Ronald’s acquaintances from the part of the London branch that the he didn’t supervise.

 A slight patter of rain signalled the beginnings of a storm, wind picking up speed as Ronald’s friends and family took his casket to its final resting place.

\------

 The casket was lowered into the ground, the priest giving Ronald his final prayers. Jack had his face pressed to Erica’s chest as he cried, Erica rubbing his back softly. “It … it’ll be … okay, Jack.”

 He shook his head quickly. “N … no it won’t. W … wha’ am I supposed ta’ … do wi’out Mom?”

 She wrapped her arms tightly around him, tears brimming in her eyes. “You’ll … get through this, it’ll … just take a little time.”

 Jack swallowed down a cry and nodded slowly. _At least … I still have you …._

 Will rested his head on his father’s shoulder, tears dripping down his face as William rubbed his upper arm soothingly. The supervisor had tried to be strong for his family, though his sorrow was beginning to overwhelm him, chest heaving with the sobs he was trying to contain. _Oh Ronald, I … I miss you so much. I … I will always love you._

_\-----_

 The funeral was now over, a wake having not been arranged. William had given it some thought when planning the funeral and had decided that a wake would probably just upset his children more as it would reminded them of their loss. Instead, Will and Jerome had planned for the family to watch movies and eat popcorn until late that night.

 As they left the cemetery, Erica rushed up to William and Will. “Uncle William?”

 The supervisor wiped his eyes quickly. “Yes?”

 “Can I take Jack out for ice cream?”

 “What, now?”

 She nodded slowly. “I … I think it’ll help to … cheer him up a little. Please?”

 Will nodded. “Of course. Do you wish for me to come with you?”

 “I suppose that it is fine.” William agreed. “Just do not stay out too long.”

 “I won’t.” Erica looked at Will. “We’ll be okay to go on our own, I asked Dad and he said it was alright, but can you port us over to London?”

 “I can, just be careful.”

 She smiled slightly. “I will.”

\------

 As it was storming in the human world also, Erica and Jack stayed in an ice cream parlour close to the centre of London. Will had first ported them to Eric’s house so that Erica could grab some pocket money before he’d taken them here.

 “Which ice cream do you want, Jack?”

 Jack kept his eyes fixed to the ground. “Anythin’ … will do.”

 The teenage girl’s eyes scanned over the menu. “Ohh … raspberry ripple?”

 “Yeah … sounds good.”

\----

 Jack sat at a table in the corner of the eating area as he gazed out of the window. He turned his head on hearing Erica sit down opposite him. “Wha’ did y’ ge’?”

 “Raspberry sorbet.” Erica stated.

 His nose crinkled slightly. “Eww … why don’t y’ jus’ ge' tha’ real stuff?”

 “This is healthier though.”

 “Yeah exactly, it’ll taste like shit. Plus, y’re a growin’ girl, y’ need y’ calories.”

 She smiled slightly and sat down. “Yep, growing more than you.”

 “Bitch.” To Jack’s surprise, he was beginning to feel a little better (or just a little less broken).

 “I got you double scoop, look.” She held out the ice cream cone.

 “Oh … thanks, babe.” He took it from her and gave it a lick. “Raspberry ripple … always reminds me of Mom.”

 Erica’s face fell. “Oh … I’m sorry.”

 He shook his head. “Na, don’t be.” A small smile appeared on his face. “I’ll never lose tha’ good memories I ‘ave of him and … tha’ helps, it helps a lot.”

\-----

 That evening, Grell paced back and forth in her living room. “Undie … are you really sure about this?”

 “Of course I am.” He grinned widely. “Are you having second thoughts?”

 “No, no, of course not.” She waved a hand dismissively.

 “They why are you so uptight, dear?”

 “Because I don’t think it’ll work!”

 “Hahahahahaha!” UT rolled off of his seat. “Oh … it’ll work, of course it’ll work.”

 “But -.”

 “Just give it time, little rose.”

 Crimson looked between them. “Weirdos.”

\------

 The following evening, Jerome came home from the supermarket, having brought more milk and nappies for Elsie. They were stored in the kitchen before he walked into the living room. “Hey Jack, where’s Will?”

 Jack pulled his lips away from Erica’s, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Eh … eh … I think he went upstairs.”

 “He looked a little upset.” Erica stated. “But he wouldn’t tell me what … was wrong.”

 “Oh ….” Jerome’s stomach churned nervously, though he wasn’t quite sure why.

 “I … think he wanted to be alone for a little while.”

 “I’m still gonna’ … go check on him.”

\----

 The door to their shared bedroom was pushed open, Jerome’s breath hitching at the sight before him. “Will, what the fuck?!”

 The grieving reaper flinched, knife dropping from his hand. His body was trembling, arms thickly coated with his own blood. “Jer -.”

 “What … what have yo’ done?!” He rushed to kneel in front of Will and grabbed his wrists.

 “I ….” Will let out a sob.

 “Babe … why, why?!”

 “This is all my fault!” Will ripped himself from his partner’s grasp. “Mom is dead because of me!”

 Jerome’s teeth gritted together as he shook Will by the shoulders. His teeth parted again. “Don’t … don’t yo’ dare hurt yo’self!”

 “I deserve it!”

 Another, more forceful shake. “It’s not yo’ fault! Brandon killed Ronnie, not yo’!”

 “B … but it … was because … of me.”

 “No, no it wasn’t! I’ve told yo’ this so many damn times; Ronnie did what he wanted to! No one … could have stopped him from protecting yo’.” Jerome inhaled shakily. “So … so don’t ever do this again.”

 “But -.”

 Tears began to fill his eyes. “Yo’ … don’t get it, do yo’?” He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “When yo’ hurt yo’self, yo’ hurt me too.”

 “I … do? But … why?” He was pulled forward into a tight hug. “J-Jerome?”

 “Because I care about yo’ so much. I really love yo’, so don’t ever do that again.”

 “But -.”

 “But nothing! Don’t yo’ think that yo’ve been hurt enough?! So … so don’t add to it. No one here blames yo’ for what happened to Ronnie.”

 “I … I blame myself though.”

 Jerome swallowed thickly. “Do … do yo’ really think that Ronnie … would want yo’ to do this?”

 “M … Mom ….”

 “He’d want yo’ to be happy! Dang it, Will, he just wants yo’ to be alright. We … all do.”

 Will ceased arguing, resting his face in the crook of his partner’s neck. “M … Mommy ….” _I am so sorry, Mom, for everything!_ His cries escalated, Jerome holding him and trying to provide the warm comfort that he was sure Will needed.

 “That’s it babe, let it all out. Just let it all out.”


	71. Gifts.

 A bandage was wrapped tightly around Will’s arm, Jerome kissing his wrist area once it was tucked into place. The wounds had already been cleaned, the injured reaper now sitting on his bed.

 Will wiped his eyes. “You … really do not have to do that. It will … not take long for them to heal.”

 “Yeah but yo’ll be well annoyed if yo’ bleed on the bedsheets.” Jerome kissed his bandaged wrist again.

 “That … is true.”

 “Yo’ welcome.” He stood up from his kneeling position and sat on the edge of the bed next to his partner. “Yo’ll get through this, I promise.”

 “I … I hope so.”

 A gentle arm was wrapped around Will’s shoulders. “I love yo’, babe.”

 “Yes, I love you too.”

\------

 That night, William tossed and turned in bed, not able to get comfortable without Ronald there for him to cuddle. He’d barely slept since Ronald’s death and he was completely exhausted. An hour or so into his failure to sleep, there was a knock at his bedroom door. The supervisor wiped the stray tears from his eyes and cheeks before saying “yes, yes, come in.”

 The door opened, Jack coming into the room. “Dad, I can’t sleep.”

 “No … my neither.” He sat up. “Can I get you anything? Some warm milk or -?”

 “Na … I don’t think it’ll help.” Without Erica by his side, Jack suffered from restless sleep. “Wanna’ go downstairs and watch a movie or somethin’?”

 “A movie? Do you not think that it is a little late?”

 “Na.”

 “I wish not to wake anyone else in this house.”

 “We’ll put tha’ volume down on tha’ TV.”

 “But -.”

 “Dad.” Jack sighed. “There’s no point stayin’ up here if y’ can’t sleep. Maybe tha’ film will help tire y’ out.”

 “I am already tired, Jack.”

 “Jus’ come on. It can’t hurt, can it?”

 William sighed. “Fine; you really are stubborn, do you know that?”

 “Yep, now ge’ up.”

 “Well … alright.” _Yes, stubborn, just like your mother._

_\-----_

 A Deadpool DVD was pushed into the player, Jack pressing play and sitting down next to his father. “Want me ta’ make us some popcorn?”

 “No, you will blow up the kitchen.”

 Jack chuckled softly. “I’ll try not ta’.”

 William shook his head. “I am not that hungry, to be honest.”

 “Oh … alright.” Jack shifted closer and rested his head on William’s shoulder as he let out a yawn.

 “You do seem tired, maybe you should try going to bed again.”

 “Na, I’ll be alright, I really wanna’ watch this.”

 “Very well then.” The movie began to play and William used his hand to push his glasses up his nose, mumbling something under his breath.

 “Wha’ was tha’?”

 “I said that this film is vulgar already.”

 “Yeah, it’s proper rude.”

 “You are too young to watch this.”

 Jack shook his head. “Na, I’ve seen this before.” Another yawn left him. “Plus it’s funny, right?”

 A sigh left William as he admitted “yes, maybe a little.”

 “So jus’ watch it and enjoy.” Jack laughed as another dirty joke came on the movie. “Haha, so true.”

 “Disgusting.” _I am sure that Ronald … saw this once also. It really is the sort of dirty humour that he loved. Oh Ronald, you really were much more lenient than me._ He sighed again, this time sadly. _And you were always a better parent than me …._

_\-----_

 William spluttered slightly as he heard a wank joke. “Goodness ….”

 “It’s really good, right?”

 “If … you say so.”

 Jack yawned again, this time much louder, before saying “well y’ haven’t turned it off so y’ must be enjoyin’ it.”

 “The action scenes are not so bad, I suppose.”

 Jack’s eyes began to slip shut. “Yeah … they’re e … epic.”

 William felt himself also feeling extremely sleepy and it wasn’t long before he felt Jack relax against him. “Jack?” All he received in reply was a soft snore. He smiled slightly and rested his cheek against the top of Jack’s head. _My children really do take such good care of me. I am so proud of them, all of them._ Those were the last thoughts he had before falling into slumber, his exhausted body not waking up until it was time to get his children up for school. It wasn’t a completely peaceful sleep but it helped all the same.

\-----

 Almost a month passed and it was now the day of Brandon’s execution. “You’re really going?” Alan asked as he saw his partner pull on his coat.

 Eric scowled, hand zipping up his coat. “Of course I am, I wanna’ see tha’ bastard pay for wha’ he did.”

 “O … okay.”

 “I’m guessin’ tha’ ya’re not comin’ then?”

 “No, I don’t … want to.”

 “Why tha’ hell not? Don’t ya’ want Ronnie ta’ -?”

 “It’s not justice!” Alan’s eyes widened slightly at his own outburst and he glanced away from Eric. “I … just think that … there’s no point. It … it won’t bring Ronnie back.”

 “But -.”

 “But nothing, Eric. Ronnie’s in … hell, there’s nothing we can do to … change -.”

 “Don’t start this again!” Eric stormed from the room, shouting as he went. “I don’t wanna’ hear it!”

\-----

 Meanwhile, Grell readied herself for the event, last bit of foundation being powered to her nose. Crimson walked up to her. “Mom, where are you going?”

 “Darling, do you know the hideous man that took Ronnie dear from us?”

 “Yeah?”

 “He’s going to pay for what he’s done.”

 “Oh, what do you mean?”

 “The council have a demon sword that they stole centuries ago and are going to use it to chop off his head.”

 “Ah, so they’re going to kill him?”

 “Yes, it is going to be quite a satisfying sight to see.”

 Crimson grinned widely. “Can I come too?”

 Grell was about to say yes when she realised that her daughter was still extremely young. “You’re not old enough, darling.”

 “I am! Come on, please!”

 “You don’t want to see a reaper being killed, honey.”

 Crimson’s brow furrowed. “Why not? I … I’d like to see all of the wonderful blood!”

 Grell gaped at her for a moment. “Well … alright ….” _Just like her Mother._

_\------_

 The demon sword had been brought down heavily, severing Brandon’s head from his shoulders. It had earned a squeal of glee from Grell. Though she wasn’t happy that Ronald was gone, she was glad for the killing. To her, any lighter of a sentence would just not have serviced.

 Grell had just ported over to William’s house with Crimson, where she pretty much snatched Elsie from his arms. “Who’s a pretty girl, Elsie?” The cheeky baby slapped her on the chin, causing Grell to giggle. “And such a strong little one, aren’t you?”

 “Is … is it done?” William asked, referring to the execution.

 Crimson clapped her hands together. “There was so much blood, it was amazing!”

 “Crimson!” Grell snapped at her daughter, knowing that her words would just upset William more. She turned to look at the supervisor, who’d gone pale. “It was over in a flash, darling. He can’t hurt anyone else now.”

 William nodded slowly. “T … that is … good.” _But still … it is not justice for Ronald. No, not good enough at all …._

_\-----_

 The door to the living room was slammed shut behind Eric as he stormed over to the sofa. Alan looked up at him, Crystal asleep on his lap. “Eric?”

 As Eric sat down, he put his head in his hands. “Ya’ … ya’ were right.”

 “A-about what?”

 “It … doesn’t matter ‘bout tha’ … cunt.” He sighed deeply, trying to stop himself from crying. “It … it doesn’t help at all.”

 “Oh -.”

 “Ronnie’s ... he … he’s never comin’ back. No … matter wha’, we’ve lost … our best friend for good.”

 Alan didn’t know what to say. There was nothing at all in words that could help Eric to feel better. _I know, Eric, I know. Life … feels so empty … without him._

\------

 A month passed and slowly, Ronald’s friends and family were coming to terms with his death – all but William. He’d have days where he felt okay, like he could cope with his loss. The majority of the time, however, he felt as if he were being crushed by the weight of his grief. It was so darn lonely without Ronald there at his side.

 If someone had been almost glued to your side for decades, how would you cope with suddenly not seeing them at all? Knowing that you never would again?

\------

 “William dear?” Grell sat down in his living room.

 “Yes, what is it?”

 “You look as if you need a break.”

 “No -.”

 “Your hair is rather unkempt, darling.”

 “Because I have not had the time to -.”

 “Exactly, you are rushing around like mad.” She crossed her legs, hands cupping the top of her one knee. “Take a break for a little while and let me see to the children.”

 “No … no, it is fine.”

 “What the hell?” She let out a shriek. “You and Ronnie always used to -.”

 “Exactly.” William rocked Elsie in his arms. “In case you have failed to notice, Sutcliff, I am their only parent left now. I should spend all the time that I can with them … in case something were to … happen to me also.”

 Grell rolled her eyes. “Yes, I understand that but darling, one afternoon off will do no harm. A well-rested parent makes a good parent.”

 William huffed at her. “You are not going to let this drop, are you?”

 “No.” She let a grin cross her face before saying “women are persistent by nature, dear.”

 “Fine, fine, but just for one afternoon.”

 “When?”

 “Tomorrow, it is Saturday, after all.”

 “Sure thing.” _I knew he was exhausted, stubborn man._

_\-----_

 The following afternoon came, Undertaker and Grell at William’s house. Jessie walked up to Grell as she was feeding Elsie, her head hung low. “Aunty Grell?”

 The redhead turned to look at her. “Yes darling?”

 “Where’s Dad?”

 “I think he went to the cemetery, dear.”

 “Oh ….” She bit her lip.

 “Did you want to go see Ronnie too?”

 The lip was released, Jessie licking them nervously. “No … it’s not that ….”

 “Then what’s wrong? You look upset; do you miss your mom?”

 “I do but … I’m more worried for Dad. He looks so sad.”

 “He’s going to be, darling, it will take him a long time to come to terms with what happened to your mother.” _If he ever does …._

 “I know but I wish I could do something to cheer him up a little. I don’t know if I can though.”

 “Well … you’ll just have to think of a way. I’m sure anything you do will work because then he’ll know you’re thinking of him.”

 “I do have an idea but you’ll have to take to me to London.”

 “Now?”

 “Please.”

 “Sure, just let me finish Elsie’s feed first.”

 Undertaker giggled. “You’re leaving me alone with all these children? Do you want me to go insane?”

 “You’re already insane.” Grell turned to grin at him. “Which is why it’s a good thing that Will and Jerome are here.”

 “Tehehehe, my, my, how charming.”

\------

 William came home after being at the cemetery for over an hour. He’d been trying not to cry in front of his children, though the tears had flowed during his visit to Ronald’s grave. Far from feeling refreshed from his break, he felt even more exhausted.

 The door to the living room was pushed open, William entering. Jack looked up at him and grinned. “Jessie’s got a surprise for y’.”

 There was a huff from Grell. “Disgusting creature scared the life out of me.”

 “Excuse me?” William asked.

 Before anyone could reply, Jessie came rushing into the room, small box in her hand. “Dad, I brought you something!”

 “What is it?” William eyed the box, which was full of holes and making strange flapping noises. “A bird?”

 “I knew that you liked them,” Jessie opened the box, “so I brought you one!” A pigeon exited the box and flew onto William’s shoulder, shaking its wings to get its feathers back into line.

 The next thing William knew, he was being pecked lightly on his ear lobe. “S-stop that, it tickles.”

 “He likes you, Dad!” Jessie grinned.

 “Yes, I suppose that he does.” He lifted a hand, finger stroking the pigeon’s head lightly. “I quite like him too. Thank you, Jessie.”

 The girl threw her hands in the air before clapping them together. “Yay!” _I really hope that pig-pig has cheered Dad up some. It’s horrible to see him so sad …._

 ----

 “I must admit that you were harder to break than I first thought.” The hobbling demon said as the chains were realised, Ronald hitting the burning floor. He let out a whimper and curled into himself, his mind too far gone to register the pain of the molten rock coating his skin. The demon lifted a leg slowly and kicked Ronald onto his back. “But I suppose seeing your precious William die over and over again destroyed you in the end.”

 Ronald tried to curl back into himself, only for the demon to kick him again. His hands moved to grip the sides of his head, body trembling. “B … Boss … no, come … back!”

 “He is dead, Ronald.”

 “No, no, no!” _He can’t be!_


	72. The Thorns of Death.

 Over a year had passed, Erica and Jack having not long turned sixteen. Eric was now allowing them to sleep in the same bed, though it still made him feel somewhat uneasy. That night, he pushed the door open to Erica’s room and saw that the two teens were cuddling up next to each other. “Hey lovebirds.”

 Jack jumped slightly, Eric having startled him. “Oh hey.”

 “So ….” Eric paused, knowing that this conversation was going to be pretty awkward. “Ya’ mom isn’t around ta’ say this so I’m gonna’. Ya’re both old enough now -.” He grumbled to himself and threw a packet of condoms onto the bed. “Jack, don’t knock my daughter up, okay?”

 “Dad!” Erica stared at her father as Jack blushed deeply, mouth wide open.

 Eric rubbed the back of his head. “Well … I’m jus’ sayin’. I can’t stop ya’ if ya’ wanna’, jus’ be careful ‘bout it, okay?”

 “You’re so embarrassing!”

 “Umm … and don’t hurt her either -.”

 “Dad!”

 “Okay, okay, I’m goin’.” Eric quickly left the room, feeling quite embarrassed himself. _Well … that didn’t go too badly, I guess?_

 “Fuckin’ … hell.” Jack gulped.

 Erica rolled her eyes and picked up the packet, throwing it onto her nightstand. “It’s fine, Jack, I know that … you’re not ready.”

 Another gulp. “Umm … yeah, cool ….” _Slingby, y’ fuckin’ bastard! Oh man … I’m proper embarrassed._

_\------_

 Three days later, Jessie found Jebediah crying in the hallway at school. “Bro, what’s the matter?”

 The young boy sniffed and pulled his face from his hands, revealing a large bruise appearing around his eye.

 Jessie gasped. “What the hell? W … who hit you?”

 “It … it doesn’t matter ….”

 “Was it Jacob?” Jessie knew that her brother had been being teased by the older child for some time.

 “Y … yeah.” Jeb glanced away. “He took my lunch … and smacked me.”

 Jessie pulled her satchel from her shoulder and handed it over to her brother. “Take this.”

 “W … what?”

 “You can have my lunch.” She turned away from him and marched down the corridor.

 “Jessie, wait -.”

 “He needs to be taught a lesson!”

\-------

 A smack rung out through another corridor in the school, Jessie’s fist colliding with Jacob’s cheek. “Leave my brother alone!”

 She was pushed backwards, Jacob jeering at her. “Piss off, yer tranny!”

 One of his friends laughed loudly. “We all know that you’re just a boy in drag, you ugly bastard.”

 “Shut up!” _I’m going to kill them both!_

\------

 Jessie found her brother again, lunchbox in hand. He blinked at her. “You got it back?”

 “Yep.”

 “Y … your … cheek is bruised.”

 “It’s fine, I beat them both to a pulp in the end. Guess … I’m good at sticking up for myself.”

 Jeb shook his head. “No, they shouldn’t hit a girl.”

 Jessie looked away. “I … I … know ….”

\------

 That evening, Grell received a phone call from William. “Hello Willy dear.”

 “Grell.” William got straight to the point. “Jessie is rather upset about something and I have no idea what the issue is.”

 “Well did you bother to ask -.”

 “Of course I asked her! She is refusing to talk to me.”

 “Okay?”

 “Look, she has always confided in you. Will you come over and attempt to talk to her?”

 “I can try, darling, I can certainly try.”

\-----

 Grell pushed the door open to Jessie’s bedroom and shrieked at seeing her holding a pair of scissors up to her hair shakily. “Jessie, what the hell are you doing?!”

 The girl turned from the mirror, tear stains on her cheeks. “G … go away ….”

 “Like hell I will.” Grell marched over to her and snatched the scissors from her hand as she took in her appearance. “Why are you wearing your brother’s clothes? They look hideous!”

 “It’s … what I should … be wearing.” Jessie said flatly.

 “Excuse me?”

 “I’m a boy, aren’t I?!”

 “No, you’re -.”

 “Am! They said I was just some tranny!”

 “Who?”

 Jessie turned away from her, voice dropping again. “Boys … at school.”

 “Well you shouldn’t be listening to those idiots!”

 “B … but, I’m not a girl -.”

 “Yes you are.” Grell bent down to look her in the eye. “How do you feel on the inside, Jessie? Do you feel feminine on the inside?”

 She nodded slowly. “Yeah but … I’m not on the outside.”

 “That doesn’t matter, darling.” Grell poked Jessie lightly in the middle of the chest. “It’s what’s inside that counts.”

 “But -.”

 Grell smiled sadly. “I’ve had people call me such horrible names too but those people are just foolish.”

 “So … so I’m still a girl, even if my body is boyish?”

 “Of course you are, if that’s who you are at heart.”

 “It is and … my family call me … a girl too.”

 “Then those other idiots don’t matter at all, darling.”

 The girl smiled slightly. “O … okay. Can you paint my nails?”

 “Of course I can, darling.”

\-------

 The following day, Jessie and Jebediah were sitting together in maths. “Hey Jessie.”

 “What is it?” She asked.

 “Thanks for yesterday. Jacob and his friends have left me alone now.”

 “Oh … they have?”

 “Yep, thanks sis.”

 She smiled widely. “You’re welcome!”

\------

 A few weeks later, Jerome and Will were upstairs in their bedroom, Jerome kissing down his partner’s bare chest gently. He pulled back to look Will in the eyes. “Yo’ sure yo’re ready for this?”

 “I … I am. Besides, we have done this before, have we not?”

 “Yeah, we have.” Jerome paused for moment. “But are yo’ sure?”

 “Yes, quite sure.”

 “Alright.” Jerome moved his hand to palm Will through his boxers.

 “Hmm ….”

 “That alright?”

 Will’s hips bucked up, crotch desperate for more friction. “It … it feels wonderful.”

\------

 Jerome’s hand was pulled away from him, Will panting heavily. “That … was superb … Jerome.”

 A tissue was grabbed, Jerome wiping the liquid from his palm. “Yeahhhh, I’m pretty good with my hands.

 “Indeed.”

 The tissue was thrown into the bin, Jerome lying down next to his partner and pulling the covers over them both. “Cuddle time?”

 Will snuggled into his side. “That would be wonderful. I … I am quite exhausted.”

 Jerome chuckled. “Yeah, I’m not surprised, babe.”

\----

 The following week, while the children were sound asleep, Eric pushed the door open to his bedroom and grinned at Alan. “Hey Al.”

 “W … what is it?”

 A tube of whipped cream was lifted. “Wanna’ try somethin’ different tonight?”

 “You want us to use that?”

 “Yep.”

 Alan giggled lightly. “Okay, sure.”

 “Sweet!” The blonde dashed over to the bed and ripped the covers from it, climbing onto it and dropping the can onto the mattress. Their clothes were quickly stripped off, Eric pinning Alan back to the bed. “Where do ya’ want tha’ cream?”

 “Hmm … you make it sound so kinky, Eric.”

 “It’s meant ta’ sound like tha’, babe.” Eric slid down Alan’s body and pushed his one leg back, other hand grabbing the cream can. The liquid was squirted onto Alan’s balls and around his entrance.

 “Oh … that’s really cold.”

 “In a good way?”

 “Y-yes.” Alan shuddered in delight as Eric’s tongue found the cream. “Hmm ….” His opening was licked over. “E … Eric!”

 The blonde smirked to himself. _Yep, I’ve got him now. We’re gonna’ be fucking all night long!_

_\------_

 Almost a month later, Undertaker returned home from work later than usual. Grell had been waiting impatiently for him to come home as it was the anniversary of them first getting together. Her foot tapped against the carpet below her as Undertaker ported into the living room. “Undie, where the hell have you -?” She gasped at seeing the state her partner was in. His robes were torn and bloody, large gash at the side of his face dripping with blood. “W-What happened to you?!”

 Undertaker swayed slightly from the impact of the injuries on his body and giggled. “Oh … tehehehe, I had a run in with a few demons.”

 “What, how?”

 “I … had to protect one of them, hahaha.”

 Grell paled slightly, sure that Undertaker had finally lost his mind completely. “Why would you protect one of them? You hate demons!”

 “Oh … but little rose, it is all part of my plan.” He grinned widely. “I needed a demon to help me, didn’t I? Now that beast owes me a favour.”

 “I … I see.” Grell grabbed him by the collar suddenly and shook him. “Just next time, be more careful!”

 UT giggled again. “Come on now, rose, don’t rough me up anymore. If you keep shaking me, I won’t be in any fit state for our anniversary night, will I?”

 Grell scowled at him but released her grip on him. “Bedroom, now! You wouldn’t want to keep a lady waiting anymore, would you?”

 “Tehehe, of course not, my dear.”

\------

 A few days later, Crystal toddled into the kitchen as Eric was making breakfast. “Dadda, feel … poorly.”

 Eric turned from the stove and knelt down in front of his daughter. “What’s tha’ matter, flower? Poorly in wha’ way?” Crystal coughed loudly and began to cry. Eric lifted her and stood back up. “Aww, someone is poorly today.” He took Crystal into the living room. “Al?”

 Alan looked up at him from the sofa. “What is it, Eric?”

 “Crystal’s not feelin’ very well and her chest sounds proper congested.”

 “Dadda ….” Crystal whimpered and let out another cry.

 “Aww, it’s okay, flower.”

 “She should get her to the doctor, Eric.”

 “Yeah … good point.”

\------

 The doctor pulled two items from the shelf in his office. “Her chest does sound a little congested.”

 “Like a chest infection?” Eric asked.

 “Yes, it does seem like that.” He placed the items into a bag. “I am going to give her an inhaler and a spacer device.”

 “A spacer device?” Alan asked.

 “Yeah, it’s jus’ so she doesn’t ‘ave ta’ struggle ta’ take tha’ medicine from tha’ inhaler.” Eric stated. “Erica had ta’ use one for a bit when she was like three or four.”

 “Oh … okay.” Alan suddenly felt guilty again for the years of Erica’s life he’d missed. “So … are you going to give her any antibiotics?”

 “Yes.” The doctor picked up another item from the shelf, a small plastic bottle. “Let me just make up this antibiotic and you can go home.” He paused for a moment. “It doesn’t say so on her records, but she isn’t allergic to anything, is she?”

 “Na.” Eric stated. “Not tha’ we know of.”

 “I see, excellent.”

\-----

 Two days passed and Grell, Undertaker and Crimson had popped over for a visit at Eric’s house. “How is Crystal?” Grell asked.

 Eric looked down at his youngest daughter, who was resting on his lap. “She’s -.”

 “The antibiotics aren’t working.” Alan stated. “Her cough is still as bad.”

 “Yeah, but she doesn’t ‘ave a fever or anythin’ like tha’.” Eric stated. “It’s jus’ this cough, it won’t go away.”

 “Are you going to take her back to the doctor?” Crimson asked.

 “Yeah, if she’s no better by tomorrow.”

 “Dadda … hurts.” Crystal whined as she rubbed at her chest.

 “I know it does, flower, it’s ‘cause ya’ve been coughin’ so much.”

 Crystal was about to reply when the urge to cough hit her. Undertaker’s eyes widened at hearing the raspy, breathless sounds. “Oh ….”

 Grell’s breath hitched; she’d realised it too. _I know that sound …._ “No ….”

 Eric frowned at them both. “Wha’ tha’ hell has gotten inta’ ya’?”

 Sharp teeth snagged on her lip before she stated “s … she’s got the thorns ….”


	73. Cures?

 Crystal had been taken to the hospital, where had a scan had been taken. The family were waiting anxiously in the hospital room to see if Grell and Undertaker had been right. “Dadda ….”

 “I know, flower, I know.” Eric cuddled her softly. “I know tha’ ya’re not feelin’ so good.”

 The doctor came into the room, his expression unreadable. “We have the results back from her scan.”

 “What … what did it show?” Alan asked, hands shaking slightly in worry.

 “I am afraid that your friends were correct. Miss Slingby does have the Thorns.”

 “Na, na she doesn’t.” Eric hugged his daughter a little tighter; protectively. “She’s a human and they can’t ge’ tha’ Thorns so don’t give me tha’ shit.”

 “Sir -.”

 “She’s jus’ got a lil’ cold.”

 “E-Eric, listen -.” Alan began.

 “Don’t tell me tha’ ya’ believe this shit too?!”

 Before the brunette could reply, the doctor lifted a sheet up, which showed the image of the scan. “She does … have the Thorns, Mr Slingby.” He paused for a moment. “And by the looks of this, she is in the final stage of the disease.”

 Eric shook his head quickly, a scowl forming on his face. “I don’t believe ya’!”

 “Sir -.”

 “How could this happen?! It … shouldn’t be … like this!”

 “I have a theory as to how your daughter contracted the Thorns, though I doubt you would want to hear it.”

 “What – oh.” Alan bit his lip.

 “Wha’ is it, Al?”

 Alan let out a shaky breath and tried to compose himself. “Y … you had … Thorns all along.”

 “Wha’?!”

 “Remember … when you got pregnant with … her?”

 “Yeah?”

 “W-why were … we at the hospital when … we found out?”

 “Ta’ see if – oh shit ….”

 The doctor nodded. “It seems as though it was somehow passed from you to your daughter when you became pregnant.”

 Alan gulped. “S … so does Eric still … have the Thorns really?”

 “Al, tha’ doesn’t matter right now!” Eric snapped. “Doc, how do we make her better?”

 “Eric, there’s no -.”

 “I’m askin’ tha’ doctor here, not ya’!”

 As Alan fell silent, the doctor eyed Eric sadly. “As with reapers, there will be no cure for Crystal.”

 “There’s gotta’ be! She hasn’t done anythin’ ta’ contract tha’ Thorns, so there’s gotta’ be a loophole!”

 “Terminal illnesses do not have loopholes, Mr Slingby.”

 “But -.”

 “H-how … long does she … have left?” Alan asked.

 “It is hard to say, I am afraid. It may be a few months or just a couple of days.”

\------

 A while had passed and Eric had just had a sample of blood taken. “Al, why are we even botherin’ wi’ this?”

 “Because we need to see if you -.”

 “I don’t care ‘bout me right now!”

 “Well I do!” Alan squeezed his eyes shut. “I … I need to know if … if I’m going to lose you too.”

\------

 Over an hour later, the doctor came back into the room. Alan shot up onto his feet. “W … what did the test say?!”

 “As before, Mr Slingby has no signs of the Thorns in his blood.”

 “Ya’ wha’?!” Eric gaped at him.

 “It seems as if … you have been cured by becoming pregnant.” The doctor’s brow furrowed. “Which is rather odd.”

 Eric looked down at his daughter. He was completely in shock, his shoulders beginning to shake. “I … I – this is … all my fault.”

\-----

 It had been late at night by the time that Eric and Alan had returned home. Erica shook her head as the news was broken to her by her mother. “No … no, she … she’s not sick!”

 “I’m sorry, Erica.” Alan’s cheeks were stained with tears, as were Eric’s.

 “No! You’re lying!”

 “I’m -.”

 “I’m sick of this! W-why does everyone always get sick?!”

 “I -.” Alan’s words were cut off by Crystal coughing loudly, a whimper coming from her as the raspy noise ceased.

 Erica darted over to her sister and lifted her from Eric’s lap. “Y … you’re going to be just fine, sis.”

 The father looked away. “They … can’t do anythin’ for her.”

 “You can’t just let her get sicker!” Erica screeched. “She – there’s a way, there has to be!”

 Alan moved over to Erica and rubbed her back as he let out a sniff. “We … we kept asking the doctor if there was some way but there … really isn’t.”

 “But what about a blood transfusion or something?! That -.”

 “We asked … the doctor about that too but … it’s not an infection that can … be cured by any means.”

 “No, no, you’re lying!”

 “We -.”

 “First Rosalee and then Jamie. T … then Aunty Ronnie and now my sister?! W … why does it have to be like this!?”

 Alan gulped. “I … I don’t … know.”

\-----

 Throughout the early hours of the morning, Eric had been glued to his computer, searching frantically for a cure for the Thorns. Alan came down from upstairs and entered the living room. “Eric, she’s … asleep.”

 “A … alright.”

 “Erica … is still upset though.”

 “She’s gonna’ be, ya’ idiot.”

 Alan glanced away, feeling a little hurt by Eric’s remark. “O … okay.”

 “I found a way tha’ might cure Crystal.”

 Alan raced over to the computer. “H … how?”

 “I jus’ need ta’ collect one thousand souls -.”

 “What?!” Alan blinked at Eric. He’d heard of this fairy tale cure. “No … Eric, that … that doesn’t work.”

 “Of course it’ll work. It says so right here.”

 “No Eric!” A hand reached out, Alan shaking his husband’s shoulder. “Don’t be stupid!”

 “Wha -?”

 “You … can’t just go around killing innocent people! It’s … just a myth … it won’t work.”

 “How tha’ hell do ya’ know? It could work!”

 “You … you do that though and … the council will kill you!”

 “They didn’t kill Grell when she went off -.”

 “Because she was mentally ill! And … and she didn’t kill one thousand people, it was only a handful.”

 “Then I’ll d-.”

 “No!”

 “Al, this is my fault! I … should be dying, not her!”

 “And if you take these people’s souls and it doesn’t work?” Alan shook him harder. “You’ll be killed and Crystal … will still die! Do … do you want to leave me and Erica on our own?!”

 “No, of course not -.”

 “Then -.”

 “-But I can’t just sit around and let her die! I was tha’ one tha’ gave her this thing, so I need ta’ do somethin’ ‘bout this!”

 “Killing people isn’t right!”

 “Do I look like I give a shit? She’s my kid, screw tha’ rest of them!” He received a sharp slap across the face. “Ow, wha’ tha’ fuck!?”

 Alan glared at him; he looked angrier than Eric had ever seen him before. “Y … you can’t do that.” His fists clenched at his sides. “I … I’m sorry for slapping … you but you … need to … get a grip.”

 “Excuse me?!”

 “I won’t let you become a monster! You kill innocent people and … and what do you think will be the outcome?! T … those people will have … families too. Y … you’ll be tearing … people’s worlds apart. So … many broken families – it’s just selfish!”

 Eric gulped. “Al -.”

 “You can’t destroy people’s lives!”

 Eric shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of the guilt that Alan’s words had caused. “Y … ya’ jus’ watch me.”

 “Eric!”

 Eric quickly stood up from the chair and turned from Alan. “I’m goin’ ta’ save her.” He began to storm away. “And there’s nothin’ tha’ ya’ can do ‘bout it. Tomorrow, I’ll start collections.”

 “Eric, wait -.”

 “I’ve made up my mind, Alan.”

 Alan stood frozen in place as Eric left the room. His fists uncurled, palms lifting to cover his face. “E … Eric ….” _You … can’t do this! I … I can’t lose you!_

_\------_

 Undertaker shook his head, any signs of a smile having vanished long ago. “I keep telling you dear, there is no way to cure this disease.”

 “There has to be! She’s just a child, Undie!”

 He brushed the fringe from out of his eyes. “No, in all my years of being a reaper, I have never seen a case of the Thorns being cured.”

 “But what about the one thousand souls? We … we could get away with that, couldn’t we?”

 “The council have been watching you like a hawk in recent years, you know that.” He grabbed a dog biscuit from his jar and waved it lightly. “And you should know by now that this little fairy tale is a lie.”

 “It … it is?”

 “My, my, and here I thought that you were a clever girly.”

 Grell grimaced at him. “What a bloody bother!”

 “Indeed, it is unfortunate. She is such a tiny, young thing.” The biscuit was eaten quickly and Undertaker stood up.

 “Where the hell do you think you are you going?”

 “I have work to carry on with. Hmm … now where did I put those new records?”

 Grell rolled her eyes. “Down in basement where you left them.”

 “Ah … tehehe, I really am losing my mind in my old age.”

 “Believe me, darling, I can see that.”

\------

 Around 3am, Eric tossed in turned in bed as Alan stayed downstairs. The brunette hadn’t spoken to him since their argument, instead sitting on the sofa in the living room, worries eating him up inside.

 The blonde shot out of bed at hearing a cough from the room down the hallway. He was quickly inside Crystal’s room and he lifted her up, carrying her back into his room.

 “D … Dadda!” The small girl began to wail.

 “It’ll be alright, flower.” He climbed back into bed and placed Crystal sideways on his lap.

 “D … D ….” Her voice trailed off, replaced by a wheezing sound, her hand moving to her chest.

 Eric held her tightly, tears welling up in his eyes at seeing his precious daughter in so much pain. “It’s alright, flower. Daddy’s … goin’ ta’ … fix everythin’, I promise.” _I’m not going to let ya’ die, no matter what, I fuckin’ promise.”_


	74. Mommy, is that you?

 Alan must have fallen to sleep on the sofa as he didn’t come up to bed. Eric had comforted Crystal until she’d drifted off to slumber around 5am, Eric quickly following suit. He was now in the land of dreams and though he didn’t dream often, this dream was extremely vivid.

 A woman with a long blonde hair appeared in front of him, dressed in a white dress. He blinked at her, her features seeming extremely familiar. “M … Mom?”

 The woman gazed at him for a while, her soft features calming him for some reason. A smile graced her lips, blue eyes, though icy in colour, appearing ever so warm. “Everything is going to be just fine, Eric.”

 _It … it is my mom._ “Mom, wha’re ya’ talkin’ ‘bout?”

 “You’ll see, my darling.” She turned away from him and began to walk away into the darkness surrounding them.

 “Mom, wait -.”

 “It’s time to wake up now, my angel.”

 “No, I’ve only jus’ got here. Wait a minute -.”

 “You’ve been asleep for a few hours now, it just doesn’t feel all that long. You were quite exhausted, weren’t you?” She turned back to look at him. “Ronnie’s death was so hard on you, wasn’t it?”

 “How -?”

 She continued to smile, though her eyes had lost their warmth somewhat. “I know all about it, darling. I’ve always been watching you. You tried to comfort Alan ever so much but you just wanted to cry your little heart out, didn’t you?”

 Eric glanced at the black pit of a floor. “I … I did. R … Ronnie?”

 “Yes?”

 “Is he in hell?”

 “Believe me, he doesn’t understand anything right now. He’s forgotten where he is, almost who he is.”

 “What’s tha’ supposed ta’ mean?!”

 Her fingers fiddled with the waist of her dress. “He … he is in hell, yes. He’s been tortured so much that his mind has pretty much gone by now.”

 “S … shit ….”

 “Your language is terrible now that you have grown up, do you know that?”

 Eric grunted at her. “Wha’ do ya’ expect when I’ve jus’ heard tha’?”

 “That is true, I suppose.” She chuckled a little. “I really am surprised that you recognised me after so many centuries.”

 “Ya’re my mom, of course I’d know who ya’ were.”

 She nodded slowly. “I have to go. It was so nice to meet you again, Eric.” Her eyes turned to the floor. “I really am sorry that I couldn’t stop you from … well, you know.”

 Eric shook his head. “It was never ya’ fault.”

 “I love you, Eric Slingby.”

 “I really love ya’ too, Mom.”

 “Bye, bye, my sweet child.”

 “Mom, wait! Is … is this jus’ a dream?”

 She began to fade from view. “No, it isn’t.”

 “Mom, wha’ do ya’ mean by everythin’ is gonna’ be alright?! How can it be when Ronnie’s …?”

 “You have to wake up now, Eric.”

 “No!”

 “Wake up now, wake up ….”

 “I don’t want -!”

\-------

 Eric shot up in bed, his body shuddering violently. “W … wha’ tha’ fuck was tha’?” As he became aware of his surroundings, he heard a giggle from inside of the room, a tiny pattering of feet following it. Eric looked around himself and saw that the giggling was coming from Crystal, who was running around the room happily. She turned to face him, a wide grin on her face. “You talked in your sleep, Dadda!”

 Eric rubbed his eyes, sure that he was still dreaming. “I … I was?”

 “Yep, talking to your Mommy!”

 “Y … yeah. A … are ya’ feelin’ alright?”

 “All better, Dadda!”

 “Ya’ cough -?”

 “All gone!”

 Eric gaped in shock. _What the fuck?!_

_\-----_

 “Eric … she looks really … well.” Alan said as they ported to the hospital.

 “Yeah, I know. It’s really … weird.”

 “D … doctor!” Crystal pointed to the doctor as he neared them.

 The health care professional looked at her and frowned in confusion. “She … seems a lot better than yesterday?”

 “Yeah, she is and tha’ cough has gone.” Eric stated.

 “I … I think that you should all come with me.”

\------

 A while later, the doctor came into the room with the results of a new scan in his hand. He was feeling extremely perplexed. “I … I do not understand this.”

 “Is … is it good news?” Alan asked.

 He nodded slowly and gazed at the scan, just to be sure that what he’d seen earlier was not just in his imagination. “There is absolutely no sign of the Thorns anymore.”

 Alan breathed a sigh of relief. “T … thank goodness.” _I won’t lose her. I won’t have to watch Eric turning into a monster …._

 “Holy shit ….” Eric gaped at the doctor. _That’s … all I ever wanted to hear. Mom … did you do this?_


	75. Medical breakthrough.

 It was almost the afternoon, Alan having called in at work to tell them that he wouldn’t be in as he and his family were still at the hospital. They had told him that he’d have to make the time up at a later date.

 The doctor came into the room, another reaper trailing behind him. The family had been told to stay at the hospital until the doctor could find out the reason for Crystal’s sudden improvement. “Mr Slingby, this is Othello.”

 “Eh … okay?” Eric frowned slightly.

 “He’s a forensic detective but also a scientist.”

 Othello grinned widely as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re making me seem smarter than I am. I’m feeling rather embarrassed at present.”

 The doctor rolled his eyes at him. “Othello, just get to the point. They have been waiting,” he checked his watch, “for over five hours already.”

 “Fine, fine.” Othello looked at both parents. “I studied the Thorns for quite a while centuries ago. I and my colleagues were trying to come up with a cure but as you can tell, we could never find one.”

 Eric’s frown grew. “Right? So wha’ does this ‘ave ta’ do wi’ Crystal gettin’ better?”

 “That was not what I was getting at, Mr Slingby.”

 “Huh?”

 “I have a theory on why she got better but I must first thank you.”

 “Thank him for what?” Alan asked.

 “You have found the cure for the Thorns, obviously.”

 “Yeah, but it’s no good if our kids end up in pain.” The blonde was beginning to feel annoyed.

 “As you can see, Mr Slingby, your daughter is fine.” Othello bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. “Oh, this really is marvellous. I will make sure that this new finding is posted in the newspaper tomorrow. The sooner people know of the cure, the better.”

 Alan’s eyes went wide. “Y … you can’t do that! W … what about the children who become infected?”

 “They will be -.”

 “But how do you know that?! H … how do you know that Crystal won’t relapse?”

 The researcher sighed. “The Thorns has always been a supernatural disease. Therefore, it makes no sense for a human to die from it.”

 “B … but she did get sick.”

 A slight nod. “As far as I and the doctor can see, the Thorns only showed their symptoms when your daughter was about to recover. We think that it flared up because of your daughter’s immune system targeting and attacking the disease.”

 Alan shook his head. “It … it makes no sense! How could a supernatural disease be defeated by someone’s immune system?”

 “I am not sure to be quite honest.” Othello bent down to look Alan in the eyes. “But tell me something, Mr Humphries, do reapers have immune systems?”

 “Well … no, we’re dead and we don’t need them – oh.”

 A glint appeared in Othello’s eyes. “Exactly.”

\------

 The family returned home soon after their conversation with the scientist. As soon as they ported into the living room, Erica rushed up to them, Jack right behind her. “H … how’s sis?”

 “She’s all better, Princess.” Eric stated.

 “R … really?”

 “Yeah, tha’ Thorns ‘ave gone completely.”

 Erica sniffed, happy tears filling her eyes. She pulled Crystal away from Eric’s hip and cuddled her tightly. “That’s great, Crystal.”

 “Live … live!” Crystal giggled.

 “Yeah, you’re very much alive.” _I’m so glad, sis, I’m so very glad._

_\------_

 That night, Eric and Alan lay in bed, Eric sighing as he finished explaining his dream from that morning. “I … I jus’ don’t ge’ it.”

 “It was definitely your mother?” Alan asked.

 “Yeah, I remember wha’ she looked like even after so many years. We used ta’ be really close.”

 The brunette nodded slowly. “Umm … it probably was just a dream.”

 “Na, I already said tha’ she told me it wasn’t.”

 “Because that’s what you wanted to believe, Eric.” He paused for a moment. “You needed some comfort and that’s how your brain coped with that need.”

 “Na, tha’ wasn’t jus’ my imagination, Al. My … my mom really came ta’ speak ta’ me.”

 “How can you be so sure?”

 “She told me tha’ Ronnie was in hell.” Eric’s fist clenched tightly. “That’s somethin’ I never wanted ta’ hear.”

 “Oh ….”

 “So do ya’ think tha’ it was jus’ a dream now?”

 “I … I’m not sure.” _It does seem weird._

 “But she told me tha’ everythin’ is gonna’ be alright. I … I think she’s been lookin’ over me this whole time.”

 “Really?”

 “Yeah. Life hasn’t been too bad for me since I became a reaper.”

 “But we split up and Crystal -.”

 “Ya’ came back ta’ me, Al. We found a cure ta’ ya’ sickness when ya’ came back. It seems like a bit more than jus’ luck ta’ me.”

 “How do you explain Ronnie then?”

 Eric gulped. “I … I dunno’. I really can’t explain tha’ ….”

\------

 The following morning, Will went up into Elsie’s room before he was due to be in work. “Father, did you see the newspaper today?”

 A towel was rubbed against the soft skin of Elsie’s stomach, William drying her off after a bath. “I did.”

 “The headline?”

 The father nodded. “I read about that, yes.” He let out a sigh. “It does worry me a little.”

 “What, why? I … I think that it is a good thing. I mean, Crystal is going to be just fine.”

 “For one, I do not understand it.”

 “Which?”

 “How can something as simple as an immune system take out such a devastating disease?”

 Will answered quickly, not taking much time to think on it. “Father, think about it. If there are rogue records, what is to stop them from killing a human?”

 The supervisor frowned deeply. “Nothing. If there were humans nearby during a difficult collection, they too would be attacked.”

 “I said killed, not attacked. Sure, they could easily be attacked if such a thing were to happen close to them. However, do you not think that God would have made a way for humans to survive the attack? The Thorns are a punishment to reapers for being distracted during collections, after all.”

 “T … that does make sense.”

 “Indeed. I think it to be rather clever.”

 “That it may be but it still concerns me.”

 “Why?”

 “Male reapers who get the Thorns will surely just have a child to save their own necks. That would lead to neglected children and adoption.”

 “Y … you do have a point.”

 “And worst of all, who is to say that once the disease is passed to the foetus, the child would have to be born for the cure to work? There is a chance that abortions will grow in popularity.”

 “Oh … I see ….”

 William nodded, a stern look on his face. “To use a child for such a thing, I cannot bear to think of it. It is truly disgusting ….”


	76. You suck at maths.

 A little while passed, Jack and Erica having just finished taking their final GCSE exam. They exited the school hall, Jack trailing behind his girlfriend. “Ugh … I hate maths.”

 Erica giggled softly. “Where’s Cousin Will when we need him, right?”

 “I know yeah, I could ‘ave done wi’ his help.”

 “Well it’s not like he could disguise himself as you and help you out.”

 “Eh?”

 “You’re too damn short.”

 Jack rolled his hands. “Yeah, I’ve never heard tha’ one before. So … did y’ find tha’ test hard too?”

 “Nope, it was pretty easy. You just suck at math.”

 “Bitch.”

 Erica giggled. “I know, Jack, I know.”

\-----

 That Saturday, Erica sighed. “Grell, I really can’t be bothered with this.”

 “Whaaat?!”

 “The dress shopping. I’ll just get something from Debenhams. I don’t want to go around all different shops.”

 “Nonsense.” Grell placed a hand on her hip. “You have prom soon and you must look your best.”

 “But I really don’t want -.”

 “Come on, Jessie is really looking forward to helping you to pick out a dress.”

 “She’s right.” Eric stated. “Make tha’ most of it, Princess.”

 “But if we go to an independent store in London, the dress and accessories will cost so much money!”

 “Doesn’t matter, we’ve saved up a bit for ya’ ta’ ‘ave a nice dress.”

 Erica glanced away. “But I don’t care about looking gorgeous. Jack loves me regardless.”

 Eric patted his daughter on the shoulder. “Ya’re already gorgeous.”

 “Then why does everyone want me to bother with all of this fancy stuff?”

 Crimson huffed and rolled her eyes. “Mom’s the one who wants this more than anyone. Something to do with the fact that she never got to see Monica go to prom.”

 “Oh ….”

 Grell slapped Crimson around the back of the head. “Don’t make her feel bad!”

 Crimson rubbed the area lightly. “Mom, that hurt, you bitch.”

 “Don’t call -.”

 “Fine, I’ll go!” Erica groaned. “But can we please make this quick?”

 “We can try, darling, but one cannot rush perfection.”

 “Uhhh ….” _I totally got guilt tripped. Meh …._

_\-----_

 “Grell, I really want to go home now.” Erica said as they entered the fifth shop.

 “No, we haven’t found you a nice dress yet.”

 Erica had to stop herself from screaming. “That cream coloured dress in the last shop was fine!”

 “Eww.” Jessie grumbled. “That dress was disgusting.”

 “Erica, stop complaining.” Grell said. “The sooner we find a dress, the sooner we can sort out the accessories and go home. The more you whine, the longer it’ll take.”

 “Ughhh … kill me now.” _I just want to go home and cuddle Jack. I really, really can’t be bothered with this!_

_\-----_

 Erica came out the dressing room, clad in a long, strapless dress. It was a deep purple colour, silver embroidery covering the neck line and the pinch of the waist. Grell gasped and rushed over to the teen. “Ohhh, that is beautiful!”

 “I … like it myself.” Erica blushed slightly.

 “Hmm, Jack will be drooling over you when he sees it.” Grell turned to Jessie. “What do you think?”

 “It’s really nice!”

 “Good.” She addressed the staff member on duty. “How much is it?”

 “£550.”

 Erica paled visibly. “Oh … that’s too expensive for … just a prom dress.”

 “Nonsense, honey.”

 “But -.”

 “But nothing.” Grell whipped out a new debit card from her coat pocket. “You’d be surprised how much your parents have put into this bank account for prom and graduation.”

 “I … I don’t want them to spend so much on me.”

 Crimson rolled her eyes. “Stop moaning already, just take the money and run.”

 Jessie giggled at the odd statement. “She’s right. If your mom and dad want to treat you, let them.”

 “Umm … but -.”

 “Have you ever asked much from them in the past?”

 “Well … no ….”

 “Exactly, Jessie’s right.” Grell grinned. “For once in your life, let them splash the cash on you. After all, you do deserve it.”

 _They’re not going to take no for an answer._ “Well … okay then, just this once.”

 “Excellent, darling!”

\-----

 That evening, Erica entered the Spears’ living room and collapsed onto the sofa at Jack’s side. He glanced at her and chuckled. “Y’ all shopped out?”

 “Yes. I really did shop until I dropped today.”

 “Aww, tha’ sucks.” Jack scooted closer and rested his head on Erica’s shoulder. “Y’ find everythin’ y’ needed though?”

 “Yeah, dress, accessories and all.”

 “Ah … cool. Y’ gonna’ ge’ y’ hair and nails done too?”

 “No, I can do those myself. I don’t want to be stuck in the salons for ages.”

 “Ah, fair enough.” Jack chuckled. “I can’t be arsed wi’ it myself. I’ll jus’ ge’ my suit from Asda or somethin’.”

 “Hah … lucky you.”

 “Yep, I’m glad I’m not a girl. It seems like effort.”

 Erica wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulder. “Yep, too much effort, you don’t even know.”

 “Haha, I don’t wanna’ fuckin’ know.”

\------

 It was now the day before prom and Eric glanced at his daughter as she came into the kitchen for breakfast. “Hey Princess, ‘ave ya’ gotten taller?”

 “Umm … maybe?” She frowned. “I’m not sure.”

 “I don’t think she would have.” Alan stated. “Girls tend to be at their full height by the time they reach sixteen.”

 “Na, she’s deffo grown a lil’.”

 A few minutes later, a measuring tape had been retrieved and Erica’s height taken. “Bloody hell.”

 Erica looked at her father. “What is it?”

 “Ya’ve had a growth spurt by tha’ looks of it.”

 “Oh … how tall is she?” Alan asked.

 “Taller than ya’.”

 Alan sighed. “She’s been taller than me for a while, Eric.”

 “Yeah Dad, how tall am I?”

 “Six foot exactly.”

 “Woah … cool.” _Poor Jack. He’s only going to come up to my shoulder, how cute!_

_\------_

 The following afternoon, Erica and Jack were getting ready for prom. A brush was pulled through Jack’s hair, Erica grunting. “Do you ever brush your hair, Jack?! It’s all knotted.”

 “Yeah, of course I do. It’s jus’ ‘cause it’s so long.”

 “Mines long too and it never gets this luggy.” She sighed. “You need to use conditioner or something.”

 “Why should I? It’s soft enough as it is.”

 “Because I need to get the hair brush through it!”

 “Ouch, don’t tug so hard!”

 “It’s not my fault.” Erica grumbled and finished her struggle with the brush. A hair bobble was grabbed and Jack’s hair tied neatly into place. “There, all done. That wasn’t so bad for you, was it?”

 “Fuckin’ was. Y’re too rough.”

 “Hey, don’t be cheeky.” Erica leaned forward, lips attaching to the side of Jack’s neck.

 “Ngh ….” The spot was nibbled on and Jack let out a soft moan, cheeks flushing slightly. His hands moved to cover his crotch, hips wriggling slightly. “Erica, w … wha’ are y’ doin’?”

 She pulled away and giggled. “It’s payback, silly.” She got off of the bed. “Come on, we need to hurry up or we’ll be late.”

 “Umm … eh ….”

 “Come on already.”

 The blush on his cheeks darkened. “I need ta’ use tha’ bathroom.”

 A loud laugh left her as she grabbed Jack’s arm and dragged him from the room. “Not for that, you don’t!”

\-----

 Prom had started around an hour ago and Erica took in the actions of the teenagers in the hall. “Jack!?”

 He flinched slightly. “W-wha’?”

 “You’ve spiked their punch, haven’t you?”

 “Eh ….”

 “Alice wouldn’t normally lick the floor!”

 Jack raised his hands defensively. “Woah, it was Undie’s idea, okay?”

 “Why would Undie want to drug up a group of school children?”

 “He didn’t.” Jack chuckled. “But there was this one teacher who used ta’ really pick on Monny. He wanted payback.”

 “But … why now? Why during prom?”

 “Because I’m here ta’ take pictures of her makin’ a right fool of herself.”

 “Oh ….” Erica chuckled a little. “So the students have just been caught in the crossfire?”

 “Yep. Y’ gonna’ tell on us?”

 “Nope, as long as no one ends up pregnant this time.”

 “Hah … yeah.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Hopefully not.”

 “Uh huh. Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?”

 “Y’ love us really.”

 Erica smiled slightly. “Very true.” She stood up. “Want to dance?”

 “I can’t dance ta’ save my life.”

 “No but there’s nothing to stop you from trying.”

 “Well, alright.” Jack was pulled over to the dance floor, where he rested his head against Erica’s shoulder. “I … look like a right pansy.”

 Erica wrapped one arm around Jack’s back, the other slinking lower, around his waist. “Nope, you just look all cute and short.” She began to move from side to side slowly.

 “I’m gonna’ fuckin’ kill y’ one day; stop wi’ tha’ short name callin’.”

 “Hah, kill me?” She giggled loudly. “You’d have to catch me first. Not possible with those little legs.”

 The smaller teen grumbled, the slow swaying making him sleepy. “Y’re evil … I swear.”

 “Hah, I know.”

\-----

 The dancing must have tired Jack out as he’d fallen to sleep not long after getting some embarrassing shots of that teacher, the woman having done a strip show on the dance floor before being dragged away by the head master.

 Jack was carried up to his room by the teenage girl and was lain down on the bed, Erica pulling his shoes off. He let out a sound between a snore and a mumble as he was moved under the covers, Erica getting in next to him once she’d stripped the uncomfortable dress off. His thumb was soon in his mouth and he snuggled closer to Erica in his sleep, cheek resting lightly against her shoulder.

 She smiled as she pulled him closer and pecked him on the head. “You’re so cute, Jack.” _Naughty, but so adorable._

_\-----_

 Another two months passed and it was the day when they’d be finding out their exam results. Erica opened her result sheet and grinned. “Jack, I got an A* in history!”

 “That’s cool. How’d y’ do wi’ y’ maths?”

 “An A.” She skimmed back over her paper. “B in English, Science and Business. C in RE. Oh, and an A* in art and English lit.”

 “Nice.”

 Erica could hear from his tone that he was upset. “You didn’t do so well?”

 “I think they’ve given me tha’ wrong person’s grades.”

 She went to near him. “I’m sure it’s not that bad, you -.”

 “I got Bs across tha’ board.”

 “You did what!?”

 “Oh, and an A in IT.” He sighed. “Definitely not my grades.”

 Erica gaped at him for a moment. “You … got an A?”

 “These can’t be mine, I told y’ tha’!” Jack let out a grunt. “Tha’ teachers all said I’d only ge’ a D or an E, tha’ I wasn’t smart enough ta’ -.”

 “Jack!” She charged at him and swung her arms around him. “Of course they’re yours!”

 “Y’ … really think so?”

 “Yes! You’re not as dumb as everyone makes you out to be. You did really, really well!”

 “I … I did?”

 “Yeah! Uncle William’s going to be so proud of you!”

 Jack hugged her back. “Thanks babe.” _I really hope that … Mom’s proud of me too …._

_\-------_

 “He’s no fun anymore.” One demon sulked as he glanced down at Ronald. The reaper was laying spread out on the floor, a vacant expression on his face. The blanket of flames under him now failed to provoke a reaction.

 Sebastian smiled softly. “What do you expect? He has been down here for some time now.”

 The demon kicked Ronald and grunted. “Not even a scream anymore. I give up.”

 “Give him to Cherofky. I’m sure he’ll be able to summon a response out of him.”

 It smiled widely. “Oh Michaelis, you are a cruel one.” It glanced at Ronald again. “But not as cruel as he. Oh reaper, I almost feel bad for you.”

 “Bad for him?”

 “I said almost. Not bad enough to stop me from watching Chero’s actions. It will be quite a show.”

 Sebastian smirked. “It will be indeed.”


	77. Memories burnt onto disk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College/ uni are different in UK to USA. We start college here at 16. Uni at 17-18.

 A deep cut was made in Ronald’s stomach, his body hanging from chains attached to the ceiling. The weapon, a heated, glowing knife, stung bitterly as it entered, skin peeling away as it burnt. Ronald didn’t seem to notice, his mind, what was left of it, on other matters.

 Cherofky was undeterred and it dropped the item into the fiery pit of a floor, its claws rubbing between the parted flesh. A slight whimper left Ronald as its hand pierced him. “Oh, was that a reaction?” Cherofky asked. “Very good, Knox.”

A gasp was heard, the muscles in Ronald’s body clenching as the hand inside of him cracked a rib. “Nghhh ….”

 “So you are still alive after all, how lovely.” Cherofky smirked as another crack was heard, its hand grabbing hold of a pulsating muscle. “It is still beating quite strongly, isn’t it?”

 _I … I just wanna’ see my kids. Let … me go!_ “Gyahhh!”

 The demon looked down at the muscle in its hand, its eyes glowing brightly. “How does it feel to have your heart ripped out, Knox? Oh wait, it’s already been ripped out, metaphorically at least.”

 The reaper began to gasp and pant in pain. “Ah … nghh ….”

 “You can’t even die, can you? No matter what we do to you, you’ll never be given a moment’s rest down here. Souls don’t die, they don’t need sleep.”

 A scream pierced the air as the muscle was squeezed. It caused such an odd pain, almost like someone still had their fist buried in his chest. It wasn't a burn, or a stabbing. It couldn't be described, though a feeling of being winded as if you'd been hit by a bus, only tenfold, came pretty close. 

 "I'm glad Sebastian brought you to me. Turns out you still have a little screaming left in you." 

 Ronald gagged as it was squeezed again, blood running from between his lips. _Please just ... leave me alone! I just wanna' sleep ...._

 "Yes." It licked its lips. "My fun has only just begun."

\---------

 Erica came over to the Spears' home, a large smile on her face. "All done!"

 "Y' signed up?" Jack asked.

 "Yep. Starting early September." Erica had just sorted out her enrolment for college.

 "Cool."

 "Yeah but," she placed a hand on her hip, "'you need to sort yours out before the cut-off point."

 Jack sighed. "Yeah, I know."

 "Well hurry up and start looking into courses."

 "In wha'?" Jack let out a grunt before continuing. "I don't even know wha' I wanna' do."

 "Oh, you don't?"

 "Not a clue." He glanced away, his voice dropping to a whisper. "It's not like I'm good at anythin' anyway."

 "Don't you dare say things like that!"

 "Why not!? It's true, ain't it?"

 "No it's not. You did well with your maths, your grades in general, so you are good at things."

 "Yeah but ...."

 "But what?"

 "I ... I dunno' if I can be arsed ... ta' carry on wi' education."

 "Oh ... I see." Erica pondered for a moment. "Well I guess you could always get a Monny from Cousin Will and just start working in the human world."

 "Dad wouldn't like tha'."

 "Jack, he'd love you even if you ... worked at McDonald's or something."

 "That's not tha' point. I want him ta' be proud of me."

 "He will be no matter what."

 "But ... me not goin' ta' college would probs stress him out. I don't wanna' do tha', he's had enough stress since Mom ...."

 Erica nodded slowly. "Well ... maybe you just need to find a course ... that you'll really enjoy. It won't feel like being stuck in school then."

 "Yeah but ... wha' should I do?"

 "I can't help you with that Jack, it's something that you need to decide on your own."

 "Yeah ... I guess."

\-----

 The following day, Jack came over to Eric’s house with a print out in hand. Erica giggled as they walked from the hallway into the living room. “You seem happy, Jack.”

 “Yeah, I deffo am.”

 She took a seat on the sofa and grabbed the TV remote. Once the screen had been turned black, she asked “are you going to tell me why or not?”

 “Yup.” He flopped down next to her and handed her the papers. “I found a course that seems awesome.”

 “Oh, that’s great, Jack.”

 “Yeah, it’s a game design and development course.”

 Erica smiled and opened the folded paper. Her face soon fell as she skimmed the details of the course. “Oh ….”

 “Hmm?”

 “Jack, this is a university course.”

 “Yeah, so?”

 “You need to go to college first.”

 The smaller teen frowned. “Y’ wha’? Why?”

 “Because -.”

 “I know tha’ most people do but y’ don’t ‘ave ta’.”

 Erica sighed. “Yes Jack, you do.”

 “Na -.”

 “Without a college degree, you won’t have enough points to get into uni. They won’t let you onto this course unless you go to college first.”

 “Oh ….” Jack glanced away. “That’s a bummer.”

 “Did you have your heart set on this course?”

 “Well … yeah. It’d be really cool ta’ be able ta’ design video games.”

 “Yeah. I think you’d be good at it too. I mean, you’ve played enough games so you should understand the style and stuff for certain genre of games.”

 “I … probably would.”

 “Then find a course at college that would last a year.”

 “So I can ge’ enough points or wha’ever?”

 “And so that you can study something that might come in handy for the gaming course.”

 “Ah … that’s a good idea.” Jack chuckled and rested his head on Erica’s shoulder. “Thanks for helpin’ me out, babe.”

 “No problem!”

\-----

 A while passed, Elsie about to turn two. Even after that amount of time, the void left in William’s life was as large as ever.

 Erica and Jack were now in college, the girl doing an art course while Jack did one in computer design.

 As Madeline was now in nursery, it was just Elsie and William at home until mid-afternoon. Around noon that day, William was preparing lunch for Elsie when he felt her tug on his trousers.

 “Dadda!”

 “What is it, Elsie?”

 “Bored!”

 “You are always bored.” _I wish that Jack had never taught her that word._

 “Play!”

 _That word also._ “We can play after you’ve eaten.” _Because the Lord knows that you do not take a nap after filling your belly like a normal toddler._ “Lunch will be ready in ten minutes and as you know, eating cures boredom quite well.”

 “Shit.”

 The supervisor groaned. “You do not have to repeat everything Jack says, do you realise that?”

 Elsie huffed at him and stomped over to the kitchen table. William turned his attention back to the stove and he shook his head, a small chuckle leaving him. _Honestly Ronald, why did you have to give birth to such devils? She is like Jack, through and through. Though at least she doesn’t kick me, so I suppose I should be thankful._

_\------_

 The stove was switched off, William’s stomach grumbling slightly. “Time for lun -.” He stopped mid-sentence as he turned around and realised that Elsie wasn’t in the room any longer. _Where on earth has she run off to?! She was there a moment ago._ The spoon previously in his hand was dropped onto the countertop, William rushing out of the room. “Elsie? Elsie?!”

 He didn’t find her in the living room, so he rushed upstairs. _Well, it wouldn’t be the first time that she has managed to climb the stairs on her own._ “Elsie?! Wherever you are, come here at once!”

 A giggle came from Will’s room, Elsie stumbling from it a moment later, a small plastic case in her hand. “Dadda!”

 William’s eyebrow twitched slightly as he bent down in front of his daughter. “Elsie, why did you run off like that? You had me scared!”

 “Bored!”

 It took all of William’s effort not to face palm. “Of course ….” The package in Elsie’s hands was shaken in front of his face. “Elsie, did you get this from Will’s room?”

 “Yep!”

 “It is wrong to take other people’s belongings.”

 Elsie giggled loudly and then said “d-don’t care!”

 “Honestly, whatever am I to do with you?” William stood up, lifting Elsie up onto his hip as he did so. “Now stop misbehaving and eat some lunch.”

\-----

 Later that night, after everyone but William had retired to bed, the plastic case was retrieved from a drawer in the living room, William finally having the chance to see what was inside. On the outside, it appeared to be just a blank DVD case. It was opened, the supervisor finding that there was a homemade disk inside. The title read ‘baby bump + the little dork’, and he knew straight away what the DVD contained.

 His brow furrowed as he popped out the disk and placed it into the DVD player. _This was stored away last time I saw it. What was Will doing with it?_ A sigh left him as he sat down on the sofa and pressed play. _Odd indeed._

 The camera shook slightly, Ronald’s voice being heard. “Kiddo, come out already, y’re gettin’ heavy.” The video came into focus and showed the cheeky reaper standing in front of his bedroom mirror, camera in one hand, the other resting on his bump.

 “You are due tomorrow, Ronald.” William’s reflection showed behind Ronald in the mirror.

 “Do y’ think he’s really gonna’ come though? My bump hasn’t dropped or anythin’.”

 “Maybe, maybe not.”

 Ronald let out a grunt. “That’s not a very good answer.”

 “I know.”

 The smaller reaper chuckled, the camera picking up his wide grin. “That’s right, Boss, y’ know Jack shit.”

 The scene on the TV suddenly changed, the image wobbling again. As it steadied, William could see that he was the one holding the camera this time as Ronald was sitting on the bed, a small baby in his arms. He turned to grin at the camera. “I thought y’ didn’t like filmin’?”

 “Well, it will be nice to look back on our son as a baby. Sometimes, I suppose, pictures just aren’t enough.”

 As Ronald wasn’t asleep, William guessed that this was recorded at least a few days after Will’s birth. He continued to watch as his son suckled.

 “Well y’ seem like a giant perv recordin’ me when I’m breastfeedin’.”

 “I do not. It is perfectly natural.”

 “Na, y’ like showin’ my nips ta’ tha’ world.”

 “You really are vulgar.”

 “Yup. At least tha’ kid’s gentle wi’ me. I thought for sure tha’ we’d end up wi’ a vampire.” At that moment, Will stopped suckling and Ronald turned him around so that he could eye the camera. “What’s tha’, buddy?”

 Will, such a tiny being at that point, yawned and closed his eyes. Ronald let out a laugh. “Does all this kid wanna’ do is sleep?”

 William continued to watch as Ronald cradled their child close and rocked him to sleep. So long without Ronald had dulled the supervisor’s memory to that sweet smile. Seeing it again, realising how much he truly missed the sight, brought him to tears. “Oh Ronald, why … why did you have to leave us like this?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't be updating often until the third week of May due to work and illness.


	78. Fun for the family.

 Jack and Erica awoke around midnight to the sound of heavy banging on Jack’s bedroom door. Before either teen could get out of bed, the door was thrust open, Will darting into the room. “Wha’?” Jack mumbled, still sleepy, as his brother slipped under the covers at his side.

 A harsh sobbing filled the room, the eldest sibling clinging to Jack’s side. Erica frowned slightly, her hand reaching out to flick the lamp on. “Will, what’s wrong?”

 “Umm … dude, why are y’ naked?” Jack paused for a moment, arm wrapping around his brother. In the light of the room, he could make out the distressed expression on Will’s face. The heaving of his chest added to that feeling. “It’s … alright, bro.” Another pause. “Y’ wanna’ talk ‘bout it?”

 The eldest sibling shook his head, another sob leaving him.

 “Will -.” Erica began, only to be interrupted by Jerome entering the room, a look of panic on his face.

 “Babe, I didn’t mean to hurt yo’.”

 Jack glanced at Jerome, seeing that he’d only his underwear on. “Oh … y’ guys were tryin’ -?”

 “Y … you did not … hurt me.” Will managed to breathe out.

 “Then why did yo’ freak out?” Jerome asked.

 “I … I thought that … I was ready … but ….”

 “Ah … okay.” Jerome glanced away. “Sorry.”

 Will cuddled a little closer to Jack. “It … it is okay.”

 “Alright. Yo’ coming back to bed?”

 “I … I would like to stay in h … here.”

 “I didn’t mean to shake yo’ up.”

 “I know.”

 “Jerome.” Erica looked at him. “He just needs a little time to calm down. We’ll take good care of him, promise.”

 A sigh left the reaper. “Well … alright. Will, I’m really sorry, babe.”

 “It … it fine, do … not worry.”

 Once Jerome had left the room, Jack asked “are y’ sure tha’ everything’s alright?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “And he definitely didn’t hurt y’?”

 “No, I said … that a moment ago.”

 Jack nodded slowly. “I meant … he didn’t pressure y’ inta’ anythin’, right?”

 “No, of course not. It was … entirely my choice.” He let out a sniff. “I … even got myself the injection.”

 “You’ll be ready one day.” Erica said. “Try not to put too much pressure on yourself. You … have been through a lot.”

 “It has been three years since I lost … Carly. I … should be fine by now, yet I am … so weak.”

 “Oi!” Jack squeezed him tightly. “Y’re not weak, understood? Y’ went through hell wi’ those two bastards.”

 “Still, I broke down before … we even got to -.”

 “Eh?”

 “We did not actually -.”

 “But I thought Jerome said -.”

 “Jack.” Erica sighed. “Fingers?” _Really, do we need to spell everything out for you?_

 “Ah – oh, okay.”

 “Will, really, try not to worry about it. The more stress you put on yourself, the worst it’ll be for you.”

 “I … know that.” He sniffed again. “I truly hope that Jerome will not be mad … at me for this.” _I am not mad at him, it is just the sensation of penetration … brought it all back to me so intensely._

 “He won’t bro, he loves y’. Umm … want me ta’ ge’ y’ some clothes?”

 A small smile crossed Will’s lips. “Yes, that … would be rather helpful.”

\-----

 Much to Will’s relief, his relationship with Jerome had not been changed by those events. It was now a couple of months since then, Erica and Jack having formed an idea for a family holiday. They were about to present it to William. “Hey Dad.”

 The supervisor turned to face Jack. “Yes, what is it?”

 Erica, knowing that Jack would probably mess this proposal up somehow, spoke first. “Me and Jack were thinking -.”

 “Well if Jack has had some input, I doubt that what you are about to say is going to be good.”

 “Dad, don’t be mean!”

 Erica sighed. “We think that the family needs a holiday.”

 “Excuse me?” William frowned.

 “You need to take a break and well … this family has never been on a proper holiday. Me and Jack were thinking of going to Disneyland in America. Grell and everyone could come too.”

 “Not an option.”

 “What, why not?”

 “I have not the money for such a holiday. Without Ronald, our income has dropped by almost half.”

 “Yeah, obvs.” Jack stated. “But wha’ ‘bout Jerome and Will?”

 “Even with their savings, we still could not afford it. Do you realise how expensive it would be to go there with as many children as we have now?”

 “What if we did a fundraiser?” Erica asked. “I’m sure that if we travelled around the world and did a couple, we could bring in enough money.”

 “The answer is still no.”

 “Dad!” Jack whined. “Come on, it’ll be fun for Elsie and Maddie! Jessie and everyone would probs enjoy it too.”

 “If everyone went, including Eric and Alan, I would be down six reapers. Do you really think that I would be able to get my own holiday authorised with that many workers absent?”

 Erica pouted before saying “we’re still going to try. You need a holiday too, Uncle.”

 The supervisor pushed his glasses up his nose. “Do as you wish but I am telling you, it is a waste of time and effort.”

 Jack smirked widely. “We’ll see, we’ll see.”

\-----

 “So … I was thinking we could do a bake sale or a raffle.” Erica stated.

 “Y’ wha’?” Jack asked.

 “To raise some money for Disneyland.”

 “Hah, y’ were bein’ serious ‘bout tha’?”

 Erica frowned. “Well yeah? How else are we going to get the money to go?”

 “Undie.”

 “What about him?”

 “He’s got tha’ money.”

 “Excuse me? We can’t ask him to shell out that much money!”

 “Why not? He’s loaded.”

 Erica blinked at him for a moment. “He is?”

 “Yep. He earns more than Dad, bein’ tha’ legendary reaper and all tha’ shit.”

 “Really?”

 “Yep.”

 “How did you know that?”

 “Me and Undie are proper close. We don’t jus’ prank together, we do talk, y’ know.” Jack winked. “Plus, wanna’ know wha’ he told me?”

 “Okay, sure?”

 “When he came back, they upped his pay. Undie thinks they did tha’ ta’ keep him sweet so tha’ he wouldn’t start makin’ zombie people again.”

 “Oh … that makes sense, I guess.” She paused for a moment. “Do you really think that he’ll help us?”

 “Yep, I bet my left ball tha’ he will.”

 “Okay then ….”

\------

 “You did what?!” William fumed at the two teenagers. “How dare you ask for money from one of our friends!”

 “Dad, fuckin’ chill out.” Jack huffed. “Undie and Grell wanted ta’ help us.”

 “Hmm, Grell said that you needed a holiday too.”

 William sighed. “Still, begging for funds, it is not -.”

 “We didn’t beg.” Jack said. “If a mate wants ta’ help out for once, let them. Don’t y’ want y’ kids ta’ ‘ave a nice break?”

 “Well … yes, I suppose that treating them would be nice.”

 “Then we’ll talk ta’ Eric and Alan and figure out a date. Y’ can try and ge’ some time off then.”

 “If I agree, will you stop hassling me about it already?”

 “Yep!”

 “Very well.” William grumbled. “Honestly, what a pain.”

\-----

 Two weeks later, Erica received a phone call during her break at college. “Hello?”

 “Hey babe.” Jack’s voice could barely contain his excitement. “Dad jus’ text me.”

 “And?”

 “He managed ta’ ge’ some time off.”

 “Really?”

 “Yep!”

 Erica beamed. “That’s great, Jack!”

 “It sure is. We’re going ta’ Disneyland!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a big one - plot wise. Will try to get it up on Thursday. Only about ten chapters left for this series.


	79. Five years too long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've ever written for any fic. Man ... that killed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age limits in UK:  
> Sex - 16  
> Booze - 18
> 
> \-----  
> High school begins at 11 in UK. 
> 
> \----  
> Bare - slang for a lot of, ect.

 A week or so before the families were due to go to Disneyland, Jessie let out a sniff as the Spears sat down for dinner. William turned to his daughter. “Jessie, is something the matter?”

 Her plate was pushed across the table, away from her. “I don’t want it.”

 Jack frowned slightly. “Y’re a bit young ta’ be startin’ ta’ diet, babe.”

 Jessie shook her head. “I don’t … want to eat a baby sheep.”

 “Ah.” Jensen said. “We watched something at school ‘bout tha’ meat business.”

 The supervisor sighed. He’d had a stressful day at work and didn’t feel like discussing such a long winded topic. “Jessie, you already knew where meat came from.”

 “But I didn’t realise that animals were killed so horribly!” She let out a whine. “It’s cruel and I don’t want to eat it.”

 “I am not going to prepare a different meal just for you. Eat your dinner already, would you?”

 “Mom would have understood!”

 “Jessie, you underestimate how much your mother loved bacon and sausage.”

 “He still wouldn’t have made me eat it myself if I didn’t want to. He always listened to what I wanted!”

 William’s fork slammed down onto the table. “You can go hungry then.”

 “Dad!”

 He stood up from the table, “I understand perfectly,” and left the room with haste.

 “Father, wait!” Will was soon following his father out into the hallway. “Is Jessie not wanting to eat meat really such an issue?”

 The supervisor ignored his question. “Why is it that whenever my children want something, they always say that Ronald would let them have it?”

 “Oh.” Will understood exactly what he was getting at. “They do not think that Mom was a better parent than you. He, as Jessie stated, just … listened more.”

 He kept his back to his son. “That is precisely the same thing. You mother was a more caring parent.”

 “That is not true! You have done so much for them!”

 “Have I really?” There was a hint of sarcasm in the elder reaper’s voice.

 “Would an uncaring parent have raised them on his own for this long? You struggled so much with his passing and yet your love for us has never wavered.”

 “I … suppose that you do have a … point.”

 “You are an excellent parent, Father. It is just that you need to take into consideration our feelings more.”

 “Jessie not wanting to eat meat is just a silly phase.”

 “Maybe, but it means a lot to her at this present moment, does it not?”

 “Well … yes, it would appear so.”

 “Exactly. You cannot force someone to eat meat if they do not want to. Doing such will just upset her.”

 William sighed. “You do have a point.” _Maybe I dismissed her wishes too quickly. I cannot see it from her point as view, as for centuries, I have always eaten meat. Still …._ He pushed his glasses up his nose. “What do vegetarian main meals consist of exactly?”

 Will chuckled lightly. “I really haven’t a clue. I am sure that Jerome, with his cooking skills, has a few recipes up his sleeve.”

 “Yes, that is a good idea indeed.”

\-----

 It was now the second day of the holiday in Disneyland. William had let Jessie eliminate meat from her diet, Jensen having done to same. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat meat; he just wanted to be there to support his sister, as he’d seen how much the thought of eating a cute little lamb had upset her.

 Grell glanced down at Crystal, having heard the small girl huff. “Darling, what’s the matter?”

 “My legs hurt.”

 Eric chuckled. “Ya’ haven’t even walked tha’ much.”

 She pulled a sulky face at her father. “Daddy, carry me.”

 “Hah, alright.” Eric bent down and lifted her into his arms. “Tha’ better?”

 “Yep.”

 Meanwhile, a few feet away, Will called out to his youngest sister. “Elsie, stop running away!”

 Jerome laughed as the little girl rushed off, Will chasing after her. “Dang, I wish I had as much energy as her.”

 “Elsie, don’t kick Mickey Mouse!”

 “Haha, oh dear.”

\------

 That night, up in Will’s and Jerome’s hotel room, Jerome rubbed his stomach. “Damn, my stomach aches.”

 “That is because you ate too much.” Will stated.

 “Hey, it’s not my fault! American food is so addictive. I used to eat like a pig when I lived here before.”

 “That is because the food is laced with addictive chemicals and sugar.”

 “And English food isn’t made of shit too?”

 “Umm … well you do have a point. Still, I cannot think of anything worse for you than Twinkies.”

 “Hah, too true.” Jerome moved to lie on the bed. “Man … I need to move back to Sweden.”

 “You will do no such thing. You are to stay here with me.”

\-----

 Jerome had just come from the bathroom, having brushed his teeth. “Eh … Will?”

 His partner glanced at him from his position lying down in bed. “Yes?”

 Jerome shifted on the spot awkwardly. “Yo’ said to bring the lube?”

 “I did indeed.”

 “Umm … why?”

 “Is it not obvious?”

 A sigh left him. “Well yeah but … being ready and all that?”

 “I wish to try.”

 “Oh … cool.” _Well, I’m not going to pass this offer up._

_\-----_

 A long, slow preparation had been given, Will having coped well with the sensation of it this time. Currently, love making was in session, Will pressed under his partner. “That … feel alright, babe?”

 “It … is a little … painful.” Will admitted.

 “Oh … do yo’ want me to stop?”

 “No … but can you … slow down a little?”

 “Sure babe.” Jerome pulled Will’s legs around his waist a little more, his thrusts slowing down. “Dang …..”

 “Jerome?”

 “Yo’ … feel so good, babe.”

 A small chuckle left him. “I would … hope so.” The next thrust brushed against his spot and he groaned. “Oh … lord, nghh ….”

 “There?”

 “Y … yes.”

 Jerome picked up a little speed again, face pressing into Will’s neck. “I … love yo’, babe.”

 “Ah … I love … you too.”

\-----

 They now lay under the covers, Jerome’s brow slick with sweat. His head whipped to the side when he heard his partner sniff. “Babe, yo’ alright?”

 “Y-yes.”

 “Did I scare yo’ again?”

 “N … no, I am … just feeling a little emotional.” He paused for a moment. “In a good way though.”

 “Ah … my dick was that good, huh?”

 Will snuggled up to his partner, a smile spreading across his lips. “Do not get cocky, Jerome.”

 “Pun intended?”

 “Indeed.” _Hmm … I could get used to this._

_\-----_

 The following morning, while Jack was waiting with Erica to get ice cream for his family, he turned to whisper in her ear. “Jerome looks happy.”

 “Hmm … I noticed that too.”

 “Do y’ think tha’ he got laid last night?” Jack smirked against her ear.

 “Yep, seems like it.” _Now, if only you would take all the hints I’ve been dropping, that would be lovely._

_\-----_

 As expected, the holiday had done the families good. Will had noticed that it had seemed to have cheered his father up greatly and due to that, he was so thankful to Jack and Erica for arranging such a wonderful trip.

 A little over two months had passed since they had all returned to reaper England and that morning, a Sunday, Jack hammered on the bathroom door. “Erica, I need ta’ piss, come out of there!”

 The bathroom door opened, Erica smiling at him. “Give me two minutes.”

 “No, I need -.” Jack paused when he saw a small box in Erica’s hand. “Wha’ y’ got there?”

 “Oh.” Erica laughed lightly. “The contraceptive pill.”

 “Eh ….” Jack blushed brightly. “Y’ … been on tha’ long?”

 “About six months. I started taking it for my periods.” Like Alan, Erica’s monthly bleed was long and painful. “It’s worked great to stop it.”

 “Ah ….” Jack rubbed the back of his head. “Right.”

 “But I did take it for other uses.”

 Jack gulped, his pants growing a little tighter. “And tha’ would be?”

 A sigh left the teenage girl. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

 “Ah … y’ mean shaggin’.”

 “Yes Jack, sex.”

 “Oh ….”

 “We are seventeen, Jack, and we’ve been together for like five years.”

 “I ….” His blush only grew.

 “You’re not ready?”

 _Fuck, I hate it when she’s all upfront like this. Awkward …._ “I wanna’ but ….”

 “But what, Jack? Just spit it out already.”

 “Erm … I don’t think I’m gonna’ be any good at it.”

 Erica rolled her eyes. “Well you should be okay at it, with all the wanking you do.”

 “Fuck ….”

 “Don’t think that I haven’t realised what you’re doing in the bathroom.”

 Jack laughed nervously. “Okay … y’ got me. Y’ … y’ wanna’ try it now?”

 “Well, we have got all day to ourselves.”

 “Yeeahhh, good point.” _Fuck … my dick’s proper twitching._ “Sounds awesome.”  

 Erica’s eyes lit up. “Really, you want to too?!”

 _I wouldn’t be rock hard at the thought of it if I didn’t wanna’!_ Jack gulped again. “I … I do.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yeah. Umm … I need ta’ piss still though.”

 Erica laughed loudly. “How sexy ….”

\------

 “Oh man … tha’ was fuckin’ good.” Jack panted from his position under the covers next to Erica.

 “Hmm … it was okay.”

 “J-jus’ okay?” _Shit._ “Did I hurt y’?”

 “A little to begin with but it was fine after a while.”

 “Ah … I didn’t finger y’ enough?”

 “Jack!” Erica slapped him lightly and giggled. “It was fine, stop worrying.”

 “Yeah ….” He sighed. “Jus’ fine.”

 “I was moaning, wasn’t I?”

 “Umm … well, yeah.”

 “So stop worrying so much. It was fine and you’ll get better with time, don’t panic.”

 “Well I thought it was fuckin’ awesome.”

 “Well duh, you got to shoot a load.”

 “Hah, very true.” Jack yawned and turned over, his head resting on Erica’s shoulder. “Guess it’s true.”

 “What is?”

 “Guys fall asleep pretty much right after doin’ it.”

 “Some guys, I guess.”

 “I’m one of them then.”

 Erica giggled. “Looks like it.” She wrapped an arm around him. “Eww … you’re all sweaty and gross.”

 “Wha’ do y’ fuckin’ expect?” Jack yawned again. “Tha’ thrustin’ took bare effort.”

 “Aww, poor boy.” Erica pecked him on the forehead. _Sweaty and gross, but still so cute!_

_\------_

 A long while had passed and it had been almost five years since Ronald had passed away. Elsie had just turned five, Madeline and Crystal almost seven. Jack and Erica were now nineteen, the three Js eleven. Crimson was twelve.

 As expected from her early years, Madeline was excelling at school and it was thought that by the time she turned eight, she’d been entering high school. William couldn’t be prouder of her.

 Jack and Erica were now in university, Jack having stuck to his plan of game design. Erica had decided to take up a course in fashion design and Jessie was extremely excited over this, as she had been promised custom dresses and pretty outfits from the teenage girl.

 Jessie herself, having just started high school, had amazed the art teacher with her skills, which actually surpassed Erica’s own. A large canvas in the living room had been painted, Jessie having produced a family portrait. In the centre of the piece stood Ronald, a large ice cream cone in his hand. When William had first seen it, he’d had to suppress his tears.

 Jensen had come a long way from the days when he’d been unable to walk and he was now on many of the high school sports teams, including soccer and cricket. He’d seemed to have inherited a strong kick from his brother Jack.

 Jebediah, though not excelling in any subject in particular, had good grades across the board. He did, however, have a thing for computers and currently, he was taking apart an old laptop so that he could see how it all had worked and fitted together.

 Crystal had turned into somewhat of a tom boy and had also taken up sports, Crimson enjoying history as her favourite subject in high school. Truth be told, Grell’s daughter just enjoyed all the gory details of the subject.

 Not everything was great, as William’s fear had come true. Due to the cure being found for The Thorns, the abortion rate for this reason had increased. It both angered and saddened the supervisor. How could someone use a child in such a way when Ronald had risked his health to bring little Elsie into the world? Honestly, he found it quite disgusting.

 That Friday evening, Jack came to speak to his father. He’d chosen the wrong time as William was pretty annoyed at present. Elsie wasn’t interested in school and though she wasn’t naughty there, she’d beaten up a boy earlier in the day for tugging on her hair. As William saw it, such behaviour reflected negatively on him as a parent.

 “Dad?” Jack hadn’t grown much taller in his teenage years and he was around five foot eight, much shorter than Erica’s six foot one height.

 “What is it, Jack?”

 “Umm ….” _Someone’s moody today._ “Can I borrow a couple of hundred quid? I’ll pay it back, promise.”

 “No.”

 “Why not?”

 William sighed. “You want money, wait until you have a job.”

 “But it’s important!” _I’m already going to be in debt from the uni bills!_

 “I do not care.”

 “I wanna’ propose ta’ Erica!”

 “I do not care, again.”

 “B-but … Mom would ‘ave -.”

 “Ronald is not here anymore!”

 “Dad!”

 “I do not appreciate you using Ronald’s name to attempt to guilt trip me. Plus, even if your mother was here, I would make sure that he did not lend you any money.”

 Jack huffed at him. “But I love her!”

 “So? Would she not respect you more if you saved up for a ring?”

 “Nghh … fuckin’ fine then!”

 “And don’t you dare ask Undertaker for the money.”

 “I ….”

 “Be an adult for once in your life and get a weekend job or something if you really are so desperate to propose.”

 “I don’t ‘ave time for tha’! I’m bogged down wi’ coursework and all tha’ shit!”

 William shot him an extremely stern look. “Then you will wait. Honestly, you have all the time in the world. There really is no rush.”

 “Fine!” _But I don’t have a lot of time, don’t y’ get that!?”_

_\------_

 Two days had passed since then and Erica had noticed Jack’s drop in mood. That night, as they were getting ready for bed, she asked “Jack, is everything alright?”

 “It’s fine,” he replied bluntly.

 “Well you don’t seem fine.” She received only a huff as a reply. “Jack, just tell me what the matter is.”

 “No!”

 “Now!”

 “Gah!” He turned his back to her, voice dropping to a whisper. “I … wanna’ be a … reaper.”

 “What?!”

 “Y’ heard!”

 “But why?!” Erica slipped into shock. “Why would you want to do such a thing?!”

 “Because I don’t wanna’ die!”

 “Umm … you’re going to be pretty dead if you kill yourself, idiot!”

 “Undead, yeah.”

 Erica shook her head and marched over to him, grabbing his shoulder. “But you’ve never wanted to be a reaper! You’ve always thought that the job would suck!”

 “Doesn’t matter, it’s not ‘bout tha’.” He shrugged her hand off of him. “It’s jus’ a job, it doesn’t matter.”

 “Then what is it about?!”

 “Will’s a reaper.”

 “Yeah and I’m pretty sure he’s regretted his choice!”

 Jack grunted at her and turned to face her. “Jus’ forget I said anythin’.”

 “No! Jack, you tell me the real reason now!”

 “I told y’! I don’t wanna’ die! I … I wanna’ stay wi’ my family.”

 “Jack, you’ve probably got a good sixty years left of your life, if not more.”

 “And I don’t wanna’ grow old! Don’t y’ ge’ it, Erica? I wanna’ live wi’ my family for years and years!” He let out a sniff. “Mom’s … death made me realise tha’ life’s too … short. These past nineteen … years have passed by too quickly. I’ll … be gone before I know it.”

 “B-but … what about us?! I … I want children, Jack!”

 “We can still ‘ave … kids, I’m pretty sure. I … could still probs ge’ … y’ pregnant later on, reaper or not.”

 Erica let out a bitter laugh. “Oh really?” She stomped one foot down on the floor. “Do you really think that I’m not going to become a reaper too if you go?!”

 Jack blinked at her, shocked himself. “Erica ….”

 “I … I’m not growing … old without you. T … that would be awful!”

 “B-but y’ve … got y’ whole life ahead of y’! Y’ve … got dreams of y’ own. Wha’ ‘bout y’ uni course?”

 A stray tear fell from Erica’s eye. “Y … you’re not really giving … me much of a choice, Jack.”

 “Babe -.”

 “I can deal with a shitty job but … I can’t bear to see us torn apart because of this!”

 Jack gulped. “But … y’ jus’ said y’ want … kids ….”

 “Again, you’re not giving me a choice! If you go, I’m coming with you. I … I love you so much!”

 “THA’ much?”

 “Yes, THAT much!” The tears began to slip down her cheeks. “I’d … follow you to … hell and back.”

 _I … I can’t let her do that to herself._ “I’ll … wait.”

 “W-what?”

 “I said I’ll fuckin’ wait, okay?! I’m still goin’ … ta’ do it eventually but … I’ll wait until y’ve … had a career and … maybe until we’ve had a kid or two.”

 “R … really?”

 “Yeah …. If I forced y’ inta’ somethin’ like this, how could I say tha’ I loved y’?”

 “Oh … Jack!” Erica let out a sob and grabbed hold of Jack, hugging him tightly. “I … I really love you.”

 “I love y’ too.” _And ‘cause of that, I’ll wait. I’ll wait until y’re really ready, babe. Fuck … I’m so sorry.”_

_\------_

 A week later, on the five year anniversary of Ronald’s death, William stood in an otherwise deserted cemetery, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. He was sniffing and letting the tears slide down his face, the ache in his chest unrelenting.

 Kneeling slowly, the fingers of his spare hand graced over the name carved into the headstone. “I … I came to bring you something, Ronald.” He paused to compose himself. “Jessie has not long started high school and her artwork is amazing.” Jessie had produced this piece of art especially for this anniversary. Lifting the paper up, he looked at it. “She drew you just from memory and it looks just … like you. I-it even has your beautiful smile.”

 The tears flowed faster, William dissolving into sobs. _That smile that I miss so much._ “Ronald … I … I need to see you. I … miss you so much.”

\-----

 That night, around 10pm, Jack and William were the only ones still up. On the TV was another homemade DVD, this one showing Jack when he was just a couple of days old. “Mom looked proper knackered,” the teen stated.

 “Yes, he was.” William smiled sadly. “Still, the labor was worth it.”

 “Hah, well yeah, y’ve got me.”

 “Indeed.”

 A bottle of beer was raised in front of the younger’s face. “Well Mom, this is for y’.” _I really fuckin’ miss y’, Mom._

_\-----_

 A little before midnight, Jack yawned. The DVD was now showing him as a toddler, Ronald chasing after him as he fled into the kitchen, a loud laugh coming from him. “Well, I’m gonna’ go ta’ bed.”

 “Very well, goodnight.”

 Jack stood up from the sofa and then paused. “Y’re … really lonely, aren’t y’?”

 “What do you think?” William mumbled. Jack’s next words shocked him somewhat. Though unexpectedly wise, they were rather harsh.

 “Y’re lonely, yeah, but don’t bother tryin’ ta’ find someone else. No one can ever replace Mom and y’ know it.”

 “I ….” _What on earth?_

 “Plus, I don’t want some shitty step-mom.” He bent down to peck his father on the head. “Well, night.”

 “Yes … goodnight ….”

\------

 Five to midnight came, William still up and watching the DVDs. As it was a Saturday tomorrow, he didn’t have to get up for work, though he doubted he’d been able to sleep anyway. A flinch was pulled from him as a loud bang sounded on the door.

 He wasn’t sure who would be knocking at this time but he got up to answer it regardless. _Oh, I do hope that someone is not sick._ He began to worry that either Eric or Crystal had relapsed with The Thorns.

 A key was retrieved and pushed into the lock of the door. “I swear if someone is pranking -.” His words caught in his throat as he opened the door and saw the three reapers standing outside the doorway.

 “H-hey … B … Boss.”

 William could hardly believe who he was seeing standing in front of him and his eyes widened considerably. “R … Ronald?”


	80. He's just not quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First flashback in the series but thought you needed to see what happened/ how Undertaker and Grell brought him back.

***Two hours previously***

 "Tehehe, almost done." Undertaker giggled as the last record was sewn back into place. Over the past five years, Undertaker had worked tirelessly to replace Ronald's records. It had been a long, drawn our process. He'd first had to retrieve the shredded records from the reaper library before gaining new, blank records. They were the same ones he'd used to extend the cinematic records of his dolls long ago.

 From there, he'd peeled the memories carefully from the torn records, piecing them back together and stitching them onto the new, intact ones.

 "Made it just in time for the five year mark, hehehe, my, my, such hard work it was."

 "Undie." Grell glanced at him, teeth scraping against her lip before she spoke again. "Are you sure about this?"

 Undertaker let out a giggle. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

 "It is! It's just ... what if Ronnie dear comes back wrong?"

 "He won't."

 "But he's stuck in hell!"

 "He'll be fine in time, little rose."

 Crimson glanced at the perfectly preserved corpse on the table and then at her father. "Dad, William's going to kill you when he finds out."

 "And why would that be, petal?"

 "Umm, you stole the guy's body." Undertaker had used the closed casket as a way to hide what was really in the coffin that day - a weighted dummy.

 "He won't, tehehe. He gets his hubby back in one piece, doesn't he?"

 "Yeah, if you say so."

 "Undie, I really don't think this is going to work!" Grell hugged herself. "Just leave it be before we end up with a zombie!"

 Undertaker's smile slipped away, Ronald's wound being stitched shut. "I did this because you wanted me to bring him back. Don't be getting cold feet on me now." The needle was discarded on the bench Ronald's body lay on. "Plus, I've worked so hard, tehehe, I'm not falling short at the last hurdle."

\------

 A demon looked between the two reapers and their child. It was the being Undertaker had saved a couple of years back, large red horns and black skin on show. "You have summoned me, reaper."

 "Why yes I have, hehehe, your debt needs to be repaid." UT stated.

 "My debt?"

 "I saved you, for a price."

 "Then hurry up and name your price, I'm busy."

 "We need a soul retrieving, yes we do."

 The demon automatically tensed. "From hell?"

 "Of course. Hehehe, demons can hardly enter heaven, can they?"

 It shook its head quickly. "No reaper, that is asking too much."

 "Eh, why?" Crimson asked.

 "I try to break a soul out of hell, I will forever be hunted for my treachery."

 "And if you don't, I'll kill you myself." Undertaker stated. "Have you ever heard of a demon sword?"

 "Excuse me? Of course I have!"

 "Well it turns out that we had one in the reaper vaults. It was surprisingly easy to steal, tehehe."

 "Y-you're bluffing!"

 "Oh, am I?" He brushed his fringe from out of his eyes. "Is that a bet you're willing to take?"

 "I ...."

 Crimson huffed; she was growing impatient. "Listen, he doesn't want you to get Ronald's soul yourself. He just needs you to take him to hell and back. He's got the demon sword or whatever it's called, he can get the soul for himself." A hand placed on her hip. "Seriously, you don't want to piss Dad off. He's the legendary reaper, you know?"

 "I see ...." The demon sighed. "Fine but you better protect me for the rest of my life, from any demon that wishes to do me harm."

 Undertaker laughed loudly. "A deal with a demon? How fun!"

\------

 It wasn’t long before Undertaker returned, wooden box in one hand and demon sword in the other. As the demon couldn’t port into the reaper realm unless summoned, he’d ported Undertaker to the human world, leaving him to travel the rest of the way.

 Grell shrieked at seeing her partner, his robes ripped and bloody. He was bent forward slightly, hand bracing himself against the demon sword, whose point was dug into the floor. “Undie!”

 “They … really liked Ronnie’s soul, petal, they sure … put up a fight.”

 She rushed over to him and cupped his chin, lifting his head up. “Y-your face!” His cheek had a deep gash in it, blood leaking from it and down his chin.

 “Hmm … that’ll take a while to heal, hehehe.”

 “D … do you need to go to the infirmary?”

 He pushed himself up into an upright standing position. “No need, my little rose, I’ll be just fine.”

 She scowled at him. “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

 “But I didn’t, hahaha, I got his soul instead.”

 “Y-you really did it?!”

 “I did indeed. Now, let’s bring ‘Ronnie dear’ back to life.”

\-------

 As soon as the soul entered his body, Ronald shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide and chest heaving. Grell was the first to approach him, sure that Undertaker would probably scare him half to death if he spoke to him first. Plus, she wanted to make sure that Ronald really was her Ronnie, not some monster in his disguise. “Ronnie dear?”

 He flinched and turned to look at her, his body already beginning to shake. “G-Grell?”

 “That’s right, darling.”

 His next words surprised the redhead. “T … this is some … sort of f-fuckin’ … dream, right?” He placed his face into his palms. “I … I shouldn’t be here!”

 _Oh, the poor darling seems confused._ “Ronnie, you’re not in hell anymore, okay?”

 “I … I am!”

 “Tehehe, no, I brought you back.” UT giggled.

 “N-na ….”

 “Oh honey!” Grell hurried closer to him as he began to cry, arm wrapping around his shoulders. “I know that it’s a lot to take in but you’re going to be just fine, I promise.”

 “N-no! I … I don’t … understand!” _I’m still in hell, I’ve gotta’ be …._

_\------_

 Grell had spent the next hour trying to calm Ronald down, Undertaker explaining how exactly they’d brought him back. The newly revived reaper pointed to his chest, where the parting of his funeral suit showed a stitched, healing wound which Undertaker had created. “Y’ … y’ fixed … me?”

 “He replaced your records, darling. We keep telling you this.” Grell said, hand rubbing his back softly.

 “Na … tha’ … doctors couldn’t … help me.” _This is … just something the demons have done to … fuck with my head more. I … I can’t be here._

 “And neither could I, well, not while you were still alive anyway.” UT stated. “It’s taken me five years to piece you back together, tehehe.”

 “But now, you’re back to full health.” Grell smiled. “Those records won’t split off again.”

 Ronald nodded slowly, wet tear stains still evident on his cheeks. He still didn’t believe that this was real; life wasn’t this kind. “And … tha’ Boss?”

 _That’s good, he remembers something._ “William is in good health, as is the rest of your family. They just miss you ever so much.”

 “T-take … me ta’ … him.” Ronald gulped. _This isn’t real but … I wanna’ see him. I thought everyone was dead – fuck … I’m so confused._

 “Not right now, dear, you can’t see him without taking a shower first and changing out of that dirty old suit.”

 “Now!”

 Undertaker laughed loudly. “Let him see his love, petal. We need to get him there before midnight, after all.”

 “M-midnight?”

 “Yes, you’ve been gone five years to the day exactly, tehehehe.”

 “Oh ….” _This doesn’t make any fuckin’ sense!_

_\-------_

***Present***

 “B … Boss.” Ronald let out a sob, his knees giving out as William pulled him into a tight hug.

 The supervisor held him tightly against himself, the shock beginning to set in. “R … Ronald, is that really you?”

 Ronald didn’t reply, wails beginning to consume him. Undertaker, his cheek still badly cut, spoke on his behalf. “It is him indeed.”

 William didn’t have the will to ask how at that moment. All he cared about was that Ronald was in his arms again, that his wish had finally come true. That familiar, soft warmth that he’d missed so much, the feel of Ronald in his embrace, it brought the emotions tumbling from him. “Oh … oh, Ronald, you are … really home.” Ronald let out a whimper as a reply, his hands clinging tightly onto William’s shirt. “I … I have missed you … so, so … much, Ronald.”

 “M-missed … y’ too, Boss.”

 William pecked Ronald on the head, happy tears forming in his eyes. “Let’s … get you … sat down, you look exhausted.” _It’s really him, he’s … really alive and well._

_\------_

 It was a little past 2am when Ronald had finally cried himself to sleep, his confused hysteria having exhausted him completely. Now, he lay curled up on the sofa, head resting on William’s lap.

 The supervisor ran his fingers through his husband’s hair, his happy shock turning to worry. Ronald just seemed off, too sad for such a wonderful situation. He turned his eyes to the two other reapers. “Is … Ronald okay?”

 Grell and Undertaker glanced at each other for a moment. “Darling, we need to talk ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't much present in this chap, I had to rush off to go to town for a rock gig xD


	81. News to break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating all week, I've been on holiday in Edinburgh.

 She thought that this would have been the easy part; clarifying obvious news. William was smart, after all, he should have realized this sooner. Yet, the supervisor was looking at Grell and her partner as if he’d seen a ghost. He’d also been told how exactly Ronald had been brought back to life.

 “T-that is … stupid.” William’s fingers continued to stroke through Ronald’s hair. “You … are talking rubbish.”

 Grell’s brow furrowed. “Come on, Willy dear, you know what happens to reapers who -.”

 “No.” The supervisor’s gaze shifted from her, orbs focusing on Ronald’s peaceful sleeping expression. They fixed there as he said “I … I know this but … not Ronald.”

 “Darling -.”

 “Ronald could not … have – not Ronald.” _He sacrificed himself … for Will, for Elsie._ “He’s too good a man for such a fate!”

 Undertaker brushed his fringe aside. “It’s the rules.”

 “I do not care!”

 “You have to accept it, Will, no matter how hard it is.” Grell paused for a moment. “And … that isn’t all.”

 “You have worse news?” William continued to watch Ronald. “How is that possible?”

 “Well … Ronnie is in a bit of a state.”

 “I can see that!”

 “He still thinks that he’s in hell.”

 The supervisor’s head whipped back to face in her direction. “Excuse me?”

 “He thinks that he’s … imagining being back here.”

 “Good grief ….”

 “It’s going to take him a while to adjust.”

 “I … see.” William sighed. _I cannot believe this …. The things that he must have been through._ Anything else?”

 “He’s a bit unsteady on his feet -.”

 “Hmm … he needs to get used to walking again.” Undertaker added. “His body is a little stiff.”

 William shot him a glare. _What a lovely statement._

 “That’s everything.” Grell stated.

 The supervisor nodded slowly; he was still trying to take everything in. He sniffed quietly as he looked back at his husband, fingers moving to trail lightly down his cheek. “Thank … you for this.” In an instant, Grell had darted close to him, bending down to strangle him in a vice like hold of a hug.

 “Oh darling, you’re welcome! We’re so glad to have him back too!”

\-------

 Grell and Undertaker returned home, the redhead quickly going to Crimson’s room, her partner trailing behind her. She pushed the door open and grinned. Crimson was fast asleep, head hidden under the covers. “That girl really does love her sleep.”

 “Indeed, tehehe, she could sleep through an earthquake, that one.” He was about to speak again when a groan left him and he bent forward slightly, hand bracing against the doorframe.

 “Undie, are you alright?” Grell asked, panic evident on her face.

 “Those … demons got a … few good punches in. I admit, my dear, I’m … still a little winded.”

 “You’re going to be okay?”

 “When aren’t I? Tehehe.” He pushed himself back into an upright standing position. “It’s about time we headed to bed, wouldn’t you say?”

\-----

 “Are you sure that you’re okay?” Grell asked when Undertaker winced as he got into bed at her side.

 “Yes, stop worrying so much, my little rose.”

 Grell nodded and snuggled closer to him, head resting on his shoulder. “Do you really think that Ronnie will adjust?”

 “I’m not sure, to be quite honest.”

 “Oh ….”

 “We’ve done all we can for him.” _Let his family take care of the rest of it, our part in this is complete._

\-----

 William had taken Ronald up to bed, the smaller reaper being out cold. Soft snores came from him as his husband eased his shoes and suit coat from him. The covers were pulled over him, William getting into bed and pulling him close.

 The dark haired reaper had decided not to tell his family about Ronald until they woke up later on in the morning. It was partly due to the fact that he didn’t quite know how to break the news, especially to Will. More than that though, he longed to spend a little time alone with Ronald. As selfish as it was, he couldn’t help himself.

 In the lamp light of the room, he gazed at the slumbering reaper. “Oh Ronald, I … really cannot believe this. It is a … dream come true.” He spent the next few hours cuddling his husband, getting used to the warmth he brought to the once lonely bed, and pecking him lightly on the forehead, the cheek, any soft skin that he could reach. Finally, he fell asleep, arm wrapped tightly around the smaller reaper’s waist. He wasn’t going to let Ronald go, ever, ever again.

\------

 An ear spitting scream jolted William awake a little before 7am. His eyelids parted quickly, the supervisor seeing that Ronald had pulled away from him and was now writhing around in bed, the sheets having been kicked to the floor. He sat up hastily, hand reaching out to shake his husband’s shoulder. “R-Ronald, wake up.”

 The smaller reaper shot up, body shaking. “W … where -?”

 The door to the bedroom was pushed open, Will rushing into the room, Jerome right behind him. He’d heard the commotion from his own bedroom and on seeing the two reapers in front of him, his eyes widened. “M–Mom ….?”


	82. Denial is the best protection.

 A sob was heard, Ronald slipping back down onto the bed and curling tightly into a ball. Will took a step forward, expression turning to one of anger. “What on earth is going on?!”

 His father, hearing a whimper, lifted Ronald from the bed gently and cradled him against his chest. “R-Ronald, calm yourself.” William’s voice took on a more pleading tone as his husband buried his face into his shirt, the smaller reaper’s own chest beginning to heave. “Y … you are safe here, I promise.”

 Will’s usually calm demeanor had completely faded by now, fists curling at his sides. Jerome, sensing the tension radiating from his partner, placed a hand on his shoulder, only for Will to shrug it off. “I … I demand to know -!”

 “Will, would you be quiet?” William eyed his son with irritation, maybe anger. “Can you … not see that you are scaring him?”

 “I beg your -?”

 “Shouting is doing nothing to help the situation -.”

 “I -.”

 “I understand that this is a lot to take in but your mother needs-.”

 “That’s not Mom!”

 Ronald flinched against William and the supervisor cuddled him a little tighter. “Of course -.”

 “No!”

 “Babe.” Jerome shifted awkwardly on the spot. “Calm -.”

 “I will do no such thing!” _If that really was Mom, he wouldn’t be crying like this. He’d have greeted us with that warm smile of his, and he would have hugged us._ Will wasn’t stupid. As soon as he’d laid eyes on Ronald, he’d known that this was Undertaker’s work; there was no other reasonable explanation.

 Having heard tales of Undertaker and his work during the days of the Campania, Will was sure that the male in front of him was a doll, soulless – maybe a confused being with little brain matter? “This is foolish!” With a grit of his teeth, he stormed over to the bed, hand reaching out to grab hold of Ronald’s collar.

 The young reaper heard his father scolding him as he yanked Ronald roughly away from the supervisor and back down onto the bed, but he hardly cared, his anger bubbling over. “Mom is de -!” His breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with his mother. Though there was little of the old Ronald left, watering two toned orbs still held the tiniest slither of the warmth Will had once known.

 Will backed away, his head shaking from side to side. _Mom … it IS Mom._ “No … no … no!”

 “Will -.” William began, only to be cut off by another tirade of his son’s anger.

 “Undertaker … brought him back …. Have you any idea what you have done?!”

 “I … I had nothing to do with -.”

 “You fool! The … the council will have your head for this! Mom’s head! Do you have any idea how many rules have been broken?!”

 The door was pushed open, Jack having heard the shouting. Erica was right behind him. “Will, what -?” Her eyes fixed on Ronald. “A-Aunty … Ronnie?”

 Jack too laid eyes on him and he raced over to the bed. “Mom?!” He was soon on the bed, arms pulling Ronald up into a hug. “F-fuckin’ … hell.”

 Will wasn’t done shouting yet, his hands balling into fists again. “You … you have doomed us all!” With that, he turned and stormed from the room.

 “Will, wait a moment!” William scrambled off of the bed. “Jack -.”

 “S-stay in here?”

 “Yes.” The supervisor hurried from the room.

 The blonde teen squeezed his mother tightly, tears forming in his eyes. “Fuckin’ … hell, Mom, y’re … really back ….”

\-------

 William had caught up with his eldest son in the kitchen, the younger reaper continuing to shout. “Mom – how could you?!”

 “Will, enough! I had nothing to do with this! I … I had no idea what Undertaker was planning, I swear.”

 “T-they … are going to take him and … put him to death, again!”

 “Enough!” The supervisor’s eyes began to fill with tears. “A … are you not happy to … see your mother … alive?”

 “How can you ask me something like that?! Do – did … you really expect me … to just accept this?!”

 William took a step closer to Will, his hand placing on his shoulder. “No … I did not but ….”

 A sob left the younger reaper and his father pulled him close, rubbing his back. “Of … course I am … happy. All … I wanted w-was to … see Mom … again.” Another, louder sob was heard. “B … but we are … not going to have … a happy ending here.”

 “You cannot … know that -.”

 “The council! We … we are not meant to tamper with life and death!”

 “Stop thinking of the blasted council!” William sniffed before composing himself. “We … cannot allow – Ronald needs us right now, okay? He … he needs the support of his family. He is … a little shaken at present and -.”

 “Hell.” There was no questioning involved, it was merely a statement. Will understood completely the ins and outs of Ronald’s last five years. “He … he is completely … broken.”

 “Don’t say such -.”

 “It … it is the truth and … you know it as well as I do.” Will’s shoulders slumped, the anger leaving to make way for something else – pity.

 There was a pause before William finally admitted “yes, he … is quite … wounded at present. So … so you have to be there for him … understood?”

 “U … understood.” _And we will just pray to God that the council … shows us a little mercy. Undertaker …._ Will tried to push the worry from his mind as he hugged William back, cheek resting on his shoulder. “Mom … has … really returned to us.”

 “He … he has.”

 “How are you … going to break this news … to Jessie and the others?”

 The supervisor gulped. “I … honestly have no idea ….”

\-------

 While William and Will continued to cling to each other, upstairs, Jack was still cuddling his mother tightly. “Come … on, Mom, don’t cry, okay?”

 Erica was sitting on the bed in silence, her stomach churning slightly. Something just didn’t add up here. Jack seemed too … calm? After a while longer, she spoke. “Jack … you … don’t seem very surprised … by all this?”

 The blonde teen didn’t meet her eye. “I’m … not.”

 “Excuse me?!”

 “I … I knew.”

 “What?!”

 A sigh left him as he tried to put his explanation into words. “Undie told me … tha’ he was gonna’ try ta’ bring … Mom back.”

 “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” _Uncle Undie … did this?!_

 “Because I … wasn’t sure tha’ Undie could really do this. I … I didn’t wanna’ ge’ y’ hopes up … jus’ in case.”

 Erica was silenced again, disbelief consuming her. Finally, after a long pause, she said “y … you really knew ….”

 “I’ve … known for tha’ past two years. I … jus’ didn’t believe … tha’ this was possible. I missed Mom so … much but I still didn’t … believe tha’ I’d … ever see him again.” _And if Undie had failed, I didn’t want my heart broken … for a second time …._


	83. Jessie was the hopeful one.

 “I suppose we … should find a way to tell the others.” Will said once he and his father were back in the bedroom.

 “That is easier said than done.” William replied, glancing over at Ronald and Jack. Ronald had stopped crying now, the odd sniff coming from him as Jack cuddled him closely.

 “Y’ll jus’ ‘ave ta’ come out wi’ it.” Jack shrugged.

 “What did I just say?”

 A sigh left the blonde. “There’s no point -.”

 “Dad!” The door burst open, Jessie storming into the room. She was pretty annoyed as she’d slept in when she’d needed to be up early for a weekend trip she was supposed to be going on with a friend. “Why didn’t you wake me – umm … what …?”

 William stood up from the bed quickly. “Jessie -.”

 “M … Mom’s back!” Jessie grinned widely. “I … I always knew he’d come back! I knew he wouldn’t leave us on our own.” Before William could say another word, Jessie had rushed back out of the room, calling “I need to tell the others!”

\------

 Jessie’s good mood had faltered when she’d realized the mental state Ronald was in at present, whereas Jeb and Jensen were completely shocked. Madeline had stared at Ronald blankly for a moment before going downstairs to read her new favorite book.

 Elsie had not long been woken up and William led her into the room, trying to explain to her what had happened in a way that a five year old would understand. “Elsie, do you remember when I told you that your mother got very sick after he gave birth to you and that he had to go away for a while?”

 “Uh, yeah?” Elsie blinked up at him.

 “Well he is back now.”

 She pouted, her arms folding across her chest. “No, y’ said he wasn’t coming back!”

 “I know that but -.”

 “So y’ lied ta’ me?”

 “No, no, of course not.” William knelt down in front of his daughter. “I did not think that he would come back but I was wrong. I made a mistake in my thinking.”

 “Stupid Daddy.”

 The supervisor smiled slightly. “Yes, I suppose I can be at times.” As he stood back up, he lifted Elsie up with him and carried her over to the bed. Placing her down gently, he caught the glimpse Ronald gave her. “Ronald, do you remember Elsie?” His stomach twisted nervously; Ronald had completely forgotten about her just before his death.

 The frightened reaper’s brow furrowed for a moment and William’s heart sank. Then, with a small nod, Ronald placed his hand on his stomach. “B-baby.”

 A sigh of relief left William and he bent forward, his hand resting atop his husband’s. “Yes, though she has grown since then.”

 “F … five?”

 “That is correct, Ronald.”

 Elsie had been staring at her mother for a while and she pulled a face, glancing at William instead. “Fuck … Mom’s a weirdo ….”

\------

 A little while had passed, Elsie now downstairs with Jack and Erica. Jessie hadn’t gone on her trip in the end and was now making breakfast with Jeb and Jensen, Madeline still with her head in her book. They were making toast, something quick, as they wanted to be back upstairs with their mother as soon as possible.

 Back upstairs, Ronald had fallen to sleep again, having tired himself out earlier due to all of the crying. Will pulled his knees up to his chest, arms wrapping around them. “Father?”

 “Yes, what is it?”

 “Do you think … that Elsie will warm to Mom?”

 The supervisor nodded. “Elsie’s personality is rather similar to your mother’s -.”

 “How Mom’s personality used to be, you mean.”

 “The … the old Ronald is still in there somewhere. Once that side of him begins to show again, I have no doubts that Elsie will adore him.”

 “I … see.” Will paused for a moment. “You need to tell Eric and Alan about this.”

 “Not yet.” William said bluntly. “Your mother has been through enough excitement for today.”

 “That does not really matter.”

 “Excuse me?” His brow furrowed slightly.

 “If your friend had been brought back to … life, would you not want to know as soon as possible?”

 “Umm … well I suppose I would, yes. Still -.”

 “You have had enough of explaining the situation time and time again?”

 A sigh left the supervisor. “That … is part of the reason, yes.”

 “Then I shall tell them.”

 “Wait a -.”

 “It is best it comes from us, is it not?” Will asked. “You know how hot headed Eric is. He will be mad if -.”

 “Yes … that is a valid point.” _Great, more drama for today._ “G-go ahead and … tell them then ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter and lack of updates. I actually have a permanent, part time job now so I don't have much time at all.


	84. Dirty as all hell.

 “Ya’ … ya’re fuckin’ jokin’, right?” Eric had snatched the phone from Alan’s hand as soon as the brunette had told him the shocking news.

 “No, why on earth would I joke about such a thing?” Will’s patience was beginning to wear thin; it had been quite a stressful, tiring morning. “I am telling you the truth, obviously.”

 “B-but … how?”

 A sigh came from the young reaper. “Undertaker.”

 “Ah … yeah, I was thinkin’ tha’ myself.”

 “Yes, yes, of course you were.” _Because we all know that you have the brain cells to put two and two together, Slingby. Honestly …._

 Eric must have caught the sarcasm in his voice as he paused for a moment. When he spoke again, he asked “so … he’s all better then?”

 “… Partly.”

 “Wha’ tha’ fuck does tha’ mean?”

 _Again with the hot temper …._ “Mom is a little shaken but health wise, he is fine.”

 “Right …. We’ll be right there -.”

 “No -.”

 “Eh?”

 “It would be best if you were to visit tomorrow, maybe, or the next day.”

 “And I’d wait until then because?”

 Will could hear the irritation building in the blonde reaper’s voice. “Well … Mom needs to settle in.”

 “Yeah and wha’ better way ta’ do tha’ than wi’ friends?”

 “It would be best to give him some sp -.”

 “Hey! Listen, he’s our friend too. We’ve got a right ta’ see him, ain’t we?”

 “You have but -.”

 “So we’re comin’ -.”

 “No! Look, Slin – Eric, our family is trying to adjust to Mom returning. It is a … difficult time at present. You can come down first thing tomorrow morning, but for today, can we please just have time to ourselves?” He heard Eric grunt down the phone and added “plus, Mom is resting right now. It really would be best not to wake him. Tomorrow, please?”

 “Ugh … fine, tomorrow.”

 “Thank -.” _Did he just bloody cut me off?!_

 “What did Eric say?” William asked, pulling his glance away from Ronald to look at his son.

 “He will be down tomorrow, though he does not seem happy about having to wait.”

 William nodded slightly. “Patience never was a strong trait of his.”

\------

 “I … can’t believe he’s really back.” Alan played with his hands nervously. He could feel the anger radiating off of Eric. “Wow ….”

 “I know, it’s fuckin’ amazin’.” Eric scratched at his chin. “We’ve been wantin’ him back since he … left but -.”

 “We never … thought it’d actually happen.”

 “Yeah, exactly.” The blonde exhaled sharply. “Come on, ge’ ya’ coat.”

 “W … what?”

 “We’re goin’ over there.”

 Alan shook his head quickly. “No, Eric, I … I heard everything Will said. Ronnie needs -.”

 Eric shot him a glare. “He needs his friends. Al, I’m not lettin’ some kid tell me wha’ ta’ do. We’ve known Ronnie for way longer than he has.”

 “E … Eric, that’s silly.” The hand wringing began to pick up speed. “Will would have been … what, twenty two now or something? He’s … not a child anymore.”

 “Pfft, that’s nothin’ compared ta’ us.”

 _You’re being … ridiculous, Eric._ “But … Will’s his son. Of … course he knows what’s best for him.”

 Obviously, Eric wasn’t listening. “Like I said, ge’ ya’ coat.”

 “No.”

 “Ugh ….” Eric threw his hands in the air. “Stop bein’ so awkward.”

 “I’m not, you are!”

 The blonde grumbled something under his breath before shouting “fine, I’ll go on my own!”

 “Didn’t you hear what Will said?! Ronnie’s sleeping right now.”

 “Pfft. Ya’ really believe tha’?”

 “Of course I do, Eric.”

 “Ugh, fuckin’ fine!” Eric barged passed him, out into the hallway. “An hour, that’s as long as I’m fuckin’ waitin’.”

 The hand fiddling stopped, Alan instead raising his fingers to his temple, a long sigh leaving him. _William is going to throw a fit when you turn up, Eric, why can’t you see that?_

_\------_

 A while had passed since the phone conversation, Ronald having stirred from his sleep. William returned from the bathroom adjourning the bedroom, having just run a bath. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door to it, fishing around in the bottom. “It is a good thing that I kept some of your clothes, Ronald.”

 His partner didn’t reply, instead curling against the warm duvet. Will, who was sitting close to him on the bed, smiled sadly down at him. _All of your clothes. Father never could part with anything of yours._

 “Let’s get you in the bath.” William continued.

 “N … na.”

 “You need to take a bath.”

 “D … don’t wanna’.”

 William fished some night clothes out of the wardrobe and neared the bed. “You cannot go without a wash, Ronald, you have been in those clothes for five years.”

 “T … tired.”

 “I know you are but you still need to bathe.” Ronald sniffed lightly and the supervisor sat on the edge of the bed. “Come on, do not get upset. It is just a bath.”

 “Father is right.” Will stated. “You do not smell the freshest at the moment.” He heard his mother whimper feebly. “And more importantly … do you not want to be in comfier clothing? I have no idea how you have slept in that tie. It looks awfully tight.”

 “D … don’t care.”

 “I am not taking that as an answer.” William slowly peeled the covers back. “If I come in with you, will that help?” Ronald shrugged and tried to pull the covers back over himself, only for William to keep a firm grasp on them. “That is what we will do then. Will, do you mind?”

 “Oh right, of course.”

\-----

 Will had quickly left the room and after some more coaxing, William had stripped them both off and carried Ronald into the bathroom. He climbed into the tub and slowly lowered himself down onto the bottom, Ronald clinging to his neck. “Ah, does that not feel better?” Ronald buried his face in the crook of his neck and let out another sniff. “Ronald, please do not get upset. It is only a bath, okay?” Another sniff. “I know you are shaken but you are safe here, I promise.”

 “K-kay ….”

 “Is the water warm enough for you?”

 “I … it’s nice.” He peeled his face away from William, cheeks wet with fresh tears. “M … my hair … feels really … greasy, Boss.”

 William smiled slightly. “Yes, it is not the cleanest it has ever been. Would you like that washing first?”

 Ronald wiggled around slightly on his partner’s lap. Eventually, he’d scooted down enough to nuzzle his cheek against William’s chest. “P … please.”

 “Sure thing.” The shower hose attached to the side of the bath was retrieved, William testing the heat of the water before using it to wet Ronald’s hair.

 “Hmm … t-tha’ … smells nice.” Ronald said as shampoo was lathered into his hair. “W … wha’ is it?”

 “Oh, it was Jack’s recommendation – some new concoction of tropical fruits. Of course, he uses a bottle at a time.”

 “Y … yeah, good point.”

 William’s smile widened as he took in Ronald’s appearance, his hair a mess of foamy white. _Adorable …._

\------

 “Where are we washing next?” William asked.

 “W … water’s … gettin’ … c-cold.”

 The hot water tap was turned. “Well, we cannot have that, can we?” Just as William was beginning to think that he was seeing a glimpse of the old Ronald, the bathroom door was knocked on. It caused them both to flinch, Ronald dissolving into tears almost instantly.

 William eyed the door with fury. _Great, he’s terrified again._ Trying to keep his voice even, he asked “what is it?”

 “Umm ….” It was Will. “Eric is here. Alan too.”

 “Tell them to come back -.” The supervisor heard a shout from downstairs. Eric was enraged. _Oh … for goodness sake!_ He cast a glance at his sobbing partner and wrapped his arm tightly around him. “Fine … tell Slingby that we’ll be down in quart of an hour.” _That … blundering idiot!_


	85. Bad encounters.

 Eric’s brow furrowed as he saw William carrying Ronald into the room. “Wha’ tha’ hell? Can’t he walk?”

 Ronald was placed down on the sofa, William shooting Eric a stern look as he sat down also. “He is not very steady on his feet at present but he is going to be just fine.”

 “Ah ….”

 “Honestly Slingby, did you have to cause a scene?” Hearing a small whimper from Ronald, he wrapped his arm around him gently. “Could you not have just waited until tomorrow like we requested?”

 “He … he was just worried.” Alan said, rubbing at his upper arm with his one hand awkwardly. “He didn’t mean to cause a scene.”

 “Well you could have fooled me.” The supervisor let out a sigh. “Well you have seen him for yourself now, so you have no reason to be here.”

 “Eh?” Eric asked. “We’ve only jus’ got here.”

 “I am well aware of that.”

 “So don’t think tha’ we’re leavin’ now.”

 “I didn’t want you here in the first place!”

 Will, who was watching the scene play out from the other side of the room, rubbed at his temple. _Father, I know that you are upset but making it obvious is not helping the situation. Arguing back and forth is just going to cause Mom more anxiety._ “Ten minutes, that is all you get. After that, you really must go.”

 “For fuck’s sake.” Eric huffed. “Only ten mins? Seriously?”

 “You must understand that Mom needs rest. As I keep saying, you are welcome back tomorrow.”

 “Na, no way -.” Eric received an elbow in the side from Alan. “Ow, Al -.”

 “Ten minutes is fine.” Alan stated. “Thank you, Will.”

 “Al, that’s not -.”

 “You should not waste the time throwing a tantrum, Slingby.” William said. _You are lucky that my son is a little more lenient than me._ “Oh look, nine minutes.”

 “Ugh … fine.” Eric swore under his breath as he drew nearer to the sofa. “Ronnie?” He bent down in front of the sofa and patted Ronald’s knee lightly, causing him to flinch.

 “Would you keep your hands to yourself?” William glared at him again. “You are scaring him.”

 “I didn’t mean ta’.” He withdrew his hand with a sigh. “Ronnie, do ya’ remember who I am?”

 “R-Rik.”

 “Yeah, that’s right buddy.” Eric smiled slightly, though he wasn’t enjoying this encounter much. _Why’s he shaking like that?_ “Come and give us a hug?” Ronald shook his head, causing Eric to have to supress a grunt. “Why not?”

 “Because he does not want to.” William stated. “It is as simple as that.”

 “Come on buddy, not even a lil’ one?”

 “N … no.” Ronald broke eye contact, instead looking down at his hands.

 “Alright … then.” Eric patted him on the knee again, realising too late that he’d scared him even more. “Shit, sorry.” He got to his feet, “Ya’ gonna’ be jus’ fine, buddy,” before turning to Alan. “Come on Al, we’re goin’.”

 “What, already?” Alan asked.

 “Yeah.”

 “But, but you -.”

 “Yeah.” Eric huffed. “Well, he doesn’t wanna’ know, does he?”

 “Eric, that’s mean -.”

 “I don’t care.”

 Eric ported away, leaving Alan to stand there feeling rather awkward. “Umm … sorry about that. I – I should go. Bye.”

\------

 A little while later, Ronald was upstairs in his bedroom with Will, Jack, William and Erica. “Damn, he’s really upset.” Jack stated, hand stroking through his mother’s hair softly.

 “What do you expect?” William stated. “Slingby coming in and disturbing the peace, it is bound to upset him.”

 “Yeah, Uncle Eric is a bit of a douche at times.”

 “Jack!” Erica nudged him in the side.

 “Hey come on, I know tha’ he’s y' dad but even y’ve gotta’ admit tha’ he is sometimes.”

 “Well … true.”

 The short silence passed, broken only by Ronald’s cries and the odd ‘shush’ sound from William, before Will said “I do not think that Eric was the main cause of Mom’s upset.”

 “Then you obviously failed to see how that buffoon was acting,” the supervisor said.

 “Think about it, Mom has been upset all day. He is probably just tired and sensitive at present.”

 “Tired?” William raised an eyebrow. “All he has done since he came back to us is sleep; really, I doubt that he is merely tired.”

 “Yeah.” Jack sighed. “I’ve never seen him this cranky. Well, apart from ….” _From when he was poorly._

 William ignored Jack’s half-finished statement, instead saying “Ronald, that is enough. If you keep crying like this, you are going to make yourself feel even worse.” His husband didn’t answer him. “Would you like something to eat? To drink perhaps? It may perk you up a little.”

 “N … no ….”

 “You really must have something.” Ronald didn’t answer, his cries instead picking up intensity. “O-okay, maybe later then. Just please stop crying.” _I really hope that he gets a little better soon. I really do not know how I will be able to cope with him being like this for much longer._

_\------_

 Alan let out a little shriek, jumping as Eric’s fist collided with the bedroom mirror. He’d been in a mood since he returned home, though he hadn’t yet spoken to Alan. “Eric, what’s the matter?!” Alan rushed over to his husband. “Would you please just talk to me?”

 “Hn ….”

 “Eric!”

 “I can’t fuckin’ believe this.”

 “Believe what?”

 “T … they brought him back wrong.” Eric stared down at his hand, blood beginning to seep from a cut up knuckle. “That’s not our Ronnie.”

 “Of course it -.”

 “He didn’t even wanna’ talk ta’ us, ta’ talk ta’ me!”

 “He’s been in hell, Eric. So … he is going to be a little shaken up. It’s going to take him a while to get used to us again.”

 “Na, na, I’m not takin’ tha’ as an answer.”

 “Eric -.”

 “He’s supposed ta’ be our friend!” Eric turned away from Alan, marching from the room. “But he’s not tha’ friend I knew. He’s not Ronnie.”

 Alan stared after him. “Oh Eric ….” _His feelings have really been hurt …. What do I do now?_


	86. It's falling apart.

***The following day*** 

 Ronald had suffered a restless night, having woken up screaming and crying many times. 

 The door was pushed open to the bedroom at around 9am that Sunday morning, Jack coming into the bedroom. “How’s it goin’?” 

 “Fine.” William replied, though he was feeling far from fine; he’d barely gotten any sleep either. 

 “Y’ don’t seem fine.” 

 William’s eyebrow twitched slightly. “I shall be the judge of that.” At that moment, a whine was heard, Ronald reaching his hands out to cling tightly to the side of his partner’s nightshirt. It was then followed by a weak crying sound. 

 “He’s still not feelin’ any better?” Jack asked. 

 “Of course not.” The supervisor rubbed Ronald’s back lightly. “Ronald, you really must stop crying now; it is doing you no good.” He then turned back to Jack. “I doubt I’ll be able to leave this room today. If I am not up by noon, make sure that Elsie is ready to go to her friend’s party. It starts at one.” 

 “Wha’ friend?” 

 “Jessica.”

 “Ah, alright. Y’ need anythin’ else?” 

 William sighed as he eyed his partner. “Bring your mother something to eat. Lord knows that he needs it.” 

 “Uh ... like wha’?” 

 “Something that he will like, that he will actually eat.”

 “Ah ....” _Ice cream it is then._ “Alright. Wha’ should I ge’ y’?” 

 “Coffee – lots of it.” 

 “Right ....” 

\--------

 A little before 1pm, the door to the bedroom was pushed open again. “Dad, ‘ave y’ seen Elsie’s shoes?” Jack asked. 

 “No.” William replied, his eyes not shifting from his whimpering, curled up husband. “But if I have to guess, I would say that she has probably thrown them under her bed or something of the like.” 

 “Thanks.” Jack took a couple more steps into the room. “How is he?” 

 “I think that that it is a little obvious, Jack.” 

 “Uh ... yeah.” The young man rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Did he eat any of tha’ ice cream?” 

 William shook his head. “No, he refused to touch it. He wouldn’t even take it when it was offered to him on a spoon, nor would he drink it once it had melted.” 

 “Oh ....” 

 “Yes. I take it Will is downstairs with the others?” 

 “Yeah, he’s makin’ dinner right now.” 

 “I see.” William glanced up at his son, only to realise that Erica wasn’t next to him; rather unusual indeed. “Where is Erica?” 

 “Oh ....” Jack glanced away. “She didn’t stay last night.”

 “Oh, why ever not?” 

 “Dunno’, I think she wanted ta’ make sure tha’ Uncle Rik was okay but I’m not really sure.”

 “She didn’t tell you the reason?” _Hmm, that is odd._

 “She seemed like she was in a rush ta’ ge’ back.” 

 “I see -.”

 “I should go ge’ Elsie ready.” Before William had a chance to reply, Jack had rushed from the room. _Come to think of it, she did seem in a weird mood with me last night.  Fuck ...._

\-----

 Jack had text Erica as he’d walked his sister to the party. So far, Erica hadn’t messaged him back. As they reached the house the party was being held in, Elsie huffed. 

 Jack turned to look down at her. “What’s tha’ matter, sis?” 

 “I don’t wanna’ go ta’ this shitty party.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

 “Eh, why not?” 

 “Pfft, ‘cause I said!” 

 “That’s not a proper reason. Come on, tell me why y’ don’t -.”

 “I wanna’ go home!” 

 “Eh? But y’ love parties?” 

 “I ... I’m not in tha' mood today.” 

“Why?” 

 She pouted for a moment before saying “everyone said Mommy was funny but he’s not, he’s weird. All he’s been doin’ is cryin’.” 

 “Mom will be jus’ -.” 

 “I’m proper worried ‘bout him!” 

 A sigh came from Jack as he knelt down in front of Elsie, hand placing on her shoulder. “Y’ right, Mom’s not how everybody said he was, but that’s because he’s a bit different now -.”

 “No fair! When’s he gonna’ be funny again!?” 

 “Soon, I promise. But we need ta’ do somethin’, okay?”

 “Wha’?!” 

 “We’ve gotta’ be really nice ta’ him, cheer him up.”

 “And then he’ll be awesome again?”

 “Yep. He’s gonna’ need loadsa’ cuddles too.” 

 “Okay!” She smiled widely. “I can do tha’!” 

 “Great! So ... this party?” 

 “Party, party!” She pulled away from him and rushed up to the door.

 Jack chuckled as he watched her bang loudly on the crisp wood. _I knew she couldn’t resist a party._

\------- 

 Over at the Slingby house, Erica rubbed her father’s back. “Dad, come on, cheer up.” 

 “No.” Eric hunched further over the kitchen table. 

 “Uncle Ronnie is going to be okay in time.” 

 “No he won’t. He’s not tha’ same and ya’ know it.”

 “You need to go back over there today and try again. Ronnie just needs to get used to you again.” She heard Eric sigh. “Dad?” 

 “What’s tha’ point? All I do is cause more trouble anyway.” 

 “Dad -.” 

 “Jus’ leave it, Erica, I don’t feel like goin’ back over there.” 

 “Oh ... this isn’t just about Uncle Ronnie, is it?” Eric didn’t reply. “Dad! Would you just answer me?” 

 “No ... it’s not.” 

 “You really need to talk to Mom, to get it off of your chest.”

 “Hn.” Eric pushed his chair back and stood up. 

 “Dad?”

 “What’s tha’ point?” He began to walk out of the room. “I only make shit worse anyway.” 

 Erica’s shoulders slumped as he vanished from her sight. “Dad ....” _You really need to talk to someone, to Mom._

\-------

 At around 5pm that evening, Grell walked into her living room, fingers playing with a lock of her hair. Undertaker was on the sofa and she glanced at him, worried. “Undie, how are you feeling?”  

 “I’m fine, dear,” UT giggled, wincing as soon as he did so. 

 “No, you’re not.” He’d still not healed completely and Grell knew it. “I ... I think you need to go to the hospital.” 

 “Of course I don’t -.”

 “Like hell you don’t!” She bared her teeth. “You’re obviously really hurt!”

 “I’m not -.”

 “Then why aren’t you healing!?” 

 “My Little Rose, hell must inflict greater wounds.” 

 “What?!” 

 “It just took a lot out of me travelling there and back. In a couple of days, I’ll be all healed up, tehehe.” 

 “Undie, it’s already been a day.”

 “Then just give me another day, hehe.” 

 “Ugh ... why must men be so stubborn?!” 

 “You’re just as bad, Petal.” 

 Grell merely grunted at him. _Something still doesn’t seem right .... Undie, you better not be hiding anything!_

\-----

 By half passed six, Erica had replied to Jack’s text, saying that she’d be down to his shortly. As she let herself into the house, Jack was waiting for her, a worried look on his face. “Babe?”

 She eyed him, her expression blank. “What is it, Jack?”

 “Is ... is everythin’ alright? Why didn’t y’ text me back for ages?”

 “Oh ....”

 “Babe?” 

 She turned away from him. “I ... I think we need to talk.” 

 A gulp was heard before he asked “’Bout wha’?” 

 “I ... I want to ... break up.” 

 Jack’s eyes widened, his arms falling limp at his sides. “W... wha’!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll all make more sense next chapter.


	87. Douche.

 Erica didn’t answer, instead sighing softly. Jack moved a little closer to her. “Babe? ‘A ... ave I done somethin’ wrong?”

 “I ... I just don’t think that this is working, Jack.”

 “Of course it is. Y’re ... happy, aren’t y’?” Once again, Jack received no reply. “Y’ ... y’ve always seemed happy wi’ me.” He began to panic a little. “Erica, come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

 “It wouldn’t have worked out anyway. You ... want to be a reaper and I don’t, remember?”

 “Tha’ doesn’t matter! I said I’d wait, didn’t I?”

 “B ... but I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

 Jack nodded slowly. “Alright then. That’s ... still no reason ta’ dump me right now. S-so we’ll jus’ see wha’ happens in tha’ future, okay?”

 “No ....”

 “Why tha’ hell not?! Y’ ... y’ can’t jus’ say y’ love me one day and then dump me tha’ next, not over somethin’ ... so stupid.”

 “How is not wanting to throw my life away stupid?!” Erica turned to face him, shooting him an angry glare. “You’ve known for years, since Will became one, that I didn’t ever want to be a reaper. I ... I’ve been thinking about it, what I said to you, and I realise that I’ll never change my mind about that. Being human is everything to -.”

 “Okay, okay, fine! I – we’ll stay as humans then.”

 “Jack -.”

 “Because, y’ know, there’s no point livin’ forever if y’re not around.”

 “Stop -.”

 “So ... so don’t dump me, okay?”

 “No ... I ... I’ve made up my mind.”

 “Babe.” Jack went to put his hand on Erica’s shoulder, only for her to brush him off. “Wh -?”

 “T ... that’s not the only reason, Jack.”

 “Then wha’ -?”

 “Y-you wouldn’t understand.”

 “Wha’ tha’ fuck?” He let out a grunt before saying “y’ can’t jus’ dump me wi’out tellin’ me why!”

 “Dad.”

 “W ... wha’? Wha’ are y’ talkin’ ‘bout?”

 “You called him a douche!”

 Jack frowned deeply. “Yeah? So? He is a douche?”

 “No he’s not! A-and you’ve called him mean things in the past too.”

 “Like wha’?”

 “Like a dickhead and stuff like that.”

 “Well when he comes in here and upsets my mom, I’m gonna’ call him stuff.”

 “He still doesn’t deserve all the name calling!”

 “Erica -.”

 “I hate it when you call him stuff! I know he acts stupidly sometimes but it’s just because he cares so much. He ... he’s a good man. He’s always taken good care of me.”

 “No, Mom and Dad looked after y’ until nursery.”

 “So?! It was because Dad needed to make money to look after me! Y ... you know that!” She folded her arms over her chest. “Dad has done some stupid things in his life but ... but he regrets it all. He ... keeps thinking about what happened between him and Mom and ... it’s really upsetting him at the minute; it’s really getting him down. That’s ... all he’s been thinking about recently, about those mistakes.”

 “Oh ....” _He actually thinks about his mistakes?_ Jack stood there in shock, surprised that Eric looked back on anything that he’d done in regret.

 “And he’s always ... been good to you, hasn’t he? You ... really enjoyed spending time with Dad when you were younger.”

 “I ... do but still -.”

 “Like you’ve never done something idiotic, Jack! Y ... you got him pregnant for God’s sake!”

 “S ... shit ....” _I forgot all ... about that._

 “S ... so when your family gets mad at him, you have ... no right to say bad things about him, you never have.”

 The young man gulped. “I ... didn’t mean ... anythin’ by it though, I swear.”

 “It ... it’s too late, Jack.”

 “Babe -.”

 “It’s not like this has been the first time! Y ... you’ve always ganged up on him.” Grabbing her key from her pocket, she closed the small gap between herself and the door.

 “Y’ ... y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ do this!” Tears began to well up in his eyes. “I’m sorry, okay? I ... I won’t do it again.”

 “Leave it.”

 “But ... but wha’ ‘bout everyone else here? Wha’ ‘bout Jessie and Elsie? T ... they love y’! Y’ can’t jus’ leave!”

 “I ... I’m sorry.” She shoved her key into the hole of the lock.

 “I love y’!”

 She ignored his statement as she opened the door and stepped outside. “Give Aunty Ronnie all the best from me. I ... I really hope he gets better.”

 “Erica, wait a -.”

 “Bye.” With that, the door was slammed in Jack’s face.

\------

 “Okay, so what does X equal?” Will asked.

 Madeline pondered for a moment, staring at the equation in front of her. With a push of her glasses up her nose, she answered “six.”

 “Very good, Maddie.” Jerome grinned from his position at Will’s side.

 “Will?” She glanced up at her brother. “Do you really think that I’ll make it into high school this year?”

 “Yes, there is no doubt in my mind.”

 “Yay!” She smiled widely. “Okay, next question?”

 “Of course -.” Their study session was interrupted by the door being almost ripped off of its hinges, Jack storming into the room. “Jack, what -?”

 Jack fell down onto the sofa at Will’s empty side, curses coming from him as he curled against his brother and began to sob.

 “Umm ... babe, what’s going on?” Jerome asked.

 Will wrapped his one arm around Jack carefully. “I ... I really have no ... idea.”


	88. Sorting it out.

 “Oh, I see.” Will rubbed his brother’s back lightly, Jack having just managed to explain what was upsetting him so much. “She will come around in time.”

 “Do … do y’ really think so?”

 “Yes.”

 “It’s been a rough few days for everyone.” Jerome added. “Give her a little while and she’ll be just fine.”

 “But wha’ ‘bout Uncle Eric?” Jack asked.

 “Everyone is aware that Eric can play the fool at times.” Will sighed. “But maybe Erica is right and we have been a little hard on him in the past, especially Father.”

 “But he upset Mom and stuff.”

 “We have all upset someone at some point, thinking that what we were doing was right. Eric is no different, and we all know that he is a good man at heart.”

 “Yeah, I know … but I didn’t mean wha’ I said in a proper horrible way.”

 “I am aware of that but Eric is still her father and I can see why she took offence.”

 “Yeah … I guess.” Jack sniffed and pulled away from his brother, standing up from the sofa. “I … I’m gonna’ go lie down for a … bit.” With that, he darted from the room.

 Jerome nudged Will lightly in the side. “Do yo’ think that he’s gonna’ be okay?”

 “Yes. I am quite sure that Erica will be quick to forgive him.”

 “Yeah, but what is she doesn’t? Will Jack be alright if they never get back together?”

 Will was caught a little off guard, having not thought of that possibility. “I … I haven’t a clue ….”

\-----

 There was a knock at Ronald’s bedroom door and he whined as William moved away from him to go answer it. “B … Boss!”

 William turned back to look at him. “Hang on for a moment, would you?” He sighed as his husband dissolved into tears again. The door was tugged open, William about to curse whoever had disturbed them. “What – oh, Elsie, what are you doing up here?”

 “I came to cheer Mommy up!” The small girl grinned widely.

 “Well your mom is very upset right -.”

 “I know! That’s why I came to cuddle him!” She bounced up and down on her heels. “Jack told me cuddling him would help.” Before William could say another word, she’d run over to the bed and climbed into it, snuggling up next to Ronald. “Mommy, stop crying. Daddy, come cuddle!”

 “Yes, coming.” _She does not even know Ronald, yet she is doing all she can to help him. That is … very sweet indeed._

\-----

 Erica had not yet returned to her home, instead walking around the local area to try to clear her head. Back at the Slingby house, Eric slammed his fist down on the kitchen table. “Fuckin’ hell, Al, I don’t wanna’! H-how many times do I ‘ave ta’ tell ya’?”

 Alan had been trying to coax Eric into going back to Ronald’s house for the past hour now. “Well you can’t just leave it like this.”

 “They hate me enough already!”

 “Eric, William was a little mad at you … but he doesn’t hate you.”

 “How can ya’ know tha’?”

 Alan sighed, before saying “because if he hated you for the way you act, he’d have stopped talking to you years ago.”

 “Ya’ … mean when Erica was born?”

 “Well … umm, yeah.”

 “Why did ya’ ‘ave ta’ bring tha’ up?!”

 Alan flinched. “I didn’t mean to ….”

 “Do ya’ even know how bad I feel ‘bout tha’?”

 His brow furrowed. “Umm … no? It … it’s in the past now, isn’t it?”

 “No.”

 “Why -?”

 “Because it’s my fault ya’ missed out on Erica’s childhood!” Eric rested his head in his hands. “Jus’ be quiet, would ya’?”

 Alan ignored Eric’s last words. “I … I didn’t realise you felt so badly about it.”

 “Well I do.”

 “You shouldn’t.” Alan drew nearer to him. “It was my fault too, please don’t forget that.”

 “Nah … nah, I made it worse. Ya’ … ya’ wouldn’t ‘ave run off if I -.”

 “I would have.” He placed his hand on Eric’s shoulder. “So … so please don’t feel guilty, okay?”

 The blonde pulled his hands away from his face. “Ya’ really mean tha’?”

 “Yes.” Bending down, he wrapped his arms around Eric’s strong neck. “Neither me nor Erica … blame you for what happened. I was the one who … chose to leave, do you understand?”

 “Y … yeah.” Eric sniffed lightly. “So y’ really don’t hate me?”

 “No, of course not.” Alan leaned forward farther, turning his head to peck Eric lightly on the cheek. “Even if you do make a fool of yourself sometimes, no one hates you.”

 “Thank god … for tha’.”

 Alan thought for a moment before asking “this has been bothering you for a while, hasn’t it?”

 “Yeah, a real long time.”

 “You’re silly, Eric.”

 “Eh? Wha’?”

 “You’ve always told me to never hide things from you.”

 “Yeah but … I was worried ‘bout wha’ ya’d say.”

 “That I love you, Eric, that I’ll always love you.”

 “Even though I’m a massive fool?”

 “Yep!”

 Eric chuckled lightly, his one hand lifting to grab a hold of Alan’s arm. “I love ya’ too, babe.”

 “So will you … go and see Ronnie now?”

 “Even if William doesn’t hate me properly, I still don’t think tha’ Ronnie wants ta’ see me.”

 “He needs to get used to you again, but he still wants you around. You were one of his best friends – don’t forget that. ” Alan pouted. “Plus, I really want to see him. I … I didn’t get a chance to talk to him last time.”

 “I don’t know. It’s gettin’ a bit late.”

 “No it’s not. It’s only eight.”

 “But -.”

 “Eric, please! Don’t you want to see how he’s … getting on, at least?”

 “Well … yeah, I kinda’ do.”

 “So we’ll get Crystal and go over, okay?”

 “Yeah, okay.” Eric laughed again. “And I thought tha’ I was tha’ bossy one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I carry on with this? I feel that it's getting a tad boring.


	89. In a panic.

 A little before half eight, there was a knock on William’s bedroom door. He sighed and got out of bed, glancing back at Elsie, who was curled against her still upset mother. As the door was pulled open, the supervisor was met with his eldest son.

 Will was the first to speak. “Eric and Alan are here again.”

 “For what reason?”

 “Umm … well, Eric wishes to apologise.”

 “I see.”

 “Are you going to come downstairs?”

 “I really do not have the patience for this,” William grumbled under his breath, though it wasn’t quietly enough for Will to not hear.

  “Father, please.” The young reaper paused to push the glasses up his nose. “I know that what Eric did yesterday was rather stupid, but is it worth losing a friend over?”

 “I suppose not – this is not the worst thing that Slingby has done. Still, would it hurt him to act with a little more grace, tact and dignity?”

 A small smile came to Will’s lips. “Eric, graceful and tactful? I think I lack the imagination to think of that possibility.” He paused for a moment. “Are you going to come downstairs?”

 “Tell them to come up here; I really do not think that bringing Ronald downstairs at present will do him any good.”

\------

 The door was pushed open sometime later, Eric peeking his head into the room. “Hey ….”

 William, now back on the bed at Ronald’s side, looked over at him. “You have come to apologise, correct?”

 “Umm … yeah.” The door was opened a little more, the blonde stepping into the room. “Sorry for acting like a twat yesterday.”

 “And?”

 Eric thought for a moment. “Eh … and for barging in uninvited.”

 “Well, apology accepted.”

 “Uncle Eric!” Elsie whined, sitting up in bed. “Mommy won’t stop cryin’!”

 “He won’t?” Eric walked farther into the room, Alan following in after him and shooting William a shy smile. The blonde had soon climbed onto the bed, a foot or so away from where Ronald’s legs were curled up. “Ronnie?”

 A whine came from Ronald before he managed to ask “E … Eric?”

 “Don’t cry, okay? Ya’re gonna’ make ya’self feel ill.”

 “He has been like this since he returned home.” William stated.

 “What’s tha’ matter, buddy?” Eric reached out, touching Ronald’s back lightly and sighing in relief when he didn’t flinch away.

 “I think he’s scared.” Elsie pouted.

 “Ya’ don’t need ta’ be scared, mate.” A small whimper came from Ronald. “Do y’ want a cuddle?”

 Ronald nodded, though he made no move to sit up. Eric reached over, hand scooping under Ronald carefully. Soon, he’d lifted Ronald gently up onto his lap.

 “Be careful with him.” William warned.

 “Yeah, yeah, I am.” Eric wrapped his arms tightly around Ronald as the smaller reaper buried his face in the blonde’s neck. “There, there, buddy.”

 “When I hugged him, it didn’t help.” Elsie sighed.

 Alan smiled slightly. “Eric’s big and cuddly though, so he gives the best hugs.”

 “Will it help Mommy feel better?”

 Eric could hear Ronald sniffing and whining against him. “Yeah … hopefully.”

\-------

 As Eric and Alan retired to bed that night, Eric sighed. “He’s really in a state.”

 “Yeah, but at least he recognises both of us.” Alan replied. “And he let you close to him this time.”

 “Yeah, true.” As Alan slid under the covers, Eric pulled him close. “He’s gonna’ be okay, right?”

 “Yeah, of course he will. Ow, Eric, you’re squeezing too hard!” He giggled softly.

 “Sorry babe.” Eric pecked him on the cheek, before speaking again. “I jus' don’t want anythin’ like tha’ ta’ happen ta’ ya’.”

 “I … I’m not going to hell anytime soon, Eric.”

 “But I’ve nearly lost ya’ before. So I’m goin’ ta’ hug ya’ nice and tight ‘cause I wanna’ keep ya’ safe.”

 “Aww.” Alan nuzzled his face against Eric’s cheek. “That’s so sweet.”

 “See, not an arsehole all tha’ time, right?”

 The brunette giggled again. “Hmm, maybe not ….”

\------

 At little time later, Grell walked into her bedroom, frowning when she saw that Undertaker wasn’t in bed. “Undie?” A girly squeal left her as her hips were grabbed from behind.

 “You called?” Undertaker giggled in her ear.

 “What are you doing out of bed?! You should be resting!”

 “I’m all healed up now, m’dear.”

 “You are?”

 “Indeed.”

 “Well it’s about time!” She soon stopped pouting, a gasp leaving her as one of Undertaker’s hands slipped into her trousers. “Oooh ….”

 “See, I’m all better, tehehe.”

 “Well don’t just stand there, show me how good you’re really feeling.”

 “Of course, Petal, hehehe.”

\--------

 Grell pushed herself up from the dressing table she’d just been bent over. “Do you believe me now?” Undertaker asked.

 “You brute.” She pulled her underwear up from around her knees.

 “You like it rough, don’t you?”

 A wide smile spread across Grell’s face. “Indeed, darling, indeed.”

 “Though it’ll be hard to walk for the next few days? Hehehe!”

 “True, though I really must visit Ronnie tomorrow. I feel that we’ve left the poor darlings in the dark since Friday.” She paused for a moment. “Do you think that he’s doing okay?”

 “Hmm ….”

 “No, that’s a stupid question.” She huffed. “Of course he’s not fine.”

 “Then you’ll have to cheer him up, tehehe.”

 “I plan to, dear, I plan to.”

\--------

 It was now Tuesday evening, Ronald having been at home for four days. During the weekdays, Jack had offered to stay home to take care of him, saying that he could afford to miss a few weeks of Uni. Truth be told, one of the reasons he wanted to stay home, was so that he wouldn’t run into Erica on the university campus. He was feeling rather down, and seeing her really wouldn’t help his situation – it was something that he couldn’t deal with at present.

 After a lot of coaxing that evening on William’s part, Ronald was downstairs in the living room. It wasn’t long before Jessie noticed his heavy breathing. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

 “He is just a little upset.” William stated.

 “No, look at him! He’s all shaky and … and his chest is heaving.”

 Grell, who had visited two nights in a row, looked across the room at Ronald. “He really doesn’t look so well, Willy dear.”

 “Well he cannot stay cooped up in the bed -.” William paused when he heard Ronald’s breath turn raggedy. “Ronald?”

 Jessie was soon at her mother’s side on the sofa, hand rubbing his back softly. “I … I think he’s having a panic attack.”

 “Is tha’ even possible?” Jack asked.

 “It may well be.” Will stated.

 “Jensen, turn the TV off.” Jessie ordered. “The noise is probably not doing him any good.” As the TV screen switched to black, she said “it’s okay, Mom, just take deep breaths, okay?”

 Ronald, tears streaming down his face, shook his head quickly. “U … up!”

 “Mom, don’t try to talk right now. Just focus on your breathing.”

 “Up!”

 “You wish to go back to bed?” William asked. Ronald nodded quickly. “Why? What is so frightening about being here?”

 “T-too … many … p-people.” He began to gasp loudly.

 “I see.” William quickly stood up, scooping Ronald up a moment later. In an instant, he’d ported them both onto the bed. “You … you really must stop this, Ronald. You are making yourself rather unwell.”

 “H … hell.” Ronald cried.

 “No, no, you are no longer in hell. Your family would not be here if you were.”

 “L-lies! It … it’s all fuckin’ … lies!”

 William’s chest began to ache again. _He really has lost his mind. Oh Ronald, why won’t you listen to me …?_

_\---------_

 Back downstairs, Jessie sighed loudly. “I hope Mom’s going to be okay.”

 A grunt came from the corner of the room, Jack grumbling lowly. “I’m goin’ for a walk.”

 “Jack?” Will asked. “Are you okay?”

 “I … I need ta’ clear my head.” He darted from the room, grabbing his shoes from the hallway. A moment or so later, everyone in the living room heard the door slam.

 “Dang … he’s real upset.” Jerome stated.

 Will nodded slowly. “I know.”

\----------

 9pm rolled around and Jack had still not returned home. “Where is he?” Will asked. “He really should be home by now.”

 “I’m sure he’s fine, babe.” Jerome assured. “Maybe he’s gone to talk to Erica?”

 “No, no, he has been avoiding her like the plague. I -.” Will paused when he heard his mobile phone ring. It was soon answered and pressed to his ear. “Hello.”

 “Will, you’ve got to get down town now, mate.” It was a friend from work, another reaper who was currently on duty.

 “Ben? What are you talking about?”

 “Jack’s your brother, right?”

 “Yes? Is … is he alright?” A lump began to form in his throat, though he swallowed it back down.

 “I don’t know. He’s hanging around on top of the office building on Southern Road.”

 “T … the tall one?” His heart began to pound in his chest.

 “Yeah, it’s got like eight stories. I don’t know, but it just doesn’t seem right to me …. Shit, he’s right on the edge of the roof. Just get here right now, okay?!”

 “I ….”  _J-Jack, you aren't think of - you ... fool …._


	90. Hurry, I'm falling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Nickelback song 'Savin' Me'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches xD 
> 
> As much as I did like socialising and stuff, I've realised how much I've missed being able to write so much fanfic per day. I have more work now, but I should get a decent amount of writing done from now on (maybe a day or two off a week) on all of the fics I need to finish off. 
> 
> It's good to be back xD

 A sweaty towel was dropped into Erica’s gym bag. She’d been playing for a local hockey team since just after she’d left high school, and a friendly match had not long ended.

 “Hey Erica!”

 The brunette turned around, a sigh leaving her when she saw that it was the team captain, Laura, who’d called out to her. “Hi.”

 “Mind telling me what that was all about?”

 “Which?”

 “Ugh … Slingby.” Laura placed her hand on her hip. “Don’t pretend that you don’t know what I mean. You bombed out there tonight.”

 “Well … everyone has a bad game once -.”

 “It was appalling.”

 “Why are you giving me such a hard time?!”

 “Because I know that you’re better than that! So is something on your mind or ….?”

 “You wouldn’t understand.”

 “Ugh, what, did you break up with your boyfriend or something?”

The gym bag was pulled over her shoulder, Erica quickly turning away from Laura and walking from the changing room. “Exactly ….” As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was missing him terribly already.

\----------

 Erica had only made it a few meters out of the hockey stadium when her phone rang. Muttering to herself, she pulled it from her coat pocket and lifted it to her ear. “Hello?”

 “Erica -.”

 “Will?” She sighed again. “Look, I don’t know why Jack hasn’t told you yet, but -.”

 “He has. Just, y-you have to get to Southern Street immediately.”

 “What, why?” She could hear the panic in Will’s voice. “Is … Uncle Ronnie okay?”

 “This has nothing to do with Mom. Jack is in trouble. Do … do you even still care about him?”

 “Trouble!?”

 “I’ll take that as a yes -.”

 “What sort of trouble? Will, tell me!”

 “I haven’t the time! Now, do you have your Monny with you?”

 “Umm, yeah … I think -.”

 “Then if you do actually give the slightest damn about him, get onto the roof of the office building on Southern Street.”

 “T … the roof?”

 “I think you have hurt him more than you realise.” With that, the call was ended.

 Erica pulled the phone from her ear and looked down at it, gulping as she did so. “Jack, why ….?

\------

 Meanwhile, Will stuffed his phone in his trouser pocket and glanced at Jerome. He then turned his vision up to the tall building towering in front of him. “What are we t-to do, Jerome? Should I just grab hold of him and port him to safety?”

 “I’m not sure.” Jerome scratched at his neck. “Shouldn’t yo’ go talk to him? See what the matter is?”

 “What?”

 “Well, he might not be doing what we think -.”

 “Of course he is! Honestly, are you that stupid?”

 “Well, I don’t think grabbing him is the way to go. He’ll just try again then, won’t he?”

 “I would rather him not die right now! Do you -?” Will’s heart almost stopped in his chest, his ears picking up the sound of gravel hitting the ground at his side. His eyes darted back upwards. “Dammit, he’s right on the edge.”

 “Shit ….”

 “He will not throw his life away.” Will gritted his teeth. _I am not going to let him._ Within an instant, he’d ported onto the rooftop, a few feet away from Jack. “Jack!”

 Jack’s shoulders visibly tensed under his clothing. Without turning to look at his brother, he said “jus’ leave me alone.”

 “No way in -.”

 “Go away! I … I don’t want y’ here!”

 Jerome ported next to Will as the eldest Spears sibling said “and I don’t want you up on this damn roof.”

 “Jus’ go away!”

 “Jack,” Jerome took a step closer to the blonde, “come here.”

 “Why would … I do tha’?”

 Jerome could hear the crack in his voice. “Because yo’ seem upset and it’s not safe up here.”

 “Pfft … good.”

 “Jack, come on bro, don’t be silly.”

 “Silly?” Jack turned to face them then, his hands curled at his sides. “Y’ can’t stand there and say tha’. Jus’ … jus’ look at y’selves.”

 “And you know that I regret my choice.” Will said. “You will come to regret it also.”

 “No I won’t! Mom and Dad respected y’ choice, so respect mine!”

 “I refuse to. I refuse to let you throw your life away!”

\---------

 Erica had searched frantically in her gym bag for the little metal device that would take her to her destination. On finding it, she’d tapped into the settings, pre-setting the second teleport for a safe spot on the ground at the base of the office building.

 With a shaking hand, she clicked the small blue button on the top of the Monny. It wasn’t the nicest thing for a human to go through, and she’d never gotten used to the motion of porting, so she was glad when her feet touched the solid surface of the roof.

 She quickly got used to her surroundings, but before she could speak, Will spoke again, trying to reason with Jack. “Jack, for goodness sake, Erica will forgive you in time -.”

 “Wha’ tha’ fuck?!” Erica could see the anger on Jack’s face as he continued to shout. “I don’t give a shit ‘bout tha’! It’s got nothin’ ta’ do wi’ her! I … I don’t care wha’ she thinks ‘cause I fuckin’ hate her!”

 Her stomach fell – God, those words hurt, they really fucking hurt. They felt to her like a sharp, hard impact to the chest. “J-Jack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm thinking of splitting this off into a fourth part soon. I know I said I was going to finish it soon, but I think some kids need more character development. Lemme know your thoughts?


	91. It's now or never.

 Jack paled at seeing her, the expression on her face one of pain. “Erica ….” He trailed off, unable to think of anything to say in explanation. There was a small twisting of guilt in his stomach but he quickly pushed it away. _No, don’t feel sorry for her – she dumped y’, remember?!_

 “Y … you hate me?” _Of course he doesn’t, he’s … just mad._

 Eventually, Jack found his voice. “Y’ … fucked me over, how am I supposed ta’ feel?!”

 “Jack.” Will began. “She did no such thing. If she was unhappy with you, she had no pressure to stay with you.”

 “No.” Erica shook her head. “I … I did overreact.”

 “It’s not like I give a shit anyway.” Jack turned back to face the edge of the building. “It’s not ‘bout y’.”

 Erica wasn’t listening. “Y … you don’t really hate me though, do you?”

 “Shut up! I don’t wanna’ hear y’!”

 “Jack … I’m sorry, okay? I … I miss you.”

 “Pfft, y’ didn’t miss me yesterday when I wasn’t perch on tha’ edge of a buildin’.”

 _He … he isn’t listening to me._ “I’ve been missing you all day -.”

 “Bullshit!”

 Erica’s eyes began to fill with tears. “P-please just … come away from -.”

 “Fuck no! I … I’ll do wha’ I want so jus’ leave me alone!”

 “I know that you are upset over recent events.” Will took a step forward again. “But things will get better -.”

 “It’s not ‘bout tha’!” A loud grunt came from Jack before he spoke again. “I’ve wanted this for ages!”

 “P-Pardon?” Will’s eyes widened. _What does he mean by that?!_

 “Hah, she didn’t tell y’ ‘bout tha’, did she?” Jack laughed bitterly.

 “Erica?” Jerome cast a glance over at her. “Do yo’ know what he’s talking about?”

 “H … he’s wanted,” Erica paused, realising that maybe she wouldn’t be able to talk Jack out of jumping. _Crap …._ “He’s wanted to be a reaper … for a while.”

 “Well that isn’t going to happen!” Will shouted. “Jack, you will regret this! Stop while you are ahead!”

 “No!” Jack looked down at the wide expanse of ground below, and suddenly, he felt extremely nervous. _This … this is gonna’ hurt._ A gulp was heard before he said “I … I won’t regret this.”

 “Do you not realise the boredom you will face?! Jack, you are about to throw so much away! B … being is reaper – it is only a half-life, do you not realise that?”

 Another gulp. “A … a half-life?”

 “Yes, almost as if some enjoyment has been taken away, some freedom. Now, for the love of God, come here!”

 “Y’ … might be bored but I’m gonna’ be jus’ fine.”

 Will shook his head. “You do not sound convinced.”

 “I am! At least I won’t ge’ old and sick this way.”

 “Neither will you experience any joys of youth.”

 “And being a reaper means nothing, Jack.” Erica said – she’d been inching closer to him very slowly, one hand grasping her Monny firmly. “You might still get sick and die, just … like Auntie Ronnie did.”

 “Y’ fuckin’ bitch!”

 Erica flinched from his outburst. “W … what -?”

 “Y’ know it’s because of Mom and Dad! Don’t use tha’ against me!”

 “What is that supposed to mean?” Will asked.

 “I … I wanna’ live wi’ Mom and Dad … forever.” Jack’s voice began to shake. “It … was so hard when we … lost Mom.”

 “B … but you doing this now, it will … destroy Mom; he is so … fragile at present.”

 “How will it? I’ll still be here!”

 “Because Mom will not understand your reasoning. He … he is going to think that he did something wrong or -.”

 “He understood y’!”

 “Jack -.”

 “Jus’ lemme’ ge’ this over wi’!”

 “Never! Do you even understand how much jumping from a building is going to hurt?!”

 “…Y-yeah ….” _But it’ll be over quickly._

 “And who is to say that it will even work, hmm?”

 Jack, still refusing to turn back to look at his family, kept his eyes fixed eight stories below. “W-work?”

 “You may not die -.”

 “Of course I will! It’s a massive drop -.”

 “And if it does not?! If it breaks your spine and turns you into a vegetable, what will you do then?!”

 Jack could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. “S-stop tryin’ ta’ scare me outta’ this ….”

 “If you were really convinced, you’d have been long gone by now! You know as well as I do that you are not one hundred percent on this.”

 “I’d ‘ave jumped by now if y’ hadn’t of been here!”

 “I am here because I care. Jack, please, as a brother, I am asking you not to do this.” There was a shudder of a breath from the oldest sibling before he said “please Jack, I love you too much to see you do this to yourself.”

 “If y’ really cared ‘bout bein’ brothers, y’d respect my choice!” The tears were sliding down his cheeks now, though only Jack was aware of them. _I love y’ too – stop making me feel bad for this – stop making it look like I’m going to hurt y’ feelings._

 “I … I am only doing this because I want what is best for you. I think you deserve the freedom … that a human life gives to you. Think … of your future ….” Will eyed Erica, the teenage girl a foot or so behind Jack now. “Think of what you will be giving up.”

 “Y’ … y’ jus’ don’t understand.” Jack sniffed. “I’m … I’m sorry, Bro.” There was a pause, a moment of absolute nothing before he dug his nails in deeply to his palms. _Now or never – I can’t go back on it now …._ And he let himself fall, fall forward, his stomach twisting in apprehension, in fear of what was to come.

 There was a ringing in his ears, his own heartbeat drowning out almost all outside noise. What broke through was a shout, Erica calling out to him, telling him that she loved him.

 And hearing that almost knocked the wind right out of his lungs, made his heart crack just a little bit. _S … shit …._


	92. Ruined everything.

 The feel of falling, of the wind rushing through his long hair. The feeling of his form speeding up on his descent, of hitting the ground at a crushing rate. Pain, screams, blood and bile filling his mouth – agony, shattered bones.

 It was all expected, but not received. Instead, he gagged, the collar of his shirt digging into his throat. Erica had caught hold of the back of his shirt at the last possible moment, yanking him backwards. Before he could shout at her, tell her to stop, or even get his bearings properly, his back crashed against the ground, Erica falling next to him.

 “W … wha’?” He sat up quickly, looking around himself and seeing that he was now on the pavement of Southern Street, not on the roof. Erica had used her Monny to port him to safety.

 “A-are you okay?” She asked, sitting up herself and going to hug him.

 He pushed her away. “F-fuck off!”

 “Jack -.”

 “Y’ … y’ had no right ta’ do tha’!” He scowled at her. “It was my choice … ta’ make, not yours!”

 “Y … you didn’t seem convinced, Jack.”

 “So wha’ if -.”

 “Do you really think that you wouldn’t have regretted it?! I’m not stupid; I could see at the end that you were doubting yourself!”

 “I … I fuckin’ hate y’!” His hands balled into fists at his side. “Y’ ‘ave ta’ come and ruin everythin’, don’t y’?!”

 “YOU nearly ruined everything! I saved you a hell of a lot of pain, you know?”

 Jack gulped, the thought of that massive drop entering his mind again. “I … I know.”

 “And you’d have really messed with your family’s minds. Y … you doing something like that really would have hurt Aunty Ronnie.”

 Jerome and Will had ported next to the pair but Jack was completely oblivious to their presence. “It … it really would have … hurt Will too.”

 “I know. It … it would have hurt me too, so … so please don’t try again. Not any decade soon, anyway. You’ve got a good human life ah -.”

 “Like … I care wha’ y’ think.”

 “You’re upset ….” Erica paused for a moment, considering her next choice of words. “I … I understand that you don’t care what I think right now because I hurt you … but I … I still love you.”

 Jack sniffed, his anger falling away to guilt. “Y … yeah, I heard.”

 “Oh ….” A faint blush rose on Erica’s cheeks. “You did?”

 “Yeah ….”

 “I thought I should – I didn’t know if I’d catch you in time. It – I still meant it, regardless.”

 “C … cool.” Jack could still feel the tears running down his cheeks and Erica was aware of them too.

 “Jack ….” She leant forward again, this time able to pull Jack forward into a hug. “I’m so glad that you’re … still ….”

 The blonde rubbed at his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against Erica’s chest. “I … I think tha’ y’ were right.”

 “About what?”

 “I … I don’t think tha’ I was ready.”

 Erica was relieved, as it was likely Jack wouldn’t try again any time soon. “Well then, it’s a good job I … have quick reflexes.”

 “T … true tha’.”

 Will sighed as he looked down at his brother. “You really had us scared, Jack.”

 “S … sorry.”

 The reaper shook his head slowly. “So you should be,” his gaze shifted to Erica, “you are a lucky man.”

 Jack snuggled closer to her. “Yeah … I know.”

 “Idiot. Come on, let’s get you home – people are beginning to stare.”

\------

 As soon as the four entered the Spears’ house, they were met with a glaring William. “Where have you been?”

 “Umm … Father -.” Will began.

 “Jessie came into the bedroom earlier, worried sick because Jack had, in her words, ‘run off’. Care to explain why you are back so late?”

 “Umm … well -.”

 “Any time today would be most helpful.” Though his voice was calm, even, everyone in the hallway could tell that inside, he was fuming.

 Erica was the first to speak a complete sentence. “Well Jack was upset about how much Auntie Ronnie was struggling … and we’d gotten into an argument, so Jack needed some fresh air. But we got worried when he was out so late, so … we went to find him and cheer him up.”

 “Hnn … Will, is this true?”

 “Yes Father.”

 “I see.” He eyed Jack sternly. “Next time, think about how many of us you will worry before running off. Your Mom is in an even worse state thanks to your actions tonight.”

 “Oh … sorry. I … I will.” Jack studied the floor.

 “Good. Now off to bed, the lot of you.” William turned on his heel. “Oh, and Jack?”

 “Yeah Dad?”

 “We all care about you – please never forget that.”


	93. Those f***ing plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-3 more chaps and then the next segment :D

 “W-why did yo’ do that?” Jerome asked as he and Will settled down in bed.

 Will quirked an eyebrow at him. “Which?”

 “Lying to yo’ dad.” Jerome scratched at his arm. “I mean, wouldn’t it be best for Jack if he knew?”

 “Absolutely not.”

 “Oh ….”Jerome was surprised by the blunt reply, the lack of explanation. “Eh … can I ask why?”

 “Can you imagine how Father would react? He would have laid into Jack, do you not realise that? He would be so angry if he knew.” Will rubbed at his temples. “Father is under enough stress.”

 “Yeah, true -.”

 “And if I had of told Father the truth, do you think that Jack would have taken kindly to that? Of course he wouldn’t have – I would have lost his trust, and I would rather him feel that he can always come to me. I do not wish for him to feel even more hurt, or to act out again because of it.”

 “Yeah … I do see yo’ point.”

 “…But?”

 “Ain’t yo’ worried that someone else will tell William though?”

 “Hn, like who?” Will turned away from Jerome and snuggled down in bed.

 “Well … what about yo’ friend? Yo’ know, the guy who phoned yo’ in the first place?” He frowned when Will laughed loudly. “Babe?”

 “Ben?” Will chuckled. “He will not say a word to Father, and neither will anyone else.”

 “Umm … how can yo’ be so sure?”

 “You know that Father is not the most approachable person in the world. To put it bluntly, most reapers at work are scared of him. Do you really think that they would share something potentially upsetting with him?”

 “Well … no, they wouldn’t want overtime.”

 Will snuggled down more into the pillow. “Exactly.”

\---------

 Almost a week had now passed since Ronald had returned to the Spears family.

 After talking a lot to Erica, Jack had realised that he wasn’t ready to become a reaper, and probably wouldn’t be for a while. There were things in life that compelled him to remain human – small, yet important things, such as being free to change his career if he didn’t like it, or being able to take a holiday abroad without having to fill out a wad of paperwork to first take the time off of work.

 And it wasn’t just that; Jack needed to be able to take time off easily at this present time, to look after his mother. That was something that he felt guilty about now – not thinking about his mother’s needs when standing on that roof.

 Since the suicide attempt, Jack and Erica had also managed to patch up their relationship, though they weren’t spending as much time together as they had been before.

 Currently, Erica had just gone over to Jack’s house during her university break time. The door to Ronald’s bedroom was pushed open, Erica right in her thinking to have expected Jack to be in there. “Hey.”

 Jack had Ronald cuddled tightly against his chest, and they were both almost completely under the covers. “Oh, hey.”

 “How is he?” Erica asked.

 “Tha’ same.” Jack paused for a moment. “Umm … come here.”

 “What for?”

 “Y’ remember when Will was in a bad way after …?”

 “Yes, of course I do. What about it?”

 “Well he used ta’ calm down when we cuddled him, right? Kept him nice and warm?”

 “Yeah?”

 “So come here.”

 Erica rolled her eyes. “I’m sure that Aunty Ronnie was really warm in hell, Jack. Snuggling him isn’t going to help him.”

 Jack sighed, Ronald busy whimpering and crying against his chest. “Yeaaah, I bet it was bakin’. But huggin’ sort of heat isn’t tha’ same. It’s nice and cosy and safe.”

 _It doesn’t look like he’s going to take no for an answer._ “Well … alright.”

\---------

 A little time passed, Ronald still in the same state as when Erica had arrived, even though she’d been cuddling him from behind, the parent wedged between both teens. “Jack ….” Erica sighed, knowing that she had to be back at uni soon. “I told you that cuddling wouldn’t help him.”

 “But … but -.”

 “He still hasn’t come to terms with what has happened to him. Look Jack, I’ve got to go.”

 “Na, not yet, jus’ stay here for a lil’ longer.”

 “I told you, it’s not going to help.”

 Jack gulped. “A … alright ….” _But it WILL help. We just need to keep trying …._

_\----------_

 Four evenings later, there was a knock at Eric’s door. The blonde soon opened it – he’d been over at Ronald’s house quite a lot recently and had seen how unwell Ronald still was.

 In front of him stood Jensen and Jeb, and his brow furrowed. “Oh … hey guys?”

 “Hi,” the boys said in unison, their tones flat. “Look,” Jensen said, “can we crash out here for a bit?”

 “Eh … why? Is everythin’ alright?”

 Jeb huffed loudly. “Everyone’s getting on our nerves. It’s chaos at our house.”

 “Oh, in wha’ way?”

 “Dad’s stuck at work, Jack’s with Mom and Will and Jerome are dealing with Elsie – she’s playing up again.”

 “And we’ve got barely any food in tha’ house.” Jensen said. “So … can we come in?”

 “Yeah … sure.”

\-------

 “Make sure to take some extra home with you too, for everyone else.” Alan said, placing a pasta dish down in front of Jensen and Jeb.

 Crystal, who’d decided to go straight for dessert, pouted at the two boys. “So Aunty Ronnie’s still poorly?”

 “Yeah, he’s in a right fuckin’ state.” Jensen clapped his hand over his mouth for a moment before saying “crap … I didn’t mean ta’ swear, sorry.”

 Crystal rolled her eyes. “I’m used to it. Jack, remember?”

 “Ah … yeah.”

 Jeb sighed loudly, pushing his pasta around his plate. “I … I just wish he’d get better already. Everything’s gone to shit … since he died on us.”

 “He will get better.” Alan said.

 “No, no, he won’t. He just wants to cry and sleep all day.” Another long sigh. “He doesn’t even wanna’ spend any time with us ….”

\---------

 “Man … poor kids,” Eric said as soon as the boys had left the house.

 “I know.” Alan replied. “It … it really must be so hard for all of them.”

 “We should do somthin’.”

 “Umm … like what?”

 “Well Ronnie can’t keep bein’ cooped up in his bedroom all day, can he?”

 “We … can’t really do much about that.” Alan did not like where this conversation was going. “He’s sick … and he needs to get better in his own time.”

 “He’s never gonna’ ge’ better if people jus’ let him cry all day.”

 “Eric -.”

 “I’ve got a plan.”

 “No, Eric -.”

 “We need ta’ help him, Al.”

 “Umm ….” Alan was already dreading the outcome of Eric’s little ‘plan’. _This is not going to end well, this is not going to end well, this is definitely NOT going to end well …._


	94. To do what is best, or not best.

***The following evening***

 “What do you mean he is not there?!” William shouted down his work phone. “Jack, what the heck happened?!”

 “Umm … well, I dunno’.”

 “Jack -.”

 “Wha’? Mom was in his bedroom when I popped out for food -.”

 “You went out!?”

 “Dad, chill -.”

 “How can you ask me to calm down?! You know how fragile -.”

 “Dad! I didn’t leave him on his own, I’m not tha’ stupid.” Jack sighed. “Uncle Eric was here, and well, we were completely out of food and – oh ….”

 “Y-you really are moronic. Slingby turns up and you have only just figured out that he is the cause?!”

 “Yeah, Dad, yeah, I’ve just realised.” Jack was becoming increasingly irate with how his father was talking to him, which was only adding to the stress of a missing mother. “Look, I’ll go ge’ him back, okay? I’m sorry, now stop havin’ a go.”

 “I beg your pardon?!” William’s voice rose further. “Whose fault is this, Jack!?”

 “Dad -.”

 “No, no, you stay right there, I will go find him – you have done enough damage.” The phone was slammed down on the table, William’s head pounding worse than it had already been during that afternoon. “Slingby … you … you ….”

\------------

 The door to Alan’s home was opened, the brunette having already known who was at it due to the hard banging. “Hey … William.” He shifted uncomfortably under William’s glare, feeling as if he were some naughty child. “Umm -.”

 “Where is he?” William asked sternly.

 _He looks like he’s about to murder me._ “W-who?”

 “Humphries, do not play games with me. We both know that your sorry sack of a husband was at my house earlier.”

 _Crap, crap, crap, Eric, I’m going to kill you for this! I told you that it was a bad idea!_ “You’re l-looking for Ronnie?”

 The supervisor’s palm slammed against the doorframe, causing Alan to flinch. “For the sake of Slingby’s health, Ronald better be in this house. If he has dared to take him outside -.”

 “No, no, he’s here,” Alan cut him off – the sharp edge in William’s voice had begun to unnerve him.

 “Then I suggest you move aside.”

 “William, Eric didn’t mean anything by -.”

 “Move.”

 “He was only trying to help Ronnie and, and -.”

 “Humphries, if you do not want me to have you both locked in isolation, you will move this instant.”

 Alan did so, though he continued to try to calm William down as the supervisor stormed into the living room. The taller reaper, however, refused to even acknowledge his words.

 His lips turned into a downward scowl at seeing Ronald curled against Eric’s side on the sofa. Before he could spit out anymore words of anger, Eric turned to look at him. “Ya’ almost broke tha’ door down, ya’ know? Ya’ really need ta’ go easy -.”

 “How … how dare you.”

 “Eh?”

 He was seething by now. “You kidnap my husband and then have the cheek to -.”

 “Kidnap? Eh? Mate, I didn’t kidnap -.”

 “Of course you did! You know how hard it is for him to even stand being downstairs in our house! But, but you forced him here -.”

 “William, ya’re upsettin’ him, stop fuckin’ shoutin’.”

 “He is already upset! Just look at him, he is shaking!”

 “Yeah, he’s still a lil’ scared but he’s calmed down a lot since earlier. Look, I wasn’t gonna’ hurt him or drag him outside. We were jus’ gonna’ watch some films and -.”

 “I don’t care!” William could feel his cheeks becoming warmer, flushed with anger. “You cannot just take him without his consent -.”

 “Oh ….” Eric nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t jus’ snatch him. It took a long time ta’ convince him but he finally said okay.”

 “I don’t believe y – Humphries, is this true?”

 “I … I don’t know,” Alan said, “I wasn’t there. I went to take Crystal to -.”

 “Oh, for fuck sake.” Eric groaned. “Ya’ can’t jus’ keep Ronnie cooped up in tha’ bedroom like this, okay? He’s never gonna’ ge’ any better if -.”

 “He is too unstable at the moment!” William argued. “He will only break down further if you push him too far!”

 “It’s better than lettin’ him jus’ waste his days -.”

 “S-stop fightin’!” There was a wail from Ronald, silencing the other reapers for a moment. “S-stop it!”

 “See, now look wha’ ya’ve done.” Eric seethed.

 “Enough!” William darted torwards the sofa, lifting Ronald up into his arms. “I am taking you home before you have some sort of breakdown.”

 “Hey, wait a -.”

 “Slingby.” William took in a deep breath, trying to steady his anger. “I know, I really do know that you are just trying to help. However, you are not a part of his family, and you do not know best, so stay out of his business. I … I am only going to tell you this once.”

 “Will -.” Eric cursed under his breath, for William had just ported away. Looking at Alan and seeing the expression on the brunette’s face, he spoke again. “Oh, don’t tell me tha’ ya’re pissed off wi’ me too?!”

 Alan shook his head. “No, you’re an idiot, but I … I do think that it was helping Ronnie a little ….”

 “Right.” Eric paused to sigh. “Hey Al, do … ya’ think -?”

 “Yes Eric, William will forgive you for this – he always does.”

 “G-good.”

 “Hmm.” Alan rubbed at his head, as it was beginning to ache. “So … lasagne or chilli con carne …?”

\-----------

 William was met with the sight of Jack sitting on his bed when he returned home. The human looked up quickly. “Is … is Mom okay?”

 The supervisor looked down at the shaking form in his arms, and could see Ronald’s tears beginning to fall, could feel the heaving of Ronald’s chest, his sobs not yet breaking free. “I … I do not know what Eric was thinking.” _Or if it was truly for the best …? Just look at the mess Ronald is in now._

 “Oh, Mom isn’t hurt, is he?”

 “No.” William bent forward, placing Ronald gently on top of the bedcovers. “I … I must return to work. Are … are you alright to take care of him until I return?”

 “Yeah, but Dad, hang on a sec -.”

 “What is it, Jack?”

 “I ….” Jack looked down at the floor. “I’m really sorry for wha’ happened earlier.”

 “No … no, do not be.” William shook his head. “You did not realise, and you were right – you cannot let your siblings starve. I … I am sorry for snapping at you … so harshly.”

 “It … it’s alright. Dad, umm, are y’ okay?”

 “Yes.” William looked at Ronald again, the smaller reaper’s sobs now being heard as he curled up into a tight ball. “I … have to go. Watch over him, won’t you?”

 “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

 A nod was all Jack received, William porting back to his office. There, he collapsed at his desk chair, body falling forward until his forehead rested on the surface of the desk. It was too much, all too much – work, Ronald’s condition, trying to juggle him and his children … not being able to care for his own children properly.

 It was mounting, breaking him, creating small cracks along his surface. His eyes began to cloud, a shake of a breath leaving him. “L-Lord ….”

 But now, now he would not let the tears fall, he would not let the weakness show. Not yet, not yet, not yet ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, this third part is finished next chap. 
> 
> The next chapter will be slightly different, I'm thinking First person POV, or at least partly. Good stuff, good stuff.


	95. Damnation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to add in some of William's POV in this chapter - this is half of that and half normal format.

***The following day***

***William’s POV***

 They know, the council know, of a soul that should no longer be on this plane – they know about Ronald, though not actually about him. Every reaper on duty received a letter today, explaining that there was an extra soul in the reaper London area, and that all reapers must now be on their guard.

 The letter means that the council cannot pinpoint the source themselves, but still … still I am very concerned. I fear what they would do to him should they find out about his resurrection.

 Still, as much as I hate to think it, I wonder if things could really get any worse. Ronald hasn’t stopped crying since he returned home from Slingby’s. He has exhausted himself and me at the same time. I … I honestly feel a breakdown approaching and this time, it will not be from his side.

 “B … Boss.” He whines, curling against the side of my thigh.

 “What is it, Ronald?” Honestly, I wish Jack had not gone to Erica’s. I need sleep, or at least a nap; any sort of relief … before I crack. How I did not lose my temper completely yesterday, I do not know.

 Ronald says nothing in return, only whines again. A sigh leaves me, long and filled with annoyance. “Ronald, please stop crying. You … you really must stop crying.” I lift him up onto my lap and cuddle him close, but all he does is cry harder, his hands clinging to my shirt, his eyes staring up at me, wet and dull and bloodshot.

 This is all he knows how to do anymore - cling, cry, scream and whine. I believe I have not received one smile from him since he has returned to us.

 I … I am beginning to realise something. As much as I would love to be angry at Slingby for what he did, I am not. No, he is not the true source of my frustration. It … it is Ronald.

 Everyone in the family has been trying so hard to cheer him up, to make him comfortable – even little Elsie has been trying her best – but … but Ronald is just not trying. He … he is not putting any effort into getting better, and that frustrates me, for it is not just him suffering, but also his children …. He could change all of that, if only he … put in a little more effort.

\------

***Two days later***

 These nightmares plague him continuously, and it has gotten to the point where he can only sleep for maybe ten minutes at a time before another wakes him. It is three in the morning, and I am at my wit’s end.

 Elsie, as much as I love her, has been misbehaving in school recently. Today, I was required to attend a meeting with her and her teacher. The words she spoke when asked to explain her reasons for acting out horrified me. “Everyone always lies to me, and it’s pissin’ me off! I got told tha’ Mommy would get all better as long as we hugged him! But … but he’s not any better!”

 I knew that the colour had drained from my face, and the teacher seemed to have noticed it. “Mr Spears, was I mistaken in thinking that your husband … had passed on?”

 I quickly took the woman aside and explained that Elsie was just acting out, wishing for a mother figure in her life. I do not know if she believed me or not, but I am concerned, extremely concerned. She looked at me with completely horror …. I do not know, I really do not know what to think or do anymore.

 And Ronald is only becoming worse. He has not eaten or drank anything since he returned to us – he has point blank refused. Ronald … Ronald looks so sickly now, so pale, his eyes sunken and dark rimmed, his body barely able to sit up. He is now merely a shell of his former self.

 I … I miss the old Ronald so much ….

\---------

***Later that morning***

***Third person***

 Will came into William’s bedroom, only to stop in his tracks. “Father … what are you d-doing?”

 William looked up at his son, and then across to Ronald, who was shaking terribly under the covers. Finally, his gaze drifted back to the item in his hand – a syringe from five years ago. “I ….”

 “T … that is Mom’s tranquilizer from – Father, what is going on?!”

 William shook his head slowly. “He … he is so tired. LOOK at him, Will.”

 “I know that but those must be out of date by – no, that is not the point!” Will moved closer to the bed. “Father, you cannot just sedate him when you see fit. It … it is not right, not moral.”

 “Out of date would do … no damage to a reaper.”

 “Father!” Will darted forward, ripping the injection from William’s hand. _What has gotten him so desperate?!_ “Stop it! Bloody hell, stop it now! I know that Mom is -.”

 “You know nothing!”

 The look William gave his son sent chills down the younger reaper’s spine. His father had a dark, empty aura to him. “F … Father -.”

 To Will’s horror, the supervisor ripped the covers back and grabbed a hold of Ronald, pulling him up to sitting.

 He shook his husband by the shoulders harshly. “Ronald, you need to snap out of this already!”

 “Le’ g … go -.”

 “No! Get a grip already, would you!?” William heard the whimper that came from Ronald, but he’d already snapped, and he wasn’t about to stop giving Ronald a piece of his mind now. “I have had enough of pitying you! Y … you are doing nothing to help yourself, do you realise that?!”

 “Father, stop -.” Will began.

 William shook Ronald again, this time harder. “You are making yourself ill, me ill – you are even causing your children stress! I … I want my old husband, n-not you ….”

 Will’s mouth dropped open, while Ronald began to sob harshly. _F … Father, how could you say such things?_

 “B … Boss …” _He … he hates me – this really … is hell._

 “Father -.”

 “So what do we have here then?” Came an unfamiliar voice, followed by Jack’s.

 “G … ge’ off of me!”

 William and Will turned to face the source of the noise, and to the supervisor’s horror, he saw a group of council members standing in his bedroom, one having Jack in a choke hold. Before he could say anything, the one council member spoke again. “I am surprised at you, reaper Spears. Now, if you want this human to be left in one peace, you will not struggle, resist, or make a scene.” His grip tightened on Jack as he turned to look at the other council members. “Men, seize them.”

 William’s heart sunk as he was pulled away from Ronald, his body frozen with fright. They’d been found out. May God have mercy on their souls – on Ronald’s soul, in particular ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it, the end of part three. Make sure to drop those comments, predictions, ect xD


End file.
